False Pretense
by Kikistoas
Summary: What if Nathan didn't hate Lucas? What if he pursued Haley for a different reason? Somewhat follows the season one storyline, with some twists. Nathan Haley Peyton Lucas Brooke Jake. Naley, other couples revealed in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Title:** False Pretense  
**Author:** Mackenzie (Kikistoas)  
**Pairings:** Nathan/Haley .... Brucas, Leyton... Final pairings revealed later on  
**Characters:** Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Tim, Peyton, Brooke.... and many more  
**Rating:** T -- With Some Adult Situations  
**Summary:** Season one storylines with some twist. Nathan doesn't hate Lucas, but pursues Haley for another reason.  
**Warnings:** Maybe I should rate the story M, but I don't plan on getting to graphic with anything so I think it should be fine.  
**Author's Notes: **My first story for fanfiction dot net. It's going to be pretty long, but rest assured I already have the whole story outlined and everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**Prologue**

April 11, 2008

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

Nathan Scott was sitting in a plush leather chair keeping his gaze trained on anything but the woman sitting across from him. This whole deal was a bunch of crap. That was the only word he could think to describe the mess he had gotten himself into. Only sixteen and already in therapy.

_Crap_

"Nathan"

_Crapcrapcrapcra-_

"Nathan!"

Rolling his eyes, Nathan looked over at the woman sitting in a matching chair.

"Are you ready to tell my why you're here?"

Nathan scoffed at the suggestion as he looked away. He didn't want to answer her stupid questions about his stupid life that he stupidly screwed up.

"Fine, this is the third time that you've come to my office and if this is the way that you are going to act then I'll just tell Principal Turner and Coach Durham that you aren't interested in staying on the basketball team. The season doesn't start for what, five months? Plenty of time for them to hold tryouts and find new players" She folded her hands and looked at him with raised eyebrows and an expectant look on her face.

The threat of losing basketball actually makes Nathan pause. With all that he has screwed up, basketball is pretty much the only thing left that he has that allows him to just be. It was a relief to him to be able to get out on the court and just play. He didn't have to think about everything he had done, all the pain that he caused. He really didn't want to go into his Junior year without it. Shit, how pathetic was he? The girl he loved was gone and all he had left was basketball.

Nathan rubbed his hands over his eyes and tried to think. He really didn't want to talk to this annoying lady, but he wasn't sure if he was really ready to give up basketball just to avoid it.

Finally Nathan spoke, "I'm here because Whitey and Turner said I have to be here, Doctor Routh."

The Doctor grinded her teeth for a minute and got out the words, "Yes Nathan, I know _that_. What I want you to tell me is how it got to that point?"

Immediately Nathan thought of her. She was so steady, with a quiet strength and sarcastic humor. And her looks, man.... _oh_ man. She was truly beautiful both inside and out. Before he never thought of girls as beautiful, thinking of a girl as sexy or hot was different. Because while she was the hottest girl he'd ever seen, she also was, simply put, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. With her rich chocolate brown eyes, brown hair with hints of red, and her smile. God, he missed her smile. It was just something totally her. Gorgeous, loving, quirky…. _Hale--_

"Nathan, are you paying attention?"

Seriously does this lady ever just shut up? She doesn't care about why he's here. She only cares about getting the obscene amount of money his ass of a father is paying her to see him. Why the hell would he want to tell her anything? Maybe he should just make up something to tell her to get her off his back.

"I saw my father kissing a dog," Nathan finally said blandly.

"Well it's common for dog lovers to show affection to their anim-."

"With tongue," Nathan interrupted with a smirk.

Doctor Routh's mouth pursed and she started to turn red, flags of color staining her cheeks.

_Damn it, Nate that was not a good idea. _

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't see the point in talking about it. I screwed up. I know it. I'm trying to fix it but this won't help. Talking to _you_ won't help. I'm just here because the coach and Turner told me to."

Nathan sat forward and put his head his palms. Surprisingly Doctor Routh didn't kick him out of the session. Just sat there watching him. Nathan ran a hand over the top of his buzzed hair, and finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Talking about it won't change anything, she'll still be gone and it will always be my fault."

She couldn't help the tug of sympathy she felt for him, there was such anguish in his eyes. She wanted to help him but he had to let her. And she couldn't let him get away with the type of evasion he pulled off so well at their previous sessions.

"You can't just come here and not talk. The point of counseling is for me to help you. If you lie to me or refuse to talk then you aren't really fulfilling your part of the agreement. And if you don't fulfill you part then I'll have no choice but to talk to your principal and coach. Make no mistake, Nathan, they will remove you from the team."

_Crap. She was really serious._ Nathan realized that he would either have to tell her the truth or he would have to get used to not being on the basketball team for his Junior year of high school.

"Fine," Nathan bit out through his clenched teeth. "You really want to know why made me do those things? What drove me to it?"

She nodded.

"There was a be...I had to seduce this girl, and then-, I broke her hea..., she ended up d-"

Nathan stopped. He had a hard time getting the words out. It wasn't easy to speak about, even though in his mind he constantly re-lived it. Replaying what he could have done differently. She would still be here if he had just changed something.

Nathan got up and started pacing. Stopping at the door he pulled back his foot and kicked the door.

Doctor Routh made a small sound, one that was hidden by Nathan's sudden cry of "FUCK!!"

He came back to the chair and flopped into the seat.

"If you really need to know what happens, then I'm going to start at the beginning."

"Alright."

Nathan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was suddenly nervous for a new reason. This lady was on the devil's payroll. She might go tell Dan everything.

"This stays between us right? There is no way that this will get out?"

"Absolutely."

"Not even my father?"

"No, Nathan, even if I wanted to I couldn't tell him what you say without your permission. I took an oath and if I break it I might lose my license to practice."

Nathan puffed out his cheeks and blew out a breath. _She probably wouldn't risk her license. Fuck it, if this gets out I'll just sue her ass._

"Fine, it all started when some of my team members and I took a school bus on a joy ride……"

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.


	2. Chapter One

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and to everyone who took time to review. I'm going to try and update at least every three days. I have the next couple of chapters written (just need to proofread them a couple more times) and the whole story planned out, I'm not exactly sure how many chapters it's going to be but it's going to be fun writing them.**

* * *

Chapter One

**Six Months Earlier**

October 4, 2007

Haley James was growing more and more irritated, the windy October air was currently making a bird's nest out of her hair and the story she was hearing was not helping. She was walking down the street with her best friend as she searched her pockets for something to tie up her hair.

Lucas was telling Haley what had happened when Dan showed up at the rivercourt earlier that evening.

Still searching, Haley looked over at Luke and bumped shoulders with him, "So, Dan told you not to join the team? Why am I not surprised? That Jackass. You aren't going to listen to anything that man says, are you?"

Lucas squinted and sighed, "No, I'll admit that for a minute I was intimidated, but I'm just going to play. Keith went to bat for me to be on this team and I really want this and I think I deserve a chance."

"Then do it."

Lucas still looked troubled, "Do you think I'm being selfish by playing?

"Do You?"

"A little bit. I mean, if I walked away, then my mom wouldn't be at her café worried about it.

"Ahh Ha!" triumphantly Haley held a rubber band in the air then pulled her arms back to tie her seriously tangled hair into a bun. "Oh sorry, Luke."

Luke didn't smile, just quirked a worried brow at her.

Haley looked over at him and gave him a smile, "Buddy, you know, I don't say things like this very often because it's sounds weird, but… You're a really good guy Luke, and I'm glad we friends. But both you and your mom worry too damn much."

Luke let out a short laugh and put an arm around Haley.

Haley smirked at Lucas, "You know I didn't mean to imply some hideous sort of 'Joey loves Dawson' scenario right? Because that's gross and it would totally creep me out."

"Awwww, I'm crushed."

"Riiiight, I'm sure, because I'm a tall blond cheerleader with curly hair," Haley stuck her tongue out at Lucas and laughed when he groaned with embarrassment. "Oh come on loser, miniature golf is waiting."

* * *

Nathan Scott walked out of the steamy bathroom thinking about the game the Ravens had the next day.

"Nathan."

Turning around he faced his father, groaning inwardly even before he noticed that Dan Scott looked on the verge of being truly pissed.

"Hi dad."

Dan looked down at Nathan's bare chest and with a smirk he tweaked Nathan's nipple ring. "If I wanted a daughter I would have had one."

Nathan flushed slightly and rolled his eyes. Only his asshole father could embarrass him with something as insignificant as a nipple ring.

Dan faced suddenly looked more serious and Nathan got nervous.

"Listen, I just talked to the kid at that shithole he calls a basketball court. I told him that he couldn't play for the team but I don't think he's listening."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his father's presumption. Really, let us recap. Father of the year, Dan Scott, gets his high school girlfriend pregnant, leaves her with false promises of marriage and forever, gets another woman knocked up and when he moves back he throws that in the first girlfriends face. Oh, and all the while he is ignoring his oldest son. _I can't believe that Lucas doesn't listen to Dan! He has so many reasons why he should! Not._ Nathan thought sarcastically.

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Don't be an idiot. If this kid gets on the team he's going to take your spot. We have worked way too hard to let this boy ruin it," Dan was turning red in the face. The vein in his forehead looked like it was on the verge of popping.

Nathan wasn't worried about his new team member. He was more interested in when that vein would finally pop, he'd been waiting for that to happen for years. Basketball, on the other hand, was one area in which he had supreme confidence. He ran his team; he knew what he was worth to them. He wouldn't get replaced by some new guy, no matter how good he was.

"Chill dad, I got this covered."

Which was obviously the wrong thing to say, if Dan's changing face color was any indication. Too bad Nathan couldn't bring himself to care. He'd been busting his ass for years, trying to get on Dan's good side, until he finally came to the realization that nothing would ever be good enough for Dan.

Huh, well look at that. The devil was turning even redder. All Dan needed now was his pitchfork and horns, and Nathan was sure that the horns were just hidden.

Dan exploded, "You little shit. This is all your fault, you stupid fuck up; if you and your little friends hadn't decided to steal a fucking bus then that boozy uncle of yours wouldn't have been able to get him on the team."

Ooops, Nathan winced, knowing that that the whole bus thing was indeed his fuck up. Well big fucking deal. Who gave a fuck if Lucas joined the team? He rolled his eyes again and this time Dan caught him.

The only acknowledgment Dan gave was by making his voice even colder, "You are going to have to get him off the team. I don't care what it takes to make it happen. Do it."

Nathan just stood there. He didn't want this to turn into another screaming argument, it wouldn't be smart to mention that he had no intention in doing anything to make Lucas quit the team.

"You hear me boy?"

Nathan reluctantly nodded, he wasn't agreeing, just acknowledging that he knew what Dan wanted.

"Don't disappointment me again."

Nathan turned around and walked into his bedroom.

Dan stood there watching his song walk int his room and jumped in surprise when someone else came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Hi there Mr. Scott."

Dan smirked as he watched her walk down the hall. He knew that extra swing was for him.

"Ms. Sawyer."

* * *

She was worried about her best friend. She didn't want him to know just how worried she really was. This was his time to shine. It really was so great that he was getting the chance to show everyone what he could do, especially that worthless father of his. But she had this feeling that Dan wouldn't let it go. From what she had observed she noticed that he had an unbelievable ego.

Haley started thinking back to the way that Luke described the encounter with his father.

**Four Hours Earlier**

_"Hey kid!"_

_Unable to believe who's voice he was hearing Lucas turned around. Once he confirmed who it was behind him, he ignored Dan and went for a fade away._

_"The fade away is weak. Too bad you're only half the player **my** son is." Dan smirked at Lucas._

_"What do you want?"_

_"What do I want? What do you want? Besides my son's girlfriend and his spot on the line up. Yeah, I've seen you staring at her. You're pathetic, you know that? Nathan's slut doesn't want you, given the amount of time she spends in his bedroom. None of them want you on the team. I don't want you there. Even your own mother wishes you stayed off the team, and you know that is true. The only ones who do are my boozy loser brother and the old man, and if I have my way, he's not going to be there too much longer. You'll do well to remember I always get my way," Dan paused and stared coldly at his son. "It's not your life, __and it'll never be your life. Do what Keith has taught you, just give up._

Lucas might not have realize it yet, but Haley knew that Dan had unknowingly been part of the reason that Lucas agreed to join the Ravens, and his actions today had only further cemented Luke's conviction to stay on the team. Just the opposite of what Dan had been trying to do.

No, she just knew Dan wouldn't let it go. There was nothing that Haley could do with this knowledge, just be there to help whenever and however she could.

"Hey, Hales, you're up!"

Broken out of her thoughts she made her way over to Luke and the last hole. "In a hurry for me to kick your butt again, Scott?"

Haley winked at him and started cheering when she putted the ball in on her first try.

Luke smiled as he watched the picture his best friend made. When Haley started dancing around the course Lucas couldn't contain his laughter, "Nice victory dance, geek."

* * *

Nathan was laying on his bed thinking about the conversation he just had with his father outside the bathroom. Peyton walked in and headed straight to her bag of clothes. He rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought she got off on walking around in towels or skimpy clothes around his father.

Whatever. Not like he cares.

Peyton looked over at the bed and sees Nate staring up at the ceiling in apparent boredom. Deciding to put off getting dressed she walked over to him and laid down next to him. Nothing. Would it be so hard for him to acknowledge that she was there? Unwittingly her thoughts drifted to his brother. Lucas Scott. Now there was a hot guy, who was also sensitive, smart, and nice. She had come to realize that being nice was a quality that was vastly underappreciated. After spending a couple months as Nathan Scott's girlfriend she had a craving for someone who would be there for her. Someone who wouldn't treat her like an unwanted afterthought. She looked at Nathan again, still nothing. On second thought, maybe she just wanted some attention. She didn't really want another relationship, too much drama there, sex and a little companionship was all she needed. With her eyes on her practically comatose boyfriend she couldn't help but wonder how Lucas would compare to Nathan in bed. Because, in all honestly, sex with Nathan was fantastic. Too bad the companionship was lame and getting worse everyday.

"Hey, babe"

"What?"

"You okay with what your dad said?"

"Whatever."

"Nathan, you can talk to me, you know."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, what the hell was this? Twenty freaking questions? Peyton could never be bothered with his problems before, so why was she pretending now?

"It doesn't matter, he's an asshole who shouldn't open his mouth."

"What did Dan mean when he said that you'd find a way to get Lucas off the team?"

Ahhhh, there it is. Peyton's mysterious reason for being concerned. She was looking out for her little crush.

"Nothing."

"You're going to do something to him aren't you?" Peyton stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to be such a jerk? What did Luke do to you?"

"Luke? What are you guys friends or something? I thought you didn't even know him," Nathan knew that she was interested in his brother, it just amused him to toy with her about it.

Peyton flushed, "He just fixed my car Nate, when you were too busy to be bothered. Remember that?"

Great, now they were going to fight. Another typical night for them. Sex and fighting, that's all they ever did. He really was tired of it, but since lately he was trying to be honest with at least himself, he could admit that he had helped instigate this fight with his comments about Lucas.

Even thought he knew that he shouldn't have talked about Lucas to her in a way guaranteed to make her mad, Nathan could feel his irritation with her growing, really what the hell was the matter with Peyton? Why did she always assume that he was going to do the worst thing possible? So what if his asshole of a father told him to get rid of Lucas. He wasn't going to do anything. He didn't hate the guy. In fact, it would be amusing to see Dan's reaction to having both his sons on the team, so even if he did hate Lucas, it would have been worth it just for that. But did Peyton ever get that? Nope, it's Nate so obviously he must be doing Dan's bidding. Nathan realized that he could be a big asshole, but would it kill his girlfriend to once think the best of him?

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, Nathan, don't do anything to him."

Damn, she really couldn't she make it any more obvious that she wanted to get into Luke's pants. Nathan knew that if he and Peyton broke up and she started dating Lucas that it wouldn't bother him. He didn't really care about Peyton. It was easy sex. That was what their relationship basically was, and all of their fights were sucking all the fun out of that. And Lucas, damn, Peyton never asked so she didn't even realized that Nathan didn't hate Lucas. The situation was awkward and it sucked a lot, but that wasn't really Luke's fault. When he first found out that he had a brother his father tried to condition him to hate Lucas, but Nathan had realized that he actually wanted a brother. That didn't happen, but he never wanted to hate him so he didn't. Older now, Nathan was pretty much over wanting to have a close relationship with his brother, but a small part of him hoped that since Luke was now on the basketball team, it would allow them to grow closer.

Nathan has always refused to give in to Dan about this, no matter how much he wanted the devil off his back. It was a quiet rebellion, but that didn't make it any less real. Sometimes Nathan looked at his dad and Uncle Kieth and wondered how they got to where they were at. At least they had grown up with each other, they had a foundation made up of a shared childhood and memories, but they still hated each other. When he looked to them as an example he felt so discouraged with the possibilities of what could become of Lucas and his own relationship, but then he reminded himself that he was not his father. At least, not yet he wasn't, maybe he should take another step away from being Dan Jr. and make an effort with Lucas before tomorrow's game. Since Lucas joined the team, he didn't really know how to treat him so he had been basically ignoring him at practice.

Glancing at Peyton and seeing the outrage on her face Nathan wondered if he should just break up with her so she could go after her brother, like she so obviously wanted to. Nah, why make things easy for her? Nathan smirked at the thought.

So he was being a dickhead, big surprise.

Peyton notice the smirk and immediately became even more concerned that Lucas was going to have major trouble coming his way. Not bother to ask herself why she cared so much, Peyton turned on her heel with a huff and got dressed.

Uninterested Nathan stayed on his bed while she slammed out of the room.

Finally.

* * *

"Luke! Let's go!" Haley hollered to Luke. Swear to god, the man took longer to get ready then she did. And he was playing basketball, what did he need other than his uniform?

"Hey Haley" Karen walked into the kitchen with Keith.

"How ya doing?"

"Hey Karen, hi Keith," Haley flashed a smiled in their direction. "You guys going to go watch the game now?"

Karen looked worried but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Cool, we're go as soon the girl is finished primping."

"Haha, Hales. I was not primping." Lucas walked over to Karen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Ma."

"Sure you weren't."

"I was looking for my shoes."

"Mmmmm'kay."

Lucas rolled his eyes, and Haley giggled. Pulling his arm they went outside and got into his car. Luke waved to his mom and Uncle Keith as they got into Keith's truck.

Haley rambled all the way the school, telling Luke about what her parents and siblings were up to while Lucas stayed silent.

When they got to the school Luke parked, but didn't get out of the car, just sat there with his hands gripping the steering wheel.

Haley broke off mid-sentence and stared at him with concern. Obviously her plan to distract him didn't work.

"Hey, Luke, don't worry, buddy, you're going to be great."

"I just... What if I can't do it Hales? What if I prove to Dan and Nathan and everyone else that I can't handle it? That Dan was right to ditch me."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, stop right there! You are a great basketball player! And even if you weren't a good at the game that is no excuse for a father to abandon his child!"

Lucas winced at Haley's outraged voice and at the dreaded use of his middle name. Before he could start talking Haley continued in a slightly softer tone.

"I'm not lying to you, or just saying this to make you feel better. Hell I don't even really get basketball, I just know that you are going in there and you are going to score all your touchdowns and kick some ass while doing it. And if you don't? Well everyone has an off night. It won't make you a less worthy of anything. Especially not that prick's attention."

Luke had to smile at her impassioned speech and swung an arm around her shoulders, dropping a quick kiss to her head.

"You're right. Thanks buddy, I don't know what I would do without you."

Haley eyed him a bit suspiciously, surprised at how quick he changed his feelings on the matter.

Lucas caught her look and started laughing. "I know. Fast turnaround, right? Look, I just get what you mean. If I suck, I suck. All I can do is play my best and that's what I'm going to do. Just like I do at the rivercourt."

Haley thought for a moment then hesitantly asked, "Luke? You mentioned Nathan, has he been giving you grief lately?"

"Actually he hasn't, you know that most of the time we just ignore each other. I did kinda expect that he would try to get me off the team, but not because of anything he has done, I'm expecting it because of Dan."

Haley bit her lip, looking indecisive. Deciding to just say it, she blurted out, "That's not really like you Luke, you are usually more fair than that. Maybe you should give him a chance?"

"Well..."

"Look I go to the same school, I hear all the stories about what a asshole he is, but they are just stories Luke. Neither of us really know him. Try not to hate him just because you are totally in love with his girl." Haley finished with a cheeky smile

Ignoring the truth of her last statement Luke nodded in agreement, "You're right Hales, I shouldn't write him off unless he does something. That work for you?" Lucas raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Haley nodded her head and clapped her hands, "Great! Let's go before you get reamed for being late. Your coach can be scary." Haley winked at him, "and I should know. Lucas knew she was referring to the time she spent with the Durham's when she was younger.

Lucas laughed a little as he got out of the car.

Walking into the school together Haley tried to keep the mood light, while keeping her arm wrapped around his waist. When they arrived at the gym doors Luke dropped another kiss on her head, and with a goodbye turned to head to the locker room.

Unfortunately he didn't the man standing there and walked right into him.

"Owwww!!"

Looking up, Luke grew still. Standing there was his unacknowledged brother, Nathan Scott. They had worked together at practice, but this was the closest that they had ever been to one another. Nathan was staring over Luke's shoulder intently but when Lucas turned around to see what had Nathan captivated there was just Haley walking to the bleachers. Narrowing his eyes he turned around to face Nathan again, but Nathan was now staring at him.

Lucas didn't know what to think, Nathan had never been a jerk to him, but he had never sought him out either. A part of him truly believed that Nathan hated him, the rest of him? Well the rest of him didn't know what to think. But maybe this was where Nathan showed his true colors.

"Lucas. Can I talk to you for a minute before we go into the locker room?" After seeing Luke nod, he continued. "Good, I just wanted to say that I know that we haven't really talked before, but I hope you do well tonight."

Lucas was speechless. He had been sure that Nathan was going to tell him to quit the team like Dan did.

Seeing Luke's face, Nathan smirked. "Hey man, you got game, this team could use some more talent, even if it already has me. If one man could win a championship for a team, you know who'd it be." Nathan pointed his thumb to his own chest as his smirk grew even bigger.

Sensing that Nathan was only partially serious Lucas laughed. He couldn't believe it, really could not believe it. The brother he never spoke to before was standing in front of him, talking to him like they were friends. _Shit, I haven't said a word. I probably look like a moron._

"Thanks man, I rea-"

"Nathan."

Oh motherfucker, Nathan hadn't expected the devil to catch him this fast.

Nathan and Lucas both froze at the sound of Dan's voice. Both turned and froze a bit more, for different reasons.

Coming up behind Dan was Peyton. Nathan hadn't seen her since the day before, when she stormed out of his room. He knew she was waiting for an apology, but she wasn't getting one. Nothing had changed from the day before. She looked at Nathan suspiciously, she mouthed to him _Don't pull any shit_ before she gave him a fake grin. She glanced at Lucas and directed her smile at him, her smile noticeably softening.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He really needed to dump this girl. His eyes drifted to the bleachers, trying to find the girl he saw Lucas kissing and hugging. Nathan smirked when he thought about how upset Peyton was going to be when she found out that Lucas was already with someone.

"I need to talk Nathan alone," Dan gave a pointed look to Lucas. "Now!"

Nathan tried to look clueless. "Sorry, Dad, gotta get inside. Whitey will be pissed if me and Lucas are any later."

Pulling Lucas along with him, he looked over his shoulder. Dan's face was turning redder by the second while Peyton looked even more suspicious at his friendly behavior.

Nathan laughed a little bitterly. He wondered if Peyton knew that most of the time the reason he was on his worst behavior with her was because she seemed to expect it. She never seemed to remember the days when they first started dating, and he wasn't such an asshole to her.

At the sound of Nathan's laughter, Lucas looked at him strangely. "You okay?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, and you're going to be okay too."

Giving Lucas a light punch to the shoulder Nathan made his way over to where his locker was.

Feeling like the weight on his shoulders was a bit lighter, Lucas started changing his clothes. _I'll be fine._

When Nathan arrived at his locker his friends pounced.

Tim whispered, "Nate, why are you talking to the bastard spawn? You're dad called us, told us that we had to haze him to get him off the team."

"He did what?!" Nathan whispered furiously. He couldn't believe his father. Nate looked over at Mike and Vegas "Did he call you guys too?"

Mike and Vegas nodded.

Nathan was pissed, he knew that jackass just couldn't let it go, he just didn't expect that the devil would have enlisted his friends behind his back. He looked at his friends, "Don't do anything to him and do NOT talk to my father about this. Got it?"

All the guys nodded, and Nathan looked over at Lucas again. _Shit, do I warn him or not?_

Not knowing what to do Nathan was surprised at how concerned he was. He usually didn't give a damn about anyone but his own ass. But he knew that he couldn't let Lucas deal with Dan on his own. Eventually deciding to worry about it after the game, Nathan finished dressing just in time for the Whitey's "pep talk".

Several minutes later the whole team was outside the doors to the gym. Lucas met Nathan's eyes and nodded once, determined to play the best he could, unaware of the new undercurrents circulating through some of the team. Nate nodded back, determined to give his best game, and to figure out what to do about Dan and Lucas as soon as he could.

Whitey turned and looked at them, "Let's win it boys."

The doors leading into the gym started opening...

* * *

Next up...

The Game

The Afterparty

The Beginning of Naley

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks again for everyone took the time to read the story and review. I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors. I haven't had time to go over it again.**

* * *

Chapter Two

What was this bullshit? Dan Scott was sitting in the stands watching his son cozy up to that _kid_. This had to be part of the plan to get him off the team. Dan was still fuming over what had occurred in the hallway and could not believe that Nathan blew him off like that before the game. He had been ready to go into the locker room and drag Nathan out, until he realized that Nathan was probably trying to get Luc- that kid to trust him. All the same, when the team walked into the gym and Nathan started warming up with him, Dan felt the blood in his veins turned cold, Nathan was never supposed to have any contact with him. Everything Dan had done over the years to achieve that goal suddenly seemed pointless. _It better be part of a fucking plan._

Unaware that he was being observed, Haley had the perfect angle to keep an eye on him. She had always thought Dan was supposed to have a good poker face. Maybe he didn't think he needed it now because almost every feeling he had was flickering over his face. The anger and irritation was expected; the fear she saw was not. She couldn't figure out why Nathan and Luke warming up together would make Dan scared, and since she couldn't figure it out, she tucked that knowledge away for another time.

"Let's go white!" Haley started cheering, causing both Nathan and Luke to glance over at her, Luke with his usual grin and Nathan with a look of curiosity.

Turning back to the hoop Nathan shot the ball and smirked when it swished in without touching the rim. Glancing over at Luke he saw Luke make the same shot about two feet over.

Deciding that Luke should have some info on the other team Nathan pulled Lucas aside, "I know that you haven't played against the Mustangs before but they aren't that good. They can't set a pick for shit, their defense is nonexistent, and they only have one consistent scorer. Williams is who we have to watch out for, he can hit those three's all damn night, but if we shut out Williams we got them easy."

"Got it," Luke flashed a grin at Nathan, "thanks man."

Nathan nodded and the jogged back to the bench since the game was about to start.

"Okay boys, remember to watch Williams. You got this"

"Ravens on three, Tim."

"One Two Three, Ravens!"

Nathan went to the center of the court for the tip off. While the rest of the guys fanned around him ready to catch the ball.

"And the Ravens win the tip off! Nathan Scott tips the ball to Lucas Scott who gets in an open position. He puts it up for a three! And it good! Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time ever we have two Scott brothers starting as Ravens, let's see if they can live up to their name!"

The pace of the game was kept fast, and seeing the Scott brothers playing so well together excited most of the home crowd. There was a notable exception in their father, who, despite the excellent game his son was playing, was seething in silent fury. _The plan was to freeze him out, not fucking assist him the whole night. Nathan's moron friends aren't even doing what I told them to. He's got to find smarter friends.  
_

"Last minute, Ravens up by 28, and you got to wonder what took Coach Durham so long to have both Scott brothers on the court. They are both tearing it up in here tonight. Here we go, last play. Smith to Nathan Scott, who's defender is screened by Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott is open for the three! And it's good! Ravens win by 31! Leading scorer Nathan Scott with 29 points, followed closely by Lucas Scott with 23! This is Mouth McFadden, see you at the next game on RavensHoopsdotnet."

* * *

"Lucas! Oh my god, you did so good!" Haley jumped on Lucas and went to give him a hug when Lucas picked her up right off her feet and twirled her around the hallway outside the locker room.

"That was one of the best games of my life, Hales. I don't know if I can describe how good it felt."

Lucas kept twirling Haley, "Haha, looks like you're showing me Lu-"

"Ahem."

Lucas and Haley looked over and saw Nathan Scott waiting there with Peyton Sawyer, who looked noticeably irritated. Lucas set Haley down, but swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that there is going to be a party at my beach house tonight. It's going to last pretty late, so if you get a chance you should come."

Luke looked at Haley, they had made plans to watch a movie after the game.

Sensing that Lucas wanted to bring his girlfriend, Nathan hurried to add, "You girlfriend's invited too." He smirked when he felt Peyton stiffen next to him. Ha, knew it would piss Peyton off.

Haley noticed the smirk, but thought that it was directed at her and the "your girlfriend" comment. She didn't know Nathan, but she had the distinct impression that he was laughing at something.

Lucas had started laughing, while Peyton and Nathan stared at him strangely.

"Sorry, haha, but Haley isn't my girlfriend, just best friends." Haley sent a tight smile to the two of them. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce you guys. Peyton, this is my best friend Haley James. Haley, this is Peyton"

Nathan stepped up to Haley before Lucas could introduce him.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott." He holds out his hand for Haley to shake.

Hayley reaches out to shake his hand, "Um, yeah, I know. I'm Haley.

Haley pulled back from Nathan and moved to shake Peyton's hand. As soon as Haley moved back to Lucas, Peyton started pulling on Nathan's arm.

"Can we go now? I promise Brooke we would give her a ride to the party, so we still have to find her."

Whooo-heeeee, looks like Peyton is more than a wee bit jealous of Luke's hot friend. He had never seen her in such a rush to get away from Lucas. Nathan couldn't help the grin that exploded onto his face. "In a minute, so Haley, you're coming to the party too right?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Well you should, damn it, Peyton stop yanking on my arm. If you need to find Brooke that damn bad, go look for her and I'll meet you at my car."

"Fine!" Peyton angrily took off down the hall.

"Sorry about that guys."

"Uh, that's okay Nate," Luke look extremely uncomfortable as he waved the apology away.

"So about that party, say that you guys will come?"

Luke's raised his brow at Haley, she made a face while nodding her agreement.

"We'll be there man, don't know how long we'll stay though."

"Great, well I better go find Peyton and Brooke. See ya later."

As he walked around he turned, "Bye Haley, see you at the party."

Lucas and Haley were walking back to Luke's car in silence, when she realized she forgot something in the gym. After telling Luke she'd see him at the car, she went to find her school ID. She walked quietly through the doors, but before she could climb up the bleachers she heard Dan Scott's voice coming from the area where he had been sitting during the game. She didn't really want to talk to him, so she decided to wait until he left. She didn't think he would want to stay in an empty gym much longer.

She cringed as Dan got louder, boastfully talking into his phone.

"Yeah, of course he has a plan. I told him what he had to do, didn't I? I know he's going to get that kid off the team."

_Pause_

"Of course it's going to work, he's my son isn't he? He wont fail."

_Pause_

"Shut your mouth, never call that kid my son. I have one son."

_Pause_

"Oh yeah? Sure about that are you? Well if you're sure how about bet on that?"

_Pause_

"Yeah, yeah. Okay so we're agreed 10,000 if Nathan can get that kid off the team by December."

_Pause_

"Yeah, well that'll teach boozy from interring from where he doesn't belong."

Dan laughs as he got up from the bench and walked out the other door.

Once he left Haley sat down in shock, all of Nathan's friendliness was a trick. He was going to do something to hurt Lucas. SHIT. Lucas had been so happy tonight, she hated knowing that she was going to be the one who took part of that away from him. She got up and walked over to where she had been sitting and got her ID. Then she slowly walked out of the gym, postponing her eventual meeting with Lucas where she was going to have to tell him.

* * *

Lucas got into his car and threw his gym bag over his should, jumping when he heard a voice yelp.

A very female voice.

Before Lucas could turn around he felt a soft hand caress his shoulder, and when he did turn around he saw something he never expected to.

The captain of the cheerleading squad.

Brooke Davis.

Totally naked.

Totally naked in the back seat of _his_ car.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Lucas croaked out as he gaped at the sight before him.

Unashamed of her nudity, Brooke scooted forward and held out a hand for Lucas.

"Hey," Brooke directed one of her megawatt smiles at Lucas.

Lucas couldn't speak and had to settle for nodding and shaking her hand.

"Lucas Scott right?" when he continued to nod mutely, Brooke let out a small giggle. "Look at you, you're so cute. I'm Brooke, but you probably knew that."

As they shook hands Lucas broke out of his semi trance, _I'm touching a part of Brooke Davis, while she is totally nude. I love this day. _His conscience got the better of him and he felt he needed to inform Brooke of something that must have escaped her.

"I think you got in the wrong car."

"Nope, I got in the car I intended to get in. Don't mind me, I just needed to change out of that uniform," as she talked she started pulling on clothes. Lucas turned around and tapped his fingers on his jean covered legs as he stared straight ahead.

"Can I tell you how awesome that first shot of yours was?"

"Oh, well thanks.... thanks"

"How'd it feel? Did you feel the change?"

"Feel what change?"

"Everything, life as you currently know it at least. I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say 'That's where it all changed.' That's what you just had," leaning forward she rested her chin on his shoulder. "But don't worry, baby. This popularity thing isn't so bad. I'll help you throu-"

Haley opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat, eyes widening as she took in what was going on.

"Oh, my god," Haley squeaked as she slapped her hands over her eyes.

Brooke let out a husky peal of laughter as she put on her bra, "You guys are so cute."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you guys here, well I didn't see her, I saw you Luke. Then I saw her, all of her, haha. Nevermind, you know, I should go. Yeah I'll go. I'll just wait, um, shoot I'll wait at the front of the school?" Haley gropped for the door handle as she rambled, "No, not the front of the school, you guys probably need longer. I'll just walk home, don't worry about the party Luke. So bye, nice seeing you Lucas and, um, girl in the backseat."

Finally managing to open the door Haley moved to step out, but since her hand was still covering her eyes and she didn't see that when she placed her foot down she missed the curb and fell on the ground.

"Hales!" Lucas got out of his side and ran to check on her.

"I'm fine, you now a day isn't normal unless I'm falling or whatever." Haley brushed it off, she was standing when she felt Luke's hand on her upper arm, helping her stand.

Flabbergasted, Lucas peeked at the back of his car. Feeling semi-relieved and regretful at the same time, he saw that Brooke had gotten dressed. "Haley, you don't have to walk home. It's fine, we'll go to the party. Brooke you need a ride?"

"Sure, handsome. Can we stop off at my house so I can drop off this bag and change my shirt? I'll let you come up and help if you want." Brooke flirted shamelessly with the cute new member of the Ravens.

"Oh, god. Don't do that! At least not in front of me. Please!" Haley waved a hand in front of her face as if to wash the words away.

Brooke just giggled,"Sweetie, my clothes are on. You can take your hand down now."

Relieved, Haley did just that, "Great. Let's go."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come up and help? What if I need something tied? Or zipped, or maybe unzipping me would suit you better" Brooke batted her eyelashes at Lucas.

"Uh, no. I'll just wait here." Lucas was drumming his fingers nervously on the wheel this time and stole a glance at Haley. He was really uncomfortable discussing naked girls, naked guys, or anything sexual in nature in front of her.

"Brooke? Can I use your bathroom while you're changing?"

"Sure, tutor girl, come on."

"Thanks, but it's Haley."

"Okay," Brooke flashed a grin at Haley as she led her in the house.

After showing Haley to the bathroom, Brooke went to her room and started debating between tops. One was sexy, but not too bad, only semi revealing. The other? Slut city. _Hmmm, which one to wear? _Eyes darting between the tops she grinned. _Who was she trying to kid? Slut city it is._

After she changed her shirt, she started touching up her makeup as she waited for tutor girl to finish. Hearing a timid knock on the door, she saw Haley standing in the doorway. In the light she noticed something she hadn't in the dark car.

"Oh babe. Tutor girl, look at your shirt. You must have ripped the bottom when you fell."

Rushing to the mirror Haley saw that Brooke was right. Oh well, it was just a shirt. "Haley, Brooke, and it's okay, Lucas can take me home and I'll change tops."

"Or, you could borrow this really cute top I have, it'll look great with those dark jeans you have on." Grinning at her brilliance, she held up the sexy black halter.

"That's really nice, but it's a little more revealing than I'm used to." Haley looked at the top hesitantly.

"Oh," Brooke instantly looked sad, "That's okay, I guess you think my clothes are too slutty."

"I didn't mean to imply that Brooke. It's just a different style than I've worn before," Haley felt bad. The clothes were a little slutty, but she didn't want Brooke to think that she thought she was a slut. She didn't even know her.

"I guess..."

Giving in to Brooke's face expression, Haley held her hand out for the shirt. "I'll wear it. I'm sure it'll be fine Brooke, thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Really, you will? It's no problem if you don't want to tutor girl."

"Haley," She reminded the taller girl as she took the shirt from her hands. Turning around to let Haley get dressed, Brooke couldn't contain her grin. _Works every time._

* * *

"Wow, nice house."

Brooke looked up and waved her hand dismissively, "It's okay, come on."

Linking arms with both of them, they started up to the house.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun," Haley said barely paying attention as she tried to pull the shirt up. The problem was that when she pulled the shirt up, even more of her midriff was being revealed.

"Whoa, tutor girl watch out," after Haley stumbled on the first step leading up to the door.

"Haley, and I can't help it Brooke. This shirt shows way too much cleavage. Oh not that much, I mean it's... Nevermind." Haley broke off, not wanting to have a repeat of their previous conversation.

At Haley's words Luke's head snapped around and he saw her shirt for the first time in the light. "Wait...how...huh? Where did you get that shirt Haley? It's way too revealing for you."

"Brooke was nice to let me borrow it Luke," Haley spoke in a pleasant voice, but her eyes were telling him to shut up.

Noticing Brooke, who was looking at him expectantly, he forced out a grin. "That was really nice of you."

Brooke smiled. Inside she was laughing, she knew that they both hated the shirt. Haley wasn't used to it, but she looked hot. It'd be great for her to attract some guys tonight. Lucas hated it because he didn't want anyone ogling his best friend. When she first set her eyes on Lucas, she had wondered if Haley and him had a thing going on. When she asked around found out that Lucas and Haley pretty much regarded each other as siblings. She even heard a couple stories about how Lucas had scared some guys interested in Haley off. He was going to have to get over it, she couldn't stay in a shell forever and Brooke was determined to befriend the girl and hook her up, while she pursing the cutie next her.

The three of them walked into the house, Brooke in the middle, with linked arms. The house was mostly silent, with avid viewers watching another Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott fight.

"Don't try to fucking kiss me, not right after doing body shots on another girl. Really nice, Nate. Why don't you just spit in my mouth next time?" Peyton was furious. First off, she was sure that Nathan was up to something with Lucas, then she had to see Lucas with that girl, and when she went to find Brooke she hadn't been able to. To top it off after making out with Nathan for a good 20 minutes, she went to the bathroom. When she got back, she found Nathan doing body shots off of Theresa. Then the prick had the nerve to try and kiss her again!

"God Peyton, it was just a shot. Why do you have to make a big deal out of everything? How about you get off my back." Nathan was sick of her, she was a fucking nag.

"How about you have little respect for me? And our relationship?"

"How about we just don't have a relationship? This isn't worth it. You aren't worth it." Frustrated Nathan walked off.

Peyton was shocked, did Nathan just break up with her in front of everyone? "Oh god." Peyton ran out the front door, with a concerned Brooke following her.

* * *

Nathan went out the kitchen door, grabbing a can of beer on his way. His goal was to get shit-faced, falling down drunk. His dad had stopped him on his way to the parking lot and had given him shit about how Nathan played the game. "This had better be part of 'the plan' Nathan," he mocked sarcastically. Dan Scott, what a man. Using one son to ruin the other's life. What really scared Nathan was the fact that he had been tempted to give in. He was so tired, just plain exhausted with all the crap that came with dealing with his dad. He hated that he had been tempted to do whatever it took to get Dan away from him, it was just one more thing that was bringing him closer to being just like the devil when he got older.

_"Nathan!"_

_Turning slowly Nathan saw his father walking to him in a clipped manner._

_Grabbing Nathan by the collar of his shirt Dan pushed Nathan up against a bank of lockers._

_"You wanna tell me what happed out there tonight?"_

_"We won, didn't we? And did you see how much I scored? 29 points, dad."_

_"You would have scored more if you hadn't been a fucking pansy and passed to the kid all night. How many assist did you have Nathan? Eight? That's sixteen points that shouldn't have been his. They should have been yours!" In his anger Dan pushed Nathan even higher against the locker. Nathan just left his hands at his sides. He knew that if he tried to pull away, Dan would just hold on to him longer.  
_

_"Nothing to say about that? What about the way you are acting with this kid? It better be an act, be part of the plan Nathan. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, sir." And in that moment Nathan meant it. He would get Lucas off the team, if it meant that Dan would leave him alone. After Dan walked away, he lowered his body down the lockers until he was sitting. Taking a deep breath, he was disgusted with himself. He was trying to be better than Dan, but when pushed he still looked after his own ass. Not this time, after his initial reaction Nathan was even more resolved into not giving in.  
_

After finding a bitchy Peyton waiting at his car, he drove straight to the beach house in silence. Once they got there he immediately took shot after shot until he drunkenly pulled Peyton on his lap. After she went to the bathroom, he used the time to get even more drunk. Maybe he shouldn't have done the body shots, but whatever. He was happy that it gave him the push he needed to finally break up with Peyton. Even though it had been amusing to tease her about Lucas, he just couldn't stand her anymore.

Throwing his empty can aside he went inside for more to get something else to drink and saw that people had grouped together in the kitchen. Including Peyton. Great.

"Hey Dawg! We're going to plan 'I Never'. Come on."

Rolling his eyes he took the spot next to Tim. Noticing Lucas there, he lifted his cup in greeting. His eyes traveling to Luke's companion. Wow, she looked even hotter than she did earlier. The top she was wearing pushed her cleavage up and displayed it nicely. Looking in appreciation, he felt someone staring at him. Peyton was currently drilling holes into his head with her gaze. Rolling his eyes he drained his cup and got a refill. Fuck the game he was just going to follow his initial plan of getting crazy drunk.

"I'll start!" chipped Bevin. "Um, I never kissed Tim!"

Brooke took a quick drink. Noticing a couple stares her way, "What? I was really drunk."

"Okay my turn, I never swam naked in the ocean," Tim looked around eagerly.

This time most of the group drank.

"I never cheated on my boyfriend," one of the girls around the table offered.

A couple more people drank.

"I never had sex with something made out of plastic," Vegas put in.

Tim and Brooke drank again.

Brooke giggled,"Come on people, is everyone really so boring? At this rate I'm going to get drunk on my own."

Theresa smirked at the new girl. "I got one, I never fell down the steps of school and had my skirt fly up over my ass."

Haley just cheerfully took a drink, "I'm a klutz, I know it. Although I didn't know anyone saw me that time."

Lucas smiled down at her and was wrapping an arm around her shoulder when Peyton spoke up "I've never not had sex."

Brooke, already over halfway drunk, looked confused. "Wait, what does that mean?

"Yeah, blondie what does that mean?"

"Shut up Tim, it means that if your a virgin, drink up." Peyton smirked into her cup, she wanted to embarrasses Haley, who she assumed was a virgin. Not only was Lucas all over her, but she had noticed Nathan had practically been eating her up with his eyes. What the hell was so special about her?

Once again Haley cheerfully drank, this time more people staring at her.

"What? Isn't anyone else a virgin?"

No one else drank, so she shrugged.

Lucas hated thinking about Haley having sex, gross. He noticed that this new information seemed to interest a couple members of the team. _Shit, they are pissing themselves at the chance of being the first to get with the pretty new girl to the group. Tomorrow I'll straighten them out, it's not like they could do a lot today. I'll just stick really close to her.  
_

"Really tutor girl? You've never had sex?" Brooke practically yelled this out in her drunk state.

"Haley, and yep. Never, ever had sex," Haley was becoming bored with this topic. Too bad some people wouldn't let it go.

"Are you waiting for marriage or something? Poor Lucas," Peyton looked at Lucas sympathetically, while inside she was doing cartwheels. It had happened just as she planned.

"First no, I'm not waiting for marriage. I mean, at least not obsessively or anything. I wouldn't mind waiting if that what it takes, I just want it to mean something. I'm not going to have random sex at a random party with a random guy who doesn't care about me." A couple of the girls in the room, including Peyton, cringed. Haley had pretty much described their first time. "Second, ewwwww. Lucas and I are just friends. Now can we drop this? It's not a big deal, " Haley finished in an annoyed huff. She wasn't embarrassed about her virginity, she was just sick of these people staring at her.

Lucas was all too willing to drop it, and he was pretty much ready to leave. The only reason he had really wanted to come was to see Peyton or Nathan. Nathan had moved off to the corner, totally plastered, since he hadn't played the game, and was just drinking steadily. Peyton had been acting weird all night, but considering what they had walked in on, it's wasn't too suprising. His eyes traveled from Peyton to Brooke, both well on their way to being drunk. Both girls made interest flare within him, but he knew that if he had a chance with Peyton he would have to take it. He'd been interested in her since freshman year. No way would he pass that up.

While he had been thinking he had missed a couple rounds of the game, but his attention was drawn when he heard Mike say, " I never… I've never had a dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets." He smirked at Lucas.

Lucas had started for Mike, with Haley trying to stop him.

"What the FUCK!" Nathan exploded from his chair in the corner. "Don't fucking talk to him like that, Mike! You know nothing about it." Looking around at the wide eyed people staring at him, he motioned to the door, "I want to talk to you outside," and stalked out grabbing a fifth of vodka on his way. Tim followed him out.

Fuck, second scene of the night, he was a goddamn fucking roll.

Lucas out of the kitchen in the other direction. Haley was about to follow him, when she suddenly turned out and walked to Mike.

"You asshole! What gives you the right? You know nothing about him! You think this makes you cool? So you made a joke. Good for you, you're really cool man!" Haley clapped her hands in mock appreciation. When Mike moved to answer her she held up a hand and gave him a hard stare. "You're the joke, you pathetic worm. Picking on other people just to make yourself feel better. Why don'' yo- God, why am I wasn't my time on this loser." She rolled her eyes and started turning around, shooting over her shoulder, "Stay the hell away from Lucas, you jerk."

Turning, Haley ran out of the kitchen. Chuckling nervously, Mike walked out the back door to talk to Nathan.

"Wow, who knew tutor girl had it in her?" Brooke stumbled as she turned to Peyton.

Rolling her eyes at Brooke's drunken admiration for Haley, Peyton grabbed onto Brooke's arm and led her to the stairs, "Come on Brookie Monster, lets get you horizontal for a while.

* * *

"Lucas? Luke! Are you okay?" Reaching her friend, Haley put her hands on her knees and leaned down started breathing deeply, "Man, I gotta get in better shape.

"Let's just go Haley."

"But Luca-"

He cut her off, "Please Haley?"

She nodded and got in the car. They drove to her house in silence. Once they got there, Haley knew she had to tell Lucas about what she heard Dan saying in the gym. She had been waiting for the chance all night. She wanted to do it before the party, but with Brooke in the car that had been impossible.

Taking a deep breath "Lucas..."

* * *

After Peyton dropped Brooke on the guest bed she went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Sobering up, she felt like a total shit. She had been such a bitch to Haley tonight. She wasn't usually like that, she just didn't expect to see Lucas with her all the time. And they were always hugging or touching in some way. _Fuck it, I admit it. I was jealous or her. I was even jealous of Brooke when she came in with both of them. She had obviously been with them when I was looking for her and I hate it. I hate it so much. Fantastic, even when I'm in the middle of getting dumped by my boyfriend, I'm still jealous over another guy. God, I hate that I'm acting like this. I'll have to find Haley on Monday and fix it.  
_

Content with her plan of action, she was drying her hands she heard voices coming through the window from the beach.

Recognizing all three voices, she strained to hear what was going on. Catching part of the conversation she felt her jaw drop in shock. She knew Nathan was an ass, but that was his plan? And it was directed at Haley, not Lucas? _He must think that this is the perfect way to get Lucas off the team. Through his girlfri... best fri... whatever she was._

She leaner out closer trying to hear more...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Big thanks for all the people reading and/or reviewing. I love the Laley friendship, I wished it was showcased more in the show, but eh. What can we do?  
**

**I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Nervous didn't begin to describe how she felt. Her stomach felt like a big mess, but it was time for her to stop procrastinating.

"Lucas….I have to tell you something."

Lucas turned to face Haley.

"They'll never let me forget, will they Haley? I' will always be part of one the biggest scandals that hit Tree Hill, and not just part of it. I'm on the losing side of the scandal, the one that he didn't want. What do I do with that Hales? Do I just ignore it and pretend it doesn't matter? I can most of the time, but it's a lie. It does matter that my father didn't want me, that he ditched my mother and me for a new family. A better family," Lucas bitterly spat out. "Now, I'm on the team with Nathan, and Dan acts like I'm the biggest threat he's ever seen. The team knows the story, hell the whole school knows it. That's why Mike said what he did, he's just treating me the same way Dan always has, with disdain or just by ignoring me."

"Oh Luca-," Haley started.

"Then there's Nathan, Hales. He's been the biggest surprise in all this. I actually believe, I mean truly believe, that he wants to be my brother. I never thought that one night could make such a difference in the way that two people, who've never talked, treat each other. In this whole situation, it's the best thing that could come from it. Being able to know my brother, find out who he is and not just hear rumors," Turning to look at his friend he flashed a ghost of a grin. "You were right Haley, when you told me to give him a chance."

Haley felt sick, she knew that Lucas had been happy about the way it was going with Nathan, but hearing it like that made the fact that she was going to tell him about Nathan's plan even harder.

They both sat back in the car in silence. After about ten minutes Lucas stirred and turned his head toward her, "Haley? Before, you said that you had to tell me something?"

"Oh, um, it was nothing. Just that I yelled at Mike before I left the house. So I'm sorry if you get teased about it from the other guys."

He reaching over and squeezed her hand, "It'll be painful, but I'll deal with it. Anything for you Hales," he lightly teased. "I'm glad you're my best friend Haley, it helps knowing that you'll have my back."

"I'll always have your back Luke, remember that. I'll always do what I think is best for you."

Haley hadn't been able to go through with it. She couldn't tell Lucas about Nathan and his plan, at least not right now. She would just have to keep an eye on Nathan; hopefully once he got to know Lucas and saw how great he was he would give up the plan he had to get him off the team. If that didn't happen, well she didn't trust Nathan and she would be watching him. She would force to herself to tell Lucas, if she saw that something was going to happen.

* * *

Content with her plan of action, she was drying her hands she heard voices coming through the window from the beach.

Recognizing all three voices, she strained to hear what was going on.

_"What's the bet?" _

_"That girl, Haley? I don't know if you caught it, but she's a virgin Nate. I bet you can't get her to sleep with you, then you have to break up with her. For five grand."_

_"That would hurt Lucas, might even get him off the team."_

_"Guys..."_

Catching part of the conversation she felt her jaw drop in shock. She knew Nathan was an ass, but that was his plan? And it was directed at Haley, not Lucas? _He must think that this is the perfect way to get Lucas off the team. Through his girlfri... best fri... whatever she was._

She leaner out closer trying to hear more...

"Peyton..." came from the direction of the bed.

Peyton cursed under her breath, "Just a minute Brooke!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!" Crap, she just needed to hear the rest of this.

"Fine, P. Sawyer but please hurry I want to go."

Finally, silence, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't hear anything else coming from the beach. The she finally heard Nathan's voice.

_"The girl I have to get with is Haley right? Luke's hot friend? " _

_"Fine, we got a bet."_

She couldn't believe that Nathan was going to seduce Luke's friend to get him off the team, and he bet 5,000 to do it! She was going to have to tell Haley and Lucas about this next time she saw them.

"Peyton!"

Pushing it out of her mind, she went to see to Brooke.

* * *

**Five minutes ago, on the beach**

Mike finally shuffled out of the house, pissed. He was just doing what Dan had told him to do when they talked after the game, and what does he get for it? First Nathan blows up at him, and in front of everyone. Then the hot new girl he had his eye on all night bitched at him. Once he found out she was a virgin he had anticipated being the first guy to have her, but not anymore. She didn't deserve him, he was going to find a way to get back at that bitch for embarrassing him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Mike? Are you stupid? I told you not to do anything to Lucas, and what the fuck did you do? You fucking insult him in front of a room full of people. How the fuck is that listening to me," Nathan furiously yelled as he got in his face.

Mike could see that Nathan was drunk, and that he could probably take him in a fight. That wouldn't be smart, though, Nathan would remember and his life would be hell. _But damn, this asshole better get out of my face._

"What? Nothing to say? Just going to stand there like a dumbass?"

By now, Tim had gotten closer and started pulling Nathan away, "Hey, man. He just made a mistake. Let's go inside and get some more beer." Tim could be the biggest idiot around, but when he wanted to he knew how to be smart, and he knew how to handle Nathan. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't one of those nights.

"Get off me!" Nathan pushed away from Tim and got back in Mike's face. "Why'd you do it Mike? After I told you to leave him alone! Why?"

"Because your father told me to! After the game, he came up to me and gave me hell for passing the ball to Lucas and for not trying to get him off the team. What the hell was I supposed to do Nathan? He's going to come back and he's going to ask me what I've done, and when I say nothing do you think that he's going to be okay with that? Christ Nathan, you live with him. You know how he is."

Maybe if Nathan had been a bit more sober he would have understood why Mike did it, but he wasn't, so he didn't. "So what? I told you what to do and you didn't do it? How the hell am I going to be able to rely on you if you listen to the devil instead of me?"

"Listen to you? What the fuck, Nathan. I'm not your servant, I'm your friend. I do things when you ask because that's what friends do, not because you tell me to! Crap, you and your father are two of a kind. You look at everyone else and don't see them, you see what they can do for you! Well fuck your father and fuck you too, Nathan!"

Nathan opened his mouth to reply, when Tim interrupted, "This is getting really heated dudes. Come on, you know what an ass Dan could be, Nate. Let's just forget this and Mike wont do anything else to Luca-"

Mike was beyond caring, "So what if I did do something to Lucas, Nate? So what? There was a time that you would be right there next to me, hazing the shit out of him and anyone else that caused a problem for us. Jesus Nathan, when the hell did you get so soft?"

"He's my brother! I have told you this, just leave him alone, I don't care what you do to anyone else."

Mike suddenly got an idea, the perfect way to get back at Nathan, Lucas, and that little bitch Haley.

"Me? What do I have to prove. Hell I'm willing to do anything. You Nate, dude, you've become weak. You wont do shit to anyone, you probably wouldn't even take a bet."

For a moment, he forgot that he was 'The Nathan Scott', and he didn't have anything to prove to anybody. So he did something stupid, "With one exception, nothing that's going to screw up Lucas, and I'll take any bet you have to offer."

"For money?" Both were so rich that money didn't have a big significance to them, it was just a token.

"Hell, fine. What's the bet?"

"That girl, Haley? I don't know ...

* * *

Peyton helped Brooke down the stairs and saw that Nathan was passed out on the couch. _Asshole prick, no way is he going to win that bet. I'm telling Haley the next time I see her._ She kicked Nathan in the ankle as she walked by and he twitched, apparently too drunk to do more.

With Brooke leaning against her, she unlocked her car door, and got Brooke settled in the front seat. As she rounded the rear of the car she saw Mike walking past her. She turned around and hissed, "You fuckhead! I heard you talking on the beach!"

Mike eyed her warily, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't be an idiot, I know Mike!"

"Um, well crap Peyton. It's just a bet, don't get so bent out of shape. Is this because you are still into Nathan? Because that's just pathetic." Mike smirked at a furious Peyton. Hell, why not? He didn't care if word of the bet got out; maybe it would be better before it caused too much damage. He was sobering up and he was regreting making the bet in the first place. Nate had been one of his best friends since forever, he wasn't even mad anymore.

"Hell no I don't want him. What you are doing is going to hurt Lucas! You and Nathan are such selfish pricks! Not to mention what it's going to do to Haley, if he succeeds!"

"Lucas again? Shit what is he, made out of solid gold?" Mike looked at her flushed face and smirked again, "Does little Peyton Sawyer have a crush on her ex-boyfriends brother? Little kinky there, aren't you? Keeping it all in the family."

Peyton slapped him, "How I feel about Lucas or Nathan is none of your concern. You should be worried about what Lucas and Haley are going to say when I tell them that Nathan is going to try and seduce Haley for five grand!"

Mike startled Peyton when he started laughing, he was laughing so hard that he had to bend over and rest his hands on his knees to keep upright. She was sure that she heard he mumble something about this being just perfect. _Well, so not the reaction I expected. Maybe I heard wrong? No I heard Nathan agree to the bet._ Peyton kicked Mike and turned to walk away. Mike grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop.

"Hold on blondie. We have to talk about what you heard."

"Nothing to talk about, idiot. By Monday everyone in school will know what a sleazy bastard you are."

"Hmm, well, here's the thing. You aren't going to mention it. Not to Lucas, not to Haley, not even to your best friend passed out in the car over there."

Peyton gave a bark of sarcastic laughter, "The HELL I'm not. I might even go to his house right now and tell him."

Mike put on a mock sympathetic look, "Well, if you do that, then I'm going to have to retaliate. Yeah, I'm going to have to. So, go ahead, tell about the bet, I really don't give a damn. Just know that if you do I'll tell everyone about how Ms. Peyton Sawyer thought that it would be fun to try drugs, maybe smoke a little weed, do some lines of coke."

Shocked, Peyton stared at him, "How...when...what?"

Still looking sympathetic Mike patted her shoulder, "Poor naive Peyton, I was at the same party, I saw everything. You're lucky I didn't tell Nathan that I saw you going into the bedroom with Rick. You bitch so much about how you know he has cheated on you, and I catch you in the act and I don't say anything. That was nice of me right? Too bad I can't be nice anymore, so you just picture innocent Lucas Scott's face, picture it how it's going to look when he finds out that the blond cheerleader is a druggie!"

"It was just that one time, it didn't mean anything. He wont care!" Peyton desperately tried to convince herself, forgetting for a minute that she didn't want a relationship.

Dropping the sympathetic act he gave her a hard look, "Don't be stupid. You've seen his best friend haven't you? Doesn't get much more innocent or sweeter than that. That is the kind of person that he wants to be around, not a messed up head case like you. Don't fool yourself on what kind of reaction he is going to have when he finds out, and he will find out. I'll make sure of that... unless, you agree to keep the bet a secret."

Peyton kept quiet, lost at what to do except to keep wringing her hands, and biting her lip.

"No, that's okay. Go ahead, tell, and then let's see who the school talks about more on Monday, Peyton."

Mike gave a two fingered wave and started walking away. When he reached his car he heard Peyton whisper, "Wait."

Turning and raising an eyebrow, he waited.

"I wont tell anyone about the bet, if you wont tell anyone about what you saw. Okay?"

Mike nodded, "Just remember; you tell and then I tell."

Mike watched as Peyton got in her car and drove down the street like demons were chasing her car.

* * *

This chapter was going to include the next scenes, but I decided to split them up since this was a nice stopping point :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments, I really appreciate it. This was originally supposed to be the second half of chapter three, but I thought they both went better on their own. **

* * *

Chapter Four

October 8, 2007

"…..and that's all you have to do. Does that make sense?" Haley asked Brent, the student she was currently tutoring.

Brent furrowed his brow, and read through the example Haley just did for him, "Yeah, yeah I think I get it now."

Haley grinned, "Great, just do one more problem and if you get it right then you can leave early like you requested."

"Okay," Brent bent over his paper and started the working on the last problem of his algebra homework. A couple minutes later his sat back, "There, done!"

Haley took the paper and quickly read through. She looked up with a pleased expression, "Perfect, good job today. Pretty soon you won't need me."

"James, I can only hope," Brent teased back as he got his stuff together. "Hey, thanks for letting me leave early today. I know that you usually don't make any exceptions, I just really need to see the doctor so I can get signed off for this Friday's game."

"No problem, what would Tree Hill High do without their star quarterback!" Haley gasped mockingly.

When they had first started Brent had been shocked to learn that Haley didn't understand the sport and the school obsession with it. While the football team wasn't as "prestigious" as the basketball team they still had a large following of fans. There was no doubt about it, the Tree Hill Ravens, both basketball and football, were of the highest caliber; Haley just didn't care that much about it. She enjoyed basketball games because she loved to support Lucas and to watch him play. She just didn't get the obsession most of her fellow students had of athletics and athletes. It might have something to do with the fact that she was athletically challenged, the only class she had never gotten a A in was PE. Luckily her honors classes made up the difference in points so her GPA hadn't been effected as much as it could have been.

Used to her teasing about sports in general, Brent just laughed at her joke and waved goodbye as he started out of the room.

When he got to the door he turned around, "Haley, why don't you try and come to this Friday's game. I mean without your help I probably wouldn't even be playing now. I know it'll be hard, but maybe you could suffer through a couple quarters for me?"

Haley cocked her head thinking, "Sure, I mean if Lucas doesn't have a basketball game, I'll try to make it."

"Cool. Later, James."

Haley reached down into her backpack for her own school books. She still had an hour in here before she had to go to the café for her shift and she figured she could use the time to start her own schoolwork.

Deep in her work, Haley barely noticed when 30 minutes later the door opened to the almost empty tutor center.

Glancing up she saw that Nathan Scott was standing in the doorway looking hesitant, "Hey."

Remembering what she overheard his father talking about at the game she asked in a cool tone, "Can I help you?"

Nathan flashed a sheepish grin, "I hope so, since you are my new tutor."

Haley felt her jaw drop and said sarcastically, "Right sure I am. Haha. No, I don't think so."

Nathan was confused, what had he done to piss her off since they met Friday? "Maybe you don't remember me, but we met on Friday."

"I remember. I'm sorry; I'll find you someone else." Haley walked to the table and she started putting her books in her bag.

Nathan ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Look, there is nobody else. All right? I'd be fine with it if there was.

Haley rolled her eyes, "If there were."

Nathan gave her a charming smile, "See? You're helping me already."

Haley growled in frustration, "Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay? I have to go to work." Haley grabbed her backpack and stalked out of the room.

Nathan stared at the door in bewilderment. _What the hell did I do to piss her off._

* * *

Haley was walking to the back of the Café when the phone rang, she set down the tray of dirty dishes and walked over to the phone to answer.

"Hello, Karen's Café. How may I help you?" Haley said cheerfully.

A deep voice replied, "Yes, is Haley available."

Confused Haley furrowed her brown and replied warily, "This is her."

She could hear a sigh of relief through the phone line, "Great! This is Nathan Scott, look Ha-"

"Sorry wrong number," Haley slammed the phone down and bit her lip, not noticing that Karen had heard the whole exchange from the kitchen.

"Miss, I'm ready to order," came from the front of the cafe.

Haley walked over to the customer and took his order, gave it to Karen and started collecting salt and pepper shakers so she could start refilling them so they would be ready to use the next day. Once the order was up she went back to serve their last customer, "Here you go, sir. Enjoy your meal." It was late at night and the café was almost empty, just about ready to close. Karen and Haley were alone in the cafe with their last customer.

Haley walked back to the counter and continued to refill the shakers.

A few minutes later, Karen peaked from the back and saw Haley working steadily, looking troubled.

"You okay Haley?"

Haley looked up at the sound of Karen's voice, "Sure."

Karen sat down next to Haley, "I heard what happened with your phone call, you don't usually lie to people. You know you can tell me what's up."

Haley decided to keep the names to herself but tell Karen the situation, she would like another opinion. "Well, this guy wants me to tutor him, but he's kind of a bad guy so I said 'No'."

"Do you know him?"

Haley hesitated; she couldn't tell Karen about the Dan thing. She also couldn't mention the Lucas part, because then Karen would know who she was talking about. "Not really, I just know of him." And that was the truth, she didn't know him. She didn't really want to know him either, not after everything that she has heard.

"Is he dangerous?"

"No," Haley took in Karen's expression. "What? You've got that look."

"What look?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Karen's attempt to play dumb."The look my mom always got when she wanted to tell me what she thought."

Karen quirked a smile and told her, "Well, Haley, I think you have pretty good instincts so I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but just to play devil's advocate, if this boy came for tutoring, maybe he's trying to change.

Haley let out a deep sigh as Karen continued. "There might be something there worth saving." Karen got up and walked back into the back room.

Maybe there is something worth saving, and if nothing else she would be able to get to know him. That could only benefit Lucas and her plan to keep an eye on Nathan. The more she thought about it the more she thought that this would be the perfect. She would have the opportunity to see what Nathan was going to do, and make sure that he didn't do anything to Lucas.

Haley smiled, pleased with her decision. _Now, I just have to find Nathan and tell him that I will be tutoring him after all._

* * *

Haley took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Nathan Scott's house. _House, hell, more like a freaking mansion. This is one family that doesn't mind showing their wealth._ After she waited for a couple minute and there was still no answer she turned to leave. As she walked down the front walkway she heard noises coming from the side of the house.

Turning the corner Haley saw a shirtless Nathan going up for a layup. _Oh my god, look at those arms._ As enthralled as she was with those spectacular arms Haley let her gave travel to the well defined pectoral muscles that were currently bare for her. Haley stopped moving her gaze once she got to the six pack he was sporting, there was a thin trail of hair leading down into his basketball shorts. _It's like a goody trail, you just follow to get to the good stuff._

Of course, with Haley being a virgin she didn't have any firsthand knowledge of the "good stuff", but she had heard enough of the talks that her sisters have had to know that it was very likely that Nathan had spectacular good stuff. According to Taylor, girls only went back to the same guy if it would guarantee them a orgasm. At the time Haley had been grossed out with all that Taylor was revealing to her, after all she had only been thirteen, but now it made sense to her when she thought of all the girls that were chasing after Nathan. _There must have been a reason that Peyton stayed with him for so long, I highly doubt it was his sparkling personality._ Haley knew her thoughts towards Nathan's were uncharacteristically unkind, but everything she knew about him told her that he didn't deserve anything more from her. She regretted ever telling Lucas to give him a chance, he probably been better off if he still thought Nathan was out to get him. At least he would have been prepared for whatever Nathan could poss-

"Ahem."

Haley had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that all noise from the court had stopped, and when she raised her gaze she met Nathan's. _Hell, damn the randomness of my thoughts, he caught me ogling him._ Man, now he was giving her his trademark smirk, which wasn't unusual. The only problem was that she didn't find it as annoying as she usually did; right now it made him look even hotter.

Then he opened his mouth.

"Are you done looking? I can turn around for you if you want to check out the rear," Following his words with actions he turned around and Haley saw that Nathan's back was hard with muscles, and shorts that didn't do justice to that butt. Slightly damp they clung to curve of his ass, but didn't reveal enough.

Haley's mouth suddenly felt dry, then remember his words she forced herself to speak coldly, "No thanks, I came to talk to you?"

Noticing her flushed cheeks, Nathan once again smirked at her, "Don't be embarrassed, you know I'm hot."

Haley felt all the attraction had felt for him minute ago dissipate. Sure he was still hot, but looks can't get a guy everywhere; personality mattered more. That and integrity were two things that Nathan was lacking. _Stupid, stupid Haley. How could you let yourself forget what Nathan was doing to Lucas? So what if he's hot, lots of guys are hot. Not all of them are jackasses like Nathan Scott, either. Cripes Haley sometimes yo……._

Nathan watched Haley with interest; her face was showing a range of emotions; from irritation to affection, to annoyance, to anger, and to lust? _Maybe winning this bet won't be too hard after all._

"So, as fun as it is to admire my body," Nathan winked at her, "I can't but wonder if you are here to tell me you changed your mind about the whole tutoring thing?"

Broken out of her reverie Haley replied slowly, "I was but now that I'm here I have to say that I'm rethinking that decis-"

Nathan dropped his cocky act and told her sincerely, "Before you say anything, let me just say that I really do need the help. I'll do anything I can to work with your schedule."

Haley searched his face and apparently didn't find any fault with what she found because she nodded her head, "Okay Nathan, but this is going to be by my rules. You understand?"

"Great, sure, fine," Nathan said relieved that she had changed her mind.

"Great," Haley echoed, then suddenly stiffening said seriously, "Promise me that you aren't going to hurt Lucas."

Slightly insulted, Nathan opened his mouth to blast her. Then he thought about his grades and that stupid bet he made with Mike and settled for, " I promise Haley, this has nothing to do with Lucas and I wont hurt him."

Not sure whether she should believe him Haley nodded, "Okay so we have to set up our fir-"

"I have a condition of my own," Nathan broke in." I don't want anyone to know I'm being tutored."

Haley was confused to why he wanted this, but it wasn't much to ask so replied with, "Okay, I won't tell anyone. Anyone other than Lucas, I don't hide anything from him and I don't feel right starting now, especially hiding something involving his brother. If you are worried that he is going to tell other people, don't be. Luke isn't like that, if I ask him not to say anything then he won't."

Instead of blowing up at her like she expected Nathan surprised her by agreeing, "Okay, but just Lucas."

"Just Lucas," Haley confirmed.

"So when is my first session?" Nathan asked; eager to get this whole thing started.

Haley thought about it for a second, "Okay, I have free time tomorrow morning. So, um, meet me tomorrow, 7am at the Market Street dock."

"7am!" Nathan was already getting up at 4 to get in some conditioning with Dan. His dad was going to kill him for leaving early, "The docks? Why don't we use the tutor center?"

"You're the one that wants to keep this a secret," Haley pointed out, "The tutor center isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you are right."

"Yes I am, so the docks. Take it or leave it.

Nathan didn't even have to think about it, "I'm in."

Haley nodded, turned around and started to walk away quickly. She got to the end of the driveway when Nathan's voice stopped her.

"Haley? I know you don't exactly trust me. I don't know why you don't, and I don't know why you changed your mind about tutoring me. I just want to tell you thank you. I won't you down." Nathan genuinely told her.

"I really hope you don't, because my instincts are screaming that you are full of shit and I should stay away from you. Don't make me regret this Nathan."

"You won't. You never know, this might even be the start of a beautiful friendship." Nathan teased her. He had heard that line on some movie and thought it would add a nice touch.

"Yeah, you never know," Haley said doubtfully before she turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

Nathan went inside of his house smiling, extremely pleased on how the day ended up.

* * *

Only Naley this chapter, but next chapter other characters return to the storyline.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read and/or review. I really appreciate it. **

**I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Haley sat at one of the round tables at the docks; gazing at the water, just enjoying the beautiful view and the peacefulness that surrounded her. She had just finished going over some notes for a quiz that she was going to have later this morning morning and Nathan should be there to meet her her soon.

She had called Lucas last night and told him that Nathan had requested that she tutor him and she agreed to do it. He had sounded genuinely happy that she was going to be helping Nathan.

He was hoping that since they would start to get to know one another, because if he was going to have a closer relationship with his brother then Nathan would need to get to know Haley. Lucas considered her one of the most important people in his life. Haley and Lucas had always had a special bond, one that only grew stronger as they got older. Haley would even go so far to say that their relationship was the strongest and most stable in her life. Even before her parents had left she had always had Lucas to count on; she just had too many siblings for her to expect her parents to be able to focus on her. And being the youngest she had sometimes been a burden to her older siblings who wanted to go out and do their own thing.

Glancing at her watch Haley felt her smile slip into a slight scowl. Nathan was late. It was only three minutes but their tutoring session was official off to a bad start. _If he even shows up. _She knew that Nathan being late wasn't that big of a deal, but she didn't like that on their first session they had he couldn't be bothered to show up on time. _What am I getting myself into?_

At about 7:10 a breathless Nathan ran up to the table and set down two cups of take-out coffee. He sent Haley a charming smile as he sat down.

Unimpressed, she rolled her eyes, "You're late."

"I know, I just wanted to pick us up some coffee. I didn't expect to take so long for them to make," Nathan explained while he passed her one of the cups.

"Whatever. Let's just get started. Math first?"

Nathan shrugged indifferently, "Sure, sounds good to me." He reached into his backpack and pulled out his book. While his hand was inside of the bag it bumped into something, and he pulled the bag closer to see what he had touched.

"Score!" Nathan pulled out a box of Cracker Jacks he had put into his bag a couple of days ago and tore it open. Popping a few of the treats into his mouth, he then pulled out package containing the prize, and hopefully said, "please let this be a cheat sheet."

Tearing open the package he pulls out a colorful plastic bracelet. Glancing at Haley he grabbed a hold of her hand and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, it's for you."

Haley tried to pull her hand away, "Stop it."

Nathan managed it get it on, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

An irritated Haley held up her math book, "Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math."

Confused, Nathan asked, "What's the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else, because I don't-"

"I don't even play football," Nathan interrupted amused.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care, and neither do I."

"Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too," Nathan joked.

"Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because I don't trust you and I really don't want to be doing this," Haley said seriously.

Nathan nodded, he knew he should be irritated that she falling for his charm but instead he found himself intrigued. Most girls never spoke to him like this, they would have been grateful that he was even spending time with them. Or they might try to think of way to get him to take an interest in them. This girl was unique. It was slightly ... interesting.

"Let's just get started, okay?" Haley handed him the math book. "Go to page 81."

* * *

After Haley got to school she spied Lucas at his locker, walking up behind him she yelled in his ear, "Hey Buddy!"

Startled, Lucas jumped a little and turned smiled at his friend, "Hey Hales, how's it going?"

"Oh good. I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to give me a ride to work today, my car is still in the shop."

Lucas cringed at the thought of Haley driving.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll meet you at the gym after practice, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Luke."

"Hey, how come you didn't want a ride to school today?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that my first session with Nathan was this morning. He ended up giving me a ride."

"How was it?"

"It was okay. He was late, and that was annoying. I decided to let it go thou-"

"Hey handsome," came a husky voice from behind them.

Turning they saw that Brooke had come up behind them.

Lucas smiled at her. "Hey gorgeous," he teased back.

Haley mouthed "gorgeous" to herself behind his back, amused.

Brooke flushed with pleasure, and turned to his companion, "Hey tutor girl."

"Haley," she said automatically. "Oh hey, thanks for letting me borrow the shirt for the party. I've already washed it, but I forgot it at home. I'll bring it tomorrow?"

Brooke wave a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it. You can keep it, it looked great on you."

Haley was slightly uncomfortable with accepting the shirt but decided that it would be stupid to make a fuss about it, "Thanks Brooke, that's really nice of you."

Brooke eyed Lucas and trailed a finger down his arm, "I have to be going to class now, but I'll be seeing you later." She gave him a wink and waved to Haley. "See you later tutor girl."

"Hal... oh, what the hell. It's not like she going to listen anyways. So what is going on with you and Brooke, Lucas? Anything new happen after she showed up naked in your car?" Haley blushed slightly when she remembered the encounter in the car.

"Oh, um, no. Nothing else has happened," Luke said, feeling a bit flustered.

"Well? I know you've been in love with Peyton for years and years, but Brooke could turn out to be a pretty cool person too. Are you sure that there isn't anything there?"

"Look, I like Brooke. I don't know her very well, but from what I've seen she seems like a pretty cool person. Does she come on a little strong? I would have to say yes. Peyton isn't like that Hales, she's true to herself no matter what," Luke said honestly.

"Going after who or what you want isn't always a bad thing, Lucas. At least she goes for it, she isn't afraid of not getting whatever she's after. But... that really wasn't a answer to my question. Brooke, Peyton, someone else, nobody... Who's on Luke's mind?"

Lucas mumbled something while looking down.

"What was that buddy? I can't hear you!"

"Peyton! Alright? Look I know that I've always had a thing for her and that I should probably get over it by now, but there something about her Hales. She's not like other girls, she deeper. She has more on her mind then who's her boyfriend and the next new game."

"Lucas... I love you, but are you sure that you just haven't built her up to someone that isn't real? I can count on one of my hands how many times you two have had a conversation. And for someone who doesn't care about who her boyfriend is and about partying, it sure is funny that her boyfriend is the most popular guy in school and she goes to all those parties she doesn't care about," Haley sighed, already regretting that she brought this up. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Lucas was slightly hurt that Haley thought that about Peyton, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it so he just nodded and slung an arm around her shoulder. _He's Peyton's **ex**-boyfriend..._

* * *

Haley exited the tutor room and walked to the gym to wait for Lucas. After she had gotten out of class and before he first tutoring session she had taken care of what she usually did when she got a new student. She went to all their teachers and familiarized herself with the coursework and how the student is doing. Surprisingly she found out that most of Nathan's teachers found him to be very smart. He just lacked the focus and motivation to do the work, in most classes he was barely turning in any assignments.

If all Nathan had to do was pick up some better study habits then maybe if she wouldn't have to tutor Nathan for very long. Haley couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Haley didn't like Nathan, and though he was horrible so she didn't want to spend to much time with him, but on the other she did want to see what his intentions were. _God, my life would be so much easier if I had never heard Dan talking._

Reaching the gym doors she pulled one open and took a seat on the bleachers and watched the boy's team and the cheerleaders practice.

Lucas and Nathan were off to the side discussing something she couldn't hear, but she could tell that there was no tension between them. Both bodies seemed totally at ease.

Eyes drifting she caught sight of the cheerleaders sitting down, obviously in the middle of a break. She saw both Brooke and Peyton staring at the Scott brothers. Peyton had her eyes narrowed in suspicion while Brooke's gaze was predatory. _Ewwwww, time for new thoughts. So don't need to think of my buddy that way. _Haley quickly shifted her eyes back to Peyton. _Hmmmm, I wonder why Peyton is looking at them with so much distrust in her eyes. It must be because of Nathan. They did date for a long time, maybe she knows that Nathan is trying to get Lucas off the team. I'll have to try and find a time to have a talk with her soon._

Settling back she waited for practice to be over. Soon enough the whistle blew and Coach Durham sent the boys to the locker room. As he turned to follow them he noticed that she was in the stands and his face broke out into a grin. "Well, well, look at what we have here. Ms. Haley James. How are your brothers doing?"

When Haley was younger her brothers had played for the Ravens and she had gotten to know him. Since there were so many siblings sometimes her parents had to go to a soccer game or some other activity, but she had wanted to watch her brothers play ball. The perfect solution had popped up when Whitey's wife had offered to watch her during the games. After the game when the games she would go over to their house and wait for her parents to pick her up. During those years she had gotten to know the older couple well and had been heartbroken when Camilla died. While Haley had lost a surrogate grandmother and the frequent trips to the Durham household she still made time to see Whitey over the years and keep him up to date with everything that had been going on in her life and her families.

"Good, the twins are enjoying U Conn and Matt has really loved becoming a father. He has had to cut hours but it doesn't seem to bother him. You know him, family has always been more important that having the best law practice in 'Frisco'."

"Good, good. We might have a road trip out to San Fransisco later in the year, I might have to give him a call so we can meet up. So what are you doing here? Ah, I know. You're waiting for your boyfriend," Whitey quirked a wicked grin at her.

"Whitey! You know that Lucas is just my friend. Why don't people get that a guy and a girl can just be friends, there doesn't have to be any romantic feelings involved. People always assume that because you enjoy being around a certain person or spend time with them that mean you want them. I hate that! I mean geeze, if hanging around a person is all it takes to start crushing on them then that Mike guy or Tim Smith obviously has a crush on Nathan!"

Haley heard someone snicker behind her and she whipped around to see Brooke with a hand covering her mouth. Haley quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what was so funny. When Brooke didn't answer, Haley burst out with, "What? You know it's true. With the amount of time those three spend together it wouldn't be a surprise if they were really were in the closet!" For some reason this just caused Brooke to laugh more. Shaking her head Haley caught some color out of the corner of her eye and with a sinking feeling in her stomach she turned to see what it was. _It figures, just freaking figures. Make one joke and who's here. Nathan Scott and Tim Smith and Mike whats his name._ Closing her eyes briefly she opened them and gave them a weak wave, the three of them were still standing there mute. Haley decided to take the opportunity to leave quickly. With a mumbled goodbye and glare to the still laughing Brooke she left the gym to wait for Lucas outside.

Brooke followed her out still giggling, "Oh that was just priceless. An absolutely fabulous momen-"

The slamming of the gym door cut her off and left Mike, Tim and Nathan alone.

They stared at each other.

Finally Tim stammered out, "I don't have a crush on you man. I'm NOT gay!"

"Good to know," Heads whipped around to see Whitey standing on the other side of the gym where Haley left him. They had forgotten that he was still in the gym. He was still staring at them with amusement, "Oh that Haley James, always was a firecracker." Chuckling he left the gym.

Mike didn't say anything but he was inwardly fuming. Once again that bitch had embarrassed him. He was going have _so _much fun messing with her head.

* * *

"Hey Haley! Wait up," Brooke rushed to catch up with Haley. "Don't worry about that, it was funny and I'm sure they know you were joking."

"I don't really care what they think of me, and I don't really think that they're gay. I mean nothing wrong with it if they were, I just never really thought of it one way or the other. It was just an example. I mean really, why can't a guy and a girl be friends? I mean we do things that friends do, why should we ha-."

Brooke started laughing again, "Stop! Don't start that again Tutor Girl, I believe you."

Haley grinned back at her, "You do? Finally an intelligent one in the bunch."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Haley wisely kept her mouth shut and Brooke continued. "So Peyton decided to do her broody art girl thing and I'm bored. Did you want to go shopping with me? I could help you find some killer outfits."

"Sorry Brooke, but I have to go to work. Lucas should be out any minute to take me to the cafe." Haley was surprised to find that she actually did regret that she couldn't go. She didn't have many girlfriends but Brooke was turning out to be a lot of fun.

"Work, pfft, skip it and come with me," Brooke pleaded without much hope for success, Tutor Girl didn't seem like the type to ditch work.

"No can do, babe. Maybe another time?" Haley offered.

"For sure," Brooke thought about waiting for Lucas so she could talk to him again, but sometimes it was better to keep them wanting. "See you later Tutor Girl."

Haley waved goodbye to Brooke who walked to the parking lot. Since she was facing away from the door she didn't notice that it was opening until it hit her in the shoulder. Wincing a bit, and admonishing herself for not moving out of the way earlier she turned and saw a guilty look on the guy's face.

Immediately she said, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been standing in the way."

"Are you alright?" He peered closely at her and she nodded her head. He smiled crookedly at her, "I've see you around right? You're Luke's best friend?"

"Yeah, Haley James," Haley stuck a hand out to meet Jake's offered one.

"Well, Haley James, I'm Jake. I'm on the team with Lucas."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from the last game. You were one of the players who was on the court when the game began."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I'm a starter. So are you waiti-, hold on," Jake answered his ringing phone, "Hello? Really, how bad? But she's okay? No, no, I want to be there. I'm still at school so it's take a couple of minutes." Jake closed the phone with a slightly worried expression.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a family problem. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye," Haley echoed.

"Hey Buddy, you okay? You're just standing there staring into space."

"I'm fine Luke," Turning to face Lucas she grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the parking lot. "Come on, I need to go to work."

They settled in the car and started to go to the cafe. Luke sometimes took the role of dishwasher when they needed one, so most nights he could be found at the cafe himself; either partaking in dinner, doing homework, or helping with the cafe.

"So, I met a guy on your team while I was waiting, Jake. He seemed pretty nice."

"Jake's a good guy, he was the first one on the team to reach out to me. It's actually a good thing that you met him, I wanted to invite him to go to 'The Crescent' with us tomorrow, is that cool?"

"Sure, are we still meeting at seven?"

Lucas nodded as he pulled up to the cafe.

Haley gave Lucas a mischievous smile, "It's my turn to pick the movie." she said before she rushed toward the door of the cafe.

Knowing what kind of movie's Haley enjoyed he yelled after her, "No chick flicks, Hales!" She smirked at him over her shoulder before she closed the door and left him standing by the car alone. "Haley!"

* * *

Haley was once again waiting at the docks, but unlike the previous morning she was hoping that Nathan was late. She needed a couple more minutes to before she was ready to deal with him. Her parents had called the previous night, they told her that they weren't going to visit her for at least a couple more weeks. They had postponed their trip to see her because Vivian had just announced that she was pregnant again. Haley was happy for her sister, she really was. She just missed her parents, and she couldn't help but feeling that after this "special occasion" there would be more before her parents made it back to see her. The twins would have an important game, or Taylor would have a crisis. _For once I would like to be the once that they can't postpone seeing. It is my fault I guess, they never would have been able to go without me.  
_

Glancing at her watch and see that it was five to seven she pulled out the folder she had started for Nathan and shifted through the papers until she could find the practice test that she had made for him. As she was placing it on the opposite side of the table she heard footsteps behind her and saw Nathan walking up, again with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, went a little earlier today so that I could be here on time," Nathan said, explaining the extra trouble he had went through for her.

Sitting down he handed her one of the cups and pulled the sheet in front of him closer. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"A practice quiz, I made it up from the reading you were supposed to do last night. I've talked to your most of you teachers and I found out that this chapter is going to be heavily featured in your next exam. We have to make sure that you remember most of the material before we can move on," Haley said patiently.

He smiled, pleased that he had take the time the day before to do the reading. He went through the quiz, answering as best as he could. He was slightly unsure on some of his answers but for the most part he thought he did okay. When he had finished he passed the paper to Haley.

When Haley got the paper she pulled out a red pen and started grading it. Once she was done she looked at him and said, "Good job, you were shaky on some of the details but you got all the major points down."

Nathan smirked, pleased with the compliments. Finally, Haley was being nice to him. He would never win the bet if she didn't warm up to him.

"I know, I'm awesome," He popped the collar of his shirt before looking at her smugly.

She look at him amused. "Don't write your valedictorian speech yet, big boy. We still have a long road ahead of us. Now lets go over your English work."

Nathan nodded, and Haley moved the textbook so it was laying between them, "Chapter two basically covers..."

* * *

Brooke flipped through her magazine, her eyes taking in the latest fashions. She absolutely adored pursing the latest mags, and seeing what was new. Of course, some of the latest "hit" items were horrid, but even then she had fun mentally redesigning it to a more pleasant ensemble. Glancing over she noticed that Peyton had stopped sketching.

"You okay, P. Sawyer?" Brooke was slightly worried about her friend. Peyton had been different since the night Nathan broke up with her. Personally Brooke thought it was for the best, they had brought out the worse in each other. Peyton was taking it harder than Brooke had predicted, so maybe Nathan was the right guy for her after all?

"What? Yeah...just hit and artistic block, or something. I should take a break," setting the pad and pencil aside she laid down next to Brooke on the bed.

Deciding to change the subject Brooke brought up her newest infatuation, "What do you think about Lucas?" They hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk since the party. When Brooke woke up Saturday morning there had been a note from Peyton that she had went out and she'd call Brooke later. After Brooke went home she hadn't heard from Peyton until school Monday.

"Lucas? He's alright, I guess..." Peyton trailed off. She felt unbelievably guilty about not telling Lucas or Haley about the bet. She had seen Nathan being friendly to Lucas at practice the previous day and it made her sick to think that Nathan was just lulling him into a sense of false security. Soon Lucas would be crushed and she could have stopped it. _I want to help but I don't know what else I can do to stop it; at least not without screwing myself over in the process. _Looking closer at Brooke she thought of something, "So, did you, um, give Lucas the welcome to the squad?"

Brooke grinned, "Naked in the backseat Brooke? Yep, but then Tutor Girl showed up and we ended up going to the party."

_Thank you Haley. _"Too bad," Peyton commented.

Brooke's smiled never wavered, "It's not a big deal, He turned out to be a pretty interesting guy. Anyways, it's going to be so great when he sleep with me!" Brooke practically squealed before she went back to her magazine.

_Yeah, great. Shit._ Peyton rolled over and sighed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you to everyone who has take the time to read, and for everyone who has reviewed. I really do enjoy reading what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Six

October 16, 2007

"Oh, come on Haley, you seriously haven't seen it?" Nathan asked with a look of disbelief.

Haley shook her head, trying not to giggle; amused that Nathan was getting so worked up.

"How is that even possible? I mean it's a classic!"

Haley scoffed, "No it is not."

"Yes it is!"

"Well... If it was a classic then how come I've never seen it? I never have so therefore, it isn't," Haley grinned triumphantly at her logic.

"Oh honey, you have been so deprived," Nathan said with a horrified look on his face.

Haley burst into laughter, "It's just 'Scarface' Nathan, it's not like I haven't see 'Gone With The Wind' or something."

Nathan said with bewilderment, "'Gone With th-' HUH? Forget it, tell me that you have seen 'Dirty Harry', at least give me that."

She just gave him a wide grin, "Can't say that I have."

Nathan laid his forehead on the table and mumbled something. Picking up his head a bit he squinted at her and with shake of his head laid it back down.

Haley giggled as she watched him. "Um well, I have seen 'The Terminator'. How's that?"

Sitting up, he sighed deeply, "Well, thank god for that. I mean, it's no 'Dirty Harry' or 'Scarface' but it's better than nothing."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it. "Hey Haley, you know what? You should come over and watch the movie with me sometime, we could make a whole afternoon of it. You could even pick out one of the movies yourself. So? What do you say?"

As she was about to reply she caught herself, Haley felt her smile fade as she remembered what she heard Dan talking about after that first game.

It was exactly a week after their first tutoring session and things had been going good. Nathan was doing most of the work assigned to him and whenever she had to help him with something he picked it up quite quickly. When they weren't studying they usually just talked. It surprised her that they got along so well, they didn't agree on a lot of things, but when they discussed things it was…… fun.

Nathan had asked her a couple days ago if they could have a couple afternoon or evening sessions and she agreed; wanting to give something back after all the good work he was doing. She regretted it later that night when she remembered what Dan said, but by then it was too late to take it back.

Frequently she had to remind herself about what she heard at the gym that night. It was the only way she could think of to distance herself from Nathan, by reminding herself about what kind of guy he was. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't seem to keep it on her mind for long and let herself be drawn into long conversations.

Sitting up straighter Haley cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Let's just get back to work."

Nathan looked at her, confused at the abrupt change of subject, but pulled the book to him and opened it.

Haley started explaining the chapter and Nathan tried to pay attention but his gaze kept drifting to her. He had only started tutoring so he could get some help with his work and win his bet at the same time. It was the only thing he could think of that would allow him to spend time with her. Instinctively he had know that even had asked her on a date out of the blue, she wouldn't have had said yes if she didn't know him. So this was the perfect opportunity for him. But…. she was more than he expected. He enjoyed talking to her; when he talked to other girls most of the time he had the urge to tell them to shut up. He never wanted to tell Haley that.

He had a feeling that that there was something wrong; her attitude kept changing, just like it did today. They would be having a good time and then she would close herself off and just focus on the work. The way she treated him changed, too. She would go from friendly to cold. They never fought and she wasn't mean to him, but it was like she was closing herself off from him. Whatever, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

He couldn't figure out what he had done to piss her off. Yeah, if she knew about the bet he didn't think she would be too happy, but there was no way she knew, Mike and Tim wouldn't tell her and even if she did know did there was no chance that she would tutor him, even for a little while. Since she was still tutoring him, he could rule that out.

Nathan focused when fingers snapped in his face, "Whoa… sorry Haley."

Biting her lip, she tentatively asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my father's annual kiss-his-ass jamboree. It's in a couple of days and I want to skip it, but it's mandatory. It's going to suck," Nathan said, sighing as he thought about it. It was just going to be a bunch of old people who wanted to relive their glory days by making lame speeches and kissing Dan's ass. It was supposed to be a school function, kind of, but Dan always had to call the shots regarding it. It was going to be a fucking drag.

Nathan focused in on Haley; this might be a good time to ask her on a date. It would save him from being bored, at least. He didn't really care about the bet, but he said he'd do it and that's that. He's just lucky Mike didn't put a time limit on it. Or did he? Nathan couldn't really remember; crap, he would have to remember to ask Mike about it.

"Ah, yeah Luke was telling me about that. It sounds like so much fun!" Haley sarcastically said.

"Uh, yeah. So about the party, do you think that maybe you might want to come?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I want to kiss your dad's ass, but I guess I'm going to have to. Lucas already talked me into going with him and Jake. So I'll be there, miserable like you."

"Oh you are? Great," _Shit, it would have been the perfect time for a date._

"Yeah, great," she said doubtfully, _maybe I should just ask him about what Dan said? Even if he doesn't admit it then at least he'll know I'm on to him. ARGH! Just think about this later Hales, and don't forget to find Peyton!_

"Come on, Nathan. Psychology awaits us."

* * *

"Hey Peyton! Wait up!" Haley said as she ran to catch up with the blond.

Reaching Peyton Haley bent over and rested her hands on her knees. Breathlessly she said, "Need air...don't exercise...hold...on."

With amusement Peyton looked at Haley trying to catch her breath, then she remembered that she was trying to avoid Haley and started thinking of an escape plan.

Finally catching her breath Haley stood up straight and looked at Peyton. _Whoa, I've never seen her look so frazzled before._

"Oh hey, um, actually I've got to run, Brooke is probably waiting for me," Peyton lied as she started edging away.

"This will only take a minute," Haley said firmly and smiled.

"Sure, what is it? Is it about Luke?" Peyton hopefully said.

Haley shook her head slowly, "No, actually this is about Nathan. I wanted to ask you something about him.

Peyton panicked, _did Haley suspect about the bet? Did she know that Peyton had heard them planning it? Crap what if Mike came clean and told her everything, she would be so screwed. No one would understand why she kept it to herself. _"Oh, I don't really know what's going on with him."

"Oh I know you guys aren't dating anymore, but you did date for a while and that's why I'm asking you. He's been pretty friendly to Lucas lately and I was wondering if you knew if he was planning anything?" Haley said in a rush.

"I don't know anything," Peyton said surely. _I'm going to hell._

"Are you sure?" Haley doubtfully asked. "Because I have to tell you; when someone isn't noticed they can pick up on a lot of things. Maybe some things that someone might not necessarily reveal. And Peyton, when I watch you I see someone who is constantly glaring at Nathan and Lucas, or looking at them with a worried expression on your face. I don't think that you're glaring at Lucas, who told me you gave him a mix CD, so that leaves Nathan. Just tell me Peyton, please. I just want to protect my best friend. Do you know anything?"

Peyton was silent as she thought. She really wanted to tell Haley about the bet, the only sure thing that would get Nathan away from Lucas and Haley. That was out of the question, with only four people knowing about the bet it'd be way too easy to figure out who told. Mike would tell Lucas about her and then she'd never have a chance. Maybe….. "Look, I just know that Dan really hates Lucas. He told Nathan to do something to get Lucas off the team and I think that he's going to do it. So I don't trust this friendship slash brotherly bonding thing Nathan has been doing, it's probably just a bunch of crap."

"But do you know anything for sure?" Haley asked persistently.

"I really don't know anything else. I gotta go." Peyton ran down the hall with Haley staring at her thoughtfully.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Lucas," Haley said as she got out of the passenger side of Luke's car.

"No problem, buddy. I'm glad your car is ready, even if you aren't." He winced at the thought of driving.

She just smiled at him and winked, no caring what he thought about her driving.

"Hey Keith, what's the damage?" Haley asked as she walked to her car.

He named the total and she winced as she handed over her debit card.

Walking around Lucas took a look at the car they had fixed as they waited for Keith to finish the paperwork.

"You know Hales, you're just lucky that you the accident you were in only involved your own car. You wouldn't want to explain to anyone why you were driving on your own without a license. Having a permit means someone else needs to be in the car with you," He reminded her again.

"Christ, I know that Luke! You only tell me every other freaking day! But how am I going to practice if I don't live with anyone with a license? I'm going to have my test in five months, I do need to practice sometime," Haley said, slightly irritated. Lucas had been lecturing her about driving without a license ever since she got in the accident.

Lucas started to explain softly, "Don't be mad Haley; I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get into another accident while you are unlicen-."

"Here you go Haley, now drive the car straight home. Okay? Don't want you getting in any trouble now. If you want, I can help you practice sometime soon," Keith told her.

Haley smiled and gave Keith a hug, "Thanks Uncle Keith! We can practice whenever you got time. You're doing me such a big favor!"

Keith hugged her back and after he pulled back handed her the car keys.

"Yes! I love my car!" Haley got into her mustang convertible and roared out of the parking lot, waving a hand goodbye behind her.

Keith and Lucas looked at each other and sighed.

"That girl doesn't know the meaning of driving slow," Lucas said mournfully, before heading to work at the café.

* * *

Driving home Haley couldn't help but think about what Peyton had told her earlier about Nathan. Was it true? What she heard Dan say that night in the gym and now with what Peyton told her she had to assume it was. But….. the past week she had gotten to know Nathan better, and she couldn't believe that everything was a big trick to get Lucas off the team.

_I'm going to have to talk to Nathan and ask him straight out. Regardless of what I heard from both Dan and Peyton, I have to talk to him. He's….. better than this. I know he is._

Deciding to take a quick detour she sped off in the direction of Nathan's house. Once she got there she got out and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately after knocking the door was answered by a shirtless Nathan. _Oh. My. God._ Shaking her head as if she clear it she looked at Nathan and said, "I hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced, it looks like you're busy but I need to talk to you. Of course you might not be busy you might just be walking around shirtless, or you could be planning basketball, or taking a shower. But if you were doing anything of those things then why did you answer the door so fast. That doesn't make sense. Never mind, forget about that. Because, really, you could be doing anything or you could be doing nothing. I don't know, I mean how could I know? I do need to talk to you, though. So do you think that we could? Talk I mean." Nathan stood there looking slightly dazed, so Haley snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, hoping to break whatever spell it was. "Nathan? So can we talk? If you are busy now then maybe we could do it later? I would rather do it now, but if I had no choice then I guess later would be okay. It is import-."

"STOP!" Nathan yelled, and then looking shocked, he started laughing.

Haley stared at him with confusion as he slid to the floor with his back leaning against the open door.

Finally calming down Nathan looked up, "Girl, I don't think I've ever seen someone talk so much without pausing to take a breath. You do like to carry on don't you?"

Blushing slightly, Haley nodded and opened her mouth to reply. Then thinking better of it, she decided to just keep her mouth shut, ensuring that she didn't start rambling again.

Holding out a hand she helped pull Nathan up, but when he was fully up she tripped slightly and off balanced, she landed on his chest. Blushing again, she enjoyed the feel of his hard body against her, before realizing that they had been standing there for a while, bodies pressed together and eyes locked. Once she did she pulled away.

Nathan cleared his throat, unsure of what had just happened. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, it is kind important. Maybe you could pull a shirt on and we can take a drive?"

"You sure you want me to pull a shirt on?" Nathan smirked at her, enjoying it when she blushed again. "It'd be no problem to just go in my basketball shorts."

Haley shook her head, "Shirt. Now."

Nathan lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. Turning around he walked slowing away, feeling her gaze on his back. _This is perfect; I can tell that she is getting interested. I'm so going to win that bet._ Truthfully, half the time Nathan forgot about the bet, it wasn't important. But his competitive side didn't allow him to think of anything but winning. It was in his nature.

Still walking slowing he felt something fly past his ear, "Vamanos, Scott! Move it!"

Laughing he walked more normally to his room to get dressed. Once he reached the front door again he saw Haley sitting on the front sets, deep in thought.

"Hey, you ready? My car is in the garage, I just got to pull it out."

Haley looked and grinned, "No need Scott, I got my ride today." She pointed the car at the side of the driveway.

He looked at the car and felt his jaw drop. That really was one nice ass car. "I didn't even know you drove. Doesn't Luke drive you everywhere?"

"I bought this car when I got my permit, I don't have my license yet so Luke hates it when I drive," Haley explained as she ran a hand over the custom paint job.

"Ahh, but you're still driving it now? Even though Lucas hates it?" Nathan question curious, he had assumed that Haley always did what Lucas wanted her to.

"Yep, so get in," Haley got into the driver's side and lowered the top.

They just drove around for a while until they ended up at the docks; silently they both got out and walked straight to "their" table.

"God Haley, no wonder you don't have you license. That was scary; you are the worst driver I've ever seen."

Haley just smiled, used to comments like that, "I'll get better."

After rolling his eyes they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes of silence Nathan looked over and questioned Haley, "Do you think you are ready to tell me what you are so worried about?"

Sitting back Haley thought about how to ask him. Did she ease her way into it or would it be better to just say it? Kind of like a band aid, just one rip.

Sighing she turned and faced him. "Before I start, promise me that you'll listen to everything I say and not interrupt."

Nathan nodded warily.

She took a deep breath, "Good. The night we met, at the game? Well after meeting you Luke and I were on our way to the parking lot, when I realized that I had forgotten something in the gym. So I went back to get it, when I got there I noticed that there was someone else there. The person in the gym was on the phone and he was talking pretty loudly about something. It was your Dad, Nathan."

Nathan moved slightly at the mention of his father and narrowed his eyes, but otherwise stayed still.

Haley continued, "He was talking about the game and his son, he said that his son had a plan to get Lucas off of the team. He went on to make a bet with the person on the phone, for ten thousand dollars, on whether or not you would succeed in getting Luke off the team. I've been confused about what to do about that for awhile so I asked Peyton if she knew anything and she told me that she knew Dan wanted you to get Lucas off the team and she thinks that you are going to do it. Please, Nathan, tell me what is going on."

Nathan didn't say anything for a while, and then he turned to face Haley and admitted, "Dan does want me to get Lucas off the team. He's been bothering me about it ever since Lucas joined. Haley, I promise you I never intended to do anything to get Lucas off the team. I'm not going to do anything to him, other than try to become his friend."

Biting her lip, Haley searched Nathan's face. Nodding slowly she told him, "I don't know if this makes me stupid or naïve, but I believe you. If you tell me that you aren't going to do anything to him, then I won't question it anymore."

Nathan felt a rush of relief and was slightly stunned. He hadn't really expected Haley to believe him. He hated to admit it but Dan and Peyton both screwed with him. Dan, because the asshole didn't realize that someone else was in the room and he never caught on to the fact that Nathan didn't hate Lucas. Peyton….. well, Peyton never really knew him or what his attentions to anything were. She just saw what she wanted to see.

Haley hesitantly asked, "Nathan? Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Peyton was your girlfriend for a while, she probably knows you better than anyone. Why does she think that you are out to get Lucas?"

"Peyton never really knew me," Nathan said immediately. "It isn't all her fault, because I never gave her a real chance to know me, but I can't say that she ever wanted to know who I am. She saw what she wanted to see and that was that. About the Lucas part, well uh, I might have given her the impression that I didn't like Lucas. Not intentionally but I was pretty pissed that she just assumed that I would do something to get him off the team. She never once asked me how I felt about Lucas or if I was going to do something. If she had taken the time I swear I would have told her. Instead I just let her assume what she wanted."

"Well, I want to know so I'm asking how _do _you feel about Lucas?"

"I like him," Nathan blurted out, and then with a slight chuckle shook his head. "Wow, that sounded really weird. Look, I feel really uncomfortable talking about my feelings. Do you think we could leave it at that? I like Lucas and I promise I'm not intentionally doing anything that will hurt him." While he had been talking Nathan had subconsciously reached over and grabbed a hold of Haley's hand. He still didn't notice.

But Haley had noticed, and even though it was a bit odd it felt strangely right. She gave his hand a light squeeze and gently said, "Okay, I believe you. And about you and Lucas, if you really want a relationship with him then I know the two of you can do it."

Searching Haley's face Nathan questioned her, "You really believe me?" Haley nodded and puzzled, he asked, "Why? You don't even know me. I'm sure you know how I am; you had to have heard the stories. I'm not a good guy Haley. I treat you nicely, but to most other people I'm a totally dick. I've done nothing to prove to you that I'm sincere."

Haley cocked her head, "If you expected me not to believe you then why did you tell me?"

"Because you asked, no one else has before, and for some reason I feel like I can trust you. You aren't the type of person to go running around telling everyone how Nathan Scott feels."

"You can trust me Nathan, and not just for your sake. I would never do anything to hurt Lucas, and hurting you would hurt him."

"Okay."

"And I believe you, because you've never given me a reason not to. Regardless of what Dan, who's a major asshole, or Peyton says I know you better now. I'm going to believe in you until you give me a reason not to." Haley gave his hand one last squeeze and then let go. "That work for you?"

Hiding the fact that her words touched him, Nathan nodded and stood up and stretched, "Well all this talking has worked me up and appetite. How about me and you g-.

"You and I," Haley interrupted with a grin.

Without pause Nathan continued, "You and I go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good, let's go to Karen's Cafe?"

"I've never been there before, is Karen going to be okay with it?" Nathan questioned.

"Karen's great Nathan, you have nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not worried, it's just…. the Scotts have screwed her enough, I'm not going to go into the café and make her uncomfortable if I can help it."

"I know Karen really well, Nate, she'll be okay with it."

"If you say so," Nathan eyed Haley pulling out the car keys. "How about you let me drive?"

Haley swiveled around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you scared to be in the car with me? You aren't going to be _that _guy are you?"

Shit. "No, no, I'm not scared….um, I would just like the chance to drive the car."

"HA! You are scared! You know, a _real _man wouldn't be scared to drive in the car with me."

Nathan immediately clamped his jaw shut and nodded tightly, "Fine I'll be happy to get in the car with you driving."

Haley smirked at his back; Lucas and Nathan really were brothers. "a real man" worked on Lucas all the time.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me drive." Nathan really was grateful, Haley was a horrible driver. He had been sure that they were going to crash about 14 times on the way to the café. Didn't her parents make sure she was learning before letting her take out the car?

"You did pay for dinner, it was the least I could do." Haley grinned, "Plus Luke was there. No need to get him mad when you could drive away from the café for me."

Nathan laughed, "So I'm just a way to get you out of trouble?

"Sure you are," Haley teased, before she looked around confused, "This isn't the way to your house. Where are we going?"

"You don't live to far from me so I'm just going to drop you off and run back home. I need the conditioning for basketball," Nathan lied smoothly; he wouldn't be able to relax at home while he pictured Haley driving around town.

"Oh. How do you know where I live?"

"You told me on Monday, remember? I was supposed to drop my essay off, but we just met at the docks instead?"

"I remember now, well if you want to run home it's your business."

They reached Haley's house and she reached over to open the garage, Nathan pulled in and stopped the engine. Looking over he saw a silver 2007 Lincoln Navigator L.

"Wow Haley, another nice car. Does this mean your parents are home?"

Haley merely shook her head no.

"Oh," Taking one last look at the car he started out of the garage, "later Haley."

"Bye, Nate." Haley watched as Nathan ran down the street and sighed as she walked inside the house, alone. Again.

* * *

Feeling content Lucas finished wiping down the counter, he had sent his mom home early so she could rest while he closed the café.

He had just had dinner with Nathan and Haley; they all got along so well. It was going to work, this new friendship he had with Nathan, he was sure of it.

Hearing the bell above the door jingle Lucas turned around and started talking, "Sorry, we're closed. We'll be open tomorrow at ..….." Noticing who was at the door he trailed off. "Oh, hi."

Lucas gave her a smile which she returned.

"Hey Lucas, just thought I'd stop by to see you, but if you're closing……" She turned and started to walk out.

"No, wait. Come on in. I'll get you a drink and you can keep me company while I finished closing. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, water would be good."

"One water coming up." Lucas turned to get a glass and upon turning around he saw that she had moved closer. So close that they were almost touching.

Looking down Lucas couldn't stop himself; he pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss. Pulling back a little he looked into her eyes before moving in for another kiss.

After a couple minutes of intense kissing they both pulled back. Lucas pulled her closer, into the curve of his arm.

"I'm glad I came to see you, Lucas" she said softly.

"I'm glad you came too..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys. I really enjoyed reading them. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read/review the story.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Looking down Lucas couldn't stop himself; he pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss. Pulling back a little he looked into her eyes before moving in for another kiss.

After a couple minutes of intense kissing they both pulled back. Lucas pulled her closer, into the curve of his arm.

"I'm glad I came to see you, Lucas" she said softly.

"I'm glad you came too….. Peyton."

* * *

October 18, 2007

"Tutor Girl! Wait!" Brooke stopped Haley as she was on her way to class.

Actually starting to like her nickname Haley just smiled at Brooke, "Hey Brooke, what's going on?"

"Cheer practice is cancelled today, so I am going to go to the mall after school. I'll try to talk Peyton into going too; do you want to join us?"

After deciding to believe Nathan over Peyton, Haley was slightly unsure of how to behave around Peyton so she was hesitant to spend a whole afternoon with her, "Oh I'm not sure….."

"Well do you have tutoring?"

"Um, actually I'm free, but ….."

"Please Haley, please? Say yes, Tutor Girl," Brooke mock begged.

Haley laughed, "Okay, so I'll meet you after class?"

"Sounds good to me," Brooke smiled at Haley. "We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Brooke led Haley into yet another store, they had been at the mall for over two hours and Brooke was still going strong. There was something slightly unnatural about it.

"Oh Tutor Girl! You have to get this dress; it'd look gorgeous on you!" Brooke exclaimed, while holding up a dress she had just found.

Haley studied the dress. It was a short midnight blue halter, very simple, very Haley. Nodding slowly she replied, "If I agree to get it can we please go get something to eat?"

Brooke grinned, "No problem. There is a great shoe store by the food court. We can go there after we are done eating."

"I can handle that, after I've sat down for a while," Haley sighed dramatically.

They went to pay for their things, and then went to the food court. Since Haley was so tired, Brooke went to get their food.

Brooke arrived with their pizza and they dug in. "Thanks Brooke."

"Don't worry about it Tutor Girl, I'm just glad you were able to come with me." Brooke smiled at Haley as she took another bite.

"You know what? I am too, even thought my feet are killing me."

"It really sucks that Peyton couldn't make it, she been flaking on me a lot lately," Brooke frowned as she remembered.

"Oh," Haley said awkwardly, not entirely sure how she was supposed to respond.

"Yeah, she's been off ever since that breakup with Nathan. They were totally wrong for each other, so it sucks that she is taking it so hard."

Haley frowned, "You think that Peyton is still hung up on Nathan?"

Brooke nodded, "It was the night that they broke up that she started acting so weird. It's the only thing that I can think of and she never denied it," Brooke visibly brightened. "I need to get her out so she can meet some cute new boys and have some fun."

Haley agreed, "That sounds like a good idea. If she's still gloomy over Nathan, then she needs to have some distractions."

Brooke taped her chin thoughtfully, "It's going to have to be Saturday, there's a party at Duke we can go to." Eyes narrowing at Haley, she grinned. "You can go with us."

Unsure Haley was hesitant, "I don't know Brooke, and I've never been to a Duke party before…."

"Then this is a good time for your first one. Come on Haley, come with us! We'll break your Duke party cherry!"

Haley laughed, "Okay, I'll go. Damn Brooke, do you always get your way?"

Brooke nodded happily, "Of course! We need to find you an outfit, and I'll buy Peyton something new, too."

"Whatever." Remembering what Brooke had just said she laughed. "Duke party cherry? Only you Brooke, only you."

Brooke winked, "You know it. It's too bad that the basketball thing is tomorrow, there's a big party tomorrow night too," Brooke said regretfully.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to the basketball thing."

"Really? Why? You aren't a cheerleader."

"Lucas talked me into going with Jake and him," Haley explained.

"Yum, Lucas," Brooke's eyes turned dreamy, "That boy is so hot, and Jake isn't too shabby either. I would love to get Lucas alone and just stri-. "

"Stop! Yuck, Brooke. He's like my brother, not in front of me, please," Haley begged wanting to change the subject she picked another one of Brooke's passions. "Anyways, I still need to pick out my outfit for tomorrow, maybe you could help?"

"Oh, eeeeeeeee," Brooke squealed. "This is going to be so fabulous!"

"If you say so….."

Brooke started planning, "You can totally wear the dress you bought tonight at the basketball thing, and we have to find you something for the Duke party. Oh! And shoes! We need to find accessories, too. Come on, Tutor Girl, time to get going. We still have so many stores to visit before the mall closes."

Brooke stood up and grabbing her bags started to walk away. Haley got up and with one last wistful glance at her seat she followed Brooke.

_Wait! Before the mall closes? Brooke can't really expect to be here that long._ "Brooooooooooooke!"

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this now," Lucas said between kisses, before pulling back and staring at her.

Peyton yanked him back, "Why not?" Running her hands though his hair she tried to pull his head down, but he was resisting, barely.

"I have to watch the café; my mom only went home because she thought I'd be keeping an eye on things. Not making out with a hot girl in the kitchen."

Peyton scoffed and pulled him even closer. "There's no one else here," staring deeply into his eyes she questioned him, "would you rather be out there cleaning tables or back here with me." As she said that last part Peyton ran a hand down Luke's back, causing him to shiver.

Lowering his head, Lucas whispered against her lips, "with you." Lucas trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He had just caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth when he heard the door of the café open and the sound of female voices. Before pulling back he whispered; his mouth close to her ear, "Told you." Peyton shivered as his breath danced over her skin.

Before going to the front Lucas turned and gave Peyton a wink. Sitting down on the tile she breathed heavily. She was replaying that last couple of minutes in her head when she was interrupted by the sound of Luke's voice.

"Haley….with Brooke?" Lucas said somewhat uncertainly.

Peyton's body stilled and she was afraid to breathe too loudly. _Oh, well fuck! What the hell is the matter with my luck? Brooke is going to kill me._

**Three Days before**

_"P. Sawyer!" Brooke said as she sailed into Peyton's room._

_Peyton looked up from her sketch pad, "Hey Brooke."_

_"Guess where I was, I'll tell you. I was with a certain brooding basketball player," Brooke said happily._

_"Lucas?" Peyton questioned without looking up from her drawing._

_"Yes! Got it in one, you're good P.Sawyer," Brooke teased. _

_"But seriously, god Peyton, I don't know what it is about him, but I really like him. He treats me differently than most other guys. Who else would turn down a naked Brooke Davis?"_

_"Maybe he's gay?" Peyton suggested. _

_Brooke giggled, "No, I just think he's nice. Like an honest to god good guy."_

_Peyton put down her sketch pad and looked up. "What is going on with you Brooke? I've never seen you act so seriously about a guy before."_

_Brooke answered softly, "Maybe I've never been so serious about a guy before. Maybe I'm tired of playing around, the parties, and the recklessness that I've been having. When I'm with him Peyt, he makes me believe that I can do better, that I am better than that._

_Peyton bit her lip and hesitantly asked, "So you want do date Lucas? Or you just want a steady boyfriend?"_

_"Peyton haven't you been listening to me? I want Lucas, I want him as my boyfriend," Brooke answered, as she stared at Peyton uncertainty. When Peyton stayed silent Brook spoke up again, "Aren't you happy for me Peyton? You've always told me that you hated the random hook- ups and drinking too much. I thought you would be happy that I'm ready to settle down a little."_

_Peyton was silently ordering herself to tell Brooke that she wanted Lucas, telling herself that this might be her last chance. But when Peyton looked up at Brooke's hopeful face and could not do it. "No Brooke, if you are serious about it then of course I'm happy for you."_

_Brooke grinned at Peyton and reached over to give her a hug, "Thanks friend. I knew I could count on you."_

Peyton knew that she should have just told Brooke that truth, that she wanted Lucas. She had so many chances over the last two weeks, but didn't do it. She didn't really know why she had hesitated at first. Lucas hadn't been important to Brooke and if she told her at that first game Brooke would have respected their friendship and would have backed off. She had been with Nathan and then the whole mess with the bet, but she could have laid a claim for Luke when her head was on straight. She hadn't been able to after what Brooke told her a couple of days ago. She knew she didn't want a relationship with Lucas, that a couple of nights would be fine for her, and when Brooke revealed how serious she was about Luke…… She didn't have it in her to see Brooke's face. Then two days ago she had….. well, it was too late to go back on that.

Hearing the three of them in the front of the café laughing Peyton quietly slipped out of the back, feeling like the dirty secret she was. The dirty secret she made herself become.

Lucas was laughing at Haley's description of their shopping trip as he headed to the back; he called over his shoulder, "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back out."

Looking around he whispered, "Peyton! Peyton!"

"You okay Luke? I thought I heard you say something."

Sighing as he realized that she must have left Lucas headed back to the front, "I'm fine Haley; I was just talking to myself."

Lucas was slightly irritated. He wished Peyton hadn't asked him to keep their relationship a secret. He hated lying to Haley and he wanted to shout from the rooftops that Peyton was his. He wouldn't be able to do that until Peyton was ready. _I just hope it's soon….it had only been two days and hiding it sucks._

* * *

"Just tell me what the plan is!" Dan demanded.

Nathan couldn't very well tell him that there was no plan and was frantically thinking of what he could tell his father. _Fucking asshole, why the hell doesn't he ever leave me alone?_

"Boy, don't make me ask you again. I'm waiting," Dan said as his voice intensifying.

"Dan, are you yelling at my son again?" Deb Scott said as she strolled into the living room.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his mother. She saw him one week, at the most, out of each month but whenever she came home she liked to pretend that she was a great mother and try to "protect" him from Dan. _What bullshit, if she really cared then she wouldn't leave me alone with him all the time._

Dan reigned in his temper and kissed his wife on the check before saying tightly through clenched teeth, "Deb, I didn't expect you home today. I thought you would be getting in tomorrow morning, just in time for the party."

Deb scrutinized Dan before walking over to the bar to make herself a drink. "I was supposed to, but I was able to double Franklin's donation to the foundation so I decided to treat myself and come home early."

"Wonderful," Dan said as he walked over to his chair. As he passed Nathan he hissed out of the side of his mouth, "We'll finish this later!"

"So how my boys are are doing?" Deb settled herself on the sofa end closest to Dan.

Nathan rolled his eyes as his dad started spouting off his stats, she asked how they were. Not how basketball was going. _I guess in this house they are one and the same._

"…… good until Whitey moved Nathan out of his position and put the new kid in."

Hearing what Dan said Nathan interrupted, "I doing better as a small forward Dad, I don't care if Lucas is shooting guard now."

Continuing as if Nathan hadn't spoken, Dan gave Nathan an unyielding look and said, "But that's going to be temporary."

Unsure, Deb questioned, "Lucas? As in Nathan's brother, Lucas? Why didn't anyone tell me that Nathan's broth-"

"Don't call him that Deb! God why don't you make yourself another drin-"

Deb screamed, "Don't talk to me like that Dan! Damn it you are such a-"

Unnoticed Nathan stood up and shook his head, walking out of the room and saying softly, "Glad to have you home mom. Always a pleasure…."

* * *

October 19, 2007

(Day of the Party)

"You've been doing a really good job Nathan. I'm sure you'll be ready for your test on Monday," Haley said as she put her things away.

"Are you sure? I'm having a hard time remembering the second formula," Nathan asked.

"Just do those practice questions I gave you and it'll come to you," Haley smiled and patted Nathan on the shoulder.

Nathan nodded, _who would have thought that I, Nathan Scott, would be so worried about a test._ Looking over at Haley he decided it must be because of her. She had believed in him and helped him when she had no reason to and the last thing that he wanted to do was let her down.

Nathan was happy that his grades had improved slightly, but damn, it was taking a lot of work. Sooner rather than later, Nathan knew, Dan was going to get pissed at all the time studying was talking away from basketball. There was no doubt in his mind which Dan considered more important.

"Oh here, I made this for you," Haley said as she handed him a small tin. "It's everything you need to ace your history exam is right in this little box of tricks here; NoDoz, eye drops, number-two pencils… you're all set."

Nathan took the box and looked at it curiously, but made no move to open it. He glanced up to see her watching him, "Maybe you should just text me the answers," he joked.

"Ha! Like that's a reality," Glancing at her watch Haley started to rush out of the room, "I've got to get ready for your party. I'll see you later tonight. Bye Nathan!"

"Bye Hales," Nathan said absently as he ran a figure over the edge of the box. Getting up, he carried it to his bedroom; once he got there he sat down and opened the box. There it all was just like she said, she didn't mention the card. He picked it up to open it when he heard his father yelling at him.

"Nathan! Get your ass down here!"

Rolling his eyes he kept opening the envelope, he was about to pull out the card when heard footsteps outside of his door.

"Nathan, right now!" Dan's voice was closer and Nathan opened a drawer and put the box and envelope inside of it and started to leave his room.

"I'm coming dad."

"Good, let's go for a jog before we have to change for the party."

When Dan started to go down the stairs Nathan shot him the bird, but still followed him. _One of these days…._

"While we are running you can tell me what your fucking plan is, if you even have one."

_Fantastic. Fucking fantastic_

* * *

"Keith and Karen are going to meet us there?" Haley questioned Lucas as they pulled up to the Nathan's house.

"Yeah, mom's going to keep the café open a little while longer. I think it's just an excuse to miss Dan's speech," Luke's eyes drifted toward his best friend, "Someone told her that he makes some kiss my ass speech each year and she doesn't want to hear it. Wait, I think her exact words were, 'If I have to listen to that ass even more than I have to I'm going to vomit'. Yeah, I think that was it."

Haley shifted uncomfortably, "Karen really told you that?"

Lucas chuckled, "Actually no, I overheard her and Uncle Keith talking about it, but she still said it."

Lucas eyed a fidgeting Haley, until she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! You know it was me! I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have said anything. But when I was tutoring Nathan he mentioned what an ass Dan is at these things and told me about the speeches. I didn't mean to say anything to Karen. It just popped out; you know how those things happen. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable or change her mind about coming." Pausing for a breath Haley bit her lip and asked Lucas, "Are you mad at me? Because that would suck, I mean I would understand it, but …… you know, forget I just said that. I know you aren't mad. You are never mad at little stuff like this. Why are you grinning like that? Oh! Lucas Eugene Scott! You did that on purpose. You just wanted to see me talking a lot. That's mean, why do you do things like that. It's lik- sheesh. I really need to just shut up." Haley mimicked

Lucas had lost his smile at when Haley said his full name, but by the end of her tirade his smile had come back. "I love you Hales; man, you do like to carry on."

Haley smiled as she told him, "Nathan told me the same thing, almost word for word a couple of days ago."

"Really? Well, that's cool and slightly weird." Lucas shook his head and held his arm out. "May I escort you in milady?"

Haley pushed the side of Luke's head softly, "Man, you're a dork." Then she latched onto his arm. "Sure why not?"

Leading Haley up the walk, Lucas glanced down at her. "Hey buddy, you look really nice."

"Thanks Luke, you look good too," rolling her eyes Haley continued, "and I better look good. The amount of time I spent at the mall yesterday? Good lord, I'm shocked that I'm even able to walk now. Brooke was fun to shop with, even if she takes it to the extreme. That girl believes in quality and quantity. I can't remember the last time I came home with over 12 shopping bags, and I think she had even more. We had to go to her car twice yesterday to drop off bags. Oh! She tried to pay for my things, did I tell you that? Said that it would be on daddy, I was barely able to talk her into letting me pay for own things. Next time I am so going to…… oh, hi." Haley said nervously.

She hadn't noticed that they had been waiting for someone to answer the door, so when it suddenly opened to reveal scowling Dan Scott she was somewhat taken aback.

Remembering Deb's warning, Dan just silently moved back and allowed them entrance. Once they were inside Dan closed the door and walked to the bar without saying a word.

Glancing at Lucas, Haley said sarcastically, "Fun? Right, Luke. I can tell that this is going to be a lot of fun."

Silently agreeing he grabbed a hold of Haley's hand, "Let's go find Jake."

* * *

Nathan rolled his eyes as his dad started his speech. Another lame party. Tim nudged him and Nathan glanced up and saw his dad glaring at him. Nathan fixed his expression into one of indifference.

Dan continued, "Spirit. The vital principle and animating force within every human being. Of course, for some of you, spirit simply means alcoholic beverages."

When this achieved laughter from the crowd, Nathan was baffled. _That wasn't even funny. I guess it isn't a big surprised that Dad did this every year. What a wonderful opportunity for him to have a forum where he could spout off whatever jackass thing he wants to say and be applauded for it._

"But this Ravens basketball team has a surplus of spirit. It's an incredible team with an incredible group of young men. This team has been on a roll."

_Asshole, bet Dad would like to credit himself for it. Why are these idiots applauding him like he's the leading scorer? I am, and well Lucas is helping. Now he is, at least. But before he came it's all me._

"I would like to thank my lovely wife for setting up this party."

_Got to keep up the image. Fuck that, mom wasn't even here. The party planner did it all. _

"But Raven team spirit also includes the parents and the local businesses, whose financial support make this team great. Tonight's for you. Enjoy."

_Now Dad's pretending to kiss their asses, when really all he wants is for them to remember that he brought them up. So they can be grateful to him. Prick. _

Tim's stepmother Shari spoke up, "And here's to our host, Dan Scott."

_Kiss-ass, she says the same thing every year. I wonder if she is getting paid for it._

Tim muttered from besides Nathan, "God that gold digging whore is such a suck up." Focusing on Nathan he whispered, "Mike has been asking me about the bet. How is it going?"

Furious, Nathan glanced across the yard to where Lucas and Haley were standing and he hissed, "Not now!" Nathan shot Tim a glare before he stormed away.

* * *

Once Lucas saw that Haley was engrossed in conversation with Jake he took the opportunity to find Peyton.

He found her immediately, he saw that she was with Brooke, who was laughing and talking animatedly. Lucas couldn't help but smile at Brooke; she was so full of life. She got a bad rep, but she really was a good person. They had gotten to know one another over the last couple of weeks and he could honestly say that if it weren't for Peyton he would be pursuing a relationship with Brooke. But his want for Peyton was too far ingrained in him; he couldn't and wouldn't let her go. No matter how interesting or attractive Brooke was to him.

Catching Peyton's eye he nodded his head inside of the house. Nodded indiscernibly, she acknowledged him and started to try and get away from Brooke.

Interrupting Brooke, "I'm a little thirsty. I think I'm going to go inside and get a drink."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Oh no that's okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye Peyt," Brooke said before she made her way to some cheerleaders by the door.

Peyton started to go inside when she felt a hand on her arm, looking down she saw it was Haley. Instantly the guilt started to consume her again. She hated being around Haley because she knew that Haley was going to be hurt and Peyton couldn't help her. When Haley wasn't around it was easy for her to forget what was going on.

"Hi Peyton," Haley said, giving her a nervous smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said and I talked to Nathan abo-."

"WAIT! You told Nathan what I told you?" _Shit! Fuck! Crap! Damn! He's going to be pissed and he's going to tell Lucas. I already have enough problems with Lucas because of Brooke. This is going to ruin everything!_

Haley nodded, "Yeah I did, and he explained things to me. I believe him Peyton. I'm just telling you because I don't want you to worry anymore. He's not going to do anything to hurt Lucas."

_Naïve idiot._ Peyton told her coldly, "I didn't make it up Haley, you asked me so I told you. I don't remember telling you that it was okay to tell fucking Nathan what I said either!"

Confused, Haley said, "I'm sorry if you think I betrayed your trust but Peyton, I had to talk to him about it. It's not fair to condemn him on the words of others, without even trying to talk to him about it.

Peyton shook his head, "God Nathan is such a liar. What stories did he tell you?" Behind Haley, Peyton could see through the window and she noticed that Brooke had gone inside and was not talking and laughing with Lucas. _Well, crap again. This night sucks._

Haley shook her head, "That's private Peyton, and unless you can tell me something other than what you already have then I'm going to believe him."

When Peyton stayed silent Haley turned to walk away, Peyton's voice stopped her, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

Finally Peyton shook her head and muttered, "Just be careful."

Peyton walked away as Haley watched her, _it doesn't matter. I just have to get Lucas away from Brooke and we can find a room and finally do what we have been wanting to do. _

Set on plan of action, Peyton walked inside and went to join Lucas and Brooke. Reaching them she smiled at Brooke and reached over to give Lucas a hug; although surprised he returned it and heard her whisper, "Meet me upstairs, 15 minutes and third door on the left."

After pulling back Peyton stayed and talked for a few minutes before she excused herself.

"Hey Brooke, hi Buddy."

Haley said as she joined them from outside.

"Hey Tutor Girl! You are looking absolutely fabulous!"

"Thanks for all your help with the outfit."

Lucas took a good look at Haley for the first time without her wrap. He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, Brooke had done it again. Opening his eyes he saw her watching him with a sly smile, "Oh Brooke, you are corrupting my best friend!"

Haley and Brooke burst into laughter at the pained voice Lucas had used.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Haley James at a basketball party." A male voice said from behind her.

Haley turned and was surprised to see who was talking to her.

* * *

**To be honest, the amount of support for Brooke in both the reviews and in messages made me want to change the girl with Lucas from Peyton to Brooke, but I had to force myself to follow the outline. Otherwise the story as a whole wouldn't make sense. **

**Just out of curiosity, since I haven't yet revealed who Lucas is going to end up. Who do YOU think he should be with?**

**Mac**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I really enjoyed going through and reading what you guys think. **

**Thanks for answering the Brooke or Peyton question.I like both of them, so I don't have that problem while reading my Naley stories. Half of you aren't going to be happy at the end of this and I am sorry about that.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Well, well if it isn't Haley James at a basketball party." A male voice said from behind her.

Haley turned and was surprised to see who it was talking to her.

"Brent Miller, the star of the football team at a basketball party? I think that's a little more surprising then Haley James at a party," Haley teased.

"Oh yeah, well sure, unless you remember that I know you; which means that I know you don't care about sports."

"You're one to speak; you play a totally different sport. You couldn't care less about basketball, shouldn' you be at a football party?"

Brooke's curious eyes darted between the two, "He-_llo._" _How does tutor girl know Brent? Do they have something going on?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke. You know Brent right?" Haley questioned.

"Sure I do, hey Brent." Brooke flashed him a smile before she latched onto Luke's arm.

"Hi Davis, Luke," Brent greeted before he turned back to Haley. "So really what are you doing here?"

"Lucas asked me to come with him so I did. What about you?"

Brent waved it away as unimportant, "One of the cheerleaders, Stacy, asked me to bring her. So…"

As Brent and Haley settled into conversation, Brooke leaned up and whispered into Luke's ear, "Is there something going on between those two? Because it's looks to me like there is, or there is going to be sometime soon."

Lucas felt his eyes widen as he considered what Brooke said. He didn't think that there was something going on between the two. Although… when Brent had walked up to them Lucas had noticed that Brent had subtly checked out Haley. Which was just wrong. All kinds of wrong. Lucas felt himself cringe just thinking about it. Leaning down he whispered into Brooke's ear forcibly, "No!"

Brooke gave him a knowing smile, "You can't keep her in a shell forever Luke. She's a teenager; she should be out having fun and meeting boys. Anyways, I see Bevin and I need to talk to her about tomorrow night. I'll be seeing you later." Brooke slowing laid a kiss on Luke's cheek before she walked slowly away.

Shaking his head, he interrupted Haley and Brent, "I'm going to go. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Okay, bye buddy."

"Later Scott," Brent bumped fists with Lucas, before he turned back to Haley.

"I didn't see you at the game last Friday."

"Yeah, I wasn't able to make it. It turned out that Lucas had a game that night and so I had to go to that."

"That's cool, but I would still like it if you could make it to a game, so maybe one time when there isn't a basketball game you could come?"

Haley smiled, "Sure Brent. We'll work that out later." Looking over she saw Jake motioning her, "Actually my other date for the evening is calling me over; I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay, later James." Brent watched as Haley walked over to Jake. _Other date? Is Haley dating Jake?_

* * *

"Peyton are you here?" Lucas looked around the room, he was sure this is where Peyton had directed him. "Peyton?"

Lucas was about to poke his head out of the room to count doors when he felt two hands grab the front of his jacket. Before a word could be said her mouth was fused to his. Soon he jacket was on the floor and quick fingers were making short work of his shirt.

Breathless, Peyton pulled away. "You really don't need this shirt," she assertively said as she moved her hands lower, "and I'm pretty sure you don't need these pants either." Peyton went to unbutton Luke's pants as Luke moved one of the spaghetti straps of her dress down.

"I'm going to start feeling overdressed soon." Without a word, Peyton pulled her dress off, leaving her standing there clad in only a strapless bra and panties. "Not having that problem anymore." Luke ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. _God she smells wonderful. _Lucas left her lips and grazed her jaw line before he trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Oh god, Lucas… don't stop, that feels so good."

* * *

"You okay Jake?" Haley inquired.

Jake looked upset and worried, like he had on the first day that they had met.

"I'm fine Hales, I just… umm some family issues came up and I'm going to have to go now. Can you do me a favor and tell Lucas?"

Haley nodded, apprehensive, "I can tell Lucas, but are you sure you don't need anything?"

Jake shot Haley an obviously forced smile, "Nothing you can do Haley but thanks for looking out."

Jake reached over and gave Haley a brief hug before turning and walking out. Biting her lip, Haley watched as Jake walked out. There was obviously something going on with him, she just hoped that he would tell her when he was reading.

Sighing she turned and almost fell when she walked into someone's back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Sometimes I don't really look where I'm going," Haley started, feeling clumsy and awkward.

"James, if you wanted to talk to me again you could have just said so."

Haley laughed; catching the attention of a tall dark haired, blue-eyed boy across the room.

Looking over Nathan felt his eyes go wide. Haley looked even hotter than she had at the last party. He saw her all the time so he knew she was hot, but he was used her wearing beanies or ponchos. He didn't he'd ever seen her in anything like this before. Glancing over he looked to see who she was with; expecting Lucas he was surprised to see Brent Miller. _What the hell? He doesn't even play basketball. Haley wouldn't have brought him as her date right? She said she was going with Lucas and Jake. _Glancing covertly around the room, Nathan searched for the two, but both weren't there. Nathan scowled when he saw Haley laughing at something Brent said. It deepened when Brent laid a hand on Haley's shoulder and leaned down, as if to hear her better. _Whatever. He is just trying to get closer to her. And where the hell is Luke? I thought he was supposed to be oh, so, protective over Haley. Some big dumb football player is hitting on Haley and he is nowhere to be found. _

Deep in thought he didn't notice that his companions had fallen silent too, and were watching him watch Haley.

Theresa was pissed. Nathan had finally broken up with that silly slut Peyton and now he was after the tutor geek?

Theresa had wanted to get with Nathan for a while, but after hearing rumors about Nathan messing around on Peyton, Brooke had warned her girls on the cheerleading squad that if she found out that Nathan was cheating on Peyton with any of them that she would kick them off the squad and make their lives miserable. Believing the irate girl, none of the other members had dared to try anything with Nathan. Theresa herself had pushed the line a couple times; especially at that party when Nathan broke up with Peyton. When she had indirectly caused the breakup of Nathan and Peyton, Brooke had been so furious. Brooke told her that she knew about the body shots, but since they broke up Brooke wouldn't doing anything, only warning Theresa not to do anything like that again.

She thought that she finally got her chance with Nathan, but at the party the previous weekend she have given Nathan ample opportunity to sleep with her he had turned her down. Instead of hooking up with her he had gone upstairs with some skanky freshmen. Now he kept looking at that nerd, Theresa followed his gaze and when she saw who Haley's companion was she rolled her eyes. Unbelievable, how in the hell is she getting these guys to notice her. She's such a mousy little thing but she has the star of the basketball and football teams hanging on her every word.

When Nathan walked away without saying anything, Theresa felt her face turning red. This was not going to happen. She was not going to lose her chance with him again. Leaning over she reminded Stacey that Brent was her date, and pointed out the nerd who was touching him and probably trying to get him upstairs. Stacey's lips thinned and she started walking over to the group.

Theresa watched for a minute before walking over to where her date was, after whispering something in his ear she sat back to enjoy the fireworks.

Nathan reached Haley and Brent and reaching over pulled Haley into a hug, "Hey Haley." Looking at Brent over Haley's shoulder he mouthed "Touch her and die."

Pulling back he smiled at Haley, "are you having fun?"

"Sure," Haley said tentatively. "Oh hey, you know Brent right?"

"Sure, hey dude," Nathan said coldly.

Brent nodded back warily, "Nathan."

Glancing around Nathan questioned her, "Where are Luke and Jake? I thought they were your dates."

"Oh Jake had a family emergency and Lucas is around here somewhere. I am going to ha-."

Tim interrupted, "Nathan your dad wants you. He told me to come get you; he's over at the bar."

Nathan looked over and rolled his eyes, "I'll be back soon." He said before he walked to the bar with Tim.

Brent took Haley's attention away from Haley when he placed a hand on her arm, "That was weird, Haley, did you se-"

This time Brent was interrupted when Stacy came up to them, "Brent can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brent looked at Stacey's furious face, wincing slightly he turned to Haley, "Never mind, I'll just tell you later."

Confused, Haley nodded, "Bye Brent, hi Stacey."

Stacey didn't answer, instead latched onto Brent's arm and pulled him outside.

Seeing that Haley was alone, Theresa nodded to her date, telling him to make his move.

Haley had just sat down on a loveseat, deciding to wait there for Lucas to find her. _I hope we can leave soon, I'm bored. Maybe we could go to play miniature golf._

Feeling a arm drape over her should she looked up, expecting to see Luke. It wasn't. Instead it was some guy she had never seen before, who looked half drunk.

"Hey gorgeous," he slurred close to her ear. "I've never seen you at one of these parties before."

"First time," Haley said tightly as she edged away.

It didn't help. He scooted closer to her. "So what's your name?"

_Wonderful, just freaking wonderful._

* * *

Lucas had Peyton flush against the wall, breathing heavily as his mouth slanted over hers.

Pulling away, he said breathlessly, "I have wanted this for so long." Leaning in he gave her another kiss, before he pulled away, "So damn long."

Peyton turned him around and pressing him against the wall caught his earlobe in her mouth. Biting gently before moving away to blow on it she whispered, "Me too. And now we can have it." Peyton moved one of her hands lower to finally undo his pants.

Lucas shook his head, hoping to clear it. He wanted her to know how he felt. "No, no, no. I don't mean just that," Lucas said gesturing between their pelvises. "I mean this, I want this." Lucas placed a hand over heart. "This is what I want, you know? I want to have this, just as you have mine. I want to have everything with you. I want us, Peyton."

Peyton bit her lip, and shook her head. She backed away and left a baffled Lucas alone, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Peyton, what's wrong?"

"This isn't that Lucas, we aren't that." Peyton turned and bent down to pick up her dress.

"Peyton, will you te-"

"No Lucas! We aren't a couple! We were going to have some good times and when it was over, let go."

Lucas started getting mad, "How was I supposed to know that? You knew I had feelings for you. You had to know what I would think when you came to the café Tuesday night. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Why didn't you tell me what you had assumed? I told you I didn't want anyone to know. I thought you understood that it would just be between us and then we would forget about it and move on."

"Well I didn't! We were supposed to be together. We were just going to keep quiet until you were ready! I lied to my best friend for you!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "God Lucas, sometimes you are just too good. So what? You lied to Haley, big freaking boo hoo. It doesn't matter. I don't want a relationship with you. That isn't going to change."

"I'll wait Peyton. I'll wait for you to be ready for us to be toge-."

"I'm never going to be ready for that Lucas! We could have some fun and then still be friends! I don't want to be your girlfriend, and now we can't even have this." Sighing Peyton walked to the door.

Lucas had to try, "Peyton-."

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Peyton interrupted regretfully before she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Aggravated, Lucas kicked the wall before sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands.

_Well, that was great._ Lucas got up to get dressed. He was going to find Haley and get out of here.

* * *

"Tell me you name! Come on, tell me. I'll tell you mine," the drunken jerk told her with a suggestive wink.

_Gross_, "Um, actually I think I see my friend over there. So I'm going to go." Before Haley could walk away he had his arm over her should and had yanked her up to his side.

Ignoring her, like she hadn't said anything, he continued talking. "My name is Trevor, my friends call me Trev. You can call me whatever you want, though, honey. "

"Great, Trevor, let me go." Haley stopped fidgeting and looked at him, ready to use her knee if he got anymore grabby.

"No," he smirked at her before trailing a hand down her back. "I'm not even on the basketball team, football all the way baby! Some cheerleader wanted me to bring her here, but who cares about that right? Let's get out of here."

Trevor started to pull Haley across the room, Haley let her weight drop and he stumbled.

Sad, he turned to her, "why did you have to go and do that?"

Haley was finally able to walk away when she felt his hand cup her ass and squeeze. _Oh No! The fuck he didn't! _

Whirling around Haley slapped him, causing the noise level in the room to drop. The room wasn't full but there were a couple people there that stopped what they were doing and watching.

Glancing around Haley saw that Nathan had his back to her and was in what appeared to be an argument with his father.

_Persistent asshole, _Haley thought when Trevor grabbed a hold of her arm again. "Look you fucking asshole, let me go."

"Fucking huh? We can work with th-"

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas roared after he walked into the room and caught sight of Haley in the middle of the room in an altercation with what appeared to be a drunken guy.

"Trevor let me go, that's my date," Haley whispered, Lucas had only been this mad a couple of times before. There was no telling what he would do.

Barely glancing at either of them Trevor continued to try and get Haley out of the room.

Haley let out a squeal when Luke's punch caused Trevor to fall. Since he was still hold on to her arm she would have fallen if Lucas hadn't grabbed a hold of her.

Lucas set her aside and went to hit Trevor again, when Haley stopped him. She whispered, "Let's just go Lucas." When Lucas ignored her, she continued, "This isn't the time or the place. Everyone is watching. Nothing happened, let's go."

Reluctantly Lucas agreed with a stipulation, "I'm just going to tell him something, okay?" Lucas leaned down, "Listen to me closely. Don't look at Haley, don't talk to her, hell don't even be in her presence. If you see her walk away man, if I find out that you so much breathed in her direction I'm coming for you." Abruptly letting go of Trevor's jacket, Lucas let him fall as he stood up.

Nathan had finally noticed what had happened and had worked his way through the crowd to them. Barely glancing at the fallen boy he barked out, "Vegas, Tim take this trash outside. Make sure he knows that he isn't welcome."

Tim and Vegas came up, each grabbing one of Trevor's arms and dragged him out of the room.

Nathan turned to Haley, concerned. "Are you okay Haley?"

"No she isn't okay! Some asshole just sexually harassed her!"

Haley looked at Lucas, before turning to Nathan. "I'm okay; it really wasn't that big of a deal. I just wish that he would have let me go. That asshole. I tried to be nice, but nooo, he just wouldn't take a hint. Then I was blunt and he totally ignored me! How do you do that? Just ignore what a person is saying and do whatever the hell you want. I'm glad Lucas came, I was two steps away from kneeing him in the balls," Both boys winced, Lucas calming down a bit during Haley's ramble. "So thanks Lukey, but dude violence isn't the answer. I know I just said I was going to knee his balls, but you still shouldn't have hit him Luke. This is a basketball function and you could have gotten into a lot of trouble. What if Whitey had seen you, then where would you be? Off the tea-."

"I did see Haley, don't worry Lucas. You aren't in trouble. Watch the temper, but I'm glad you were there for Haley," Whitey interrupted. He reached over and gave Haley a hug.

"Come on Hales, I'll take you home. Or if you don't want to be alone, you can stay with me tonight."

Pulling back from her hug with Whitey, Haley nodded. "Thanks for getting rid of him Nathan. Bye guys."

"Wait Haley; if you need anything just call me okay?"

"Sure."

"No Haley I mean it, if you need anything," Nathan wanted her to understand that he meant it. He wasn't saying it just to say it.

Haley gave him a crooked grin, "I get it Nathan, you Scott boys sure are alike."

Both boys shared an awkward smile.

As Nathan watched the pair leave the room, he felt eyes boring into him. Looking over at the bar he saw Dan watching the whole scene with satisfaction. _Shit_.

* * *

_Shit, what have I been doing lately? Why did I go off on Lucas? I like him, I really do. Why can't I just tell him that? Tell him that I'm afraid of being in a relationship with him. He could hurt me, I know he could. And Brooke, why did I make these choices? Why couldn't I have just told her what I felt, or I could have stayed away from Lucas. She wants him to be her boyfriend and the next day I go and make out with him. I almost had sex with him tonight. It would have hurt her so much. How could I do that? When did I become this type of person? The type of person that I can barely look at in a mirror. You ARE better than this, you WILL be better._ Sitting upstairs in an unused bathroom Peyton vowed to try and become the person she used to be.

* * *

Groaning, Trevor opened his eyes. "What the hell was that Theresa? Nothing went like you said it would.

"I guess she changed her mind."

"You guess? What the fuck, babe. You said she wanted to role play a little. Not get pissed and send four assholes after me. That wasn't part of the deal."

Theresa shrugged indifferently, "Let's just go, it didn't work anyways."

"What didn't work?"

"Never mind that. Get in"

* * *

Turning off the engine once he was in Haley's driveway, Lucas got out of the car and walked around the rear end of the car to escort Haley inside.

Once they got inside and were settled on the couch Lucas exhaled and leaned his head back. Rolling his head on its crown he glanced at Haley. "You okay buddy?"

Haley nodded, "I'm fine, it's really was not big deal. Really, no big deal." Haley voice started to crack and a few tears escaped. "I don't know why I'm crying Luke, he just……" unable to finish Haley lowered her head and placed them in her palms.

"Hey, come here." Lucas plucked Haley out of her seat and settled her in with him. Rubbing her back he let her cry. He was furious again; he shouldn't have let that dipshit out of the house without hitting him at least one more time.

Slowly Haley's crying tapered out and she and Luke sat in silence. "I don't want to talk about that again, okay Lucas?"

Unsure, but wanting to make her happy Lucas agreed. "Fine, I won't bring it up but if you need me I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Wiping her hands over her damp face Haley slid off of Luke's lap. Crooking her knee she bent so she was slightly facing him.

"What is going on with you Luke?"

"Nothing."

"Luke." Haley said quietly. "I know you better than anyone; I know something else is bothering you. You are always here for me; let me be there for you."

Eyes brimming with anger and pain Lucas turned to Haley, "I thought Peyton and I could be happy. We almost got together tonight. That's where I was when… well you know. I was with her upstairs. I told her that I wanted her heart and she kinda flipped out on me. She basically told me that she only wanted me for the sex."

Haley reached over and started rubbing Luke's shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. I know that really care for her."

"I do Haley; I wanted her since I saw her. I waited for her to notice me, I waited through Nathan, and I would have waited forever."

"Would have?"

"She made it pretty clear tonight that we have no future Hales. I'm not a masochist, I'm not going to try and force a relationship with her. The only thing I can do now is let go and move on."

"Are you sure that it isn't too soon be deciding that? This all went down tonight Lucas."

Lucas shook his head regretfully, "I can't do this to myself anymore Haley. I can't keep putting myself out like this, nothing good will come from it and I'm not willing to risk my heart on something that isn't going to happen."

"I'm on your side Lucas, you know that. If you are sure this is what you want?"

"It is," Lucas confirmed.

"Okay, then I support you one hundred percent."

Lucas smiled. "I knew you would."

After a moment of silence, "Want to watch some TV?"

Haley immediately snatched up the remote, "My house, my choice."

"Oh god, don't make me watch 'The Hills' again."

"I don't why you are complaining; you were totally into the whole Heidi and Lauren drama."

Lucas groaned, "I wasn't into it; Jesus, ask a few questions and you are suddenly 'into' a show."

Haley continued as if Lucas hadn't spoken, "And I know you think Lauren is hot."

Lucas smirked, "That she is."

Haley snorted, "You're such a guy. Whatever. I have some 'Supernatural' on the tivo that I want to catch up on."

"Excellent."

"I know, plot and freaky weird stuff for you and hot guys for me! God just picturing Jensen's ass do-"

"Haley!"

* * *

Nathan made his way up the stairs, exhausted. The party had broken up a little while ago and Nathan was still trying to avoid his father. _That asshole just had to start questioning me during the fucking party. It was like he was trying to be overheard. _Nathan thought his father was starting to that there was no plan and might try to sabotage and relationship that he and Lucas might be forming.

Nathan entered his room, and already had his shirt unbuttoned when a voice boomed out from the corner.

The devil was back.

"I noticed an interesting thing about that kid tonight. I'm just wondering if you are smart enough to catch it." Dan paused, "It's unlikely, but let's give it a try. All night, the kid was calm. He had to have felt awkward as hell, but he was just fine. Until that girl got herself in trouble."

Nathan rolled his eyes, Dan probably felt that Haley had invited or wanted attention from that asshole.

"He was mad, Nathan. No furious, I'm sure that everyone saw how important she is to him. He risked getting kicked off the team for getting into that fight. But he still did it. What does that mean Nathan?"

"Uh, that he cares about his friends?"

Dan slammed a fist on the armrest, "I knew it was too much to hope that you would have caught on. It means, Nathan, that she is his weakness. She is how you are going to get Luc- that kid off the team."

The idea slammed into Nathan, and before he could question whether it was a good idea he ran with it and blurted out, "She is already tutoring me, I'm going to get her to have sex with me and Lucas will quit the team."

Dan raised his eyebrows, "I'm shocked you really did have a plan."

Nathan inwardly groaned, already regretting saying anything. "Sure, whatever."

"Don't screw it up."

Nathan nodded and walked into his adjoined bathroom, while Dan stayed in his chair. He was feeling very pleased on how the night had turned out.

Unknown to both men, Peyton had been trying to avoid Lucas so she had hid upstairs until she was sure he had left. She had been sneaking out of the house when she had heard the whole conversation. _Great, just freaking great. Why do I have to be the one to hear these things?_ Frustrated Peyton left the house.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thanks for everyone who is reading and to those who took time to review**

* * *

Chapter Nine

October 20, 2007

"Come on, Tutor Girl! Get out of the car!" Brooke said over her shoulder as she waited at the base of the step leading up to the frat house. Standing a few feet away were Bevin and Peyton, Bevin was doing most of the talking while Peyton stood there looking bored.

"I don't know Brooke… the skirt turned out to be a lot shorter than I thought it would be," Haley said, before biting her lip and looking down at her clothes hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke walked to the car and opened the back door. "Out, James!" When Haley stayed in the car a determined look came into Brooke's eyes and she barked, "Now!"

"Geesh, okay Brooke," Not trusting the look in Brooke's eyes Haley reluctantly exited the car; pulling her skirt down as she stood. Not that it help much. Instead her skirt barely moved, and the strip of skin revealed on her abdomen became even larger. _Great, I'm like hooker Barbie._

"I don't know why you are complaining Tutor Girl, I picked out P. Sawyer's outfit too and she's not upset about it," Brooke said.

Deciding to just give up trying to make her clothes cover more skin Haley stopped fusing with her clothes and turned her attention to the other girl. Brooke was thanking Bevin for giving them a ride, while Peyton stood next to them. Peyton was wearing a tight, skimpy leopard print camisole and she looked as reluctant to be there as Haley was. She had been in the backseat with Peyton on the ride over and Peyton hadn't said a word. Haley hoped that later she could talk Peyton into leaving with her. Brooke would be with Bevin, and both seemed ecstatic at the prospect of attending another college party. They would have fun together

"Come on girlies! Time to party!" Brooke grabbed a hold of Haley's hand while Bevin grabbed of Peyton's and dragged them inside.

Peyton and Haley shared a glance and both rolled their eyes.

Brooke immediately headed to the keg and flirted with the boy drawing the drinks. In no time all four girls held a drink in their hands.

"Well, let us toast to… well… toast to… um… well fuck it. Let's toast to us girlies!" Brooke came up with.

"To us…" The other three echoed.

* * *

Nathan was outside of his house shooting baskets.

It was a tame Saturday night for him, but he didn't feel like going out to the party at Tim's house. Usually he was up for everything but he didn't have it in him to go to that house and act like everything was okay. It wasn't. His whole goddamn life had turned into one never ending lie. He didn't think anyone knew the whole truth but him.

Nathan shot the ball and when it hit the back of the rim and bounced out he heard slow clapping from behind him.

Turning he saw his father standing there was a sneer on his face.

_Great. More bonding time with the devil._

* * *

"Mom? What is this?" Lucas walked up to mother holding some papers, squinting at her.

Glancing over from the stove where she was cooking dinner, Karen barely faltered.

"You really shouldn't go through other people's mail Lucas," Karen said calmly as she stirred her spaghetti sauce.

"I didn't mean to read your mail mom. I was walking by and I accidently knocked it to the floor and when I went to pick it up I saw what it said. Why didn't you tell me anything about this? I didn't even know that you applied," Lucas said.

"I didn't really expect to get in Lucas; I mostly applied as a lark. I just to see if I could get in and I did. I proud of that and that is enough for me. I can't go and leave you alone for six months. That is too ridiculous to even consider."

Lucas reached over and grabbed his mom's shoulders. Turning her to face him, Lucas said gently, "Mom, you've given up so much for me. I want you to have something for yourself. This is cooking school in Italy mom. You can't pass up this opportunity."

"Lucas it's not worth it. I have the café and I have you, we have Haley and we have Keith. That's enough for me," Karen shook her head. Imagine, he really expected her to take off and go to Italy; she wasn't the type of person to do something like that.

"Mom I love you, but aren't you tired of settling?"

"Oh Lucas, I don't want you to think that I settle. Yes I had to give up things, but you are worth all that and more. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way again."

"I feel guilty mom," Lucas looked down after he gave her that admission. "You gave up so much to have me and I love you for it, but you deserve more. You deserve to have all your dreams come true."

"And cooking school in Italy is my dream?" Karen tried joking.

Lucas replied simply, "It's a start."

"Luke, I can't go. You are sixteen years old. I cannot and will not leave you by yourself," Karen said firmly.

"Haley's parents left her by herself and she's okay," Lucas pointed out.

"Haley is alone, but she shouldn't be Luke. I mean, I love Jimmy and Lydia to death but they never should have left. She's only fifteen, Lucas. That is another reason why I don't want to go; I would worry about Haley too much along with you. You know her parents count on me to look out for her."

Lucas thought about the situation for a minute, "What if Uncle Keith came to stay with me? He could look after me, the house, and he sees Haley all the time. He can check on her for you."

"Well……"

Seeing that Karen was hesitating Lucas jumped in and said, "Mom, please."

Karen looked up at her son, and felt herself swell with pride. Lucas would always be her little boy, but standing here before her was a man and she couldn't be prouder over how he turned out. He had fulfilled all her dreams and then some. It gave her confidence that if she did go to Italy, Lucas would be fine. And if she did end up going to Italy then she needed that confidence.

Karen said slowly, "Deb did offer to watch the café for me." Glancing up and seeing Luke's confused expression Karen went on to explain, "Yesterday at the party we got to talking. She seems like a really nice woman, and I told her about the school and how I couldn't close the café for six months. She generously offered to manage it while I was away. I turned her down because I couldn't leave you, but I have a feeling that if I left you would be fine. I would miss you like crazy but you would do fine."

"Oh, okay mom. So? Are you going to go?" Lucas asked impatiently. He wished that his mother would just say yes, but that was too reckless for her.

"I'm going to call Keith and talk to him about it. If he says okay, then I will call Deb. If I can get both you and the café situated, then yes I'll go.

Lucas grinned and reached down to give his mom a hug, "You aren't going to regret this mom. I'm sure that you are going to have the time of your life."

Karen smiled back at him, "It'll be fun Lucas. I will miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too mom," Lucas replied.

Karen pulled back from the hug and walked to the phone, "Hi Keith? It's Karen; I need to ask you for a big favor……"

* * *

Peyton stared at Haley, who was about to do the shot that Brooke had just handed to her. She really wanted to get Haley alone so that she could finally tell her about the bet. Hell, forget about the consequences; she was going to do the right thing. Nathan and Mike could both shove it.

"Ah… that was horrible Brooke. Tell me again why I want to get drunk?" Haley asked. Her tolerance for alcohol was low, and she was already feeling the effects of the two shots she had. The beer didn't count since she had only sipped it since she couldn't stand the taste.

"You want to get drunk because it is fun Tutor Girl! This is your first Duke party! You should be exited! Oh and you should be drunk! That is a must for your first Duke party," Brooke said enthusiastically.

Haley tried to drum up some enthusiasm, "Alrighty then!"

Seeing through Haley's façade Brooke rolled her eyes, then squealed, "Peyton, that guy is totally checking you out, to your right," Brooke instructed.

Dutifully Peyton looked to her right and saw a emo looking guy standing there, looking at her. Peyton turned back to her friends and said shortly, "Not interested."

"You sure? He's not my type, but he has that whole rocker slash emo thing that you like. It might be fun," Brooke shrugged.

"No, leave it alone!" Peyton bitched.

"Christ, don't claw my eyes out Peyt. I'm just trying to help," Brooke turned to Bevin and asked her when she had to leave. After they had made their toast Bevin revealed that she had to go meet her boyfriend soon, but Brooke had told the girls that they would just take a cab since they were all drinking anyways.

Peyton didn't want to get drunk of go hook up with some random loser. She wanted to get Haley alone and tell her about the bet. She had to do it now, before she changed her mind again. She had fortified herself with alcohol and she was going to tell Haley tonight. Glancing quickly at Haley again Peyton pulled a shot glass closer; maybe a couple more shots wouldn't hurt.

Haley looked at Peyton and noticed that she looked miserable, doing shots in quick succession.

Leaning over laid a hand on Peyton's shoulder and said sincerely, "I'm sorry things aren't going to work out with you and Lucas."

Glancing up she felt a surge of anger toward Haley. That was NOT something she wanted to talk about. Peyton just shrugged, not trusting herself to speak.

Haley took the hint and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Still fuming about Lucas, Peyton barely noticed that the guy who had been checking her out earlier was at her elbow.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked with a smirk

Throwing caution to the wind Peyton nodded and walked off with him.

* * *

"I thought you were going to work on that girl, Nathan? It's going to be pretty hard to seduce her from a damn basketball court," Dan said unpleasantly."The practice wouldn't hurt you, your conditioning is crap."

The instant it had left his mouth Nathan had regretted telling his father that he was going to seduce Haley to get Lucas off the team. It had been a moronic act of desperation on his part, because now he was going to have to keep up a pretense around his father; that he was going to seduce Haley to make Lucas would quit the team. If the devil really thought it through then he would question the plan. It was a stupid fake plan; he didn't even know how it was supposed to work. There was no guarantee that having sex with Haley would make Lucas quit. It was even more likely that it would give Lucas even more incentive to stay on the team.

After a long night of thinking Nathan figured that he would have to pretend that he was going through with the plan. He would have been spending time with Haley regardless of what he told Dan the previous night, and he might as well use that to his advantage.

"She's busy tonight." Nathan said shortly, it was the truth. Haley told him she was going to a party at Duke with Brooke and some other girls.

"She's too busy for you? Slipping Nate; not even dating and she's already got other plans," Dan maliciously spat at him. "I should have known better than to expect that you would be able to pull this off. You are such a screw up Nathan."

"It'll work dad. I barely know her," Nathan lied, sighing he continued. "She's not easy dad. If I just go up to her and ask her on a date she is going to be suspicious. She's his best friend and she knows who I am. I have to get to know her and she has to know that I'm not a total dick to convince her into going out with me."

"Good luck on that one, son," Dan smirked.

"Thanks for the support dad," Nathan bit out sarcastically. He had been truthful about getting to know Haley before going out on a date with her. It was the same principal he was using to win his bet. It was no hardship being around her though; she was turning out to be fun. A lot more fun than other girls he was used to being around.

"Anytime Nate, anytime. Just remember don't screw this up. Get that kid off the team," Dan ordered before he turned around and went inside the house.

_Fucking asshole_. Nathan tried to get back to practice but his thoughts where getting away from him. Frustrated he sat down at the table at the edge of the court and took a drink of water. Picking up his cell phone he scrolled through his missed calls; seeing that it was just the usual guys and knowing that he wasn't going out tonight he decided not to bother to call them back.

Sighing Nathan laid his head on the table.

* * *

"You know 'The Descendants'?" The guy, whose name turned out to be Gabe, asked Peyton.

"Oh yeah, their album 'Milo Goes to College' was great," Peyton replied.

"Okay, I was wrong about you. The clothes threw me. Don't get me wrong, you look hot. They made me notice you, but I did not expect you to actually know music."

Peyton smirked, "I'm into the music, not the uniform."

Gabe moved closer to her, "What else are you into?"

Peyton smiled up at him through her lashes, "Oh many, many things…"

"Oh, yeah?" Gabe smirked at her.

"Yeah," Peyton breathed out, before pulling Gabe's head closer to hers.

Across the room Brooke was saying goodbye to Bevin. Glancing over she saw Peyton making out with the emo looking guy. Smirking she turned to find Tutor Girl.

"Look, I'm not interested, just let me pass. My friends are waiting for me," Haley bit out, irritated. So far college parties had turned out to be a lot like high school parties, complete with drunken assholes. She didn't even think the guy in front of her knew what she was saying.

"But don't you wan-," Abruptly cut off, he stumbled back.

"Tutor Girl! Come with me," Brooke said brightly, as if she hadn't just pushed over a guy almost twice her size.

Holding in her laugh Haley followed Brooke.

Haley looked around, "Where are Peyton and Bevin?"

"Oh, Bevin went to meet her boyfriend and Peyton is right over there, "Brooke explained and pointed out Peyton, who was sitting on some guys lap making out.

Haley eyes widened, "Wow, well that was quick."

Brooke giggled, "Sometimes we get like that."

Haley glanced around the party and then hesitantly asked Brooke, "Do you think it would be okay if I call a cab and leave now? I'm really not having any fun and I don't want to drink anymore."

Brooke's face fell, "You don't want to stay?"

"Well, no not really. But I promise that next time you want me to go out with you, I'll go with no argument. Deal?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and said teasingly, "You know I could probably get you to go to the next party anyways, but if you really don't want to stay then go."

Haley smiled, "Great!"

Brooke pouted, "I'm going to be bored."

"You aren't going to find a guy too?" Haley questioned.

"Nah, I'm still holding out hope for your buddy," Brooke grinned and then shrugged. "It's not a big deal, we'll call you taxi and then when it's almost here we'll go out and wait for it. Then I'll come in and find some people to hang out with. Plan?"

"Plan," Haley agreed while pulling out her cell phone to call the cab service.

* * *

"Mom, are you going to tell me what Uncle Keith said? And Nathan's mom said?" Lucas asked as they cleared the table.

Karen smiled at him, "It looked like you are going to have a fun time with your Uncle Keith for the next six months."

Lucas swept his mom into a hug and twirled her, "This is so great mom. I'm sure that you are going to have a great time. And don't worry about Uncle Keith and me; we are going to be fine."

Karen agreed, "I'm sure you guys are. Just remember that your Uncle Keith is now me."

Lucas blinked, "Wow that was a weird image. Thanks for that."

"Haha, what I meant was that Keith is taking my role in your life. What he says goes, got it?"

"Mom, it's Keith; of course I'm going to listen to him," Lucas said slightly exasperated.

Karen grinned, "Then you boys should have no problem.

* * *

"I'm going to head out Brooke, my cab should be here," Haley told Brooke; it had been about 20 minutes since she called for the cab. "You don't have to walk me out.

Brooke nodded, "I'm getting slightly out of the party mood myself. I'm going to see if Peyton is ready to go. Since your cab is here just go ahead and take it, you don't have to wait for us."

Haley waved as she headed outside; not realizing that the entrance she was heading to was the side one that was invisible to the street.

Brooke found Peyton about ten minutes after she left Haley. Peyton was still making out with that guy. Waving a hand she caught Peyton's attention and motioned to the door.

Peyton nodded understanding that Brooke was ready to leave and pulled away from the Gabe. Walking to Brooke, "You want to go already? This is an early night for you B. Davis."

Brooke gave Peyton a self-deprecating smile, "You never know I might be getting more mature."

"Might be," Peyton agreed. "I'm ready to go too; this guy is starting to get way too grabby."

"You didn't look too bothered by that slut," Brooke teased.

"Haha," Peyton returned dryly. "Where are Haley and Bevin?"

"Bevin went to meet the boyfriend and Haley already took a cab home. It looks like it just you and me again babe."

"Just the way I like it," Peyton winked at Brooke. "Look I'm going to say goodbye to this guy, Gabe, and I'm going to the bathroom. Meet me back here in ten minutes?"

"Sure," Brooke said. She watched as Peyton made her way to Gabe and turned to find something to amuse her for the next ten minutes.

"Hey Gabe, I'm going to go. See ya," Peyton told Gabe, and she walked away without waiting for him to say goodbye.

Finding a bathroom Peyton quickly used the facilities and then exited to find Brooke. Once she walked out the door she saw that Gabe had followed her and was waiting with two cups.

"I said I was going," Peyton bit out, annoyed.

"Sure, I just thought we could have a drink before you did," Gabe offered through clenched teeth.

Already tipsy Peyton didn't notice that Gabe didn't seem pleased, and just shook her head dismissing him. "I'm not going to drink anymore tonight."

"Right… are you a straight edge?" Gabe asked derisively.

"Not really."

"Then how about it? Just one more drink." Gabe held the cup out to her.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Peyton grabbed the cup and downed the whole thing.

"There, happy now?" Peyton said irritated.

Gabe drew Peyton into conversation about music for a couple more minutes.

"I really have to go now, my friend is waiting for me," Peyton walked by him and started to feel unsteady. Reaching out she braced her hand against the wall and held herself upright.

"Oh hey, you okay? Maybe you shouldn't have had that last drink. Let me help you find you friend." Gabe assumed a helpful position and walked her down the hallway.

The next time Peyton opened her eyes she was laying on a bed and she could see a blurry Gabe locking the door and walking to the stereo and turned the music up loud. She reached in her pocket to get her phone and he turned to her while slowing pulling off his shirt.

* * *

"Where in the HELL is my cab?" Haley muttered to herself. She had been waiting outside for almost 15 minutes and the cab had never showed.

Whatever

Maybe Lucas would come pick her up. Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Luke's number. It rang for awhile before going to voice mail. _Great_

She didn't really want to call a cab again, who knew if it would show up this time. She had already called Brooke and Peyton a couple times but it went straight to voicemail.

Haley bit her lip and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, _he did say if I needed help I could call him…_ Rolling her eyes at her indecisiveness she scrolled through her phone book and selected the number that she was looking for and pressed 'call'.

Putting the phone up to her ear she listed to it ring, and grinned when she heard the answering, "Hello?"

Relieved she said, "Hi."

"Haley?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need your help; well really I need a ride. See Brooke took me to this party at Duke, but I wasn't having a lot of fun so I decided that I wanted to go home. Peyton was with us so Brooke stayed with her. I went outside to wait for my cab, but it never showed. I don't want to call another one. It might be forever, and I don't have a ton of confidence in that company now. It's the only cab number I have on my phone so I can't call another one. I could go back in the house and look in the phone book, but I really don't want to go back in that house unle…… I digress; to make a long story short; can you pick me up at Duke and drive me home?"

She heard an answering snort. "You passed short about two minutes ago Hales. Why didn't you call Luke?" He questioned.

"I did, he didn't answer," Haley revealed, still slightly peeved about that.

"Second choice, oh it hurts Hales, it really does that I'm not your first choice."

"Haha, very funny. So are you going to pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't leave where you are now, I'll come to you."

"Okay. And…thanks Nathan, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Hey I did tell you that if you needed anything…"

* * *

"Uh-huh, that's very interesting," Brooke said in a tone that made it obvious that it was anything but.

"Yeah, pretty soon you'll be hearing about me everywhere. Any day now I'm going to forfeit my collegiate eligibility and qualify for the NBA. You could say you knew me when."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"So what's your name?"

Brooke thought fast and smirked, "Haley."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, my name is A-," He said as he moved closer.

"Oh hold on Abercrombie, that's close enough." Brooke pushed her hand to his chest and moved him further away from her. Bringing her arm back she looked at her watch. Peyton should have been there five minutes ago.

Brooke glanced around and decided to go find her, "Bye Abe."

Walking down the hall she didn't see Peyton so she decided to call her.

When Peyton answered her call, Brooke listened but all she could hear was music. Sure she dialed the wrong number she was about to hang up when she heard Peyton's voice faintly say, "Stop...get off me………owe!"

Brooke screamed into her phone, "Peyton!"

Brooke was walking further down the hallway when she passed a room, and blaring out of it is the same music that was coming through her phone.

Brooke put her phone in her pocket and started banging on the door.

"Peyton!"

"Peyton, come on. Please open the door!"

Further down the hall a guy and a girl were walking towards her. "Are you looking for someone?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, well no I know where she is." Pointing to the door, "My friend is in there. Get it open now."

The guy looked unsure, "This is one of the rooms that is reserved for pledges, are you sure that your fri-"

"Yes! I know my friend is in there. Now open the door or I will break that goddamn door down!"

The guy nodded, slightly afraid of Brooke, and opened the door.

The guy, Gabe Peyton had said, turned around and bit out, "Get the fuck out."

Seeing Peyton's shirt unbuttoned and Gabe leaning over her; Brooke rushed in and pulled him away from her. "You sick freak, get away from her!"

"Get out!"

"You attacked my friend, you dickless perv!" Brooke yelled at him as she hurried from the room, almost fully supporting Peyton.

"She's just wasted; you should tell her she shouldn't drink so much."

Throwing a glare over her shoulder Brooke got Peyton to the front of the house.

"Come on P. Sawyer, wake up."

Pulling out her phone she called Lucas. "Come on please pick up…please!" Brooke breathlessly said into the phone as it continued to ring.

"Please pick up…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. :) Sorry about the long wait for an update.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Pulling out her phone she called Lucas. "Come on please pick up…please!" Brooke breathlessly said into the phone as it continued to ring.

"Please pick up…"

"Hello?" Lucas said as he tightened the knot on the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my god, Lucas Peyton is in trouble. Someone drugged her drink and I can't wake her up," Brooke said hysterically.

Barely able to understand her Lucas tried to calm her down, "Brooke, calm down. You need to slow down and tell me what is going on."

Brooke fought to calm down, "Some drugged Peyton's drink Lucas, I can't wake her up."

Lucas rushed to his closet to pull on some clothes, "Where are you guys?"

"At duke, we went to this fraternity party."

"Okay, call the campus police."

"Lucas! I can't she's been drinking,"

"Okay, where are you? I'll come find you.

Brooke told him the address as she stared at Peyton, willing her to wake up.

Hanging up Brooke shifted Peyton to a more comfortable position, "Please be okay, Peyt."

* * *

"…actually sounds interesting, I can't wait for college; All the classes, the people, basically just the whole experience sounds wonderful," Haley said.

"Yeah, me either. Are you planning on Duke?"

Haley shrugged, "There are schools that I would enjoy going to but I'm going to keep my options open. I do have a lot of time to think about it."

"Come on, not that much time right? Applications need to be filled out and sent soon if you want to do early registration."

Haley scoffed, "Yeah, in about two years. Trust me I have time."

Haley smiled at Brent; they had run into each other about ten minutes ago when Brent almost walked right by her on his way into the party. She was outside, alone, since she was still waiting for Nathan and couldn't be more bored. So she was happy to see someone she knew who would keep her entertained. It was a little weird that she kept running into him, but he was good company to she couldn't complain.

Looking confused Brent asked, "Two years?"

Haley giggled, "Yeah, two years. I'm only a sophomore in high school."

Brent groaned and said hopefully, "All this time I thought I was getting tutored by a senior. You are sixteen thought right?"

Haley smirked, "Nope not for months and months."

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Brent glanced around, "So who are you waiting for again?"

"Oh my cab never showed up so I called Nathan to come pick me up, he should be here soon. He told me to stay where I was so he could find me."

"Ah, okay." Brent swung an arm over Haley's shoulder, "So why did you even come to the party if you didn't think you would have fun?"

"Why do you think I'm not having fun?"

"Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty sure the minute you go here, you were ready to leave."

Haley grinned, "Okay, you'd be right. I'm not against parties; I just never really wanted to go to this one in the first place. Brooke wanted me to come so I did, maybe I'll have fun at the ne-"

"Haley."

Turning Haley saw Nathan walking to her in wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt

Haley smiled up at him, "Hey Nate. Brent was ju-."

Nathan ignored the greeting, "If you were going hook up with some dude why did you bother to call me? What a waste of time."

Nathan turned to leave.

* * *

"Hey, is your friend okay?"

Turning around Brooke saw that it was the girl who had been in the hallway earlier.

Brooke shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, she can't stay awake."

The girl kneeled down besides Brooke and shook Peyton, "Hey, wake up sweetie, come on."

Peyton softly mumbled, "dizzy."

Peyton's voice was almost overshadowed as the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Brooke almost sobbed in relief when she saw Lucas running up to them.

"Brooke!"

Brooke turned to him, "I don't know what to do Lucas."

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked the girl next to Brooke.

"She's not drunk; I think he just gave her a sedative. We just need to know what it is."

Lucas stared at the girl.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face she explained, "I'm a medical student."

Lucas nodded and turned to Brooke, "Brooke, you need to show me where Peyton was, we need to find that guy."

Brooke nodded and her eyes filled with hatred, "Gabe."

"Can you stay with her?" Lucas asked the medical student.

"Sure, come on let me get her."

Brooke gently transferred Peyton into her waiting arms.

Lucas helped Brooke up and steered her into the fraternity house.

Brooke led him to the hallway where the room was and standing outside of it was Gabe, in all of his smug glory.

Brooke tugged on Luke's arm and pointed Gabe out.

Lucas felt his face harden as he got closer, then without warning he grabbed Gabe by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey man! What's your damage?" Gabe yelled.

Around them people moved closer to the hall to see what was happening.

"What did you put in her drink?"

Gabe smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"He's lying Lucas, he's the one who was with Peyton," Brooke said from behind Lucas.

"Peyton? You mean that drunken high school slut? It's not my fault she can't handle alcohol." Gabe carelessly shrugged.

Lucas let go of Gabe and swung back to hit him once before slamming him against the wall again.

"Tell me what you put in her drink."

"I didn't put anything in her drink, and if that bitch said I did she's lying."

"Pull out your phone Brooke," Lucas told her as he moved Gabe higher against the wall, "you can tell me or you can tell the police."

Gabe rolled his eyes, "It was nothing man, just one roofie."

Lucas grew more incensed, _just __**one**__ roofie?_

"Where are they?"

Gabe just laughed and shrugged.

Lucas moved away from Gabe and punched him again, before reaching over to search his pockets. Finding his driver's license he tossed it to Brooke and told her to copy the information, before finally finding the pills in one of Gabe's shirt pockets.

Looking down Lucas stared at the packet of pills that could have killed Peyton, he didn't care that is was 'only' a sedative or 'only' a roofie. This son of a bitch drugged Peyton and had been planning to rape her. Lucas reached down and he helped Gabe up. Only to punch him once again; he went to help Peyton saying over his shoulder, "You better hope to god that she is alright, or I'm coming back for you."

Brooke rushed past Gabe to follow Luke before turning around and kicking Gabe in the crotch.

Brooke caught up to Lucas outside where they showed the pills to the medical student.

"I was right it was a sedative, you just need to make sure that she gets plenty of rest and water. She might feel sick in the morning, but there shouldn't be any lasting effects. You should take the pills with you so that she can show them to her doctor if she decides she wants to get a check up," she said as she handed the pills to Lucas.

Stuffing the pills into his pocket Lucas thanks her before carrying Peyton to his car. He gently put Peyton in the back seat with Brooke before getting in the driver's seat.

He caught Brooke's eyes in the rearview mirror, noticing that they were filled with tears and she still looked worried he tried to reassure her, "She's going to be fine Brooke, and I'll wait with you at her house until she wakes up okay?"

"Okay," Brooke said, and a couple minutes later he heard her say, "Thank you for coming Lucas."

He smiled at her before turning back to the road; he could hear her start whispering to Peyton.

* * *

"Wait, huh?" Haley said confused.

Nathan sighed and said with irritation, "Look I don't mind coming to get you but if you were planning on staying you should have called me and told me that your friend joined you and I didn't have to come anymore."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned to Brent who was trying not to laugh, "I'm going to go, thanks for keeping me company."

Brent grinned, "Sure, I'll see you around."

He went inside the house leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"So you still want to go? I thought you were with your 'friend'," Nathan questioned her while doing air quotations when he said friend.

Haley ran a hand through her hair, "I really appreciate you coming to get me Nathan, and I don't want to argue. Especially since I don't know why you are annoyed with me; so can we just go?"

"Whatever," Nathan said, leading the way to his car.

They drove to Haley's house in silence; once they got there Nathan left his car on, obviously intending to leave as soon as she got out of the car.

Not wanting to leave while they were arguing she turned to him and asked, "Nathan, I changed my mind. Tell me what happened?"

* * *

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?" Brooke asked for about the tenth time, biting on her thumbnail.

Lucas rubbed a hand down her back, "I'm sure Brooke, she just needs sleep and water when she wakes up. She'll be okay."

Brooke nodded.

Something had been bothering Lucas since they arrived at Peyton's house, "Brooke? Where's Haley? Did we leave her at the party?"

Brooke could tell that Lucas was really worried about Haley; she shook her head, "No we didn't leave her at the party." Brooke was about to explain that Haley left early when Lucas shut his eyes. _Huh? What's the matter with him?_

Before she could ask him he continued questioning her about Haley, "So, did she um… hook up with some guy or something?"

Brooke almost laughed at Lucas, he really was too cute. "Well…"

"Oh god," Lucas groaned; there were some thing he was never supposed to picture.

"Relax Lucas; she took a cab home from the party early. She wasn't having a lot of fun," Brooke told him.

Lucas opened his eyes; but his relieved look shattered when Brooke continued talking, "Next party, of course, we'll have to find her someone."

"I really can't talk about this," Lucas said squinting at Brooke. "Ever. Haley and guys. No, just no."

Brooke laughed a little and nodded, deciding to ease up a bit and after a few minutes of silence she angled her body toward Lucas, "Why did you come?"

Startled Lucas blinked, "What?"

"You came to get Peyton," Brooke said, "You hardly know either of us but when I called you didn't hesitate; you just came. Why?"

Lucas shrugged, uncomfortable with Brooke's piercing gaze. He realized that not even Brooke knew about him and Peyton. He didn't want to hide it from her, but he figured that Peyton had a good reason for hiding it from her best friend and it wasn't his place to tell her. Peyton would when she was ready, or maybe not considering how they left things the night before.

"You're remarkable you know that? I don't know any other guy who is like you," Brooke sighed and turned back to Peyton. "Peyton has been my best friend since we were eight Lucas, I don't know what I would do without her. Sometimes I think I'm the only person she lets in, she's had all this heartache and she scared to let people in. But when she does…… it's like nothing else."

"That must be something you two have in common," Lucas told her.

Brooke felt herself start to blush. _Blushing? I can't remember the last time something made me blush. I get compliments all the time but this……_ Staring at Lucas Brooke realized why it embarrassed her; unlike all the other compliments this was different. He saw her, not the Brooke that everyone else saw. The Brooke that was supposed to be the happy cheerleader with no problems, Lucas saw what was underneath it all and he liked it. No other guy had ever done that. Feeling a rush of affection flood her she leaned against Lucas and they sat like together watching Peyton sleep.

* * *

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing happened. I just don't like to waste my time."

"Okay," Haley said slowly. "Why was it a waste of your time?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you were with Brent Haley? Why did you need me to come get you?" Nathan said impatiently, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Haley focused on Nathan's hands and smiled, "You know what? Lucas does the same thing. When we talk in his car he usually taps his fingers on the wheel."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head, "Never mind, look I wasn't there with Brent. After I called you he showed up and just kept me company while I was waiting for you, I never planned on staying. See? It wasn't a waste of time."

Nathan shifted awkwardly, "Oh. Okay then."

Haley looked at Nathan thoughtfully, "Are you sure there isn't anything else? There seems to be something else bothering you."

"Before you called my dad was giving me a hard time. It just gets to me you know?" Nathan told her.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah, It's just… it's Dan you know?" Nathan told her like it explained everything and in a way it did. Haley had only been around Dan a couple times; she hated to think about what Nathan had to go through living with him.

Haley reached over and squeezed Nathan's hand, then moved to open her door. _Wait, if Dan is being an asshole today then maybe Nathan doesn't want to go home. Who would want to go back and spend even more time with that asshole, right?_

"So do you want to come in for a while?" Haley questioned Nathan.

"Um…," Nathan was hesitant; he did like to spend time with her and it would be great to avoid Dan some more. But they had never really spent time just hanging out. Most of the time they were studying or they just happened to be at the same place.

"Oh, come on Nate. It's still pretty early and it is a Saturday, we can do that movie thing you suggested. I have a ton of DVDs or we could watch something on cable; choice from the each of us right?" Haley told him, realizing that she really didn't want Nathan to leave yet.

"Sure, what the hell. Why not?" Nathan turned off the engine and followed Haley inside of the house.

* * *

Brooke shifted and looked up at Lucas, "Peyton had been making out with Gabe earlier, Luke. While I was with Bevin and Haley and I just let her."

Lucas felt his heart clench as he thought about Peyton with someone else.

When Lucas stayed silent, Brooke bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "Do you think that this was my fault?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Luke asked her.

"I made her go to the party, I picked out her outfit, I basically poured the alcohol down her throat and didn't even watch after her while she went off with some random guy, even though I knew she had been drinking I didn't even think about her being impaired and then when Haley lef-." Brooke told Lucas, letting all the guilt she carried inside rush out.

"Brooke, stop… to answer your question, no I don't think any of this is your fault. It's not Peyton's fault either. It's only Gabe's fault. Okay?" Brooke stayed silent and he nudged her with his arm, "Okay?"

"You're not lying?"

"No Brooke I'm not lying."

Feeling slightly better Brooked settled back and told him, "I didn't stop her, Luke, because I do the same thing all the time. Go to a party, get drunk, and find a random guy. Peyton used to do the same thing before she got with Nathan, so I didn't think anything of it…… then we were going to leave and it didn't seem like a big deal."

Lucas rubbed a hand down Brooke's arm, "I'm not judging you Brooke. You did and can do what you want; it's not going to change what I think about you.

Brooke nodded, relieved, before she moved herself out of Luke's arms and told him, "I'm going to go downstairs and get Peyton a glass of water in case she gets up soon. Do you want me to get you anything? I'm going get something to eat for myself."

Lucas nodded, "I wouldn't mind a little something."

Brooke smiled at him, "Okay I'll take a look around and I'll see what I can find you."

Lucas watched Brooke as she exited the room before looking to the sleeping blond.

A few moments later he watched as Peyton's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…How are you feeling?

"Like hell," Peyton said as she sat up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember last night do you?"

"I remember I was at the party and I was with some guy…," Peyton said as she searched her memory for more clues.

"Gabe," Lucas supplied.

"Whatever, Gabe I guess. What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Gabe slipped something in your drink and Brooke called me to help you out."

Peyton paled as she thought about the implications, "Someone drugged me? Did they… um… did he d-."

"No!" Lucas told her quickly, "Brooke stopped him from doing anything."

Peyton let out a relieved breath and ran a shaky hand over her face, "God…"

Lucas started leaving the room, "Brooke's downstairs getting you water. I'll go get her."

Peyton quickly stopped him, "Wait! Lucas, thank you."

Lucas gave her a half smile, "I'm just glad you're okay Peyton."

"Lucas…," Peyton started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry Luke," Peyton told him earnestly.

"For what?"

"For a lot of things, I guess." She looked down at her bedspread, ashamed at all the choices she had been making lately.

"Look Peyton, I really wanted to be with you. I truly did, and I don't know if you realized but I've had a thing for you since we started high school," Peyton smiled a little hearing this. Noticing this Lucas smiled at her, "Yeah I know, a little pathetic right? What I'm trying to say is that even though I wish we could have worked out I'm okay with just being friends. You're a special person Peyton, and I want you in my life. Even if we can't be together like I had hoped."

"Luke…," Peyton said, unsure of what to say to him.

"No Peyton, you didn't do anything wrong. We can't help the way we feel right? I care about you way too much just to have a sexual relationship with you. And I know you care about me, but you only want the sexual side of it and if you only want to have sex for a while then we are at just different places. It doesn't make our feelings or wants any less true or make them wrong. It's just the way it is."

"Lucas, no… I just want you to unders-."

"Peyton!" Brooke rushed into the room and leaped onto the bed to join Lucas and Peyton. Crying, she hugged Peyton, "I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry I dragged you to that party. I know you didn't really want to go."

"Really Brooke, it's okay. You didn't drag me, and Lucas told me that you saved me. Brooke, stop crying, Brooke. Broo-."

Smiling at the two girls on the bed, Lucas left the room to give them some privacy.

* * *

Nathan woke up slowly, blinking at the room. _Where am I?_ Feeling a weight on his arm he looked down slowly, afraid of seeing some hookup from the previous night that might start acting clingy. He breathed out in relief when he saw that it was just Haley. The previous night was coming back to him.

He smiled as he remembered watching movies with Haley; just liked he had suggested they each picked a movie. He had to admit the movie she picked wasn't bad, it wasn't a chick flick and the casino heist they pulled off was pretty sweet. Maybe next time they would watch the two sequels.

Nathan had looked through the pay-per-view and found a scary movie and used that for his pick. Next time he would bring some of his DVD's so they could watch a classic, maybe 'Scarface'. '1408' hadn't been that scary, for him at least. Haley had worked her way to his end of the couch and had settled in under his arm, using his hand to shield her eyes. Actually the way she had been acting during the movie had been pretty cute…_ Whoa, back up Nathan. Cute? You don't think girls aren't cute._ Shaking his head he shook Haley awake, "Haley…Hales……," damn this girl was a deep sleeper, Nathan thought and started shaking her harder.

Finally he was rewarded when Haley opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him before she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper against his chest. Nathan watched with amusement as Haley's eyes flew open and she straightened up. She looked around in confusion for a few minutes and Nathan saw the realization dawn in her eyes.

Finally Haley shrugged and stood up, stretching as she asked him, "Do you want breakfast? I'm starving."

Nathan didn't hear what she said; he was entranced with the bare skin showing as she stretched._ Just a bit higher Haley…just a little bit mo..._ He came to attention when Haley snapped her fingers in his face.

"You okay Scott?" Haley asked him.

Nathan nodded and lied, "Sure I'm still waking up. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be fine."

"Okay, so you want some breakfast? I could really go for some pancakes and bacon," Haley said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Nathan's stomach rumbled and he told her, "that sounds good."

"Okay, I'm just going to go upstairs really quick. If you want to brush your teeth there is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom by the bottom of the stairs."

"Great thanks," Nathan made his way to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Holy crap, there had to be at least 30 toothbrushes. How many overnight visitors did Haley have?

After Nathan was finished he went to the kitchen, and saw Haley standing at the stove, slightly dancing to the music.

Smiling he interrupted, "Can I help?"

Haley turned and grinned, "Can you cook?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Why don't you set the table? This shouldn't take too much longer."

Nathan started opening draws to find their knives and forks. Luckily the cabinets had glass in the doors, so he had no problem finding the plates.

Placing a plate on the table he turned to her, "So when can we do this again?"

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home Lucas," Brooke told him as he pulled into her house.

"No problem Brooke."

Brooke leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek, "and thank you again for coming to help me with Peyton."

Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand, "You're a really good friend to her."

"Are you surprised?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. I might have been surprised before I got to know you, but ever since that night in my car… um I mean, since we met, I've seen what a good person you are."

"Unlike most of the school; most who probably think that I'm a brainless slut." Brooke said in a matter-of-fact voice, trying to make light of what she knew people called her.

"Hey," Lucas squeezed her hand, "don't talk like that. If anyone thinks that then it's their loss."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke smiled at Luke before she left the car.

When she went to close the door she heard Lucas call out to her and she raised her eyebrow.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Lucas told her.

Brooke smiled, "You can count on that."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks for all the reviews and for everyone who took time to read. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update; my kid has been sick and he needed all of mommy's attention. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

October 24, 2007

"Oh she did not!" Brooke laughed.

Haley bent her head and blushed slightly, as the rest of the group laughed.

It was the third day that their newfound group had eaten lunch together, and sure, there were some awkward moments but for the most part most of them had enjoyed getting to know each other. Who would have thought that Haley's usual lunch group of Lucas and the Rivercourt boys would expand to include Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, and Tim?

"It really wasn't my fault," Haley said feebly. "I wouldn't have fallen into the pool if someone hadn't left their bag right next to it!"

Haley turned to mock glare at Lucas, and he slung an arm over her shoulders. "That's why you watch where you walk Hales! I really don't know how you missed it, you being so close to the ground and all."

"So what? I'm just a little short!" Haley pouted.

With most of the group laughing at that, Haley turned to Lucas, "This is your fault! What is this? Pick on Haley day? You started it, so why don't I finish it by telling everyone my buddy's middle name?"

Haley smirked and turned to her group, barely opening her mouth when a hand crashed down on it.

Lucas chuckled nervously, "No need Haley, the bestest, loveliest friend ever."

She raised an eyebrow as Brooke leaned forward, "Oh Tutor Girl, you have to tell me!"

Haley opened her mouth again, then closed it with a sigh at Luke's pleading look, "You promise you'll stop telling stories?"

Skillz grinned, "Come on dawg, Haley has been holding that over your head forever. Just let her tell us."

Lucas nodded, ignoring Skillz, and grinned, "I knew I could count on you."

Haley smiled sweetly, "for now at least."

Brooke pouted and nudged Peyton, "P. Sawyer, talk Tutor Girl into it!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff, "I don't care."

The group watched as she walked away, unsurprised by her behavior. Peyton had been in a bad mood since the party Saturday. Which was understandable when you thought about how she had gotten drugged by some pervert.

Tim whispered, "Someone has major PMS."

Haley rolled her eyes and Brooke said, "Shut up Dim."

Brooke stood up and told them, "I'm going to go check on Peyton, I'll be right back."

Lucas watched as Brooke walked away and when he faced the table again he saw Haley smirking at him. Blushing lightly at having been caught he blurted out, "So where's Jake? This is the second time this week he has been to school late."

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know man, he has some secret life. Or some hold over coach because there is no other reason why Whitey lets him skip practice so much."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, he's been doing it all year. The first couple times Whitey gave him hell but after that he hasn't said anything."

Lucas squinted, "Really? I didn't know it has been going on that long."

Concerned Haley said, "I hope he's okay and he knows that we are here for him if he needs it."

Glancing up Haley caught Nathan staring at her, and she looked down blushing slightly. After Nathan had spent the night Saturday they had hung out all of Sunday watching TV and doing homework. Monday they had a tutoring session at her house and last night they had watched TV. It was weird that they were hanging out so much, but she was really enjoying his company. He was so much more than he showed most people.

Seeing Haley blushed, Nathan smirked lightly; she was the only girl he knew that blushed over a stare and a smile. He was sure that some other girls still did but he usually avoided those types of females since they represented strings and commitments and he had always wanted to avoid that. But… it was different with Haley.

Obliviously to the undercurrents between his best friend and brother Lucas nodded, "I'm sure he does know Hales."

"I don't know," Haley said catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nathan frowned when he saw how concerned Haley was over Jake. She had way too many guy friends, looking around the table he noticed the Rivercourt guys saying goodbye and he frowned some more. Way to many guy friends, Nathan thought, conveniently forgetting that he himself was one of those friends.

"Haley, toni-," Nathan was interrupted when a breathless Jake ran up to the table and sat down next to Haley. Nathan grinded his teeth, suddenly annoyed.

Haley looked at Jake and took the circles under his eyes and the sallow pallor of his face and stood up, "Jake can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jake nodded and walked over to the side with Haley. Haley put her hand on his arm and softly told him, "I know that something is going on with you and that we've only been friends for a couple of weeks, but I just wanted you to know that if you need anything I'm here." Gesturing to the table she continued, "I'm pretty sure we're all here for you, even if you just need to talk."

Jake hesitated, but shook his head, "I appreciate the thought Hales, but there's nothing you can do for me now."

Haley slowly nodded, "If you're sure, but it's an open ended offer. Kay?"

Jake smiled slightly, "Kay, thanks Hales" He leaned forward and hugged her lightly.

Sitting at the table Nathan was watching and frowned when he saw them hug. He knew it Jake had to be going after Haley, and she was too innocent to realize it. Looking at Luke he saw that his brother was staring at Brooke dragging Peyton back to the table. Great. More fun with Peyton. Shaking his head, Nathan realized that he was going to have to watch out for Haley with Jake. She couldn't know what she was getting herself into and it was his duty as her friend to help her out, especially since Lucas was too distracted. Pleased with his plan of action he stood up and called to Haley, "Hey Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Haley glanced over at him and smiled, "Sure? What's up?"

Nathan narrowed he's eyes at the rest of the table slightly and said, "Not here. Let's go someplace else and talk."

Haley nodded, realizing that Nathan must want to talk about tutoring and since Lucas and she were the only ones who knew about it he wanted to go someplace private to talk about it.

Nathan smirked at Jake, _1 for Scott and 0 for Jagielski, now I just have to think of something to tell Haley. Hell, I'll just make up some tutoring question. _Jake eyed Nathan warily, it was never good when Nathan got that look in his eye.

Haley had finished gathering up her stuff and smiled at Nathan, "Ready to go?"

Nathan nodded and followed Haley throwing one last smirk at Jake.

The group at the table watched the two of them walk away, all think different things.

Lucas leaned forward and squinted at the two; _Nathan seems into her. Why didn't I notice this? Too wrapped up in my own stuff. Damn it, he better not hurt her._

Tim was popping a grape in his mouth; _Nathan must be trying to win the bet. Too bad, Tutor Girl is pretty cool._

Brooke was twirling a lock of hair around her finger; _I wonder how tutor girl would look with blond hair._

Jake scratched his head; _Haley is turning out to be a pretty cool friend. Maybe I should tell her about Jenny; it's getting harder keeping it all to myself._

Peyton glared at Nathan; _he has to be playing her. Damn it Peyton, get your act together and just tell her what's going on._

Peyton got up to follow Nathan and Haley when she noticed Lucas glance at her, she smiled faintly and opened her mouth to speak, closing it abruptly when she noticed Brooke put her hand on his arm and whisper something in his ear. Lucas laughed and nodded and pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to her.

Brooke took the book and gave Lucas a wink, whispering something else that caused him to laugh some more. Peyton was lost; she had felt lost since last week when she ruined things between her and Lucas. But what else could she do? She didn't want a relationship and Brooke really liked him.

Sighing she mumbled something about going to the bathroom before class and walked away. Once Peyton made it around the corner she walked to the parking lot and left school. _Forget it; I'm not dealing with it today._

* * *

"Hey Ma! I'm home," Lucas said as he walked into his house later that afternoon.

Karen walked out of her bedroom and smiled at him, "How was school?"

"Okay," Lucas frowned as he remembered lunch. "You know how I told you that Nathan and I are getting along better?"

Karen nodded, "and that's great Luke. You should know your brother and I'm glad you're getting this opportunity to do so."

"I am too… but I think that he might be interested in Haley," Lucas said still frowning.

Karen laughed, "This surprises you? Haley is a beautiful, smart, sweet girl; I'm surprised she doesn't have them lined up around the block."

"It's… Haley mom, I don't want to picture her with guys, even my brother," Lucas shuddered a little at the thought.

"And I'm sure she doesn't want to picture you with girls, but that doesn't stop you from 'hooking up'," Karen said using air quotes while saying hooking up.

Lucas flushed, _cripes this is my mom. We so shouldn't be talking about this._

"That's different ma," Lucas started.

Karen laughed, "I'm sure you think so, but promise me you'll give it a chance? Haley deserves to be happy and if Nathan or some other guy does that for her you shouldn't be the one to stop it."

Lucas nodded reluctantly; his mom did have a point.

"Speaking of dating, when I'm gone you WILL follow the rules right?" Karen asked sternly.

Lucas smirked a little and stepped closer to give him mom a hug, "of course I will and 'Keith is you'."

Karen laughed a bit, "You're going to do just fine. You and Keith will get along splendidly."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah sure, we'll get along 'splendidly.'

* * *

October 25, 2007

Aggravated, Jake ran his hands through his hair and thought about what he should do. He had to get to practice and his father had just called and told him that he was going to be late from work. His parents had been great about watching Jenny when they could but Jake had a big essay due the next day and if he didn't start it soon he wouldn't finish. Jenny was being too fussy for him to put her in the play pen. Deciding that this was a risk he was willing and wanting to take he picked up his phone and searched his call log for the number he was looking for.

* * *

Haley was laughing at something Nathan had just told her when she felt her phone vibrating against her leg, "Hold on, Nate." The two were hanging out in her living room talking as some reality show was playing on the TV. They were both ignoring it, but neither moved to turn it off.

"Hello?" Haley said cheerfully, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey, um… Haley? This is Jake."

"Oh hi Jake, what's up?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed as she mentioned Jake's name, he had to be up to no good.

"Yesterday you said you would help me out if you could, is that offer still open?"

Haley nodded, "Of course it is Jake. Anything you need."

Jake breathed out in relief, "Great, do you think that you could come over now?"

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Haley hung up the phone and turned to Nathan.

"Jake needs some help with something so I'm going to go over there," Haley told him as she pulled on her coat.

"What about tutoring? We haven't started today's lesson yet," Nathan protested weakly.

Haley shook her head, "I don't know Nathan, it might be a while. You are welcome to stay here and wait for me. Maybe get a start on your homework?"

Nathan nodded, "Sure." She wouldn't stay at Jake's too long if she knew that he was waiting for her at her house.

Haley smiled and waved as she headed out the door. Fifteen minutes later she was walking up the driveway of Jake's house, luckily she knew where he lived since she had gone with Lucas there to pick up Jake.

Haley knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when the door opened she reached over and gave Jake a hug, "Hi Jake, I'm glad you called."

Jake returned the hug and ushered her in, "Come on in Haley."

Haley sat on the couch and waited for Jake to start talking he was pacing in front of the couch and rubbing his palms on the front of his jeans.

Haley caught one of his hands as he walked past and pulled him onto the couch next to her. "Jake, if you aren't ready to tell me, you don't have to."

Jake shook his head and replied slowly, "no… I think I have to tell someone. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else, not even Lucas. Not yet, at least."

Without hesitation, Haley agreed, "Of course Jake."

"Okay, well…the thing is that…shit. Look it'll be easier if I just show you."

Haley watched as Jake went up the stairs, a few minutes later he walked down with a baby.

Haley cooed, "Oh she is gorgeous Jake, is she your little sister?"

Jake shook his head, "No she's my daughter, Jenny."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock, "Daughter, wow. Well you have a beautiful daughter Jake."

Jake grinned, relieved that Haley accepted it so easily, "Thanks, she's great."

Haley held out her hands and Jakes passed her over, eyeing her to make sure that Haley knew how to hold her correctly. When he saw that Haley was expertly handling her, he smiled. Haley glanced up, "Lots of nieces and nephews, don't worry Jake, I got this. So how old is she?"

Jake proudly told her, "She's six months, nine days, and a couple of hours."

Haley bit her lip and asked, "Who's her mother?"

Hesitantly Jake said, "Well, uh… that's a long story. Too long for right now, but let's just say that she is out of the picture."

Haley nodded, not wanting to push, "So you are raising her all on your own?"

"No my parents help me out, a lot. Between the three of us we are trying to handle it, but I'm having some trouble."

"Can I help?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you think you could watch her for me tonight while I write my history paper?"

Haley nodded, "Sure, just let me call Nathan and tell him I won't be back for a while."

"You were with Nathan? Does he know that you were coming to see me?"

"We were hanging out and he's waiting at my house," Haley explained as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm just going to tell him that I won't be back until late and I'll see him later."

"Okay, I appreciate this Haley," Jake told her gratefully.

Haley shrugged, "No problem Jake, that's what friends are for. I'm just going to go outside to call Nathan. I'll be right back."

* * *

October 26, 2007

Haley waited for Lucas on the docks, the Ravens had pulled off another victory and they were all going to a party at Nathan's. But before that Lucas and she had a tradition to keep; 'The Burning Boat'.

Haley looked at the plane tickets she had purchased for her parents as a surprise. They had called and said that they were in San Francisco visiting Matt and that they probably wouldn't make it home for a few more weeks, but they hoped to make it home for Thanksgiving. Haley had went ahead and bought them plane tickets so they could fly in to see her and then fly out and spend some time with the kids on the West Coast. But when she called them that morning they told her that they had changed their minds and were going to see Quinn with Matt for the holidays. They would try to make it home for Christmas. Haley hadn't told them about the tickets, because she didn't want to guilt them into spending time with her, but sucked, she hasn't seen her parents for months and she really missed them. She hated feeling it, but she was really mad at her parents. They would have never been able to fulfill their dream of living out of a RV without her, and now that they were they never made any time for her. She knew that she was more responsible than her siblings had been at her age, but it didn't mean that she didn't need her parents.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Lucas calling her name; she turned and waited for him to reach her.

"Hey Loser," Haley greeted him.

"Geek," Lucas smirked.

"So what are you burning this year?" Haley question curiously.

Lucas pulled out a picture of Nathan and Dan clipped from a newspaper article previously this month.

Haley arched her brow in confusion. "I totally understand why you would want to burn Dan's picture, but why Nathan? You guys have been getting along lately."

"Wait a second," Lucas said before holding the picture and tearing it in half. "I'm only burning Dan's side. You know keeping the good, and getting rid of the bad."

"Cool, good idea." Haley replied as she fingered the plane tickets.

"What about you?" Lucas asked, staring at the tickets in her hand.

"Plane tickets," she said lightly.

"For who?" Lucas asked suspiciously, suspecting that it was for her parents.

"Who do you think? They won't be making it home for Thanksgiving, but they'll try for Christmas," Haley told him sarcastically.

Lucas rubbed a hand down her back, "I'm sorry buddy, I know you miss them."

Haley shrugged," Whatever."

"Well, my mom probably won't make it home for Thanksgiving, but you are welcome to have dinner with me and Keith," Lucas offered.

"I never doubted it," Haley teasingly replied. "Oh wait! I just got a fabulous idea, why don't I cook for us and we can do dinner at my house?"

"Great idea Hales, I didn't want to say it, but our dinner probably would have been a 'Hungry Man Thanksgivings Dinner'," Lucas said sheepishly.

"I know, why do you think I offered?" Haley winked at Lucas, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the boat. "Let's do this and get to Nathan's party."

"Okay, ready?" Lucas asked Haley and when she nodded they tossed each tossed their respective items into the boat, and watched as it burned.

* * *

"So where were you guys?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Burning boat, we had to get rid of some stuff," Lucas told her.

Peyton glanced around the party, "Well you haven't missed much, except Tim table dancing about 10 minutes ago."

"Uh, yeah… I'm not really sorry that we missed that," Haley laughed picturing it. She spotted Jake across the room going into the kitchen. "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

When both Lucas and Peyton said no, Haley gave a little wave and started walking to the kitchen.

Lucas and Peyton stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before Peyton spoke up, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you thanks again for last weekend."

"It was nothing Peyton, we're friends and friends help each other," Lucas told her shrugging away the thanks.

"Yeah…," Peyton said, trailing off.

Lucas cleared his throat and started looking around the room.

"Damn it Luke, I hate it that things are so awkward between us," Peyton said quietly but intensely.

Lucas shrugged and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, "I do too, Peyton. I don't know what we can do change it now. You know I had feelings for you and you didn't want a relationship. That's going to be between us for a while."

"Luke, it's not that I don't care about you; there are other things involved here," Peyton told him.

"Like what?" Lucas asked, maybe if she told him what was bothering her they could get past it.

"Well, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready for another one; especially with my ex-boyfriend's brother."

Lucas looked irritated, "I know that Peyton, and since you told me that I haven't pushed you for a relationship, have I?"

"No," Peyton quickly told him.

"Then unless there is something else that is holding you back, there's nothing I can do to change your mind." Lucas told her frustrated, nothing was going to change.

Peyton wondered if she should tell him that she was pushing him away partially because of Brooke's feelings for him, but decided not to. It wouldn't make a difference and would only hurt Brooke.

Peyton shook her head, "There's nothing else."

Lucas sighed, "Okay, then we are both going to have to get over it Peyton. Because I can't look at you and not want you; that's not good for either of us."

Peyton felt the happiness fill her at his words, "Lucas I-."

She was interrupted by a bubbly brunette, "P. Sawyer! Hey girly." Brooke gave Peyton a hug and then moved closer to Lucas, "Hey Broody, you looked great out on the court tonight."

Lucas smiled down at her, "Thanks Brooke." Glancing up he met Peyton's eyes and looking back down he asked, "Wanna dance pretty girl?"

Brooke flushed with pleasure and nodded, "Let's go, later Peyt."

Peyton watched as Lucas led Brooke onto the dance floor and start dancing with her, Brooke pulled him close and whispered something that made him burst into laughter. Fed up with the whole situation Peyton walked over to the kitchen and squeezed past Haley and Jake talking about something important, judging by the look on their faces.

Peyton reached past and quickly took a couple of shot before she passed some guy in her math class, Craig, she thought his name was. _He'll do_, before she dragged him onto the dance floor to lose herself for a short while.

* * *

What the hell was going on? Why was Haley with him, _again_? Last night Nathan had been vaguely irritated when Haley called and canceled their tutoring session, but there hadn't been anything that he could do so he went home and finished his work there.

After the game tonight he had been waiting for Haley to arrive at the party, but somehow she had slipped in unnoticed so that by the time he did catch sight of her she was deep in conversation with Jake.

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he took in Jagielski; sometime was not right there. He had been different this season and even Whitey didn't give him much grief. When he noticed that Jake was gesturing to the bathroom and walked away from Haley, leaving her alone in the kitchen Nathan left the group he was standing with immediately and started walking to her, stopping abruptly when he noticed Brent Miller had just tapped heron the shoulder, _What the friggin' hell was this?_

Theresa narrowed her eyes at Nathan; this was the second time that he had walked away from her without a word for that loser. Pouting slightly she tried to take another drink when she saw that her cup was empty.

Theresa nudged Tim and asked, "Where's the good tequila?

Tim looked over from his conversation with Mike, "Nate has some in his dresser, I'll go get it in a minute."

Theresa's eyes lit at having a plausible excuse for going into Nathan's room and she softly said to herself, "Oh don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

Smirking she made her way up the stair and found Nathan's room with ease, pulling open the top drawer she saw a card. Curiously she pulled it out and opened it; scoffing as she read. Once she finished reading she closed it and thoughtfully tapped a nail on it; her plan forming quickly.

* * *

Haley glanced over Brent's shoulder and saw Nathan standing in the middle of the room staring at her. Meeting his gaze, Haley felt something happen, she didn't know what but there was something in that dark blue gaze that penetrated to her soul, and she was drowning in him; at that moment she realized that she could fall for him and maybe she already had... and maybe... maybe... he was _the_ guy for her. Mumbling a goodbye to Brent she started toward Nathan, and once she started moving Nathan broke out of his trance and hurried to meet her……

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews and messages. I loved reading them. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Nathan saw Haley look over Brent's shoulder and catching her gaze; Nathan looked into her big brown eyes and finally admitted to himself that he wanted her. When she moved past Brent to him, he moved to meet her halfway…

* * *

Luke smiled at Brooke while they were dancing, while covertly stealing glances at Peyton. She was dancing with some guy not too far away from them.

Luckily Brooke wasn't talking; he would have a hard time paying attention to the conversation. Looking over at Peyton again he saw the guy she was with pull her close to him and start kissing her. Wincing, Luke vowed that he would get over Peyton, no matter what it took.

With that thought in his mind he put an arm around Brooke and pulled her closer.

* * *

Reaching Nathan, Haley felt slightly breathless.

Glancing up she smiled and breathed out, "Hi."

"Hi," Nathan echoed, and reached down pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you came."

Laughing a little Haley pulled back and started talking, "So am I. It is still a little weird that I'm at these parties though," Haley was looking around the room.

Nathan caught Haley's chin in his hand and turned her toward him and softly said, "I don't think I think so. I think it's right, maybe even perfect that you're here."

Haley bit her lip and stared at him, _does he mean what I think he means?_

When Haley stayed quiet Nathan rubbed a hand over his recently shorn hair and changed the subject, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I don't think so, not now," Haley shook her head, then slowly ventured. "Nathan, can we go somewhere and talk? I want to say something to you in a quieter place."

Nathan's heart sped up, and he nodded. "Yeah, we can go up to my room."

Haley smiled at him, "Good lead the way, Nat-."

She was interrupted by Theresa who was coming up from behind Nathan.

Haley blinked in confusion as Theresa wrapped herself around Nathan.

Theresa smirked at Haley and asked Nathan, "Why are you still hanging around this loser?"

Nathan's face hardened and he started to reply…

* * *

Peyton pulled away from Craig; god, this was stupid. It was the same thing she did last weekend and look at how that ended up.

After giving Craig an excuse she walked outside and sat down on the back porch.

She wasn't happy, but she was used to that. What scared her was that she might be happy and she could just be throwing all that away because she was scared to be in a relationship with Lucas. And it was not just because she knew that eventually everyone leaves her, but because even before they had gotten to know one another Lucas had put her on such a high pedestal that she didn't think that that she could live up to it. Lucas didn't know everything about her and everything that she had done. Would he still feel the same way about her even if she knew?

Peyton could admit that she was scared that she would give in to what she felt for Lucas and then one day Mike would tell Lucas. For a while she had been saying to herself that she would tell Haley the truth, but she was running from it. Every time she had a chance she also had an excuse to postpone it she did. But why? If she and Lucas weren't going to be together, then why was it so important that he not know what happened before?

Peyton realized that she still had hope for them; regardless of what had happened before and of Brooke's feelings she still wanted them to be together. She was just waiting to for her brain to catch up to her heart.

Sighing Peyton sat back, now that she could admit it the only thing left for her to do was find Lucas and tell him what she felt. At least part of it, she wasn't sure how honest she was going to be. Peyton stood up; she just needed to catch him without Brooke…

* * *

"Theresa? Don't talk about Haley that way," Nathan told her, while smiling apologetically at Haley.

Haley smiled back at him, and Theresa's temper rose. She and Nathan were perfect together and he didn't even notice her because of this…… person always hanging around him.

"Why? Is that only reserved for you?" Theresa shot back at Nathan, deciding to put her plan in motion.

"What are on?" Nathan asked, confused.

"You know, Tutor Girl's little love note that you passed around earlier 'Call me, if you need anything… anything at all'." Theresa quoted mockingly. "We all such a great time laughing at this pathetic little nobody trying to flirt with you.

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock and pain flashed through her eyes. She turned hurt eyes to Nathan.

Nathan blinked, "All right, Haley…"

Haley shook her head in pain and disbelief, "Stay away from me." She told him before she hurried out of the party.

Nathan started to follow her, "Haley wait."

Theresa grabbed a hold of his arm, "Don't worry about that nerd, I did you a favor by getting rid of that dead weight. Come dance with me."

Nathan looked at her like she had three heads and with his voice ice cold told her, "You are unbelievable."

"I know, thank you." Theresa grinned at him, her smiled fading slightly as he continued as if she didn't say anything.

"You are nothing; just some whore." Nathan said coldly, the anger rising in him. "If you ruined anything between Haley and me you are going to regret it. I will destroy you. This 'popularity' you've built for yourself will be gone." Nathan turned and walked out the door. Theresa felt fear at his words, he had been acting differently lately but Nathan Scott still wasn't a guy to mess around with.

* * *

From across the room Lucas saw something going down with Haley, Nathan, and some dark-haired cheerleader. They were too far away to hear, but he drew Brooke's attention the them across the room and they edged closer.

Lucas saw Haley storm out of the house he quickly said to Brooke, "Something is wrong with her, I need to see what happened."

Brooke nodded with understanding, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Lucas thought about it, but turned down the offer, "No, I can handle it. Thanks for offering though."

Brooke nodded and reached up to give him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to go see if I can find out what happened."

Lucas saw her gesturing toward the dark-hair cheerleader, "Okay. I'll see you later Brooke."

"Bye Broody," Brooke waved before she disappeared in the crowd.

Lucas started to leave, and he had just reached the door when Peyton stepped in front of him.

"Lucas… can we go someplace and talk?" she asked quietly.

Lucas hesitated; on one hand he really wanted to find Haley, on the other hand Peyton might be ready to open up.

Lucas opened his mouth to agree when he remembered that he was going to try and get over Peyton; ditching his best friend and going off for secluded talks was no way to achieve that goal.

Lucas shook his head, "I can't right now; something is wrong with Haley."

Peyton watched in shock as Lucas left her standing there alone.

Hearing a slight chuckle from behind her Peyton turned and saw that Mike was standing behind her; a red cup in hand and a smirk firmly in place on his face.

Groaning she spit out, "Shut up Mike."

Peyton tried to step around him but he stepped in front of her.

Frustrated Peyton hissed at him, "What are you doing? Don't you have Nathan's ass to kiss?"

Mike's eyes grew cold, "What did you say?

"You heard me, you're pathetic," Peyton said.

"That's rich, _you_ calling _me_ pathetic. Didn't I just see your loser ass get denied by Lucas?" Mike smirked.

Still hurt by the rejection Peyton said weakly, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think I do. You and your little crush on Lucas is pathetic. You are too much of a head case and a slut for him to ever want you for him for more than an easy lay."

Peyton shook her head, "He does want me."

Mike looked to the door that Lucas had walked out of, "Oh, I think he just proved that he didn't. And haven't I seen him hanging around his cute little girlfriend Haley and your best friend Brooke Davis? What are you stealing guys from her now?"

Peyton just kept shaking her head, "You don't know anything."

"Right…" Mike said doubtfully. "Keep telling yourself that."

Peyton grabbed Mike's arm when he started to walk away, "You don't understand, he does really want me." For some reason Peyton was desperate for Mike to believe her.

Mike shook his head and said with pity, "He doesn't even know you Peyton."

This time when Mike started to walk away, Peyton let him go.

* * *

Haley tried to brush the tears out of her eyes as she walked. She felt like an idiot, she really shouldn't be so mad. Nathan and her weren't even a couple, they were just friends. So what if he made fun of her little note. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

That is what her head was telling her.

Her heart was telling her something entirely different.

Which was stupid; tonight was the first night she had looked at Nathan as something as other than a friend.

Not counting the times she had checked him out. But who could blame her? The man was gorgeous and had one seriously hot bod.

But besides those moments when she looked at him and recognized how attractive he was she had him firmly pegged into the friend hole.

But it hurt.

Really hurt that Nathan was laughing at her.

Sighing Haley continued walking; walking away from the party and back to her old life.

* * *

Lucas rushed through the doors of the café; it was the second time he had checked there. Once he had left Peyton he tried to find Haley but she had already left the house and he had no idea where she was. He had tried the café first but she hadn't been there. So he went to some other places he thought she might be, but she hadn't been there either. So he decided to start at the beginning again.

Seeing a light on in the kitchen he felt a rush of relief; she was here and was okay.

"Haley? Hey, Hales!" Lucas said as he walked towards the rear of the café.

There was no answer, but he heard the sounds of muffled crying from the back. Once he reached the back of the café he saw her pressed up against the wall behind the counter.

Lucas kneeled down besides Haley, "Are you okay, buddy?"

When Haley saw Lucas next to her she put her hands over her face, trying to shield most of the crying from Luke.

Lucas sat down next to Haley, "Is the floor taken?"

Haley shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, Luke, not really," Haley said stubbornly. She didn't want to mess up the bond that the Scott brothers were forming, even if she was upset.

Lucas shook his head, "You can tell me anything. I know it had something to do with Nathan and that cheerleader."

"Theresa," Haley spat out. That girl had it out for her or something. During her walk to the walk to the café she had remembered that back at the first party Lucas and she went to, that Theresa was the girl who tried to embarrass her. Bitch.

_Progress, good._ Lucas nodded, "Right Theresa. I know it had to do with Nathan and Theresa. Did Nathan do something to you? Because I will go an-"

Haley interrupted him, "Stop, Lucas. Nathan didn't do anything."

"Haley, you're lying to me. Stop. I don't like it," Lucas said firmly.

"I'm not Lucas," Haley said. When Lucas started shake his head, she repeated, "I'm not lying. It's just that um… I kind of started to… um have feelings for him." Haley said in a rush.

Lucas absorbed that, and accepted it. Haley would do the same for him and he would do no less for him. "So what happened?"

Haley sighed, "Nothing, I started to believe that he might have feeling back for me, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid." Fresh tears flowed down Haley's face.

Lucas gently took hold of Haley's chin and wiped her tears away, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid. Nathan would be lucky to have a girl like you."

Haley gave him a weak smile, "Thanks."

Lucas smiled back, "He really would be lucky."

Haley swallowed, and with one last sniffle scrubbed her hands over her face. "So how are things going with Peyton or is it Brooke these days?"

Lucas hesitated, "I know I told you about what happened at the basketball party, but before the... well... Peyton and I sort of got together last week."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock and Lucas continued quickly, "You can't say anything Haley. Peyton doesn't want anyone to know."

Haley pulled back and hit Lucas in the arm, "I can't believe you hid this from me!"

Lucas shook his head, "I didn't have much of a choice, Peyton really didn't want it to get out."

Haley looked confused, "Why?"

"No idea," Lucas said, shrugging.

Haley started to get mad, "She isn't ashamed of you is she? Because that would be messed up Lucas, you don't have to take that."

Lucas shrugged again, "I really don't know why. Even Brooke doesn't know."

Haley bit her lip; now she suspected that she knew why Peyton wanted to keep it a secret. Brooke wasn't exactly shy about her feelings for Lucas and that might cause some awkwardness between the friends. Haley thought about letting Lucas know why she thought Peyton was hiding their relationship, but Lucas needed to hear it from his girlfriend. Haley didn't want to embarrass Brooke either by revealing her feelings.

Haley shrugged light, "Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction."

Lucas shook his head, "Well, if it'll make you feel better about your own situation, that lasted all of about five minutes."

Haley laughed and leaned her forehead on Lucas, "It doesn't make me feel any better. Is this about what happened at Nate's party?"

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah, Peyton didn't want a relationship. I didn't know that at first, but as soon as I did we were over. I cared about her you know? I didn't want a relationship base on se… well you know."

Haley looked grossed out, "Yeah I know. Yuck."

Lucas nodded awkwardly, "Feel the same way about you buddy."

Haley laughed a little and pulled back to look at him, "Well, welcome back."

Lucas looked confused, "To where?"

Haley shrugged, "Normal. You have to admit that these last couple of weeks in the 'popular crowd' was different."

Lucas agreed, "Yeah, it was. Whatever, They can have their world." Lucas stood up and offered a hand to Haley. "Come on. Let me help you close up."

Haley accepted the hand but shook her head, "No, thanks. I'll do it. I just… I just want to be alone for a little while, okay?"

Lucas gives her the 'are you sure?' face.

Haley laughed a little, "I'll be fine. I'll be okay." Haley pushed his face playfully, "I'm okay."

Lucas reluctantly agreed, "All right. But Haley, stay the night at my house? I'm going to worry about you if you don't."

Making a face at Luke's blatant guilt trip, Haley agreed, "Okay, pick me up in an hour?"

"Sounds good," Lucas pated her shoulder and headed out the door.

Haley leaned against the wall, put her hands behind her head, crossed her arms and sighed.

* * *

Brooke glared at the brunette cheerleader.

"WHAT?" Theresa exploded, tired of it all.

"You can tell me what you just did and then just say 'what'? Like you don't know why I'm mad," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Theresa scoffed, "She's just a little nobody. I was helping Nathan out."

"You embarrassed her," Brooke corrected. "And you pissed Nathan off."

Theresa nervously chuckled, "Yeah, he was pretty mad. He threatened to ruin me if I messed up him and Haley."

Brooke's lifted an eyebrow, "Then you better be careful. I'm just going to add my warning to that. I will help him ruin you if you hurt Haley."

Theresa rolled her eyes but left without saying anything.

Brooke rubbed her hands together, from what she could see Haley and Nathan really liked each other. They just needed a push, and Brooke was the person to do it. Operation 'Naley' was about to go into effect.

* * *

Peyton nervously chewed on her lower lip as she stared at her cell phone.

Resolved she dialed the number. When a voiced answered she spoke up surely, not hint of hesitation in her voice, "Hi, it's Peyton. Yeah… I need you. Can I come see you for a couple of weeks?"

"Is this really important?"

"Yeah… it is. I need to get away for a couple of weeks. I wouldn't ask unless I really had to." Peyton replied.

"Um… sure okay. We'll work out the details later, I'm going to go check and see where and when we are going to be docked next."

Peyton grinned, relieved. "Thanks… I really appreciate this dad."

* * *

Nathan hurried down the sidewalk to the café. He had already tried the docks and Haley's house and he was hoping that she would be at the café.

Reaching the door he looked through the window and was relieved to see Haley wiping down the counter.

Reaching up Nathan knocked and smiled faintly when she turned around, "Hey."

Haley walked up to the door and crossed her arms, an angry and confused expression on her face.

Nathan felt like shit; Haley's eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that she had been crying. "Can I come in Haley?"

Nathan held his breath as Haley thought about it, when she reached over to unlock the door he left it out, relieved.

But instead of unlocking the door Haley switched off the light and started walking to the back of the café.

Nathan said through the door, "Haley, I didn't know. I swear I never showed Theresa your letter."

Haley paused when Nathan spoke, but with a slight shake of her head continued walking.

Panicked Nathan continued talking, "Come on. Please Haley, you have to believe me."

He sighed when she reached the point where he could no longer see her. Deciding to give her time to cool off, Nathan walked back to his car to go back home. He would find her in the morning and fix it.

Now he was going to go to the party and fix Theresa, that bitch was going to get what was coming to her.

Back in the kitchen Haley was leaning against the wall. _Did I jump to conclusions? Maybe I overreacted and I shouldn't have believed that skanky cheerleader._

Haley settled down to wait for Lucas, still thinking about what Nathan had said.

* * *

Peyton was packing a duffle bag. Her dad had called her back and told her that they would be docking tomorrow night, so she had to get on a bus tonight to get to the port where they would be.

This was exactly what she needed, to get away from the drama, being somewhere without all the pressure for awhile. She would finally have a chance to think everything out.

Peyton was reaching for a zip-up hoodie that she wanted to wear when her cell phone beeped, telling her that she had a text message.

Peyton flipped open her phone and saw that the message was from Brooke.

_P. Sawyer! Where are you babe? I didn't see you leave the party. B. Davis._

Peyton bit her lip and turned off her phone. Her dad was going to call Principal Turner and tell him that she had a family emergency, but she wasn't ready to talk to Brooke. A couple weeks apart would do them good.

Then again…… Peyton changed her mind. Brooke could get a little psycho and if she didn't know where Peyton was there was no telling what she would do.

Peyton quickly sent Brooke a text that she hoped would satisfy her. Closing her phone Peyton resumed packing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading the last chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

October 27, 2007

Haley rolled over and stretched, smirking when she looked at Lucas and saw that he was still sleeping.

Whispering Haley tried to wake him up, "Hey Lucas… Luke… wake up."

When she got no response Haley shrugged, oh well she tried to wake him up the easy way. Now it was time for the hard way.

Walking softly out of the room Haley went to the kitchen and got a metal pan and metal spoon out of their respective cupboard and drawers. Entering Luke's room again she decided to try to wake him one more time. "Luke… psst…. wake up."

Haley shook her head in mock sadness, although she had a impish smile on her face. Luke's way didn't work so it was time for Haley's way.

Lucas sat up in bed once he heard the crashing noises coming from above him. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Looking over Lucas saw Haley giggling at his side, holding a pan and spoon.

Haley had been quiet since Lucas picked her up at the café the previous night; so seeing her happy was an improvement. Careful not to let her see that he was relieved Lucas glared up at Haley in fake anger, "I should have known better than to insist that you spend the night Hales. You always pull the same trick."

Haley laughter ended in a shriek when Lucas yank her to the bed and started tickling her.

"Stop… come on Lucas! You… know…I'm …….ticklish," Haley spoke, barely able to get the words out because she was laughing so much.

"Nu uh, not until you recognize my superiority and promise not to wake me up that way again," Lucas said as his fingers found her sides.

Haley stubbornly refused to admit anything.

"Come, on Haley. You know you want to give in," Lucas teased her.

"No… haha… I'm not going to," Haley refused.

"I can kept this up all day Hales," Lucas said as his fingers moved faster.

Haley spoke over her laughter, "I can't take it! Fine Lu-."

"Ahem… sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to Haley," Nathan interrupted from the door.

Luke's fingers had stilled when he heard the voice coming from the door and Haley took that opportunity to wriggle away from him.

Lucas glanced between and uncomfortable looking Haley and a nervous looking Nathan, "I'm just going to go into the kitchen. Bye"

Haley stared at her feet, jumping slightly when Nathan spoke; realizing that he must have moved closer because when he spoke his voice was coming right in front of her. Looking up she was startled to see that he was barely two feet away from her. _Oh shoot, I can't think with him so close._

Seeing Haley take a step back, Nathan spoke up, "Haley, I ne-."

"This isn't a good time, Nathan. I'm not feeling too good," Haley interrupted.

"You seemed to feel fine when you were messing around with Lucas," Nathan said bitterly.

Haley opened her mouth to blast him, when he started talking again.

Wincing Nathan said, "Sorry. But I just need you to listen. Just a couple of minutes, Haley."

Haley shook her head, "I can't… not now."

Haley turned and ran out of the door leading outside that was located in Luke's room.

* * *

Peyton stood on the docks, looking around in anticipation. It had been a couple of months since she had seen her father and she was looking forward to it.

"Baby!" Larry Sawyer said as he ran to her.

"Hi daddy," Peyton smiled as her dad picked her up and twirled her around.

Larry set her down and looking at her said seriously, "Now sweetie are you sure that you want to come with me? Once we are out there we can't make any unscheduled stops to take you back home."

Peyton nodded, "I'm sure daddy, I need the time away."

Larry grinned, "It's going to be so good to have you with me."

Peyton nodded and picked up her bag to follow her dad to his ship. "It really is daddy."

* * *

Lucas and Haley were at the music store looking for new CD's

"Luke, did you ever here of UHF?" Haley asked

Lucas thought about it, "Yeah, UHF. They're from Portland right? They're good."

"Cool."

Lucas glanced up and saw Nathan walk in. Lucas nudged Haley and nodded toward the entrance.

"You going to be okay?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I can handle it."

Lucas eyed Nathan and left the store.

"How did you find us?" Haley asked, still looking through the stacks of CDs.

Nathan gave his trademark smirk, "What makes you think I followed you here? I could have just come to find some new music."

Haley blushed slightly and started walking away, "Whatever."

Nathan spoke up got too far, "No, sorry. I went by the café and Karen said you guys were going to be here."

"Oh."

"Look, can you just listen to me?" Nathan asked.

"Fine," Haley agreed.

"Good. I didn't know that Theresa read the note, okay? I don't even know how she found it. I wouldn't do that to you Haley, I promise," Nathan explained.

"Okay," Haley said accepting his explanation.

Nathan looked relieved, "Great, so we're cool?"

Haley shook her head, "No."

"Well you believe me don't you?" Nathan ran a frustrated hand over his head.

"Yeah I do, and I'm sorry for not listening to you and believing Theresa, okay," Haley bit her lip.

Not understanding the problem, Nathan asked, "Well, then… what…"

Haley shook her head, "Look, this whole tutoring, hanging out, whatever it is, thing. It's all just a bad idea. For both of us. So it's done. I'm done."

Haley left the store with Nathan watching.

* * *

As Brooke walked to Nathan's house, she read the text message from Peyton again, _Family emergency. Be back in a couple of weeks._

Peyton could get into her moods, but she had never taken off without calling her first.

Taping a finger on her chin she thought about what could have set Peyton off while she waited for someone to answer the door. She had asked Haley what she thought about Peyton's disappearing act but she didn't have any idea.

"What are you doing here Davis?" Nathan barked out.

Brooke shook her head, "Tsk tsk, is that anyway to talk to someone who's here you?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "What could you possibly do that could help me?

"Maybe set up a certain hot shot with a certain tutor girl?" Brooke drawled out.

Nathan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I talked to Theresa last night. I know what she did to you guys. I just want to help," Brooke told him impatiently.

"Why?" Nathan asked, still suspicious.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't be so cynical Nate. I like Haley."

"If you like her why would you want her with me? You hated it when Peyton and I were together," Nathan pointed out.

"You and Peyton brought out the worst in each other," Brooke bluntly stated. "I'm not even sure you guys really liked one another."

Nathan shrugged; what else could he say. It was pretty much the truth. "It still doesn't explain why you are okay with me being with Haley."

"I hate to say it but you have been acting… differently since you started hanging out with her," Brooke admitted. "I'm willing to give you a chance as long as you don't screw it up."

Nathan finally accepted the Brooke's explanation with a short nod, "Okay, so what are you going to help me with Haley? I talked to her this morning and she seemed pretty much against the idea of us even being friends."

"I know, I talked to her on the phone this morning. Just be at the café to pick her up at seven," Brooke handed Nathan two envelopes. "Take these with you and don't open them until you are with Haley, okay?"

Nathan decided that he would have to trust Brooke; whatever, it wasn't like he could get in a more crappy situation, "Alright."

"Bye Nathan," Brooke waved as she left.

Nathan called her to a halt, "Wait… um… thanks Brooke. I appreciate this."

Brooke smirked at Nathan's awkward thanks; he obviously had no experience in showing his appreciation. "Don't worry about it. You'll find a way to make it up to me."

* * *

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke said as she sailed into the café.

Haley looked up from where she was refilling salt shakers, "Hey Brooke. What's going on?"

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing much since I talked to you this morning. Have you seen your gorgeous BBF around lately?"

Haley made a face, "Not since this morning, but he's going to be at the Rivercourt later."

Brooke rubbed her hands together, "Excellent, I might have to ambush him there."

Haley laughed, "Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Actually, no there was more." Brooke said. "I did something for you."

"What did you do Brooke?" Haley asked warily.

Brooke said cheerfully, "I'm hooking you and Nathan up tonight!"

"Oh, Brooke I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Look, you're blaming Nathan for something that Theresa did and that's not fair. She was being a bitch and was pissed because Nathan actually likes you… I can help," Brooke said persuasively.

Haley bit her lip, "I'm not sure…"

"Be impulsive Haley, Nathan will be here at seven to pick you up," Brooke rushed out of the café before Haley could answer.

"Great, guess I'm going on a date tonight." Haley said to the empty café.

* * *

Haley threw her rag to Keith, "Okay. Both inventory and the counters are done. I'm going to head ou…out." Her voice faltered as she saw Nathan outside of the café. She threw a smile over her shoulder to Karen and Keith, "bye guys."

"Hi Haley, I'm glad you agreed to the date," Nathan handed her a rose.

Haley smiled at the rose, and looked up uncertainly, "About that. Are you sure this whole date thing is a good idea?"

"Yes."

Haley laughed at how positive Nathan sounded, "Okay then. Let me just go put this rose inside," Rushing inside she handed the rose to Karen to take care of. When she got back outside she asked Nathan, "Where are we going?"

Nathan scratched his head and admitted. "I'm not entirely sure. You know that Brooke set it up right? She gave me two cards and told me not to open it until I picked you up?"

Haley widened her eyes, "And you listened? I'm impressed Scott."

"So am I," Nathan tore open the first envelope and read, "Okay the first one says 'Convince Haley to GO'."

"We're good on that one. What about the second one?" Haley asked impatiently.

Nathan smiled slightly at Haley; since getting to know her he had noticed that she hated surprises. "Okay the second one says 'Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other.' Ready?"

Haley was unsure, "I don't know…"

Hurriedly Nathan started speaking before she could say no, "Look, I'll go first. You're the most patient person I know. You don't go postal on me during tutoring and you don't treat me like some kind of a moron. I really appreciate that." Deciding to lay it out for her Nathan continued, "Look, I know I have no right to ask, but we've been having fun together. I don't want to lose that. And plus, this is Brooke. I mean, you can bet it's not gonna be boring.

Haley was blushing slightly at his words, "Okay, what the hell. Why not?"

"Good," Nathan decided to go for it; he reached over and joined their hands. She didn't push him away, so that was a good sign.

"So, what's the second thing that you like about me?" Haley asked.

Nathan didn't even have to think about it, "I like the way you believe in me. I've done horrible things, and you have no reason to think that I'm any different than all the rumors say I am. But you do, and I think that you're the first person who has."

Haley's face softened, "I'm sure that isn't true Nathan…"

"It is Haley," Nathan disagreed. "I have my friends and that's cool, but they don't really see anything other than Nathan Scott, hotshot basketball star. And that's fine, it's not like I show anything other than that."

"Don't you have friends that you can confide in?" Haley subconsciously rubbed her thumb over the back of Nathan's hand in comfort.

Nathan thought about it, "Tim and Mike probably. I've known them the longest and they've been around enough to see how Dan is."

Haley smiled encouragingly, "That's good then."

"Now, we're on to the third thing I like about you." Nathan changed the subject.

Accepting that Nathan didn't want to talk about it anymore Haley answered back, "And what's the third thing?"

"Well you know that you are gorgeous and that makes looking at you fun," Nathan said smirking at her, "but I would have to go with your loyalty."

Haley quirked up her brow, making a 'huh' face.

"Don't give me that face. You know that you are loyal to the people you care about. I see it with Lucas and Karen all the time." Nathan insisted.

"Maybe."

"It's cool," Nathan said. "Now my turn."

"Ah yes, three things I like about you," Haley made a show of being deep in thought.

"My good looks," Nathan interjected.

"Haha no," Haley rolled her eyes. "I like the way you let me in, past the bluster that you give everyone else. Because even thought you said I believe in you I wouldn't be able to do that if you didn't show me that you were worth believing in."

Nathan silently watching her, not daring to show her how much her words meant to him.

Haley smiled slightly, "The second thing I like about you is your smile. Sometimes the way you smile after you solve a problem… anyways, your smile."

Nathan smirked; he did have a damn good looking smile.

"The third thing I like about you?" Haley rolled her eyes. "What the hell might as well admit it, you aren't horrible to look at."

Nathan's smirk grew, "You can admit it James, you know you think I'm sexy."

Haley just blushed and said fast, "Oh look we're here. Oh, god… _here?_"

Nathan laughed after he saw where they were, "Lingerie store, nice work Brooke."

"Come on let's just get this over with," Haley pulled him inside of the store. "We have to find an envelope that looked like the other ones."

Haley and Nathan searched through the store, with Haley blushing and Nathan grinning, until Nathan finally found it stuck to one of the hangers holding up a thong, "Ah-Ha!"

"So what's this one say?" Haley's curiosity got the better of her and she walked closer.

Nathan read out loud from the card, "It says, 'Now, buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to…' and then there's another address."

Blushing even more Haley said, "I'm going to kill Brooke."

"And here I am, wanting to buy her flowers," Nathan joked.

Haley slapped Nathan's arm, "So not funny."

"Ah so, violent Hales," Nathan moved back after Haley turned to face him again. "Just kidding."

Haley shook her head, "This is so wrong."

Nathan asked her, "So you don't want to do it?" He thought it was fun, but he didn't want to make Haley do anything that she was uncomfortable with.

"I didn't say that," Haley took off, "let's go… and no peaking!"

Both Nathan and Haley tried to covertly pick out their gifts without the other seeing, Haley finished first and was waiting outside for Nathan.

Once Nathan was done he walked out laughing, "Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?"

"Or not wearing," Haley peeked through the window.

"Ready to exchange gifts Hales?" Nathan handed her his bag.

Haley nodded and passed hers over, "You go first."

"Alright," Nathan opened the bag and pulls out his gift. "Socks."

Haley blushed, "I was playing it safe. What did you get me?"

Nathan gestured to the bag, "Open it and see."

Haley opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful cream negligee. "Oh my gosh, Nathan. This is really nice. Thank you."

Nathan smiled down at her, pleased that she liked his choice. "Okay, we have one more card that was in the envelope. If we go to this next place and we hate it, we can just go get some pizza, okay?"

Haley nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Brooke slammed the door of her beetle shut; licking her lips as she eyed the sandy haired boy playing on the court. _Yum_.

Hearing the door slam the boys on the court turned, and a chorus of "Hey Brooke" was heard.

"Hey boys," Brooke quirked an eyebrow at Lucas before she took a seat next to Luke's friend…. Lips?

"Hey Lips," Brooke greeted him as the game resumed.

Blushing, he replied. "It's Mouth, well it Marvin but my nickname is Mouth."

"Really? That was my nickname at summer camp." Laughing at the expression on his face Brooke explained. "Because I always slept with my mouth open."

"Oh okay." Mouth said in a rush, embarrassed over what he had thought was the meaning behind the nickname.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Brooke asked, hoping to pass some time.

About 20 minutes later when the guys on the court finished playing Brooke had come to adore Mouth.

"Hey Pretty Girl, what made you come here?" Lucas walked to the bleachers as he used a towel to dry off.

Brooke linked arms with Mouth, "hanging out with my new best friend."

Mouth beamed, managing to look both happy and dazed.

"That's too bad, I was going to leave and I was hoping you would give me a ride home. I guess I'm stuck walking," Lucas said, pouting out his bottom lip a little.

Mouth immediately stood up, "Go ahead and give him a ride Brooke, I should get going anyways."

Brooke leaned over and gave mouth a kiss on him cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something. Okay?"

Mouth managed to beam even brighter, "Great. Bye Brooke, bye Luke."

Mouth waved as he walked to the rest of the guys.

After Brooke and Lucas said their goodbyes they walked to Brooke's car and got in.

"So where are we headed Broody?" Brooke asked, her eyes darkening and her voice getting huskier.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Finish the book yet?"

Brooke shook her head, "No not yet."

Lucas sighed and looked over at her, "Guess where headed to my house than."

"Awwww, why?" Brooke sulked.

"Isn't that the deal we made when I gave you the book? You read the book and I'll 'loosen up'. Since you aren't done with the book yet, there will be no loosing up for me. Even though I think that I'm loose enough already. You just haven't seen me li-"

"Whoa, hold up. Have you been taking rambling lessons from Haley?" Brooke teased.

Lucas flushed, "I was just trying to make a point."

Brooke pulled up to Luke's house and after putting the car in park leaned over and trailed a hand up his thigh, "And you made that point very well. No date until the book is done."

_Date?_ Lucas nodded and he thought about what she said. _I didn't realize that she was talking about a date, but I guess that would be okay. I mean I really like her, and now that Pey-… well this would be a perfect time to give us a chance. The date will be fine, it'll be fun. Brooke is fu—good god Lucas; you really are starting to ramble like Hales._

"That's right Brooke, no date until book is done," Catching her hand as it trailed even higher he brought it up to his lips. "If I could offer a word of advice on reading the book? Hurry."

Lucas opened the door and stepped out, leaning down and using the car frame to hold up his weight.

Brooke smirked, "Don't worry, I'm going to. Later Broody"

"Bye Brooke," Lucas stepped back and slammed the door shut. Watching as she drove down the street Lucas hoped he wasn't getting himself into something he couldn't handle.

* * *

Haley sat down in the chair that the waiter was holding out for her. She looked around and smiled, "This place is really nice, and it's a nice day to eat outside. Brooke did a good job. Thank you," She said to the waiter who handed her a menu.

"May I get you something to drink, or start you out on some appetizers while you are making your choices?"

"Just water for me," Haley spoke up.

Nathan nodded to the waiter, "Water for me too."

The waiter handed Nathan an envelope, "A Miss. Davis left this for you."

After the waiter walked away Haley leaned closer and whispered, "I wish I was a little more dressed up, I'm feeling underdressed."

"If you are so am I," Nathan smirked, "and I looked great so don't worry about it. It'"

Haley laughed, "So what does the last note say?"

Nathan read, "Order your favorite dish for the other person."

Haley grinned, "Sounds fun."

"Any chance that your favorite food is prime rib?" Nathan asked hopefully.

Haley giggled at the expression on Nathan's face. He really was so cute. "Sure, we have prime rib at my house all the time."

"Any hints as to what you are going to order?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope, and I already know what I'm getting you so soon as the waiter comes back I'm good."

Nathan shrugged, "It was worth a try, I know what I'm getting you too."

"Great. Oh hey, Brooke told me that Peyton texted her; something about her having to go somewhere? I'm not sure what happened exactly; Brooke was speaking really fast," Haley told him.

Nathan grimaced, "Peyton, yay. My favorite subject."

Haley felt bad, "Sorry we don't have to talk about her if you don't want to."

Nathan shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said that. Peyton isn't a bad person and I don't hate her. We just… we weren't good for each other."

Trying to be optimistic Haley suggested, "Maybe you guys can still become friends."

Nathan shook his head, "That isn't likely. I was a major dick to her and she isn't the type to forget."

Haley laughed, " I know, she's warned me against you and sometimes….," Haley hesitated, not sure if her feelings were worth mentioning," sometimes….. I don't know I just get the feeling that she wants to drag me away from you."

Nathan got irritated; he wasn't going around trying to ruin Peyton's thing with Lucas or whoever she was after these days. Looking at Haley and realizing she didn't care what Peyton thought improved his mood greatly, "I'm glad you didn't listen to her Hales."

Haley smiled and reached over and squeezed his hand, "I told you Nathan, I'm going to believe in you until you give me a reason not to."

Before Nathan could reply they were interrupted by the waiter who took their orders. They whispered their orders to the waiter so they wouldn't give hints to each other. After the waiter left hey moved to lighter topics until the waiter came back with their food and an additional envelope.

After the cover to his food was removed, Nathan started laughing, "Seriously? I thought you would be into lobster."

Haley just shook her head and grinned, "Dude, macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods."

Nathan smirked and laughed, "Yeah, if the gods are five year olds."

Haley laughed, "Well it's not like your favorite food is a surprise."

Nathan shrugged, "I never claimed to be original, just hot," Nathan winked. "Okay, last envelope. I think. Want me to read it before we eat?"

"Sounds good to me," Haley started cutting into her prime rib.

"Okay, Brooke writes for us to 'Reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you'."

Haley stopped cutting, "Really?"

"Yep," Nathan looked slightly uncomfortable.

Haley leaned forward, "Okay… well when I was in second grade I stole some candy."

"Nope , come on that doesn't count.. Tell me something for real." Nathan persuaded.

Haley bit her lip and admitted, "I cheated on a Geometry test last year."

Nathan sat back shocked. Compared to everything that he had done it wasn't a big deal. But this was Haley…. he couldn't imagine her doing it. "Haley James cheated?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, My dad wasn't here and my mom was sick and I had to take care f her so I didn't have time to study and I didn't want my grade to suffer so I cheated.

"Did you get caught?" Nathan wondered; if it had been him and he had cheated he would have forgotten about it as soon as he realized that he had gotten away with it. But he could see that this was eating at Haley.

"No but that's not the point. I mean, I knew what I had done and that didn't sit right with me. I couldn't let it go."

"So what did you do?"

"I started tutoring. I guess I thought it would be like penance or something. But it turns out that I really liked it. Sometimes I feel guilty about that. I did this bad thing and I tried to punish myself, but I ended up getting something that I really enjoy." Haley looked Nathan and saw him shaking his head. "So what is your secret?"

Nathan thought about it and started to tell her "My secret… is that-."

"Nate!"

"What up, Nathan?"

"Hey, Nate."

Turning Nathan saw that a group of his friends were walking toward them. Even though he was annoyed that they were interrupting his date he tried to be nice. He didn't want to be an ass in front of Haley and scare her off. "What's up guys?"

Mike looked resigned and nodded to the table, "What's this?"

_SHIT!_ Suddenly Nathan remember the bet, Mike must think that this had to do with that. Nathan felt sick, Haley deserved better than this. Not wanting Mike to think that this was him trying to win the bet Nathan hedged, "Well… you know that Haley is Luke's best friend right? We're just having dinner."

But Mike wouldn't let it go and pointedly told him, "It looks more like a date to me."

"No dude, it's definitely not a date." Nathan said firmly, his eyes burning as he stared Mike down. They had been friends for a long time and Mike knew that Nathan wanted him to let this go.

Mike looked confused and shrugged, "If that's your story, okay. Whatever. Talk to you later Nate."

After a chorus of goodbyes Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He would have to deal with that damn bet before it ruined his relationship with Haley.

Facing Haley he told her, "Hey I'm sorry about that. It's just that…." Nathan trailed down as he took in the hurt and bewildered look on her face.

Furious, Haley asked him quietly, "Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me?"

_SHIT. SHIT. Way to go bonehead, you didn't think about what Haley would think about you insisting that this wasn't a date? Fuck._ Knowing it would sound lame Nathan tried to explain what he could, "No. I'm not. He just…. He was going to…. Haley you don't-."

"Why are you only nice to me when we are alone?" Haley questioned. "I mean I know no one is supposed to know that I'm tutoring you but….."

Not know what how to explain to her what happened Nathan stayed silent and Haley stood up, "You know, for a few hours there I was actually starting to think that you weren't a son of a bitch and you just…. God… fooled me again."

Haley turned to walk away not pausing when she heard Nathan call after her.

"No! Uh, Haley wait!" Standing up Nathan started to go after her when he remembered that he had to pay the bill.

By the time he was done paying Haley was out of view. _Maybe it's for the best. I should probably settle this bet thing before talk to her again._ Nathan didn't want to think about the bet anymore, but he knew that he would have to take care of it.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the front sets of Mike's house, waiting for him to get back from wherever went with the rest of the guys.

After he had been there for almost two hours he saw Mike's car pulling into the driveway.

Mike got out of the car with Tim and Vegas.

Since it was dark in front of the house they didn't notice him until they were closer to the front doors and Nathan stood up saying, "We have to talk."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story.**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I rewrote it a lot since I wasn't happy with the way any of them turned out. I tried to make the flashbacks as clear as I could. Sorry if I confuse anyone and it's so short. I had some longer ones, but they basically said the same thing. They were just really wordy. Ah, well. Enjoy!**

**I'm really interested on what you guys think about Mike after you read this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

October 29, 208

Slamming his locker shut Mike started walking to the courtyard with Vegas. They had been hanging out more ever since Nathan started spending more time with Lucas and that group.

"What was up with Nate on Saturday?" Vegas asked as he idly checked out some cheerleaders.

Mike shrugged away the question, but once they left the building his eyes found Nathan and Tim sitting at the table with their new group. His mind flashed back to the conversation they had on Saturday.

**-Flashback to Saturday Night-**

_Mike's eyes widened as he saw Nathan standing up; and a surge of disappointment went through him. Nathan must have won the bet and was here to collect. Mike shrugged philosophically; it figured, Nathan always won their bets.  
_

_When Nathan announced that they had to talk Mike merely nodded._

_Opening the front door he walked in and gestured for the rest of the guys to come in._

_Nathan was the first one in and he turned saying to Mike, "We need to talk about this privately."_

_Vegas scrunched his eyes in confusion, but when Nathan narrowed his eyes at him Vegas said bye and quickly left. Mike quietly laughed; Vegas was always giving into Nate without protest._

_Tim shook his head when Mike rose an eyebrow at him, "I know everything; I'm not leaving."_

_Nathan grunted, not caring if Tim stayed._

_Mike grabbed three beers out of the refrigerator and passed them around._

_Nathan took a drink and asked, "Where's Paul?"_

_Mike rolled his eyes, "In Charlotte with his new girlfriend, he's not going to be back until Tuesday so I'm parent free until then."_

_Nathan shook his head, "Sorry man."_

_"Whatever, at least he's not on my case all the time," Mike brushed it off._

_"If you ever miss that, just head over to my house," Nathan sarcastically offered._

_Mike smirked, "No thanks, the devil is to be avoided. But this should make you happy; my dad told me Dan is going to meet them tomorrow with your mother."_

_Nathan visibly cheered up at the thought of both his parents being gone until Tuesday._

_Mike stared at Nathan, who was currently rolling the frosty bottle of beer between his palms. "So what's up man? You win the bet?"_

_Nathan shook his head._

_Mike blinked, "Well what the hell is going on?"_

_"You win, Mike. I'll give you the money tomorrow."_

_"You're not even going to try anymore? That's not like you Nate," Mike gaped in disbelief._

_"Haley and I had a date tonight," Nathan blurted out._

_"Wha-"_

_"I like her Mike, I don't want the bet to get between us so you win okay?" Nathan rubbed a hand over his head._

_"You've never given up a bet before Nate."_

_"Mike." Tim spoke up from his corner of the room._

_"What?"_

_"Don't be an ass; leave it alone. Tutor Girl is pretty cool."_

_Mike opened his mouth to argue when he remember the day that they all met._

**_-Flashback to ten years ago-_**

**_A six year Mike was playing by himself in the sandbox; trying to hold back tears. It was his first day at his new school, a second grader had taken his toy truck, and he missed him mom. A couple weeks ago he had come home with his Dad and him mom had disappeared. After reading a piece of paper that was lying on the kitchen table his dad told him that his mom was taking a vacation and wouldn't be back for a while. The next day his dad told him that they had to move._**

**_"What's the matter?" Came from a voice behind him._**

**_Spinning around he saw two boys from his class behind him. One was taller with dark brown hair; the other one had light brown hair._**

**_"Nothing." Mike stared at his feet still trying not to cry._**

**_The taller boy stepped forward, "I'm Nate and this is Tim. Do you want to go play basketball with us?"_**

**_"I'm Mike," Mike said and shook his head, glaring behind them at the boy who had his truck._**

**_Nate turned around and saw a boy holding a truck and pointing at Mike laughing. "Why is that guy laughing at you?"_**

**_Mike blurted out, "He stole my toy."_**

**_"Are you just going to let him?" Nate demanded._**

**_Mike shrugged._**

**_Nate shook his head and sighed; he grabbed Mike by the arm and started pulling him to the boy. Tim giggled as he followed them, "Nathan's going to kick some butt again."_**

**_Nate wasn't listening, he was to busy explaining to Mike that you didn't let people step all over you. Once they started they would never stop._**

**_Once they reached the boy, Nate pushed Mike in front of him and whispered, "Get it back."_**

**_Mike's voice wobbled but he still managed to get it out, "Give…. um give... me my truck back."_**

**_The older boy just laughed and Mike turned around and looked a Nate, silently asking 'What should I do now.'_**

**_Nate whispered, "Make him give it back to you."_**

**_Mike nodded and said more firmly, "Give my truck back."_**

**_The boy stopped laughing and stepped closer, "Make me, crybaby."_**

**_The older boy pushed Mike, and he stumbled into Tim._**

**_Nate reached around and pushed the boy back, "Don't touch my friend."_**

**_Knowing what was coming Nate planted his feet; so when the push came he didn't fall down._**

**_"Is that all you are going to do?" Nate laughed and hit the older boy in the face._**

**_The older boy fell and Nate quickly picked up the fallen truck. By that time both Mike and Tim had gotten back up. Mike quickly took the offered truck and zipped it in the pocket of his shorts, making sure he wouldn't get it taken away again._**

**_Just in time, because when the older boy's friends saw him on the ground they came rushing to his defense and started pushing the three younger boys around. Not taking it, they fought back so they were all fighting on the playground until one of the teachers blew a whistle and broke them up._**

**_An hour later the three boys were sitting in the principal's office waiting for their parents. Nathan was the least bruised with a slightly reddened cheek, Tim had a split lip, and Mike had a black eye._**

**_Nate and Tim were used to being in the office and knew what to do. They wanted to tell Mike but they kept quiet and as soon as the principal left the office to speak to someone they whispered to Mike not to say anything. Mike nodded, agreeing to do what they wanted._**

**_And he did; when the principal came back the three of them wouldn't say a word about the fight, no matter how much the principal threatened. Only one parent showed up for each of them, and since they didn't care about the fight the principal gave up and gave them each a day's suspension._**

**_It didn't matter to Mike, though; he had just found the friends he would have forever._**

_**-Childhood Flashback over-**_

_"Mike!"_

_His thoughts scattered as Tim's voice penetrated. "What? Sorry."_

_"Whatever, so we're okay on the bet? I'll give you the money tomorrow and it's over?"_

_With his mind still filled with the memory of their first meeting Mike felt incredibly guilty. They had been friends for a long time and he had let the irritation he felt for Dan and Nathan be bigger than it should. He had actually planned to fuck up Nathan's life._

_Sighing, Mike shook his head, "No. Don't give me any money. We'll just call the bet off. We shouldn't have made it in the first place."_

_Nathan agreed, "We shouldn't have."_

_"I really hate your dad Nate."_

_Tim snorted, "Who doesn't?"_

_"True. I wouldn't have goaded you into the bet if your dad hadn't been on my ass that night Nathan," Mike tried to explain._

_Nathan waved that away, "I shouldn't have agreed. Even back then I knew that I shouldn't mess with Haley, because of the Lucas factor. It's not like what's her name from last year."_

_They had made a similar bet the previous year, when they had been freshmen. There had been a junior transfer student, Shawna or something like that, who had made a big deal about only dating college men. It had only taken Nathan two weeks to sleep with her and dump her. And embarrassed that everyone knew that she had slept with Nathan, she had soon transferred to a new school._

_"You feel guilty about that?" Mike asked, interested in the changes that Nathan was going through._

_"I don't know man; I don't really feel bad for her. But at the same time I really don't want Haley to find out what a jackass I can be, you know?" Nathan got up and got more beers for the rest of them._

_Mike agreed, even though he couldn't imagine caring about a girl that much._

_"Haley's already pissed at me, I made such a big deal about it not being a date she thinks' that I'm embarrassed about being seen with her," Nathan scowled before taking another swig of his beer. "I'm going to smooth it over tomorrow."_

_"Is she really worth it?" Mike asked, inwardly cringing when he remembered that Haley had a staring roll in his plot to take down Nathan._

_"She's great man; I don't know where it's going but I'm not going to lose her. That's why she can't ever find out that there was a bet," Nathan said, making his meaning clear to both his friends._

_Tim shrugged, "I'm no going to say anything."_

_"It's over Nathan, forget about the bet." Mike said; ready to put it behind him._

_Nathan nodded, relieved. "Jesus, I'm glad it's over. We are the only three people who know about the bet so it's going to be like there was never one."_

_Mike's eyes widened as he remember Peyton, __Well fuck. Should I tell Nathan that Peyton knows about the bet? Nathan continued talking before he could decide._

_"I haven't seen you much since I've started spending more time with Lucas and Haley and their friends, but you should come eat lunch with us Monday. Get to know everyone. The Rivercourt guys are okay"_

_Busy thinking about Peyton he absently agreed "Sure, Monday."_

_Mike came to the conclusion that he would have to be the one to talk to Peyton. Nathan would get pissed if he found out how far Mike had taken it.  
_

**-Flashback to Saturday Over--Back at School-**

Remembering Nathan's offer Mike headed to his table with Vegas following him.

Reaching the table he looked for Peyton, he still had to find her. Not seeing her he turned his attention to the guys that Nathan was introducing him. Haley was a bit cold to him, but when he remembered what he said about Luke at the party he couldn't really blame her. Sitting down next to Tim, Mike shrugged. Only time would make her forget.

Brooke and Haley were talking about some shopping trip they were going on after school; while most the guys were talking about the Lakers game that had been on TV the previous weekend.

Letting the conversation flow around him, all he could think was that calling off the bet was the best thing that could have happened. Now he just had to talk Peyton.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who took the time to read and/or review**

**I think I might take a break from writing this story. I'm not sure the direction that I have planned is actually interesting you guys, because while hits and alerts good and are getting higher the reviews haven't changed. So maybe people are reading it but don't like what they are reading? I don't know. It might be good to take some time and make sure I'm not boring you guys. I've started the next chapter already so if I take a break it'll be after Chapter Sixteen.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

October 29, 2007

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Haley paused the Tivo when she heard the microwave timer going off; letting her know that the popcorn was done. Going into the kitchen she poured the popcorn into a bowl and got some drinks. Placing everything on a tray she carried it back to the living room.

After she set everything on the coffee table she moved back onto the couch and pressed play.

Feeling the arm settle around her shoulders Haley glanced up and smiled.

Stretching up she placed a light kiss on his lips, "You'll get more of that after 'Heroes' is over. Want some popcorn?"

"Sure, thanks Hales."

Nathan settle back and instead of watching the show he kept his gaze trained on Haley, it had only been a day since he fixed the mess that he had almost made of their relationship. He smiled ruefully as he thought about the previous morning.

**Flashback to Sunday Morning**

_Standing outside of Haley's house Nathan was trying to make a decisive decision on what to do. He didn't know if Haley's parents were back, but he really needed to talk to her. It was before 7:30 so he had knocked softly on the door but no one had answered. It was a little early to be banging the door so here he was outside, like an idiot, unsure of how to get Haley out of her house._

_Noticing the pebbles that lined the walkway he decided to try and wake Haley up by getting her attention through her window. If the rocks didn't work he would climb the tree. But he was not leaving until he got her to listen to him._

_Grabbing a handful he started tossing them one by one at the front window of the house. He managed to hit the window each time but no one was opening it._

_He was so intent on his task that he didn't notice that there were footsteps coming up the walk behind him. He jumped a little when he heard her voice coming from behind me._

_"Are you trying to wake my parents? That's their room," Haley stood stiffly behind him._

_Nathan dropped the rocks immediately and closed his eyes. Fuck. What a wonderful first impression on her parents. "Really?"_

_"No, I lied." Haley smirked._

_When Nathan turned around Haley bit her lip and started walking around him._

_He reached out and stopped her, 'Wait! Haley please, look I need to apologize, okay?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes, "You know, you should write them in bulk if you are going to hand out that often."_

_Nathan scrubbed a hand over the top of his head, "Look…… can we just- I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you."_

_Haley felt her face scrunch up in confusion, "What the hell does that mean?"_

_"I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you…… I just…. I don't want to be that guy anymore." Nathan told her sincerely._

_Haley softly asked him, "Well who do you want to be, Nathan?"_

_"I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you."_

_Haley was wavering until she remembered how she felt the previous night when Nathan denied that they were on a date; frustrated she started to ramble, "Well you should have thought of that last night, Nathan. You know, I keep… I keep putting myself out there and you just keep blowing it. It's probably a good thing because at there is nothing that going to surprise me. Oh!"_

_Haley squeaked out when Nathan leaned over and caught her mouth in a soft kiss._

_Nathan pulled back and waited for her to say something._

_Feeling slightly dazed Haley continued her previous thought, "Except that." Breathing deeply she told him. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan."_

_Nathan eyes darkened and he kept he eyes trained onto hers, "I wanted to."_

_Haley licked her lips and tasted Nathan, she breathed out, "Yeah." Moving quickly she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pressed her lips to his._

_Nathan was surprised but eager to reciprocate; he let her lead the way but lifted Haley by her hips allowing the faces to be more aligned._

_Nathan continued kissing her until he remembered where they were. He pulled back groaning and rested his forehead against hers._

_Haley pulled back, "What? What's the matter? Oh my god, do you regret it? You do don't you. You liked me before but now you don't think that us getting together is a good idea. That's a really jackas-"_

_Nathan silenced her with quick kiss, "I don't regret this Haley, I just don't think your neighbors would enjoy the show and I have something else I need to say to you." Nathan leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "you're really cute when you babble, but you shouldn't think nonsense like that okay?"_

_Haley smiled and led Nathan into her house. Making herself comfortable on the couch she faced him with her legs folded underneath her._

_When Nathan stayed quiet, she prompted, "So what else did you have to tell me."_

_He reached over and laced their hands together, "I need you to know that I wasn't embarrassed by you. I never had been. Last night…. it's just…. the guys… they can be a lot sometimes. I didn't know how to handle it so I acted stupid. I didn't even think about how you would feel when I said that. It killed me when I realized that it hurt you. I was just trying to avoid them acting like dicks around you and…. and really I woul-"_

_"Nathan," Haley interrupted him and place a finger over his lips. "It's okay, this one time. You didn't know what to do so you made a mistake, but it better not happen again. Okay? I'm not going to be someone who I even suspect is ashamed of our relationship."_

_Nathan grinned, "Then we won't have any problems."_

_Haley smiled back, "I guess we won't."_

_Nathan smirked, "Now why don't we continue what we started outside?"_

_Haley shifted so she was closer to Nathan, "I could be interested in that."_

_Nathan leaned forward and captured Haley's lips in a searing kiss…_

**-Flashback Over-**

Nathan smiled at the memory and he let his eyes drift over Haley; who was currently watching her show with her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes totally focused on the scenes that were playing out. His heart thumped faster as he took her in, and not wanting to wait for the show to end he reached over and paused the Tivo, causing Haley to burst out with, "Wait! What! Nathan! I need to see what happens with Peter!"

"That can wait, come here," Nathan looked at her with desire and Haley felt the excitement rushing through her body.

"I don't know Nate… this is a really, really good episode…," Haley bit her lip, her eyes sliding up to catch Nathan's reaction.

"I'll give you something good," Nathan promised.

Haley burst into laughter, "Wow, dude, Nate that was cheesy."

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, "Find go ahead and finish watching your show."

_Oh, he was too cute. _Haley giggled and moved closer, "Nah, It'll wait. I'll just catch that later." Leaning up she caught Nathan's ear between her teeth and sucked gently.

Nathan turned to her and leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Tangling his hands in her hair he kissed her deeply.

"Wait Nathan! Let me put the popcorn down… wait it's falli- oh forget it come back here." Haley pulled Nathan back when he moved to pick up the popcorn. "That can wait too."

* * *

"How was your first full day without your mom around," Keith asked as they waited for their pizza to be ready.

Lucas shrugged, "It was okay. I don't think it's really hit me yet."

Keith smiled, "You'll feel it soon."

"Probably."

They made idle talk until the pizza was set between them.

After taking a bite of the steaming pie Keith asked him, "So what, are you going to avoid the café for the next six months?"

Lucas looked at Keith and deflected the question, "What, you don't like pizza?"

Keith smirked, "I love pizza, but that's not the point."

Look took a bite of his pizza and thought about it while he chewed. He didn't want to tell his mom, in case it made her change her mind about going to Italy, but it was weird that Deb was going to be at the café all the time. He wasn't sure what he thought about it.

"Well?"

Lucas swallowed and answered, "Look, don't you find it a bit strange, having Dan's wife running the café?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah it's a little strange. But it's also pretty gutsy of her. You have to know that Dan's going to be giving her a lot of grief about it. Lucas you should really give her a chance, Deb's alright. And really when you think about it, when she got pregnant in college her life changed a lot like your mom's did. There are a lot of parallels between them."

Lucas shifted, "Yeah but what about Dan? Why does she stay with a guy like that?"

"I don't know, maybe she's doing it for Nathan. And you told me that you and Nathan have been getting along and hanging out lately. She must have done something right."

Lucas opened his mouth to agree, "Yeah, Nathan's alright. It's ju-."

Lucas was cut off when Brooke walked up behind him; pressing her body against his back and leaning over his shoulder. Brooke tapped the book against his chest and told him, "Hey handsome, one more chapter and you're all mine."

Lucas couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his face as he watched Brooke exit the restaurant.

Keith smirked at him, "What was that all about?"

Lucas tried to wipe the smile off his face, "Nothing."

Keith shook his head, "Well I disagree. That was definitely, definitely something."

Still grinning, Lucas nodded and admitted, "Yeah… it's something."

* * *

Nathan's hand trailed up under Haley's shirt and he rubbed small circles on the exposed skin; as his lips trailed down her neck she moved her head back allowing him greater access.

With the sensations swirling throughout her; thinking was becoming a problem and Haley tried to focus on what Nate's tongue was doing to her neck while his hand traveled higher up her abdomen.

Shifting restlessly Haley tried to move; unfortunately she forgot that the couch wasn't that big. So when she rolled over she slid off Nathan and landed with a plop on the ground.

Out of it, Haley blinked and tried form a coherent thought. She looked at Nathan who was breathing heavily on the couch.

"You okay Hales?" Nathan managed to get out.

Haley blushed and rubbed her hip, "I'm good; the only think that is bruised is my pride. I fell off you, for god's sake."

Nathan reached down and helped her up. "Baby, it's okay. I already knew you were a klutz."

Nathan laughed and ducked when she swatted at him. "Haha laugh it up. I'm going to get the dust pan, be right back."

Haley got up and walked to the kitchen; once she was there she opened the fridge and stuck her head in. _Time to cool off Haley. _

Once she felt sufficiently cooled she walked over to the utility closet and pulled out a handheld broom and dustpan. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Who would have thought that tutor Haley James would be dating Nathan Scott, star of the Tree Hill Ravens. It had only been a couple of days so it was pretty understandable that she still wasn't used to it.

Before they had started watching 'Heroes' Haley hadn't been able to take her eyes off him, afraid that if she blinked he disappear. But it seemed like he felt the same way and he couldn't get enough of her. It was all so surreal, but she was loving it. Haley James 'Master Seductress'. Haley grinned at her thoughts as she entered the living room frowning slightly when she saw that the room was empty. _He must be in the bathroom._

Haley shrugged and started picking up the mess that they had made, a couple minutes later Nathan walked back into the room with his hair wet.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Have trouble with the facet?"

Nathan smirked and admitted, "I had to cool off somehow."

Haley blushed, "Oh." Biting her lip before she revealed, "I stuck my head in the freezer."

Nathan laughed, "Well good, I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Haley smiled a little, "I'm almost done, go ahead and sit back down. I'll be back."

Nathan watched as Haley walked to the kitchen and his hands itched to grab a hold of her again. But he forced himself to stay where he was. While he was in the bathroom he had remembered that Haley was a virgin and waiting for marriage. The whole night when they played 'I Never' was a blur but he thought he remembered her saying that. He really didn't want to pressure or push her into something that she wasn't ready for. She was too important. So as much fun as making out on the couch was he was kind of glad that Haley had fallen off him. It had put the breaks on, something he wouldn't have done on his own.

When Haley came back into the room she settled down next to him and they just enjoyed being in each other arms. Nathan played with a strand of Haley's hair rolling the smooth strands between his fingers…

A couple minutes later Nathan stirred and curiously asked her, "What did Lucas say when you told him we were together?"

Haley smirked, "Well it went something like this."

**-Flashback to earlier that day-**

_"Well, we're here Hales, now can you tell me what you wanted to talk about?" Lucas asked impatiently, he had been trying to get her to tell him the whole way home from school and she wouldn't budge._

_Haley grinned, "Relax Luke, I told you it was good news."_

_Lucas rolled his eyes and made 'go ahead' gesture with his hands. "Anytime now, Hales."_

_Haley bit her lip, "NathanandIaredating." She blurted out quickly_

_"Come again?"_

_"Nathan and I kinda got together this weekend," Haley told him._

_"I thought you guy weren't talking after the whole 'party thing'."_

_"Well we weren't but then Brooke got us to go on the date and…. it just happened."_

_"Brooke?" Haley nodded and Lucas mumbled, "Should have known that girl would play matchmaker."_

_Haley laughed, "She's a great friend, and she helped us get together."_

_Lucas clenched his jaw, "You know how I feel about this."_

_Haley rolled her eyes, "Lucas you are going to have to get used to me dating sometime."_

_"Yeah, but him? I mean, he's turning out to be a great brother but I know his reputation and so do you. How do you know he's serious about you? What if you are just another notch on his bedpost?"_

_"Lucas… it's not like that… I know him… I know he's serious about me. Don't ask me how… I just do okay? You are going to have to trust me on this." Haley said taking his hand._

_"Haley, I'm just worried about you."_

_Haley squeezed his hand, "Luke… trust me."_

_Lucas blew out a gush of air, "I don't like this, but I get it okay?"_

_Haley reached over and gave him a hug, "Thanks buddy."_

_Pulling back he searched her face, "You're happy right?"_

_Haley nodded, "I'm happy; he makes me really happy Luke."_

_"Good, because if he hurts you I'm going to kick his ass."_

_Haley ruined the serious moment by laughing._

_"What? You don't think I can take him?" Lucas squinted at her._

_Haley shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."_

_Lucas slumped down on the bed next to her, "Way to kill the friendship vibe thing we had going."_

_"Aww, sorry Lucas. I'll be sure to tell Nathan about that tonight, so he can be prepared. I'm sure he'll feel properly warned." Haley bit her lip; boys could be so cute and macho._

_Lucas brightened, "Thanks… wait tonight? You guys are going to be alo-"_

_He was interrupted by a knock on the door; Brooke opened the door and peeked. Seeing the two of them lounging on the bed she stepped in and flashed a grin at them._

_"Hi Luke, hey tutor girl," Brooke cheerfully took a spot next to Lucas on the bed._

_"Tigger… what's up?" Haley greeted her._

_"Are you ready to go shopping? I need a new outfit for when I finish a certain book," Brooke paused to wink at Lucas before continuing, "and you can find some hot outfit that will make Nathan Scott sit up and beg."_

_Lucas smirked at Brooke, "I'm looking forward to your pick." He turned to Haley and pointed a finger at her, "Hales don't listen to this girl, it'll only lead you down a path of destruction."_

_Haley giggled, "You mean that path you are going to be going on soon?"_

_Lucas shrugged._

_"Hypocrite," Haley coughed._

_Lucas frowned, but didn't say anything._

_"Right….," Haley turned to Brooke. "You can find something that will make Nate drool."_

_"Ewww," Lucas shuddered from his side of the bed._

_"Come on Tutor Girl, let's go." Haley got up and waved to Lucas as she left the room, Brooke stayed back and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I'll be seeing you later Broody."_

**-Flashback over-**

Nathan's eyes flashed with interest, "So where's the outfit that is going to make me drool?"

Haley trailed a finger down his chest, "Upstairs…."

Nathan stood up and tried to make her go upstairs, "Go ahead and try it on."

Haley laughed and stayed where she was, "No way mister, I didn't go shopping with Brooke for three hours to waste it on a night at home. It's going to wait for a special occasion."

Nathan sat back down and thought about it, "How about we go back to that restaurant on Saturday, since we never got to finish our food last time."

Haley wrapped an arm around his neck, "Great idea babe. It'll wash away all the bad karma. I can't wait!" Haley told him before she lowered her lips to his.

* * *

Lucas looked up when he heard the knock on his door. He smiled when he saw Brooke peek in and grin.

"Hey Broody," Brooke said as she walked over to him.

"Hey Cheery," Lucas mockingly joked back.

"I finished the book," Brooke winked at him, "you're all mine."

Lucas gave her a sexy half smile, "Hey, hey, hey, not so fast pretty girl, what did you think about book? Did you like it?"

Brooke smirked back at him, slowly lowering herself to sit in his lap. Running her fingers through his hair she asked, "Did I like it or did I read it?"

Lucas shivered, laughing a little, "Either, both, whatever."

Brooke shrugged, "It was okay. The book is about how a guy loses his integrity and gives into temptation." Brooke moved closer and spoke softly into his ear; lips brushing against him, "Which is exactly what I see you doing with me Saturday night…… with me."

Lucas laughed a little, "Well, a deal's a deal, right?"

Brooke nodded, pulling back a little. "That's right baby," Brooke placed a gentle kiss on his mouth, "A deal is a deal."

Brooke got up and went to the door, throwing a wink over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Lucas took a deep breath, and smiling he sat back and anticipated his date with Brooke.

* * *

Nathan waited on the couch for Haley to come back; she had gone upstairs to call her mom. Supposedly the landline in her room got the best reception to wherever he parents were at the moment. Nathan frowned when he thought about it; his parents weren't the most involved but they were around more than Haley's. He hadn't met her parents and he had been coming over for about a month. Where the hell were they?

When her cell phone rang he picked it up and curiously looked at the caller ID.

His jaw clenched when he saw that it was Jake.

Damn it, he knew that Jake had to want Haley. Who wouldn't want her?

Letting the thought stew he turned off Haley's cell phone. This wouldn't be a repeat of last week when Jake made some lame excuse and got Haley to go see him.

Smiling a little he tossed the phone back on the coffee table and sat back waiting for Haley to come back to him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**RedRoom323:** When I was planning out the story I originally had the bet going on throughout the whole story. Then I thought it would be overkill and unnecessary so I'm glad you like that the bet it over. :) Thanks

**Naley**: Peyton will be back and Mike will eventually be able to talk to her... eventually :)

**Naley19:** Thanks!

**iluvenaley: **Don't worry, Peyton will be back and you'll find out how everyone ends up

**DCOTHfan80:** Awww, I like Peyton. I totally get why she is unlikeable so far, hopefully that will change for you. Thanks :)

**Jess2303:** I'm glad that you don't think that Mike is so bad anymore. I was worried that his actions in earlier chapters contradicted what happened in chapter 14 but it had to be done, so I tried to write it in a way that so he wasn't OOC and I thought the flashback to when they met helped. I was really worried about the flashbacks; sometimes I read a story and I'm so confused, I'm happy these were clear. Thanks:)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Thank you to everyone who took time to read and/or review**

**Bet you're surprised I updated so soon again. I know I am. I totally got sucked back into the story.**

**Ah, so I kind of feel bad about posting that I was going to take a break. I was just worried about the story but I shouldn't vent about that to you guys. Sorry about that. It won't happen again. I'm done being lame.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

November 2, 2007

Brooke and Haley were waiting outside of the locker room to congratulate the guys on another win. It had been a close game but the Ravens had managed to eek out a victory.

"Have you heard from Peyton yet?" Haley looked in a mirror and applied some strawberry lips gloss.

Brooke pouted, "No not yet. I'm starting to get worried about her. She doesn't have much family so I'm not sure what the big family emergency could be. She probably just wanted to ditch school for a while.

Haley raised a doubtful eyebrow, "Has she done that before?"

"No, but what else could it be Haley?" Brooke asked, worried.

Haley shrugged, "It's not like we know each other; maybe it really is an emergency."

Before Brooke could reply Lucas and Nathan walked out of the locker rooms. Brooke flashed them a grin, "Hey Broody, great game hot shot."

Lucas smiled, "Thanks Brooke."

When Nathan didn't answer Lucas turned and saw Haley and Nathan making out next to the wall. When Haley's hand started to creep up Nathan's shirt, Lucas whipped around and said over his shoulder, "Stop! Shit! Now I have to bleach my eyes!"

Brooke giggled, when 'The Naley' kept kissing like they didn't hear Lucas, "Awww, poor Broody."

Lucas had his eyes scrunched shut, "It's not funny Brooke! Isn't it enough that I know they do this kind of stuff? I don't need to see it."

Over by the wall Haley was slowly pulling away from Nathan, eyes twinkling up at him, "You did go great out there tonight."

Nathan smiled and absently rubbed circles over her back, "Thanks babe."

Haley was leaning up for another kiss when the locker room door banged open, "Scott! What do you think you're doing?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Kissing my girlfriend coach."

Whitey comically widened his eyes, "You're actually dating this guy Haley?"

Haley nodded and let go of Nathan. She walked over to Whitey and gave him a hug, "great game tonight coach."

Whitey smirked, "Did you know what was going on?"

Haley laughed and shook her head, "No, but you guys won and that's always a good thing." Haley threw a smile over her shoulder, "And I know that Nathan and Lucas always play well."

Whitey snorted, "Your boyfriend is better now that he decided he's able to pass the ball."

Nathan rolled his eyes again, and was about to respond when he heard his name being called from further down the hallway.

Turning Nathan saw a pissed off Dan Scott waiting for him. Nathan bent down and gave Haley a quick kiss, "I'm going to have to deal with him. Can you catch a ride with Lucas to the party and I'll just meet you there?"

Haley turned and raised her eyebrow, silently asking Lucas if it was alright.

"Sure, no problem. You can come with me and Brooke, Hales," Lucas told her, his eyes drifting to where Dan was waiting.

"Thanks Luke." Haley faced Nathan again, "I'll see you later?"

"Kay, bye baby" Nathan leaned down to kiss her again, but was interrupted by his father yelling down the hall.

"Now! Nathan!"

Looking majorly irritated Nathan turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

Whitey looked after them with concern, barely noticing when the others said goodbye and left.

* * *

Haley took the drink that Brooke was holding out for her, searching the party for Nathan. He was tall enough that it wouldn't be too hard to spot him.

"Oh come on Tutor Girl, he'll be here," Brooke said, taking a sip of her own drink.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Fine. So where'd my best buddy go?"

Brooke had a small smile on her face, "I think I was getting to him. So he said he was going to go find Jake"

Haley looked around with renewed interest, "Oh Jake is here? Wait, how were you getting to Lucas?"

With the smile still playing on her lips Brooke shrugged, "I might have told him what I was going to be doing to him tomorrow night."

Misunderstanding, Haley raised her eyebrow, "Oh, so what are you guys going to be doing tomorrow night?"

Chuckling, Brooke shook her head, "No, not what _we_ are doing. I told him what _I_ would be doing to _him._ He got flustered and left."

Haley wrinkled her nose, "I'll ask you not to put that image in my head Tigger."

Brooke smirked and shined her nails on her shirt, "What can I say? I gots the power."

Haley laughed as she glanced around the party one more time, _Where is Nathan? He should have been here by now. I hope that Dan isn't giving him too hard of a time._

While she was looking for Nathan she noticed Jake standing by the kitchen, "Hey Brooke, I'm going to talk to Jake, I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Tutor Girl."

Haley made her way over to where Jake was standing, "Hey Jake, good game."

Jake grimaced, "I don't think the couch would agree with you."

Haley shrugged, she didn't really know what she was talking about but it hadn't seemed like Jake had made any major screw ups while he had played.

"I'm sure it's better than you think," Haley tried to reassure him.

"Whatever," Jake shrugged, clearly exhausted.

Concerned Haley placed her hand on his arm, "Are you okay Jake? I haven't seen you around much this week."

"I guess it's kinda hard to see other people when you lips are attached to someone," Jake tease, causing Haley to blush.

_Oh, god. Don't tell me that we re that couple. The PDA couple… it's so tacky._ _On the other hand… it's really fun._

"Shut up, Jake. Now really, is it about you know who?" Haley eyes got larger and she tried to indicate that she was talking about Jenny.

"Oh, that reminds me I tried to call you on Monday night but your phone went to voicemail." Jake told her.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake. My phone must have died. Was it important?" Haley apologized.

Jake leaned closer and spoke softly, "My dad thought she saw Jenny's mom in town. I wanted to go out and look for her."

Haley rubbed a hand up and down his back, "I'm sorry Jake, let me give you my house number in case you need it. Can you tell me if it is a bad thing or a good thing that Jenny's mom is in Tree Hill?"

Although he was barely audible Haley heard Jake say, "Bad. Very, very bad."

Haley sighed, "Anything I can do to help Jake, I'm here for you." She still had her hand on his back as she told him.

Which is the first thing Nathan saw when he walked into the party.

"What up balla?" Tim ran up to Nathan after Nathan close the door.

Nathan smirked, "Just say 'hi' Tim. Have you seen Haley?"

Tim shrugged, "She's with Jagielski."

Nathan frowned and he eyes sought them out. He saw them standing close together and his jaw clenched. _Perfect, just what I needed after spending time with my asshole of a father. I get to watch Haley get hit on by Jake. _With Haley, for the first time in his life Nathan was jealous. He didn't care much for the feeling but he didn't know what he could do to change it. He would never like other guys hanging around her.

Forcing a smile onto his face he walked over to where they were standing.

"Nathan!" Haley immediately went to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. "I was getting worried about you."

Nathan shrugged, "My dad wanted to talk about the game."

Haley remembered Jake standing behind them. "I'm going to go sit with Nathan, Jake. Remember if you need anything I'm here okay?"

Jake nodded, "Thanks Haley. Bye Haley, bye Nate."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and led him to the couch.

"What is up with Jake?"

Haley bit her lip, "He's going through some stuff right now."

Seeing that Haley didn't want to talk about it and not wanting to push her Nathan just nodded.

Haley lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, "You look so tired baby, do you want to skip the rest of the party and go to my house?"

Nathan nodded, "That sounds great."

"Let's just find Lucas and Brooke so I can let them know that I'm going," Haley took Nathan's hand and led him through the house to search for them.

* * *

Peyton looked the drawing she had just made.

It was of her and Lucas, the night of the basketball party. But underneath them it now said _Now We Can Have It_.

It had only taken her a couple of days on the dredging boat to realize that Lucas was worth fight for, worth risking her heart for.

Smiling Peyton went to find her dad. He was sitting with a couple of the workers.

"Daddy? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, talk to you later guys." Larry Sawyer followed Peyton out of the room, but stayed silent.

"Is there any way that I could go home? I've realized that I need to do something and the sooner the better," Peyton asked with a hopeful look.

Larry shook his head, "I'm sorry honey, I told you before you came we could make any unscheduled stops. You are going to have to go home when we planned."

Peyton's face fell, "It was worth a try. But it's okay daddy, I'm sure another week won't matter."

Larry pulled her in for a hug, "Thanks for understanding."

* * *

November 3, 2007

"Tell me again Tigger, why Lucas is picking you up here?" Haley yelled from the bathroom, where she was putting on her dress.

"Tutor Girl! Of course we had to get ready for our big nights together. Now get out here so I can see how you look." Brooke told her impatiently as she put on her shoe.

Haley opened the door and stepped out, twirling once before holding out her arms. "So what do you think?"

Brooke studied Haley; she had her hair curled with light makeup applied. The dress she was wearing was a wine colored, silky, spaghetti strapped halter dress that ended about 2 inches above her knees. "I think I'm a genius. You should always go shopping with me."

Haley reached over and gave Brooke a quick hug, "Thanks for helping me. You look great too! Where are you and Luke going?"

Brooke winked, "Now that would be telling."

Haley looked out the window, "Luke's pulling up."

"Great! I'll meet him downstairs, and we'll talk about our dates later Tutor Girl!" Brooke blew Haley a kiss and rushed out of the room.

Haley laughed and yelled after her, "Have fun!"

* * *

"Here you go," The waitress handed Brooke back their fake IDs. "Thanks um Gretchen and Henry."

Brooke winked at Lucas after the waitress walked away, "Fake IDs. I had to use your yearbook photo."

Lucas smirked at her, "So you could have gotten me anywhere and you choose a bar? I don't know seems like a waste to me." He raised an eyebrow when she easily knocked a ball into a pocket. "And who knew that you could shoot pool?"

Brooke smirked back, brushing up against Lucas as moved to her next position, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Really? Like what?"

Brooke leaned over to take her next shoot but kept her eyes on Lucas, "Like…. I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade I called squirrels squileers." Brooke made another shoot and stood up straight. "And I love beating boys at pool."

Lucas laughed.

Brooke put on an exaggerated show of shock, "Oh my God, a laugh and a smile, is Lucas Scott actually having fun?"

Lucas smile quickly disappeared, "Hey, I have fun."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Sure you do Lucas… Come one you're like the most serious guy I've ever met."

Lucas sighed, "Fine," before he turned around and picked up the beer. After taking a sip he asked Brooke, "Does that make you happy?"

Brooke grinned, "Maybe a little bit."

Lucas shrugged, "Well, just as long as you don't feel cheated. You know you read a book, I drink a beer. We're even now right?"

Brooke laughed, "Wait did you think this was our whole date?"

Lucas nodded, "Well, yeah, I did."

Brooke shook her head and pick up her beer. "No this isn't it. This is just… drinks to kick off our date."

She help up her glass, "Bottoms up Luke."

Lucas lifted his glass to clink against hers and then started to drain the cup.

Later on in the night Lucas and Brooke were both on their way to being completely trashed.

Brooke squealed, "Don't you love 'Weird Science'?"

Lucas nodded and quoted, "Ah, the family jewels."

Brooke giggled and tried to mimic the voices when she finished it up, "He doesn't even have a license, Lisa?"

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

Brooke calmed down first, "You're having fun aren't you?"

Lucas nodded, "Mmm-hmm. You were right I needed to loosen up a little. I'm glad we did this."

"Good…. So what is your take on tattoos?"

Lucas tried to think about it, "Ummm… I don't know. I guess it depends."

Brooke grabbed his hand, "Come with me." Brooke led him to a back room and leaning against the wall she pulled him closer to her. She started to undo her pants "What do you think about… this tattoo?" Brooke lowered her pants a bit, revealing a small tattoo on the inside of her right hip."

Lucas gulped, "I think… mmm… I think that that tattoo is very…very… sexy."

Brooke pulled him closer, "right answer," she told him before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him.

* * *

"This was a good idea Nathan," Haley smiled as she set down her fork.

Nathan nodded, his eyes staying on her gorgeous face. When he had picked her up earlier he was sure that he had stood there like an idiot for five minutes with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" Haley asked, smiling at the waiter who dropped off the bill.

"I doesn't matter Haley, whatever," Nathan told her trying to grab the bill.

"We could take a walk on the beach… or just go back to my house," Haley said, finally letting Nathan take the bill.

"Whatever you want," Nathan pulled out his credit card to pay.

"Let's just go back to my house and relax. You could stay tonight if you want," Haley offered.

Nathan smiled; happy he wouldn't be at his house, "Great." Nathan remembered he wanted to ask Haley about something. "Haley? Where are your parents?"

"Ummm, right now I think they are in California," Haley said after she thought about it.

"No, I mean why aren't they home with you." Nathan clarified.

"Oh well, I told you that they have an RV right? They are traveling," Haley shrugged. It was hard to explain to people who didn't know her parents.

Nathan's eyes got bigger, "They just leave you alone?"

Haley shifted, 'Technically I'm emancipated, so I don't need to live with them or have them stay with me."

Nathan was still confused, "How do you pay for things? How does the house get taken care of?"

Haley laughed nervously, "I was the favorite niece to a rich aunt and she left everything to me."

"Oh so you have your own money?"

Haley nodded.

"A lot of money?

Haley nodded again.

"When? And how much is a lot?" Nathan curiously asked.

Haley shifted again; it made her so uncomfortable to talk about this. "Ummm, let's just say I'll never have to work again if I don't want to."

Nathan nodded, not wanting to push her anymore than he already had.

Haley noticed the waiter coming back and she plucked out the credit card and handed it to Nathan. "Next time I'm buying. Let's go."

Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and walked out with her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Drama4zashley-Naley**: Sorry for being a drama queen, of course you have things going on and you should do what you need to do :). I like jealous Nate, and I like jealous Haley ;) Nate was wrong, but he doesn't know about Jenny. He thought he was keeping Jake away from his woman. I can't be too mad at him. :p

**Patto85**: Sorry you aren't enjoying the story. I wish I could promise you that Leyton will end up together but I'm not revealing whether it's Brucas or Leyton yet. I will tell you that I don't really see Peyton as the bad guy in this. She's made some mistakes but she's basically a good person. She has a reason for acting like this and it's going to play into the overall story.

**Jess2303**: I REALLY like your idea, like absolutely love the idea about doing another throwback chapter -or would it be throwforward since it's in the future ;)- As soon as I read that i thought of what part of the future story I'm going to show. Maybe you won't like it since you might end up with more questions than answers. The throwback chapter will be the next one up and it's almost done. I really like it. Thanks for the idea and for reviewing!

**RedRoom323**: I nixed the break, I'm over being lame ;). I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks, I was worried I was putting too many flashbacks in the story.

**Naley19**: Thanks! Next update should be tomorrow, if I have time to proofread

**Colviper8**: The Laley friendship is awesome. It's my favorite on the show. Thanks :)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**So here it is, another chapter from the future. Hope you guys like it. The next chapter is going to be back in November.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

April 17, 2008

"Why are you here?"

Nathan looked up and shrugged, "I have to be here."

Dr. Routh closed the file on her desk and sat back in her chair, "No, no you don't. Coach Durham called me this morning; he said you've quit the team."

Nathan shrugged.

"So I'll ask you again; if you've given up basketball why are you here?"

Nathan hesitated, "Talking about her…… I want to talk about her."

"What about basketball?"

Nathan shrugged, "Why the hell should I be doing something I love when she can't? How is that fair?"

Dr. Routh looked at him with sympathy, "She wouldn't want you to suffer Nathan."

"How would you know? You've never even met her! You don't know everything that I've done… I deserve it. I deserve more than this…." Nathan yelled at her, hands gripping the arms of his chair.

Dr. Routh continued to stare at him and said calmly, "Everything you've told me about her tells me that. She wouldn't want you to suffer."

Nathan was quiet for a few minutes before softly saying, "I heard her voice a couple of days ago. I haven't check my voicemail since th- well since it happened. My phone was in my hand and I remembered that I haven't…. I don't even know why I did, I don't care what anyone has to say, but I felt compelled to so… so I checked it and there she was."

"What did she say?"

Nathan looked up with tears in his eyes, "She forgave me… she was on her way to see me. She had already been at my house, but when I didn't show up she left to go do something… she didn't say what. She was on her way back when it happened…."

The doctor stayed silent as she waited for Nathan to continue.

"There's a part of the message… here listen to it," Nathan got out his phone and pressed a button; holding the phone against his ear he listened.

Dr. Routh studied his face. The way he fought for composure, the trembling of his lips…. the way his mouth moved to mimic what was being said on the phone. It was obvious he had listened to the message many time. His throat convulsed as he got to the part he was searching for.

Nathan moved the phone away and pressed the speaker phone, "Here it is… listen."

A feminine voice filled the otherwise silent office, "_soon. Don't worry Nathan, I'll be there before you have a chance to miss me."_

Dr. Routh's eyes darted to Nathan, who was currently staring at his phone like it would come alive in his hand.

Nathan spoke, his voice thick with emotion, "Before I could miss her? It's a joke… I miss her, so damn much. All the fucking time. I dream about her, wake up thinking about her. I still turn to her, when I think about something I want to say to her…. only my heart gets ripped out when I see that she's not there….."

Nathan threw the phone, "Why isn't she here! She's done nothing wrong! I messed up…"

Dr. Routh stayed in her seat, waiting for Nathan to get his head out of his hands. When he did she spoke up, "Have you been to seen her?"

Nathan shook his head, "I tried… her family. They blame me too."

Dr. Routh spoke firmly, "Nathan just go see her, find a time when her family won't be around and see her. You both need it."

Nathan wasn't listening, he was by his phone speaking under his breath, "I can't believe I threw the phone… what if it won't play the message anymore…"

"Nathan!" Dr. Routh spoke loudly.

"WHAT?" he couldn't help it, it tore out of his mouth.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT… I don't know everything that happened, but it was an accident! And you told me that you called off the bet, was there something else that happened?" Dr. Routh hadn't heard the whole story yet. The last thing Nathan had told her was that they decided to call off the bet.

"_Someone_ else…. Yeah, I know who else is to blame," Nathan said speaking to himself and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Brooke sat on her the bed of her temporary home.

She had surprised herself; it turned out that she really missed Tree Hill and her friends. She hadn't talked to any of them since she ran away. She even got a new cell phone so she could throw away her old one. She had been tempted to pick up when they kept trying to call her.

She sat back and opened the laptop resting on the bed; she had been missing home so much that in the last couple of days she had started to watch Peyton's webcam. It was a dual edged sword; she got to see someone she knew… but she would also see Peyton with her boyfriend. _He's your ex-boyfriend Brooke, he's not yours anymore,_ Brooke had to remind herself. So far she hadn't seen them together in Peyton's room, but she wasn't deluding herself; it didn't mean they weren't together. She just hadn't seen them yet.

Brooke realized that maybe she wanted to see them together so she could be reminded of how stupid she had been. To remind herself of everything that had happened…

Brooke sighed before getting up; she went to get her nightly pint of Ben & Jerry's before she settled down to keep an eye on her former best friend.

* * *

Nathan had rushed to his house and drank a bottle of tequila while he thought about what happened at his session.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her in his mind, "Haley…"

Nathan opened his eyes and frowned, _whose fault was it? I'm not stupid, I know it was my fault… but who else played a part?_

Eyes hardening he got up and pulled out another bottle, and carried it with him as he left the house.

* * *

Brooke was watching the Peyton. It was pretty boring, _damn it I can't believe I'm sitting here watching Peyton do her boring tortured artistic routine. I'm pathetic._

Brooke reached over to turn it off when she saw a stumbling Nathan appear in Peyton's door, _Whoa… obviously Nathan has had one too many._

Nathan started gesturing wildly with his arms, as Peyton tried calmed him down.

Brooke's eyes got larger as Nathan shrugged Peyton off him and got in her face, screaming. Peyton snapped and pointed a finger in his face, screaming back at him.

Brooke moved closer to the streaming video, Nathan had just thrown the bottle of alcohol he was carrying and Peyton stepped back, looking shocked.

Brooke cursed as her phone rang; she ran and got the phone. When she looked at the caller ID she saw that the number was blocked and rolled her eyes. Running back to the computer she almost fell down when she saw Peyton and Nathan kissing. _What. The. Fuck._

Brooke watched them, mouth agape. It felt like a lifetime, but really only seconds passed before Peyton unzipped her hoodie and threw it, landing on her webcam and hiding them from view.

Brooke collapsed on the floor, _what the hell has been going on since I left Tree Hill. And where the fuck is Haley?_

Looking at the cell phone in her hand she dialed a familiar number and held the phone against her ear as it rang...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Drama4ashley-Naley:** LOL! I didn't even think about your screen name when I called myself that. But it is a cute coincidence. Yay, I'm glad you liked the dates and jealous Nathan. Poor Jake is right :(. Thanks :D

**RedRoom323:** I know it seems like Nathan is jealous a lot, so I'm glad it's not getting too old yet. Thank you :)

**Colviper8:** Nathan and his friends agreed to call off the bed a couple chapters back. Thank You! :)

**naley19:**Thanks! :)

**LovingNaley:** I'm glad you liked the dates. :D and yay! you remembered the times when Haley brought up her parents leaving, and how without her they wouldn't have been able to go. Poor Peyton :( Thanks! :)

* * *


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Thanks for all the great reviews and for everyone who read. :)**

**I got some messages asking why there was so much Naley and not enough focus on the Leyton/Brucas part of the story. So I wanted to clarify. This is primarily a Haley and Nathan story, with Leyton and Brucas playing a big part.**

**Oh, and there will be no more Pathan than is necessary for the story. Yuck. I hate them and Brathan too.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

November 4, 2007

Lucas held his head, moaning in pain as he stumbled to the shower. He wasn't used to having a hangover. He managed to get into the shower, and he turned on the spray. The hot water on his head made him feel better and he stood up a little straighter. Lifting his arm, he hissed when it made contact with the water. Twisting his head he saw the tattoo. _Oh shit! I have a fucking tattoo. My mom is going to kill me._

Hurriedly, Lucas finished washing and went back to his room. Pulling on a pair of basketball shorts he moved to the mirror and studied his arm. The tattoo he had decided on was some Chinese characters. He didn't know what it meant but it didn't look too bad. Looking closer his memory from the previous night was starting to come back. He remembered what had happened at the bar pretty clearly. After that it started to get blurry. Brooke had taken him to a friend of a friend's tattoo parlor… and they had looked for the perfect tattoo for him. Yeah… it was coming back to him now. Brooke thought his choice was pretty funny, considering who he was.

Lucas moved closer to the mirror, to get a closer look and his door opened suddenly.

"Come on Tara Reid, you're going to be late," Keith smirked as he walked into the room.

Lucas quickly pulled the towel up to cover his arm. _Damn it, I don't think I was fast enough. Keith saw the tattoo. _Without much hope of concealing the tattoo Lucas smiled weakly, "Hey Keith."

Keith raised his eyebrow, praying his eyes had been playing tricks on him, "What are you hiding?"

Lucas reluctantly showed Keith the tattoo.

Keith rubbed his eyes and took a closer look, "Please, please tell me I'm seeing things. Just… this has to be a joke right?" Keith paused and looked at it closer, "No, no, no… this is bad… Just… just wipe it off, okay?"

Lucas rolled his eyes a little, frustrated with the way his uncle was acting, "Keith, it's a tattoo."

"A tattoo. You got a real tattoo. Of what?" He asked incredulously.

"It's an ancient symbol for fun." Lucas told him.

"Oh, for fun? Because I thought it was an ancient symbol for being a freaking fool." Keith told him sarcastically.

"Keith, come on…"

"Come on what Lucas? Your mom trusted me she's only been gone for six days and you scar yourself for life!" Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "And look at that thing! Where did you get the tattoo from? It looks like it's from some back alley in the Philippines."

_One thing, I do one thing that he doesn't approve of and all of the sudden I'm the antichrist._ Lucas threw down the towel before telling Keith, "It's just a tattoo!"

"It's a tattoo, there is no just in there. God what were you thinking? This is a bunch of crap Luke. You're out half the night, you're drunk, and now you got a tattoo. What, did you join the navy too?" When Lucas just signed, Keith continued. "You took advantage of me Lucas. You never would have pulled a stunt like this if you mom was here."

"What stunt? You mean enjoying myself for once? Come on Keith, I'm sixteen years old. Why can't I have fun?"

"Lucas you can have fun, but you have to be smart about it!"

Lucas folded his arms across his chest, "You said yourself that when you were my age you were a lot worse than this. Why do I have to be a good guy all the time? Why can't I go out with my girlfriend? Why can't I do what other kids do without you acting like this?"

"I want better for you Lucas. You are better than me; you deserve everything life has to offer you." Keith admitted quietly. "But you won't be able to do that if you screw up."

Keith walked out of the room, before he closed the door he told him, "I expected more from you Lucas."

Lucas shook his head, "You worry too much." Even as he said it, he felt petty. He was lucky to have someone care about him like Keith did.

Keith turned around, "I've got to. I have to worry once for myself and then once for your mother."

Keith left the room and Lucas sat down on the bed; Keith really knew what buttons to push.

Checking the time he saw that he still had a while before he had to leave to go to work.

Lucas couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he thought about his date with Brooke, he was constantly surprised at what a good time they had together. They had already made a date for the coming up weekend; he was really looking forward to it.

Getting up Lucas got dressed for work, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder where Peyton was. It had a while since he had heard from her and Brooke had mentioned in passing that Peyton had a family emergency and was out of town. But still… he wondered how she was.

* * *

November 10, 2008

"To the Ravens!" Brooke screamed as she held her cup up in a toast.

Most of the party joined her in toasting the team parroting 'To the Ravens!'

"Yeah baby! We're undefeated!" Tim yelled after her, doing a little shimmy. He held up a hand for Nathan to high five, "Right dawg?"

Holding in her laugher, Haley snuggled closer to Nathan and took a little drink as Nathan rolled his eyes, "You know you're white right? Never mind, here." Nathan held his palm out, and Tim quickly slapped it.

"Yeah dim, you win," Brooke said dryly. She reached over and pulled Lucas closer to her, "You did so good tonight boyfriend."

Lucas smiled down at her, "Thanks Cheery."

Brooke leaned up and whispered in his ear, "When you made that last shot, it was so hot baby I could ha-."

"Hey! What about me?" Nathan pouted, "I was the leading scorer."

Brooke shrugged, "You were okay."

Nathan's mouth opened and closed a few time, causing Brooke and Lucas to start laughing.

Brooke pointed at him, "Haha, you should see you face right now."

"Naw, Nate-dawg, you were great. Don't let the haters get you down," Tim defended him.

Mike walked up with Skillz and joined the group, "Hey what's up?"

Haley couldn't help the instinctive reserve she felt for Mike. But Nathan asked her to give him a chance; Mike felt bad about how he acted at that first party. So Haley was trying to put it behind her. She couldn't help that little twinge of apprehension, though.

"Hi Skillz," Haley transferred her smile to Mike, "Hey, great game."

Mike genuinely smiled, "Thanks Haley."

Haley turned to Nathan, "I'm going to use the bathroom, and I'll be back soon."

Nathan pulled her closer, "Don't stay away for too long."

"I won't," Haley stretched up and gave him a small kiss, which quickly escalated to something more passionate.

"Oh god, I don't need to see that," Lucas groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "They are always kissing man! She's like my sister."

"But he's your brother," Tim told him. "Eww, that's gross. It's like a brother and sister kissing."

Haley pulled away from Nathan and smacked Tim lightly on the back of the head. "I'm not really his sister Tim." Looking at Luke she made her eyes as wide and innocent as possible, "I'm sorry Lucas, I guess I thought a _real_ man could handle it."

Lucas scowled, "Look I can handle it, it's just that…"

Haley finished for him, "You can't handle it."

"Look I can! It's ju.. forget about it," Lucas gave up.

Haley smirked, "Okay I'll be back." She quickly gave Nathan another kiss before walking away.

"She totally got you with that," Brooke laughed. "Does it really work?"

Lucas nodded, "I don't know why, but whenever she says it I end up giving in."

Nathan slapped his back, "Don't feel bad man, she used it to me too."

Lucas quirked his eyebrow, "So what was it that you ended up giving in about?"

Nathan shuddered, "I let her drive."

Lucas had a horrified look on his face, "She knows better to push me on that."

Brooke looked between them, confused. "I don't get it, what's wrong with her driving."

Nathan looked over his shoulder, before nodding to Lucas giving him the all clear.

"Haley is a horrible driver. She won't admit it but it's really, really bad Brooke." Lucas explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "She can't be that bad."

Nathan disagreed, "It's scary Brooke."

Brooke still looked doubtful, "Whatever boys. You are such drama queens."

"Hey!" Both boys protested.

* * *

Impatient Haley taped her foot as she waited in line for the bathroom; she had already been there for fifteen minutes. _I should go upstairs and see if I can find another bathroom._ Haley had already wandered around upstairs for a bit and was back downstairs when Nathan found her.

"Hey Nate," she smiled up at him.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked; he had been trying to find her for a while with no luck.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to find a bathroom."

"Still?" Nathan laughed, "Come on I know which one you can use. There are bathrooms in a couple of Mike's guest rooms."

Haley followed Nathan up the stairs and entered an empty room.

"I'll wait out here for you," Nathan pointed out the door to the bathroom for her and sat on the bed.

Stretching he laid down and closed his eyes, _god I'm beat._ It had been a tough game, which made the win even more sweet. Currently the Ravens were on a winning streak and as a whole team they have never played better. Basketball was going great and he hadn't heard any negative comments that night about his playing with automatically put him in a better mood. Of course it helped that his usually absentee mother had dragged his jackass of a father to some business dinner and they be gone until the morning.

Not hearing a noise but feeling the bed shift, he smirked when a hand started running up and down his chest. Knowing who it was he said "I know you think I'm sexy. But you should have told me that you can't keep your hands off me."

He felt her moved closer to him, the warm breath slowly exhaled from her mouth tickling his senses. She whispered closer to his ear, "Was there ever any doubt? I touch you every chance I get."

"And for that I'm supremely grateful." Opening his eyes he saw her propped up on one arm smiling down at him, his heart start beating faster. The light from the lamp flitted around her and made her looked even more luminescent.

Softy he brought a hand to her cheek before moving it to the back of her head and moved her closer, "Come' ere."

Slowly at first, their mouths caressed until Haley opened her mouth and licked the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. Nathan happily complied, as she eagerly explored his mouth as her body slowly melted into his and she laid on him fully.

"Mmm," Nathan blinked lazily as her, "you taste wonderful." Licking his lips Nathan pulled her closer.

Haley wrapped one arm around his next while the other was finding its way under his shirt.

Nathan's lips trailed down her neck, stopping at the apex of her neck; nibbling and sucking until her nerves were screaming.

Pulling back a little Haley undid the buttons of her shirt with one hand. Haley reached from his hand and was bringing it to her, when he stopped her.

"Haley, we don't have to do this, you don't have to," Nathan gritted out, finding a bit of control.

Haley shook her head and breathlessly told him, "I'm not saying I want to have sex now, but I want you to touch me."

Nathan nodded, and allowed Haley to guide his hand to her breast groaning as he felt her nipple hardening beneath his palm. He sat up so Haley was straddling his waist and he was moved forward to take her into his mouth.

"Oh, Natha-," Haley moaned, enjoying sensations she had never felt before.

" Christ! My eyes!"

Haley scrambled off of Nathan and turned away to quickly button up her shirt. "Don't you know how to knock?" She snapped over her shoulder.

"Mike told me there was a bathroom in here, and it's not like I expected to find this!" Lucas waved a hand over the bed where Nathan was standing, trying to pull his shirt down to hide the obvious state of his arousal.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "It's not like we expected you to walk in either, man."

Lucas turned slightly cold eyes onto him, "Can I speak to Haley alone for a minute?"

Nathan looked to a flustered Haley and she nodded, "It's okay Nathan, I'll find you downstairs okay?"

Nathan nodded, and leaned over to give her a kiss, when he thought better over it. "Hurry up; I don't know how long I can keep the ladies off me."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you're irresistible."

"Baby, you know it," Nathan smirked.

Haley smirked and opened her mouth but Lucas cut her off.

"As fun as it is listening to your twisted foreplay can I talk to my best friend for a minute?" Lucas interrupted, annoyed.

Nathan rolled his eyes and left the room while Haley blushed, "So what's up?"

Lucas shook his head, "I walk in here and you're almost having sex with some guy and all you can say is 'what's up?'. Come on Hales you can do better than that."

Haley bristled, "First of all, we weren't about to have sex. Second, he's not just some guys. He's my boyfriend. Third, even if both those were true I do _not_ have to justify myself to you."

Lucas nodded, "That may be, but I'm worried about you buddy. You always said you didn't want to be one of those girls whose first time was a meaningless thing at party. Oh, and you've been drinking so your judgment might be impaired."

Haley bit down on her temper when she saw how worried he was about her, "Lucas, I swear to you we weren't going to have sex." Lucas nodded, relieved. "But that doesn't mean we're never going to."

"Haley-."

"No Lucas, listen to me. I really care about him and I know he cares about me. He isn't pressuring me at all and even offered to stop. It was my choice to go further."

Lucas wrinkled his nose, "Too much information."

Haley continued as if he didn't interrupt, "And you would be a hypocrite if you didn't accept that. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't had sex with both Brooke and Peyton, or at least one of them.. And try to remember that one of those girls is my friend, and she likes to share a lot."

Lucas' cheeks were tinged a light pink.

Haley nodded, satisfied he got her point, "Yeah, I know way too much about your sex life for my comfort level.

Lucas stayed silent.

"Lucas I don't want to upset you, but I have to live my own life. Okay?" Haley bit her lip as she stared at him.

"I know I've said this before and I haven't followed through, but it's hard. I'm not used to seeing you like this." Lucas fell silent; then he looked up and gave her a weak grin, "look I'm going to really try okay?"

"I hope so Luke, because you are both in my life and you guys are brothers. There isn't really anyway you can avoid each other."

"We managed to do that pretty well, for sixteen years," Lucas joked.

"Come on, that was before. You guys are closer now," Haley protested.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah and he isn't a bad guy… but you're my buddy, my best friend, I'm never going to stop looking out for you."

Haley shrugged, "It goes both ways buddy."

Lucas grinned, "I would hug you now, but you've got Nathan cooties all over you. So no 'Laley' hugs until after you shower."

Haley raised her eyebrow, "Cooties? What are we, in the first grade. And Laley?"

Lucas blushed, "Lucas plus Haley equals Laley. I heard Brooke call us that."

Haley burst into laughter, "Dude, I love that girl."

* * *

"He Nate, where's your girlfriend?" Tim smirked. "She's looking pretty fine tonight.

Nathan turned and stopped him with a glare, "Do not check out my girlfriend"

"I'm not doing anything every other guy here isn't." Seeing that his words only made Nathan more pissed Tim quickly changed the subject. "Sorry, man. I was just kidding. I'm going to get another beer you want one?"

"I'm good." Nathan held up his can.

"Later man," Tim walked toward the kitchen.

Nathan took a drink and studied the party going on around him. It was hard to believe that not too long ago he would live for these kinds of parties. Not that he didn't enjoy them now, it just seemed… well… less insipid with Haley by his side. Looking up the stairs he wondered how long Lucas was going to keep her up there. Nathan scowled; he wasn't going to hurt Haley and he hated anyone trying to make her thing that he was. Even if it was his brother slash her best friend but... _I guess I can't blame Lucas for being worried with the track record that I have. Only _

_time will show him that I'm not going to hurt her. _Nathan shrugged, restless. He wasn't used to having to prove himself. And he didn't care for it, but Haley was worth it.

Nathan searched the party again, this time catching sight of Jake doing the same not too far away. Jake saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey Nate, what' up?" Jake asked.

"Jake," Nathan said shortly. He didn't have anything against the guy. Besides the fact that he was after his girl.

"Oooo-kay," Jake said slowly. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you. I've been trying to find Haley. Do you know where she is?"

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "What do _you _want with _my_ girlfriend?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I just need to talk to her."

"Talk to her about what?" Nathan questioned.

Jake shook his head, "It's private man."

"I know you are trying to get with my girl, you need to back off. Before I make you back off," Nathan shoved Jake's shoulder.

Jake held up his hands, "Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about."

Nathan held his arm, "Stay away from Haley, this is your last chance."

Jake didn't say anything, just shook his head and walked away.

Nathan brooded over his drink until Haley came down the stairs.

Flashing Nathan a smile, "I worked it out with Lucas; he's going to back off."

Nathan couldn't help but return her smile, "Good."

Haley yawned, "I'm pretty beat, are you ready to go?"

Nathan looked at his cup, "We've both been drinking, do you just want to stay here tonight?"

Haley thought about it, "Sure."

Nathan nodded, "We can stay in the guest room we were just in."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley's waist and led her up the stairs.

* * *

November 10, 2008

Lucas pulled the earphones out and bent over at the waist stretching his tired muscles. Taking a deep breath he breathed out deeply, enjoying the feeling of working his lungs. He opened the door to his room and stepped inside, looking around he tried to see if anyone was in his room.

He took off his shirt and was about to call out that he was home when he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was he let out a shocked sound opened the door.

"Peyton… you're back.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Haley pouted. She wanted Nathan to stay and watch movies with her.

Nathan laughed, Haley usually didn't act like this so when she did he couldn't help but find it cute. It was also slightly gratifying to know that she would miss him so much. Peyton had never indicated that she cared much either way. God knows that his mother didn't want to spend much time with him. And Dan… well more time with him wasn't really what he wanted.

"Sorry, but Dan says my conditioning is crap so I need to get home to calm him down before he has a meltdown," Nathan hated lying to her, but didn't know how to explain the whole truth… yet. His 'poor' playing was only part of the reason that Dan was so mad. The other reason Dan was pissed was that Lucas was still on the team. Nathan had to figure out what to tell Dan, make up some new lie? Or should he follow up on the first one? Hell maybe he should just tell him the truth, which was that he wouldn't be trying to get Lucas off the team and nothing would make him change his mind.

Haley pouted for a couple more seconds before she shrugged, "Okay, well if you have to go you have to go. I'm going to go out too then, let me get a coat and I'll walk you out."

"Where are you going?"

Haley shrugged, "I have been to see Whitey in a while, so I'm going to go take him dinner."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "You don't have any food."

"No really?" Haley rolled her eyes. "I am going to stop off at the café and pick us up dinner. It's not too late and Whitey is used to eating later in the day because of basketball so I should get there before he cooks anything."

Nathan scratched behind his ear, trying to think of a way to ask the question, "Um, are you going to be driving?"

"No, Nate. I'm going to walk miles around Tree Hill when I have a perfectly decent car in the garage," Haley said sarcastically as she buttoned her coat.

Nathan grimaced, "Umm, I have some time. Let me drive you."

"No," Haley laughed. "You're being weird."

"I just want to spend some time with you and if you're going by the café it'll give me a chance to see my mom." Nathan almost choked on the lie.

"Riiight. Nathan you hate your mom," Haley bluntly told him as she found her car keys.

Nathan reached down and picked her up, "Come on baby, just let me drive you."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he carried her out the door. "Fine, if you really want to drive me you can."

Nathan smirked, pleased that he got his way. He would have to tell Whitey to drive her home.

* * *

"Yeah… um hi…" Peyton trailed off, unsure of what to say. She had thought about this moment all week, but now that it was here… how and where to start was proving to be troublesome.

"You're looking good." Lucas told her. He took in her gleaming blond curls, and the polished texture of her skin. "Really good."

"You too," Peyton replied trying not to stare too hard at his naked torso.

Lucas tried to fill the awkward silence, "I heard you had a family emergency, is everything okay?"

Peyton blinked; surprised that he knew what excuse she had given. "Everything is okay now."

Lucas nodded, "That's good."

_Lying is no way to start a relationship, swallow your pride and telling him the truth._ Peyton shook her head deciding to just do it and brusquely announced, "Lucas there was no family emergency. I lied."

Lucas stared at her confused, "Okay… why?"

"I need time to think, about us. What we went through a while back, how it affected both of us. I had to start being honest with myself about what I felt for you. And I need to think about what our relationship was… is... I don't know I just needed time to think it all through. So I went on my dad's boat to think about it all," Peyton tried to explain.

"So… what did you decide." Lucas had to ask the question; he himself torn on what he wanted her answer to be.

Speaking from her heart, Peyton started talking, "Lucas… to be honest…. Lucas I realized that I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me… that you wanted us to have a relationship, that you wanted everything, I got… I got scared, but that was just because of my relationship with Nathan and with other people. Nathan and I sucked together and we held on too long. And I have a thing with people always leaving me… so I was scared. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Brooke had a thing for you and that also played into my decision, but I don't want to hide it anymore. I can tell her how we feel and she'll understand… she loves me. We'll make it through this. No matter what life throws at us…"

Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen and knowing who it was Lucas tried to stop her, "Peyton…"

Peyton held up a hand halting him and continued talking, "We'll go through it together… because Lucas, I want all the same things that you want, everything, I do. And I want them with you." Peyton let out a short laugh, "I should have prepared a speech. That was one long rambling mess, but I think you got the gist of it."

Lucas looked at her, and holding out a hand said, "Peyton I-"

He was interrupted, Brooke's voice clearer as she walked down the hallway getting closer to the room, "Broody! You're back from your run. So, superstar, are you ready to score?"

Brooke walked into Luke's room only wearing Lucas' gray 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt and holding a can of whipped cream.

Peyton looked between Brooke and Lucas, looking stunned and hurt.

Brooke didn't noticed, she was too busy screaming, "P. Sawyer! Oh babe, I've missed you." Brooke reached over and gave Peyton a bone crushing hug. "How are you? Everything in the family situation sorted out?"

Peyton hugged Brooke back, honestly happy to see her again, "Everything is okay."

Lucas stood behind them, out of his element. He raised he his eyes to meet Peyton's. Seeing the anguish coming out of them had the air catching at the back of his throat. He opened his mouth and closed it soon after, unsure of what to say.

Brooke pulled back, "You look great! Wherever you were it sure did agree with you Goldilocks. So how did you know where to find me?"

Peyton shrugged and looked at the floor, "It was just a lucky guess."

"Oh, okay," Brooke looked down at the can in her hand. "I guess I better go put this away so we can use it later. Be right back." Brooke sent a wink in Luke's direction and left the room.

"Peyton…" Lucas trailed off.

Peyton placed the heel of her hand between her eyes, trying to hold her tears in. "I'm just going to go. Tell Brooke I will call her when I get a chance."

Lucas tried again, "Peyton can we just-."

"Luke! Just forget about it okay?" Peyton hissed out, not wanting Brooke to hear what they were saying.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't want you to-."

"You're with Brooke. It doesn't matter what you want for me anymore," Peyton winced at the bitterness of her tone and words. "You should have stopped Lucas, why did you let me say all those things? Did you enjoy seeing me grovel?"

Brooke walked back into the room and stared at them.

"What's going on?" Finally catching onto the tension in the room, Brooke stared at both of them. "Someone tell me!"

Lucas stood between the two girls. The middle of their twisted triangle

Peyton was the beautiful, broody artist. Her soulful eyes hid an intense mind and passionate soul. There had been a time when he thought those eyes could make him want to do anything. Looking at them now he still got the same instinct…

Brooke was the gorgeous cheerleader; whose bubbly personality and sharp wit hid a big heart and generous soul. They had only been together for a short while, but it was like she already had a piece of him and he of her. He wasn't sure he was ready to let that go…

These two really different girls

Two best friends

The two girls he was attracted to

The two girls he cared for

The two girls he loved

But he couldn't have them both

He would have choose…

And judging from the looks flying around the room it looked like the time for that was now.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Who is Lucas going to pick? Peyton or Brooke.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Drama4zashley-Naley:** Nathan can act like an idiot at time. Pathan is gross ;) You'll find out exactly what happens, and why they were kissing. Thanks for review!

**patto85:** I totally get that Peyton is your favorite character and you don't want to read anti-Peyton stories, it and it must be annoying to read Naley or whatever stories and she's the fall guy. I feel that way when I read Leyton or Brucas stories and it kinda shits on Naley. I just won't continue reading it. But I don't think this story is anti Peyton. I really like Peyton and am not trying to set up as the bad guy. Thanks for reading the AU.

**AJE33192:** Thanks! You'll find out what happens after the web cam is covered, but it's going to be from Nathan and Peyton's point of view.

**Jess2303:** I LOVED your idea, not only do I think it helped the story, but it gave me a little kick in the ass the start writing a lot again. So thanks again!

LOL, I'm a little surprised you liked the conversation… it was so vague. But it had to be done that way. What suspense is there if Nathan says exactly what happened when, why, and where? Poor Brooke, but she's tough so she should pull through.

I wasn't sure if I should include that last bit about Pathan, because you guys didn't get the whole scene yet and don't know what happened before it had to be a total WTF moment. But there will be a scene that picks up right where this one left off, but not from Brooke's point of view. So you'll see exactly what happens.

About another time jump, we are going to stay in the past for the rest of November. I've been looking at my outline and trying to find another good place to jump to. I think I have one, but I want to make sure before I do it and can't take it back.

Good idea about Luke's and Haley's family, lol, I really like that. You really have good ideas, you should really write a story. I would totally read it.

Sorry about the long ass response

**Rice: **Thanks for reading and sorry about the story being confusing to you. All you questions aren't ones that I can answer right now. :( sorry.

**RedRoom323:** Hee I can tell you that I think they end of the chapter SUCKED. Pathan is yuck. I'm glad you interested! :)

**Colviper8:** Thank you! No you guys don't know yet what happened to Haley yet.

**Smunlucky13:** I know! I suck for leaving it like that! I'll try to clear it up as I can. Thanks for reading!

**naley19:** Aww, sorry your lost. LOL, I can only answer one of your questions at the moment, though. Brooke was watching Peyton's webcam. I'll try to update faster. :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been writing like crazy and didn't want to stop to proofread. I think I'm going to post the first chapter of one of my other stories. I just can't decide which one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read/review.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

November 22, 2007

Thanksgiving Day

Haley was in the kitchen preparing Thanksgiving dinner when she heard a voice from the living room yell "Oh come on Lucas, Farve is obviously a better player than…." Haley rolled her eyes and tried to block out the talking coming from the other room. Not that she minded the noise, even if it was about sports she was used to a full house and ever since her family had left she had been pretty lonely.

She was peeling potatoes for dinner when she noticed that one of the potatoes had rolled off the counter and so she bent over to get it. When she stood back up she felt two arms encircle her waist. Recognizing the touch she leaned slightly back and smiled up at him.

Nathan leaned down and brushed the side of her face with his lips. Breathing in deeply, he enjoyed her fresh scent.

Haley put down her peeler and leaned fully against him, "I'm glad you came."

Nathan vehemently agreed, "I am too, Hales. Thanks for the invite."

**Flashback to Earlier in the Week**

"_It's been two months Nathan, what's the problem? Why is it so hard to get one kid off the team?" Dan said coldly from behind his desk._

_Nathan__ kept his face unreadable and didn't answer. _

"_Hey moron, I'm talking to you," Dan taunted._

_Nathan rolled his eyes and feeling fed up with the whole situation decided that he should just tell his Dad the truth, "If I really wanted to get him off the team he would be off."_

"_What do you mean if you really wanted to get him off?" Dan bit out._

_Nathan smirked, "I like Lucas Dad. He's a good brother." Nathan had to hold in his laughter, he should have told Dan the truth a long time ago, he was so mad… his face was an interesting shade of purple. Now that he was actually doing it, he didn't know why he had been so hesitant to do it before._

"_We talked about this, we agreed tha-," Dan started._

"_WE didn't agree to shit, like usual you gave me orders and just assumed that I would do it. I never wanted to make my brother quit the team," Nathan deliberately called Lucas his brother again, knowing that Dan hated any reference to 'that kid' as part of his family._

"_No, you said okay. You said you had a plan," Dan reminded him, his face already a deep red color._

_Nathan shrugged, "I might have said something like that to get you off my back… so I lied. Big fucking deal. But I lied to you, Dad, not my brother like you assumed."_

"_He's not your brother! Stop calling that kid you brother," Dan exploded. _

_Nathan smirked, "Truth hurts?"_

"_Shut up. If you never planned on getting Lucas off the team why are you playing that girl?" Dan question suspiciously. _

_Nathan shifted, uncomfortable. "I'm not playing her, we are really dating. I just told you that to get you off my back."_

_Dan noticed the change in Nathan's attitude and pounced on it, "Does she know that? I wonder how that kid and your little girlfriend would feel if they knew that you had told me that you were only dating her so the kid would quit the team."_

_Nathan refused to let Dan know that he was scared. He let out a short laugh, "Don't be stupid Dad, do you really think they would believe you? Yeah sure they would… because you've been so honest in the past."_

"_I see you are following in my footsteps, you are willing to lie to them to get out of a mess you created. I should have named you Dan Jr.," Dan idly told him._

_Nathan winced, "I'm not you, I would never become you. You destroy everything you touch."_

"_And what do you think you are going to do to your little girlfriend Nate? You think that you aren't going to hurt her? Think again," Dan smirked at him._

_Nathan stood up and placed his hands on the table, "She is the best thing that ever happened to me, you do anything to ruin it and I'll cut you out. You'll be nothing to me"_

_Dan laughed, "You don't have the money to do that. Don't make false threats, when you don't follow through you just look weaker," Dan sat up in his chair and leaned forward. "We'll talk about that later, I had another reason for calling you in here."_

"_No we won't, it's done. Accept it," Nathan glared at his dad._

_Dan continued talking as if Nathan hadn't spoken. "I talked to your grandfather today and he and your grandmother will be joining us for Thanksgiving. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Keith has declined the invitation so that only leaves you, do not mention that that kid is on the team. I had hoped that the kid would be gone by now, but since you are such a fuck up it won't happen in time."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, "It'll never happen, just let it go. And no, I won't hold my tongue around grandpa, if he wants to know anything I'll tell him."_

_Dan's face changed turned a darker shade of purple, "Then you aren't coming down to dinner. Your mother and I and I will say that you are sick and you'll stay in your room. That'd probably be better so you can't fuck up anything else."_

_Nathan refused to answer and stormed out of the house. He hated this, he wanted to break free of his father and he thought that he was doing a good job of it… but a part of him still cared what he thought, the part that desperately wanted his approval. _

_Nathan drove around for a while, and ended up at Haley's house. That shouldn't surprise him; ever since they had got together he had leaned on her and depended on her more and more. _

_Nathan got out of the car and knocked on the door. Haley answered, holding a cell phone in her hand. She beamed at him, "Nathan! I didn't expect you tonight." She reached over and pulled him into a hug. Shaking her head she moved back quickly. "Hold on a second Nate." Moving the phone back to her ear she spoke into the phone, "Jake? Yeah… sorry about that Nathan just came over… Uh huh… okay, well I'll just talk to you later… bye Jake." _

_Nathan wanted to be pissed at Jake, but didn't have the energy to muster it. _

_Haley hung up the phone and took a good look at Nathan's face, "What's the matter?" She pulled him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch._

_Nathan found himself telling Haley about the fight with his Dan, everything he could without revealing the things he did before. The things he did or said that he wasn't proud of._

"_Wait so because you refuse to ignore your brother you are being sent to your room like a child?" Haley asked incredulously._

_Nathan nodded glumly, when he had told Dan the truth he had been in such a good mood. He really thought that Dan had lost his hold over him… but then Dan had been so mad at him and disappointed. That was when Nathan realized the hold Dan had over him was more powerful than he had assumed before. "It's hard Haley, I when I stood up to him I felt so good; like I was finally free of him. Then… he tells me I'm not allowed to have dinner with them and then I have the urge to do what he wants, so I can please him. And it's not like I really I want to go to dinner with them; it's the fact that I'm being banished from the table._

"_No, you don't have to put up with that Nathan." Haley swung her legs so they covered Nathan's and moved closer to wrap her arms around him, "You can come have Thanksgiving dinner with us."_

_Nathan looked up at her, "You sure?"_

_Haley nodded, "It'll be fun. Lucas and Keith are going to be here. I invited Peyton… and Brooke too, of course. But neither of them could tell me if they could make it."_

"_I would love to, thank you." Nathan leaned down to kiss her._

**End Flashback**

"What's on your mind," Haley noticed the frown on Nathan's face.

Nathan shrugged, "Just thinking about the Scott family dinner I'm missing."

"I'm sorry your dad's an ass."

Nathan let out a bitter laugh, "I'm sorry he's an ass too." Shaking his head, he didn't need to make this day about him. He smiled down at Haley, "But this is a day of thanks, and what I'm most thankful for is you."

Haley flushed with pleasure, but she lightly shoved Nathan to the other room, "Cheesy lines again Nathan? I'll send one right back at you, I'm really thankful for you too; now get back to the game before I forget that I'm supposed to cook."

* * *

Nathan smirked as he reentered the living room, he loved know that he could fluster Haley with a few simple words or touches.

Lucas looked at Nathan when he sat down next to him, "What's up with you man?"

Nathan aimed his smirk at Lucas, "Just kissing your best friend."

Lucas made a 'eww' face but didn't say anything. Hey, he told Haley he would try.

Nathan had only been back for a couple minutes with the doorbell rang. Taking one last look at the TV Lucas got up and went to the door.

Opening the door he looked down and smiled at the girl there, "Hey… what took you so long?"

She shrugged and averted her eyes, "Woke up late." Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his mouth and hugged him.

Lucas leaned into the hug, his arms holding tightly. But no matter how tight he held on he couldn't help it, he still wondered what if….

**Flashback to November 10**

_Peyton placed the heel of her hand between her eyes, trying to hold her tears in. "I'm just going to go. Tell Brooke I will call her when I get a chance."_

_Lucas tried again, "Peyton can we just-."_

"_Luke! Just forget about it okay?" Peyton hissed out, not wanting Brooke to hear what they were saying._

_Lucas shook his head, "I don't want you to-."_

"_You're with Brooke. It doesn't matter what you want for me anymore," Peyton winced at the bitterness of her tone and words. "You should have stopped Lucas, why did you let me say all those things? Did you enjoy seeing me grovel?"_

_Brooke walked back into the room and stared at them._

"_What's going on?" Finally catching onto the tension in the room, Brooke stared at both of them. "Someone tell me!"_

_Lucas stood between the two girls. The middle of their twisted triangle…_

_Peyton shook her head, "I'm just going to go."_

_Brooke stopped her, "Wait… look… the tension in here is so think I can almost choke on it. Please someone tell me what is going on."_

_Peyton opened her mouth, then with a slight shake of her head looked to Lucas and raised an eyebrow. Brooke followed her gaze and said, "well?"_

_Lucas looked between the two girls, "It was nothing Brooke, Peyton just wanted to spend some time with you and so do I. Just a little tiff on who gets you."_

_Brooke looked relieved, "Is that is? Well there's enough Brooke to go around. Lucas? Do you mind, I haven't seen Peyton in a while and I want to spend some time with her. We can do-."_

"_No Brooke," Peyton interrupted. "You stay here with Lucas. You guys obviously had plans. I'm going to go and I'll give you a call later."_

_Brooke's brow knitted in confusion, "Are you sure? Because you said that the argument was abo-."_

"_Brooke," Peyton interrupted. "I was being selfish. Don't worry about it."_

"_Ho's over Bros, ," Brooke told her using one of her favorite phrases. _

_Peyton smiled a little, "I'm sure. I'll see you guys later." _

_Peyton directed one last look at Lucas before she left the room._

_Brooke walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his midsection, "I'm so glad Peyton is back."_

_Lucas stared over her shoulder at the place where Peyton had just been standing, pouring her heart out to him, "Mmmm, yeah. Me too."_

_Brooke pulled back, "Are you okay boyfriend? You look a little out of it."_

_Lucas shook his head, he had made his choice. He shouldn't, __**couldn't**__, have second thoughts now._

"_Just thinking about things, Pretty Girl, things I can no longer think about."Lucas said with finality._

_Brooke looked confused, "Uh, okay. What the hell does that mean?"_

_Lucas forced a smile, "It doesn't matter._

_Brooke shrugged, and her face changed. Taking on a more playful expression, "I know what you need to get your mind off this." Pushing Lucas so he fell back on the bed, Brooke climbed on after him and straddled his waist. _

_Lucas leaned up and kissed her, pushing all thoughts of Peyton out of his head._

**End Flashback**

Brooke was talking about the sales that she expected tomorrow and how she wasn't going to sleep tonight, because she didn't want to miss a minute of 'Black Friday'.

Lucas tried to pay attention but he couldn't help but wonder where Peyton was and how she was doing. They hadn't spoken a word since that day in his room and he was worried about her. Haley told him that Peyton was invited to dinner, but hadn't given her an answer on whether or not she was coming.

"Lucas!" Brooke snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Lucas snapped out of it, "What was that baby?"

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"In the kitchen," Lucas said, pointing to that direction.

Brooke patted his cheek, "I've been here before sweetie. I know where the kitchen it. I'm going to go help her."

Lucas laughed, "Help? Brooke Penelope Davis is going to cook?"

Brooke pouted, "Okay so I'm going to watch her, but at least she'll have company."

Lucas kissed her forehead and went back to the couch while Brooke walked through the living room on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Tutor girl!" Brooke walked over to a stool at the counter and sat down.

Haley smiled at her over her shoulder, "Hi Tigger, what's up?"

Brooke grinned, "I love Thanksgiving. Okay, I love the sales after Thanksgiving, but it's the same thing. I found this sale for material that I'm totally going to take advantage of."

Haley stirred a pot and curiously asked, "Material? What for?"

Brooke blushed a little and admitted, "I love to design and sew clothes."

Haley set down her spoon and gave Brooke her full attention, "Really? Have I seen you wearing anything you made?"

Feeling out of sorts and nervous, Brooke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Actually I made what I'm wearing right now."

Haley studied the dress Brooke was wearing. It was a short, red halter dress with a low back. She tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "You made the designs and sewed the dresses yourself?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep, I've been designing for a while." Brooke ran a nervous hand down the line of her dress. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are really talented, and you could do this professionally." Haley turned back to the stove, her mind racing with possibilities. "If you didn't tell me I never would have guess that wasn't from one of those expensive stores at the mall you like so much."

Brooke just smiled, and tried to hide how much Haley said meant to her; especially after her conversation with her mother the previous afternoon.

**Flashback to yesterday afternoon; Davis Household**

"_Brooke!" _

_Hearing her mom call her, Brooke got off her bed and walked downstairs to where her mom was waiting at the foot of the stairs. _

_Victoria Davis was perfectly coiffed with not even a single hair out of place. Her single strand of pearls matched the casual business suit she had chosen to wear. _

"_Yes mother?" Brooke was careful not to say anything to make her mom mad. She had been extra touchy since Brooke started her school break. Victoria wasn't big on family time and didn't like it when Brooke spent too much time home._

"_What are you wearing?"Victoria sharply asked._

_Brooke looked down in confusion, she was wearing boy shorts and a camisole … she was home, damn it. Who dressed up when they were home? "Mom…"_

"_What if I had some with me? Do you want my friends or your father's business associates to see you like this? Why do you take such pleasure in embarrassing our family's name?" Victoria spoke over Brooke._

"_I didn't mean anything, you called me and I came down the stairs…" Brooke trailed off when her mother continued to stare frostily at her._

_Victoria' voice was ice cold when she told her daughter "You look like a little tramp. Stop dressing so provocatively. Some ladies at the club told me what you wore to the last dance. You are an embarrassment to the Davis name."_

_Brooke ran a hand through her hair; she was frustrated but she tried again, "Mom! That dress was perfectly decent-."_

_Victoria interrupted her, "Don't bother to make excuses. Now, you were supposed to go out with us to dinner tomorrow night but since you can't be trusted to act properly you may consider yourself uninvited."_

"_Mom, oh come on-."_

"_Brooke Penelope Davis! You will learn how to control yourself, and do no raise your voice to me." Victoria turned her cold eyes away her only daughter._

"_Mom I designed that dress myself, I'm very proud of it." _

_Victoria let out a derisive laugh, "Do we not give you enough money? Now you are going out like a rag person and making your own clothes. Lovely." Victoria tapped a finger to her leg, "I'm going to raise the limit on your credit cards, go buy yourself some decent clothes."Victoria started to walk away before stopping and glancing back at her, "Don't go shopping with that Sawyer girl, her taste is deplorable."_

_Brooke stood at the top of the stairs staring at the place her mother had just been._

**Flashback over**

Brooke started to paid attention to what Haley was saying, "-she never got back to me. Have you talked to Peyton about it?"

"I totally spaced, what was that?" Brooke sheepishly said.

"I invited Peyton to dinner tonight and she never got back to me. Have you talked to Peyton about?" Haley repeated.

Brooke shook her head, "Actually, I haven't. She's been so busy since she's been back I've barely spoken two words to her. I'm worried about her, something is off." Thinking about the lack of communication between her and her best friend lately had Brooke squirming off the chair. "Look I got to go do something. Hold dinner for me? I shouldn't be too long."

"Sure," Haley had to yell after Brooke since she was already out the kitchen door.

Brooke ran past the guys in the living room. "Be right back!"

Nathan laughed, "What the hell was that."

Lucas smiled and shrugged, "It's Brooke, you can assume whatever it is it won't be boring."

* * *

Brooke slowly walked up the steps to Peyton's room. When she had reached the Sawyer house the front door had been unlocked and Peyton never answered the doorbell so she didn't bother to knock.

When she got to Peyton's door she peeked in and saw that Peyton was sitting on her bed with a sketch pad in her lap.

Knocking lightly on the door, Brooke smiled and Peyton. "Hey P. Sawyer, what are you doing all by yourself on Thanksgiving?"

Peyton looked at her best friend, noted the worry in her eyes, and forced a smile, "I didn't really feel like doing anything and you know that I'm used to being on my own."

"Why don't you come to Tutor Girl's house? We're all going to eat dinner there." Brooke sat next to Peyton and the bed and picked up the camera, and started taking pictures of the two of them..

"Wow you and Haley got pretty close," Peyton commented.

Not catching the slight jealously that was coming from Peyton, Brooke nodded, "Who knew right? She turned out be pretty cool. Plus it doesn't hurt that she's my boyfriend's best friend."

Peyton shook her head, "About dinner, I don't really feel up for it so can you tell Haley that I said thanks for the invite."

Brooke set down the camera. "Look Peyton, I'm just going to ask you. Are you mad at me or something?"

"What? No of course not Brooke," Peyton denied.

Brooke stood up and started pacing, "Then what's going on? Okay first you take off for a couple weeks and now that your back you've barely said two words to me. I'm your best friend P. Sawyer, you can tell me anything. Just please, let me in. I miss you."

"Brooke… it's nothing okay? I'm not mad at you."

Brooke threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "Then what's going on? Come on, you're here but not really!"

Peyton sighed and looked up, taking her best friends determined face she wondered if she should just tell her the truth. _Right Peyton, tell her about Lucas and ruin an eight year friendship._

**Flashback 8 years, 2 months ago.**

"_You're pretty."_

_An eight year old Peyton Sawyer looked behind her and saw an impeccably dressed girl with dark hair. "Thank you."_

_The girl rolled her eyes, "Aren't you going to say it back?"_

_Peyton grinned, "Maybe I would have if I didn't think you were expecting it."_

_The little girl smiled and giggled, "Okay I did want a compliment back, but I'm new here and I don't have any friends." She frowned a little before smiling at her again. "I really do like your hair; it's so pretty and curly."_

_Peyton stuck a hand in her hair, "I hate it; it's so hard to brush. My mom still has to take care of it for me."_

_Sitting down next to Peyton, the little girl told her, "I wish my mom would still do my hair. She's too busy so she has the maid do it."_

_Peyton's eyes got bigger, "You have a maid?"_

_She nodded, "Of course we do, we have several." The girl looked down. "That's a pretty picture, you're a good drawer."_

"_Artist," Peyton corrected._

_Her new friend rolled her eyes, "Ooookay, you're a good artist." Studying the blond girl she seemed to have come to a decision. "I'm Brooke, and I know we are going to be best friends forever."_

_Peyton studied her in return, "Peyton… okay, we can be best friends."_

_Brooke smiled and clapped her hands together, "Yes! We are going to have so much fun together."_

"_Are you always so cheery?" Peyton laughed._

**Flashback Over**

Peyton stood up and walked over to Brooke with remorse for the way she had been ignoring her friend rushing through her veins, "Hey , really it's nothing. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I've just been missing my dad." Peyton felt bad for the lie, but Brooke would feel worse if she knew the truth.

"So you'll come?"

Peyton tried to look enthusiastic, "I'll come."

"Yes!" Brooke grinned at her, "It's not the same without you, and to tell you the truth I wouldn't have felt right leaving you here by yourself. So if you had stayed I would have too."

Peyton's face took on a more natural expression, one reflection the love she had for her best friend. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**I want to address some messages I've gotten about the Brucas/Leyton in this story. I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the way I'm writing them but I really can't change the story that I have planned just to get you to keep reading. Everything plays into the overall storyline and it has to stay that way.**

**I can't just put Leyton together right now and even though Lucas is with Brooke I can't have him turn off his feeling for Peyton too quickly. Sorry. I will say that they girl he ends up with later in the story he will be totally in love with and will not be confused about who he wants. There will be no lingering feelings or thoughts of 'what if?' .**

* * *

**Jess2303:** Yeah, you should really think about that story. I alway enjoy it when Lucas catches Naley, he's the brother type so it can't be fun for him and makes me smile. You see where the Leyton/Brucas storyline is going ;). Good guesses. Thanks for the review!

**RedRoom323:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the timing and that they was more with Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. Even thought it's a Naley story I'm trying to make sure you get everyone's story

**Colviper8: **Yay for the Laley friendship! Thanks for the review.

**jasper41164:** Sorry to hear you won't be reading anymore. Thanks for sticking with it as long as you did.

**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Thanks! Brooke is really fun to write about. She's perky.

**naley19:** Thanks for the review :)

**Loving Naley:** Thanks! the Leyton/Brucas storyline is far from over.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks to everyone who is reading the story/ reviewing/ and sending messages on your thoughts. I love hearing your input.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I stop being lazy and proofread it. Sliding Doors will probably be up before then and the new story will be posted as soon as I pick which one I want.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Haley had just finished setting the table when Brooke and Peyton walked in. Standing off to the side she was able to observe everyone's reactions to the two girls. Keith gave them a friendly hi and turned back to the TV, Nathan looked at who walked in, rolled his eyes and grunted. Lucas... he went immediately to Brooke and gave her a hug but his eyes were drawn to Peyton who returned his stare before looking down at his feet. Biting her lip she wondered what was going on with those three. It was obvious that they all cared about one another… but there was something more to the story that Lucas didn't tell her before.

Reminding herself that it isn't any of her business and that Lucas would talk to her about it if he needed to Haley walked over to them. "Welcome back Brooke, and Peyton I'm really glad you could make it."

Peyton glanced up and her and smiled, "Me too, thanks for inviting me Haley."

"Don't worry about it," Haley noticed how Peyton's eyes kept drifting to where Lucas and Brooke were standing in the corner and she couldn't help the empathy she felt for the girl who obviously had feelings for her best friends boyfriend. "Do you want to come help me in the kitchen?"

Peyton met Haley's eyes and saw the compassion in there and gratefully answered, "Yeah, sure that be great."

Haley led Peyton into the kitchen; once were inside the kitchen Peyton looked around, "Wow, that's a lot of food."

Haley nodded enthusiastically, "I love Thanksgiving."

"So… um… what did you need help with?" Peyton tried to find something to do.

Haley's cheeks started to turn pink, "Actually everything is ready. You just looked like you needed to get out of the room."

"Oh," Peyton stayed quiet for a moment. "Could you really tell?"

Haley thought about it before shaking her head. "I don't think it was too noticeable, maybe I could tell because Lucas told me some stuff so I knew that there was something there."

Peyton coughed, "What did he tell you?"

Haley looked down and bit her lip, "I don't think he would want me telling you. I'm sorry."

Looking into her eyes Peyton could tell that she meant it. "Yeah… well you win some you lose some." Peyton blatantly changed the subject, "So when do we need to take the food to the dining room?"

Haley looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall, "Now is okay, here you grab that platter and I'll take this one."

Peyton quickly grabbed the one that Haley had pointed to and started for the dining room.

"Other direction, Peyton," Haley called after her.

Peyton quickly turned, "Right, I knew that."

It took a couple minutes but the two of them set the table and dinner was ready. Haley poked her head out and yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

The table was long to accommodate Haley's large family, but since there were only six of them eating they grouped together in the middle of the table. On one side it was Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton and on the other it was Keith, Haley, and Nathan.

"Keith? Since you are the oldest one here did you want to say grace?" Haley looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Keith was about to say no until he saw her looking at him so hopefully, "Sure… that's fine. I'll do it." Hearing Lucas snickering across the table Keith sent him a glare before smiling down at Haley. Furiously he tried to think of what to say. Finally he settled for something he learned as a kid and mumbled out, "God is good, God, is great, let us thank him for our food. Amen."

Lucas coughed back his laughed, when Brooke dug her elbow into his side across the table Haley did the same to Nathan and hissed, "You laugh anymore and I'll make _you _say grace next time.

Haley picked up the knife and handed it to Keith and then gestured to the bird, "Do the honors?

Keith smiled and started carving the turkey. Soon everyone had a plate full of food.

"Mmm, god... I'm so glad I got a girl that can cook!" Nathan mumbled. He saw Haley looking at him with a arched eyebrow, "I mean, yeah… um good food Haley."

Haley couldn't help her laugh at his innocent looking face and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "That's okay, I'm glad I got a boy who can fill out a basketball uniform like you do."

Nathan looked at her with wide eyes, but Haley was calmly nibbling on a dinner roll. Leaning to her he whispered back, "I'll model it for you later, and you can model your apron. Maybe _only_ your apron?" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk on his face.

Haley started blushing and discreetly elbowed him in the gut. Looking up she saw that Brooke was smirking at her. Obviously Brooke had guessed the nature of their whispered conversation. Damn it. That girl knew an impressive amount about boys and relationships. Next to Brooke and across from Haley Lucas had his head down and was working through his food, fast. Really, really fast. Haley didn't take it as a compliment to her cooking though, more likely Lucas trying to avoid talking to both Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton sat back and studied the couple across the table, it was the first time since she had been back that she had spent time with the two of them and she had to admit that they looked like the real deal. Nathan looked infatuated with the girl, which made her wonder about the bet. Nathan wouldn't go this far to get Haley in bed, would he? _Damn it! I wish I knew one way or the other. If he is playing her then I need to tell her, if he's serious than I don't want to worry them. _Peyton scowled slightly when she saw Nathan lean over and whisper something to Haley that made her blush and giggle. He sat back with a smirk and ate some more food. He set his hand on Haley's and gave it a squeeze… but it wasn't like he needed to tell her something. It was more like he just wanted to touch her; like he couldn't get enough of her. A small part of Peyton was jealous, she had Nathan first and he never treated her like that. He had been a Grade A asshole and deserved to get the shit beat out of him. So why was he acting so differently with Haley? She wanted to saw that she knew it was the bet, but what if it was because he really liked her? What did Haley have that she didn't have? It wasn't even Nathan really, it was more what was she lacking that made her so forgettable… so replaceable. Peyton's gaze turned to Brooke, who was happily eating. And not just with Nathan, both the Scott brother's replaced her quickly. Peyton sighed and picked at her food.

"Tutor Girl! I have a great idea, you wanna hear it? I know you do," Brooke suddenly said.

Haley laughed a little, "Okay Brooke, tell me."

"You should join the cheerleading squad!" Brooke excitedly burst out.

Haley was about to answer when Lucas started laughing.

"What's so funny Lucas," Brooke tried to get him to answer the question but he was too busy laughing.

"Yeah Lucas, what's so funny?" Haley said, looking at Lucas.

Lucas calmed down enough to say, "Are you crazy? Have you noticed how much you fall? There is no way you could be on the cheerleading squad."

"Is that so?" Haley said, shooting daggers at Lucas with her eyes.

Lucas nodded while still laughing.

Nathan shook his head, "She'd be great man, and you don't give her enough credit."

"You just want to see her in a short skirt," Lucas shot back.

Nathan smirked, "I didn't think about that, but now that you mention it… yeah, I would."

"Ewww, gross man. She's like my sister." Lucas squinted.

"You are the one who brought it up," Nathan pointed out.

"No, I was ju-," Lucas started.

"Okay ladies, that's enough," Keith interrupted. "As amusing as I think this is I don't think your girlfriend's do."

Nathan looked down and saw Haley with a pissed off expression on her face and leaned down whisper something to her. At the same time Lucas looked at Brooke who looked irritated that Lucas hadn't embraced her idea. When he glanced at Peyton he saw that she wasn't even paying attention.

Brooke cleared her throat, "Like I was saying, Kristi is moving so I'm going to have to hold tryouts for her spot, but I'd rather have you join the team than any of those other skanks."

Looking defiantly at Lucas, Haley replied, "Sure, I'll try out."

Brooke clapped her hands, "Don't worry about tryout's you're on the squad."

Haley tried to hide her panic, damn Lucas. If he hadn't started laughing she wouldn't have felt compelled to prove him wrong. "Oh, great. Thanks Brooke."

For the next couple of minutes Brooke explained to Haley about what cheerleading was like and what would be expected of her. She finished with, "and have you thought about going blond?"

Lucas coughed, but didn't say anything.

Nathan turned and studied Haley, "You'd look hot, but then again you'd look hot with any hair color."

Haley blushed and took advantage of the gap in conversation to say, "You know, I invited Jake. It's too bad he couldn't make it."

Lucas quirked a brow, "Why couldn't Jake make it?"

Haley fidgeted a little, "Oh he had to do something with family."

Nathan had stiffened when Haley brought up Jake, but he forced himself to calm down. _You trust Haley; she would never do anything that would hurt you._ Nathan scowled. _But who knows about that son of a bitch __Jagielski, he's been putting on the friend act for weeks. I'm going to need to watch him… for Haley's sake._

Across the table, Lucas couldn't stop his knee from bouncing. He was next to his girlfriend who he had strong feelings for and on his other side was his ex… fling? Whatever. Someone he cared about for a long time and still had feelings for. He had picked Brooke, but he couldn't help but wonder about what it would have been like with Peyton. Added to all that Brooke didn't know that he even _had_ a thing for Peyton, or that she had feeling for him. It was just one big mess.

And across from him, Nathan kept _touching_ Haley. It wasn't blatant… just a finger down her cheek, a squeeze of hands… but it was constant. They were eating and he wouldn't leave her in peace, Lucas chose to ignore the fact that Haley seemed to enjoy Nathan's attention.

Lucas was broken out of his thoughts when Haley stood up, "Who's ready for pie?"

Peyton's shock of Nathan's behavior grew when he stood up and helped Haley clear the dishes. _What the hell is this? Pod Nathan?_ Peyton then made the decision to not reveal the bet. There was no way Nathan would go through all this just to screw over Lucas. He must really… like her.

Haley and Nathan finished clearing the table and a couple minutes later brought out the pies, with Haley looking slightly flushed.

Brooke smirked, "Took you quite a while to clean up those dishes, you sure you guys weren't doing something else."

Nathan returned her smirk and said dryly, "What can I say; she's an animal in the kitchen."

Lucas said under his breath, "Ewww."

Haley blushed and slapped Nathan's arm, causing his smirk to grow larger.

Keith made a face, "I've known her since she was five, please don't put those images in my head."

"Thank YOU!" Lucas slammed his fist on the table for emphasis. "That's what I've been saying."

"Hypocrite," Haley coughed and winked at Brooke.

Brooke laughed and turned to Lucas. She put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "She's got a point baby; you rag on her all the time when they haven't even had sex yet. I mean think about all the ways and places that we'v-."

Lucas slapped a hand over her mouth, "So what kind of pie do you have Haley?"

* * *

"Thank you Haley, that was delicious. Now I'm going to head back to the TV and let you kids talk," Keith got up and walked to the living room.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "He's just trying to get out of doing dishes."

Haley shrugged, "I don't mind doing them."

Nathan shook his head, "No you've been cooking all day. You get a break. Peyton and Brooke go do the dishes."

Peyton threw her napkin at Nathan, "Jackass." Nathan just smirked and pointed his thumb to the kitchen.

"I can do them," Haley tried again.

Brooke nudged Lucas, "Broody, you and Nathan should do the dishes."

Lucas shrugged, "I don't care."

Nathan crossed his arms, "Well I do. I don't do dishes."

"Hey! Listen jerk..."

And so the great dish debate started. Haley rolled her eyes and stood up. She stacked the plates for pies and was walking to the kitchen before anyone noticed.

Haley had her arms immersed in the hot soapy water when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. "I'm sorry baby, I'll help you."

Haley turned her head and laid a caressing kiss on his lips, "Honey I don't mind, and I know where everything goes so it's easier this way. Go ahead and join Keith in the living room."

Nathan nodded, "But I'm going to take you out this weekend, okay?"

Haley grinned, "Where are we going?"

"No way Haley James, this time you are going to be patient. I'm not telling you."

Haley pouted, "Come on, you know I hate secrets…"

"Fine… the only thing that I'll tell you is that it is going to be something that I know you like, but that's it." Nathan couldn't help but give in a little.

The pout was wiped off Haley's face like it was never there, "Better than nothing. Go ahead go watch TV."

Haley was almost done with the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. When she looked she saw a hand peeking through waving a white napkin.

Haley snorted, "Come on in Brooke."

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" Brooke came in with Peyton following her.

Haley shrugged, "I couldn't picture Peyton waving a napkin in the air."

"Whatever, so sorry for not helping with dishes." Brooke settled on one of the stools by the breakfast nook.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she walked by, "But not sorry enough to help now?" Peyton picked up the towel and started drying the dishes Haley had already washed.

Brooke held up her hand, "Seriously? Do you know what water does to nails?"

"It's okay Tigger," Haley said peeking around Peyton. "Are you sure you don't want to go into the living room with the guys?"

"Hell no!" Brooke adamantly shook her head. "I peeked in on them, they are talking about sports. Boring. I would rather find out whether or not you girls are going shopping with me tomorrow."

Peyton laughed, actually set down her towel and bent at the waist and laughed.

Brooke pouted while Haley giggled.

Peyton looked up, "Oh you were serious?" And she started laughing at the idea.

A couple minutes later Peyton had mostly calmed down and was standing upright again.

"What's so funny about that?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

Peyton couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Come on Brooke, like I'd ever go shopping with you on **b**lack Friday again."

"Just as well, my mom told me not to go shopping with you," Brooke pretended to think about it. "I believe she said you taste was horrid."

"Oh did she?" Peyton said softly. "Your mom is such a bitch and guess what? You got a shopping partner for tomorrow. I'll be sure to influence you any way I can." Peyton winked while Brooke smiled. _I knew if I told her what bitch-toria said Peyton would feel like she had to go._

"Count me in, I need some more clothes. Oh and Nathan is taking me on a special date and I want to get something new for that," Haley dried her hands on a towel as she explained.

Brooke leaned forward, "So where is he taking you?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, he won't tell me. Stupid secrets… Anyways he said it was because I worked so hard on dinner he wanted to do something nice for me," Haley cheeks flushed with pleasure as she thought about Nathan.

Peyton leaned against the counter, "So things are going good for you guys? He's treating you alright?"

Haley bit her lip and glanced at her. Since Peyton was Nathan's latest ex girlfriend she felt a little weird discussing him with her. She was sure that all feelings between the two were gone… but Peyton had warned her against him so much that she didn't know if she should say anything. Haley decided that if they were going to be friends they would need to get used to discussion Nathan, "Things are great. I mean we've only known each other for about two months but we are really just connected, you know?"

"Yeah," both Brooke and Peyton said at the same time, both thinking about the same boy. Brooke let out a little laugh, but Peyton could only manage a weak smile.

Haley coughed into her fist, trying to ignore any awkwardness in the room, "Right… um… well, like I said we connect in this… special way. Like we've known each other forever and I know I can trust him."

Peyton nodded slowly, reaffirming her decision to keep the bet a secret, "That's good, I'm really happy for you guys."

Haley smiled, "Thanks Peyton. Now are you girls ready to join the guys in the living room?"

"Lead the way Tutor Girl," Brooke said as she stood up.

Haley paused on her way out the door, "Are you ever going to call me Haley?"

Brooke grinned, "It's not very likely."

Haley laughed, "Okay, just checking."

* * *

"God I'm stuffed," Peyton groaned from her position on the floor where she was laying down.

It was about a hour later and the group was relaxing in front of the TV, trying to agree on something to watch. Keith was drifting off to sleep while Brooke and Haley voted for 'The Notebook'. They would have won the vote if Peyton would agree with them, but she said it was a stupid movie and voted for a movie called 'Brick' off of pay-per-view. Lucas and Nathan wanted to watch some action movie that they probably saw twenty times already.

"Come on…. this isn't a hard decision to make… let's just pick something," Brooke complained from her position on Luke's lap.

"I agree… since Brooke and I have the majority vote, let's just watch 'The Notebook'," Haley tried to get up and start the movie, but Nathan pulled her back down between his legs."

"I don't think so. Lucas and I agree too, so it's tied." Nathan locked his arms around her waist.

Haley turned to Brooke, "Tigger! Get Lucas to change his vote."

Brooke smiled, "My pleasure." She leaned over and kissed him forcefully.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean for you to seduce him into it."

Brooke pulled back and nipped at his neck before asking, "Baby, can we please watch my movie?"

Dazed Lucas nodded, "Uh… yeah… sure whatever."

Brooke got up and cheered, rushing to turn on the movie before he changed his mind.

Nathan groaned, "God man, you're weak."

Brooke pointed her finger at him, "Get off it hot shot, you would have done the same for Tutor Girl."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah… you guys are worse than us."

"Naley is always going at it, at least we do it in private," Brooke winked at Lucas.

Haley blushed, "Look the movie is starting!"

Peyton gratefully turned to the TV. Really… could she be any more of a third wheel? What could she do? Hook up with Uncle Keith? Ewwwwwwww.

The movie had been on for about twenty minutes when there was a loud pounding noise at the door. Keith was startled out of sleep and the group looked at each other in confusion at who could be knocking so loud on Thanksgiving night.

Peyton was closest to the door so she got up to answer it. Before she could open the door all the way it was pushed open from the outside.

"Hey Asshole, watch wha- oh it's you," Peyton stalked back to the couch.

Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Dan walked closer to him, "I could ask you the same thing. You were supposed to be in your room."

Nathan looked around the room saw everyone watching, "Dad let's go talk about this outside."

Dan kept talking, "So when I told your grandparents that you were sick they wanted to check on you and what did they find? Nothing… so I looked like the jackass." Dan started advancing on Nathan, "Why weren't you where I left you Nathan?" Dan reached Nathan and grabbed his shirt and pushed him until he had him slammed against the wall? "Why can't you do anything right?"

Nathan tried to push his dad off him, but he couldn't find the leverage, "Get off me dad! You didn't want me to go to dinner so I went somewhere where I was wanted!"

Dan scoffed and without letting go looked around the room, when his eyes landed on Lucas they narrowed. He turned back to Nathan and slammed him against the wall again.

Nathan knew what had set his dad off even though he didn't say a word about it.

Haley pushed Lucas and hissed, "Do something, get Dan off him!"

When Lucas stayed immobile Haley rushed forward to do it herself.

Seeing Haley going toward Dan seemed to snap Lucas out of his funk and he reached Dan at the same time as Keith. Together they managed to pull Dan off Nathan.

Dan shook them off and Nathan stayed leaning against the wall, Haley walked over to him and tried to put her arm around him. He shook her off, trying not to let Dan's attention be drawn to her. Haley stared in horror as Dan turned to his brother and verbally attacked him.

Dan sneered at Keith, "Look at you Boozy, you steal one kid and now you are trying to take the good one?"

"Why don't you take a walk Danny," Keith suggested, trying to get him out of the room.

Dan scoffed at him, "Why don't you shut the fuck up? You're pathetic; you're here with a bunch of teenagers instead of with your real family."

Lucas tried to intervene, "He's watching me while my mom is gone, we're family so of cours-."

Dan's head whipped around, "You're nothing, you aren't family… you're his pity project and you aren't worth my time."

"Shut up Dad!" Nathan couldn't stop the rage that was coming from his mouth, "he's your son… he's always been your son. You are just too much of a coward to admit it."

Dan moved closer to him, "How many times do I have to tell you that he's nothing? He's just some kid. You and your moron friends can't do anything right," Dan's eyes narrowed on Haley. "So this is your latest slut? Bet this one won't walk around our house in a towel, right Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton blushed, "Fucking asshole."

Dan pretended he didn't hear and smirked at Nathan, "How wanted do you think you'll be when I tell your little girlfriend about why-."

Peyton interrupted him, "Nobody wants to hear your lame lies Dan. Just go."

Dan turned his scornful gaze to Haley, "Fine, I tried to help you… be with a guy who doesn't really want you."

The room was silent as Dan walked out of the house. Nathan cursed and slammed his fist against the wall before leaving through the back entrance. Haley went to follow him, when Lucas put a hand on her arm, holding her back and saying, "Let me try."

Keith followed Lucas out of the house and after Nathan.

The three girls in the room were left in the silence and no one made a move to break it.

Haley collapsed on her couch not bothering to hold in her tears. _That was horrible… I knew he was a asshat but seeing him in action…_ It made Haley realize that Lucas was probably better off being abandoned, who knows what Dan would have done to him. _And I thought my parents were bad because they are never around. At least I know that they love me._

Peyton was confused about what happened…_ maybe I never really knew Nathan and I know he didn't really know me. _That was why Peyton had stopped Dan from telling Haley about the bet; she didn't know what Nathan was thinking or why he did it… or even if he really did do it. The whole night was a blur now. Mike did say… but that doesn't matter, they looked happy now and they deserved the chance. Peyton sighed as her thoughts once again drifted to Lucas.

Brooke was desperately trying to concentrate on her plans for shopping tomorrow. Yeah she was worried about Lucas and Nathan but if she thought about it too much she would start to draw comparisons between her situation and with Nathan's. Her parents had never laid a physical hand on her but they did issue some mental abuse; either by berating her or by ignoring her. _Damn it! I don't want to think about that._ Deliberately she stopped thinking about her parents and focused on what sales she hoped to get to the next day.

Twenty minutes after Nathan first walked out all the guys came back inside. Lucas went straight to Brooke and engulfed her into a hug, while Nathan walked by Haley and whispered something in her ear. Haley nodded and Nathan walked up the stairs.

Haley forced a smile and looked at everyone, "Well thanks for coming everyone, we're going to have to finish the movie some other time."

Lucas nodded, "Thanks for dinner buddy."

"Yeah Tutor Girl, I'll pick you up in about 4 hours," Brooke told her, referring to the shopping plans that they made.

Haley pulled back from the hug and stared at Brooke, "Are you serious?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Do I ever joke about shopping?"

Haley sputtered, "But-but-but …."

Brooke grinned, "Need to get there early for the sales."

Peyton walked by, "I don't do hugs, but thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for coming Peyton," Haley bit her lip and watch Keith pull on his coat.

"You know this means I'm coming to get you even earlier, P. Sawyer…." Brooke's voice got lower as she moved away.

Haley waited until the three were further down the walk before she looked at Keith again. Haley nodded to her ceiling, "Is he okay?"

Keith shrugged, "As well as can be expected. Thanks for dinner Haley."

Haley gave Keith a wide grin, "Thanks for coming _Uncle_ Keith."

Haley dropped her smile as soon as she closed the door behind Keith. She walked around the bottom floor of the house, making sure that everything was closed up for the night.

Haley stood in the doorway of her room, watching Nathan rest on the bed.

"I don't know what I did before you," Nathan voice startled Haley and she walked to her bed and laid down with him.

Haley answered quietly, "I could say the same to you." Haley paused before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley felt him shake his head, "Nothing to talk about… Dan's an ass we all knew that."

Haley bit her lip, "What was he talking about when he said he was going to tell me something? And you don't really want to be with me?"aHale

Nathan turned on his side and faced her, "He was just talking out of his ass, trying to make problems for us. I promised you Haley, I won't do anything to hurt you."

Haley nodded and settled in his arms. Tired after her full day she was soon asleep. Nathan was awake longer, trying to settle his turbulent mind. Nathan studied Haley's face before pulling her closer and sleeping in the comfort of her arms.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**jasper41164: **Glad to see that you are still reading.

**RedRoom323: **Thanks! I think Dan sucks, but there are times when he's compelling (not always in a good way.) He is going to play a big part in the coming chapters, but you never know he might have a personality adjustment, like he did on the show ;)

Brooke is in a pretty bad position right now he parents are crap and her boyfriend is making moon eyes at her best friend. :( Brooke scorned is not pretty….

**Colviper8: **You won't be finding out what happens to Haley for a while, you will get some hints in the next flash forward though.

**naley19: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the Naley. Thanks for your opinion about the Brucas. LOL it's funny when I asked people who they wanted Lucas to end up with it was pretty even. But it seems that in normal chapter reviews and messages Brooke gets more support. :)

**Jess2303: **Glad that you enjoyed the flashbacks. Dan is a jerk now, and Nathan's relationship with him is going to be important in the coming chapters.

**Drama4zashley-Naley: **I agree, in season three I loved seeing Baley's friendship get stronger. Peyton is going to be hanging out with them, but she won't be getting too close yet. Thanks!

**Naley: ** Thanks!

**LuvNaley: **Thanks

* * *


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Fourteen Reviews, nine messages, and a partridge in a pear tree! I can't express how much it means that you guys are reading and taking the time to let me know what you think. I really appreciate it. So thanks again to everyone who is taking the time to read, review, and/or message. You guys are awesome!**

**I was almost at 200 hundred reviews, and was planning on waiting until I hit that number, but you guys have been so awesome I changed my mind on waiting.**

...

**And I was actually looking for a little help with something else. Somehow I found this fic a while ago and I was reading the first chapter of it when I had to go to my son's baseball game, I left my computer on to the screen expecting to finish it when I got back, but when I got home my laptop was dead and I was unable to find it again, and now I can't even remember how I got it in the first place. For some reason I wasn't able to restore the previous session with the browser, and I hadn't left a review yet so it's really been irritating me. I don't remember the author or title. Nothing... it's been really hard to find.**

**If anyone has read a story where Brooke is the main focus and is new to Tree Hill while the guys (Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Owen) are involved in some kind of fight club, can you let me know the name? The start was really good and I want to make sure that I'll get alerts on it. I'll try to remember more about the story if it'll help. I think Cooper, Haley, Rachel, Peyton etc. are in it.**

**Any help would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

November 27, 2007

"Just leave me alone!" Nathan yelled as he tried to leave the room. Dan grabbed his arm halting his progress. "I already got Whitey on my ass I don't need you bitching at me too."

"You need to listen to me son; there is only one game until you play the Cavaliers and you need to make sure you are on top of your game. That means you need to stop hanging around your little girlfriend and get back to conditioning. _I_ never left the court during a game."

"Newsflash dad, I'm not you… thank god." With that Nathan left the room and continued until he was at his car. "Hell… forget this."

Nathan got in his car and took a deep breath, trying to quell the emotions that his father readily brought out in him. He loved his dad, he really did. While Deb was off gallivanting around the globe raising money for people she obviously found more important than him at least Dan was there. His methods and attitude about everything was horrible, but he never questioned that Dan wanted what was best for him. But even that didn't stop him from thinking that Dan was the devil or the fact that Nathan wanted to stop the power Dan had over him.

A little more calm, Nathan started the car and drove off. He didn't really have anywhere to go, and since he wanted to see Haley so he was soon he was pulling up to her house. He sat in his car for a few minutes thinking about how much he had come to depend on her. She was his haven, and he didn't know what he would do without her. It wasn't fair to her, always having to deal with his issues. Even though she didn't talk about it much he knew her life wasn't perfect; she had her problems… her parents abandoning her for one. Haley always told him that it was their chance to do what they wanted but she was fifteen for fucks sake. Who takes off and leaves their fifteen year old alone? Even knowing all this Nathan was always dumping his problems on her and she really didn't need that. He should leave her alone. That would be the right thing to do, but he was too selfish. He wasn't going to give her up.

Nathan took a deep breath and decided not to tell her about his latest argument with Dan; there was nothing she could do and he was starting to feel like he was a baby always running to her with his problems. Knowing that Haley wouldn't like him keeping things from her Nathan was still pleased with his decision. He was doing it for her. He got out and walked to the door and knocked. When no one answered he got out the key she had given him and let himself in.

"Haley?" Nathan called out, "Hales? You here?"

Sitting down on her couch he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hello?"

Nathan couldn't help smiling, just talking to her made him feel better. "I'm at your house, where are you?"

Muffled words came through the phone, like she had put her hand over the mouthpiece and was saying something to whoever was with her. Then her voice was clearer, "I'm with Brent, tutoring."

Nathan felt the disappointment go through him. "Oh… are you going to be done soon? We could go get some dinner or something."

Nathan could tell that Haley was regretful but she still told him, "I'm sorry Nate I can't. I told Jake that I'd help him with something after. I don't know how late I'll be.

_Son of a bitch __Jagielski, again. Wonderful._ Nathan tamped down his irritation, "Can you cancel? I really wanted to see you tonight."

Haley hesitated, "I can't Nathan, he really needs help and I promised."

"Okay," Nathan told her abruptly. "Talk to you later then."

"Nate," Haley replied, "if you want to- "

"No it's fine; I'm going to the Rivercourt."

"If you change your mind go ahead and wait at my house I'll try to finish as soon as I can. You can say the night. Bye Nathan."

"Bye Haley."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Nathan was at the Rivercourt shooting baskets, thinking about Jake and Haley. They were doing something but whenever he asked Haley about it she just said she had to help him and she would change the subject. Haley was an honest person though and he knew she wouldn't lie to him, but he couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't tell him what they were doing.

Hearing footsteps behind him Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw Lucas walking up to him.

"Hey man," Lucas held out a fist.

Nathan reached over and tapped fists with Lucas, "What's up Luke?"

Lucas shrugged, "Haley called me and said that you were going to be here playing, so I thought I'd come get in some practice with you. I called the guys, they should be here soon.

A small smile played on Nate's mouth, "She's worried about me eh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, Nathan's ego had no bounds, "So how is everything?"

Nathan saw that Lucas was avoiding his gaze, "You mean after Dan was a jackass on Thanksgiving?" Pausing for Luke's nod, Nate continued, "Same as usual man. He's pretending that he didn't do anything wrong and bitching about my game."

Lucas grimaced, "I can't believe I spent all those years being jealous when I was the lucky one."

Nathan nodded and sat down on the bleachers, "He's a pain in the ass to live with, but I'm not going to lie he's not bad all the time. At least he cares."

Lucas grimaced when he remembered Dan's type of caring, "He sucks man."

Not wanting to talk about Dan anymore Nathan asked Lucas, "How are things going with Brooke?"

Lucas smiled, "She's great… we have a lot of fun together. I never thought I would say this but she's a lot more than I thought she would be."

"You mean she's more than a shallow bitch?" At Lucas' glare Nathan made an apologetic face, "I was just kidding man, geeze."

Lucas shook his head, "Don't talk about her like that, she deserves better than that."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Fine… I was just pointing out that before you got to know her she wasn't always like this. She could bitch with the best of them."

"The same could be said of you," Lucas pointed out, "before Haley, you know you weren't the nicest guy."

Feeling uncomfortable again, Nathan merely shrugged, "I know…"

"Yeah."

Nathan was debating how to ask Lucas about what was going on with Jake and Haley. He knew she wasn't tutoring him, but he couldn't figure out why Jake always needed her help. Haley wasn't telling, and he had to assume it was just Jake was making something up to try and get Haley away from him. Because really… what guy wouldn't want her? Except Luke, or course, but Nathan had come to accept that there were something about Lucas that he would never understand.

Casually Nathan asked, "Do you know what's going on with Jagielski and Hales?"

"Um, no? What's going on?" Lucas knew that they had been hanging out since they met, but they were just friends.

Nathan scowled, "I think Jake's after her."

Luke laughed, "Oh come on, they're just friends. You know Haley wouldn't do anything like that."

Nathan agreed, "She wouldn't, but that asshole would."

"Dude… you're being pathetic."

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Oh, that hurts Nate… really it does," Lucas was still laughing at him.

"Let's just shoot around until the guys get here."

"You are in the weirdest mood today," Lucas commented as he stole the ball.

* * *

Haley stretched, watching the last of the pages being printed. "I think that's it for tonight Jake. Just read over the precedents and it might give you some more ideas on how to stop Nikki from getting custody of Jenny." Haley picked up the stack from the tray and handed it to him. "You are already in pretty good shape, though."

Jake studied the top page, "And these are all cases where the judge awarded custody to the father?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah… most of them had to do with the mother being unfit. Mental or physical abuse, drug addicts, stuff like that. There are a couple there that I think were misruled and the judge should have given some custody to the mother. It sucks that the good guy doesn't always win."

Jake glanced up and said dryly, "Thanks Hales, that does wonders for my confidence."

Haley winced, "Sorry Jake… I didn't mean you. The PI you hired got pictures of Nikki buying drugs and having sex in that public park. I'm sure no judge would award custody to her when you are such a good dad."

Jake pulled at his hair in frustration, "I just wish that it was over already. Because I'm afraid what if all the judge sees in that she is the mother and I'm still in high school… the judge could think that I'm too young to take care of a baby."

"Jake, don't be a loser. You've taken awesome care of her for over a year; they are going to take that into account." Haley looked at her watch.

Jake breathed deeply and tried to stop worrying, "Okay, okay… I'll try to stop being an idiot."

Haley clapped her hands together, "That's the spirit!" Haley stood up and started getting her things together. "Now I've got to go… I think Nathan is still waiting for me."

Haley walked to the playpen in the corner of the room and bent down to give Jenny a kiss goodbye. She picked her up and pressed a kiss to Jenny's cheek and inhaled her fresh, baby scent. There was something so pleasing about holding a child. Leaning down she blew a raspberry on Jenny's neck, causing her to giggle, "Okay sweetie you be good for daddy, and Auntie Haley will see you later okay?" Giving the baby one last kiss Haley set her back down.

Jake walked Haley to the door and gave her a hug after he opened the door, "I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me Haley, I suck using computers and I never would have been able to find all this information. And you've been great with Jenny. She's not around too many people and I can tell she really enjoys the time you spend with her."

Haley returned the hug, "Jenny is a doll Jake, it's not exactly a hardship to spend time with her. Later Jake" Haley pulled back and walked to her car.

"Bye Hales," Jake watched until she got into the car.

When she was backing out of the driveway she waved to Jake, causing her to not notice the dark eyes that were burning into her as she drove away. The dark eyes that had been trained on her since the door opened.

Haley lightly sang as she drove home, thinking about the phone call she got earlier from Nathan. He sounded upset, but as much as she wanted to be with him she couldn't forget her commitments to other people. Brent still needed her help to bring up his grades and Jake's situation was just crappy. He could lose his daughter because his psycho ex was pissed he wouldn't take her back.

_I hope that Lucas was able to find Nathan and get him to talk,_ Haley frowned when she thought about Lucas¸ _he never did call me back and let me know… but… I guess they could still be at the Rivercourt playing basketball. _Haley decided to drive by and see if the guys were still there. Quickly making a turn she headed in that direction, but when she passed by the court it was empty. Heading back in the direction of her house Haley hoped that Nathan would be there.

* * *

The door slammed behind him and Nathan walked to the stairs, stopping when a voice came from behind him.

"I see you worked up a sweat. That's good, that's what you should be doing, getting ready for the game."

"I know what I have to do Dad… stop worrying about it." Nathan said without turning around.

Dan continued talking as if Nathan hadn't spoken, "You have the Bulldogs this week and that game should be no problem, but next week you have Cove City."

"Oh wow Dad; I don't know what I would do without you telling me the schedule to _my_ games. Because that is something that I am really going to forget."

"Don't forget who score the most points against Cove City."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his dad's ability to block out everything but the sound of his own voice. "Yeah 42, and don't worry. I'll be beating that next weekend."

Finally Dan looked at him and laughed, "Don't be an idiot. You won't and you want to know why? Because you aren't tough enough on the inside, you're too scrawny. I got garbage buckets that you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did. That and the fact that your conditioning's for crap. I never left the floor during a game."

"…never left the floor during a game," Nathan finished with him. "Whatever dad, you'll see."

Nathan started walking to the stairs and when he reached them he saw that Deb was coming down. She stopped when they passed each other, "Hi honey, I've missed you….." Deb trailed off and watched as Nathan shrugged her hand off his arm and continue up the stairs without acknowledging her.

Deb frowned and turned to Dan, "What did you do to him?"

Dan rolled his eyes and started toward his study, "Why don't you go get another drink Deb?"

* * *

"Hello? You in here?" Lucas knocked on the door to her bedroom and stepped in. Noticing that the room was empty he ran a hand through his hair and sat on the clothes strewn bed. It looked like she had gotten dressed and left in a hurry. Glancing at the closet he saw that there was a shirt thrown over the web camera.

He didn't really know what he was doing here other than he missed her and he wanted to make things okay between them again. They had talked a couple times since Thanksgiving, but it was only a few short conversations. He needed to reach out to her… make her see that they could be friends. Not just for his sake but for Brooke's, he could tell that she was missing her P. Sawyer. Lucas picked up the shirt that was brushing against his thigh and rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the cool silky feeling.

_What I am doing… I'm acting like some stalker freak. And what about Brooke? _Dropping the shirt with repulsion he left the room quickly. _You didn't do anything wrong Lucas… you were just worried about a friend and wanted to reach out._ Lucas put the car in gear and drove a now familiar route. Reaching her house he let himself in and walked up to her room.

He smiled when he saw her staring intently at the screen. She looked so cute lying on her stomach watching TV mumbling.

"Peter Petrelli is so fucking hot, even if he's being an idiot now," was the next thing that came out of her mouth.

Lucas had moved closer so he was next to the bed when he started to laughed and it caused Brooke to shriek, "Oh my god! You scared me!" Brooke reached over and hit his arm.

"Ow! Damn girl, have you been taking steroids?" Lucas rubbed his arm, reminding himself not to piss off Brooke.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "Don't mess with this cheerleader, you can't handle these guns." Brooke flexed her arms.

Lucas reached over and kissed Brooke, causing her guard to go down and allowing Lucas to flip her on her back so she was under him on the bed. He smirked smugly until he felt where her knee was.

Brooke giggled when she felt Lucas tense and applied a little more pressure with her knee.

"Okay…. you proved your point," Lucas eased off her and sighed in relief when she didn't follow through on her implied threat.

"So what are you doing here boyfriend?"

"I was playing basketball with Nate, and I missed you."

Brooke propped herself on her elbow, "So you missed me _and_ you were sweaty? Wait… let's see how far my imagination can take this fantasy."

Lucas watched as Brooke got a dreamy smile on her face, "Wait! Why would you need to fantasize while I'm here?"

Brooke shrugged, "Not that you aren't great, but sometimes a girl likes to… Brooke herself."

Lucas was confused, "Brooke herself?"

Brooke tried to emphasize, "You know… take care of matters on her own?"

When Lucas still looked confused Brooke blew out an annoyed breath and explained in graphic terms.

Trying to wrap his mind around it Lucas wanted clarification, "And…. you like to do that?" Brooke nodded, "By yourself?"

Brooke nodded again and giggled, "You can watch if you want." Luke's expression was wiped of any excitement it might have contained when Brooke smirked and got a devilish look on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas was apprehensive, that look couldn't mean anything good.

Brooke shrugged, "Are you sure you want to know?" Brooke paused for Luke's agreement and then continued, "I thought of what I'm going to get Haley for Christmas."

Lucas asked with not a little trepidation, "What?"

"I saw this really cute leopard print vibrator an-."

"No! No no no," Lucas repeated. "That is all kinds of wrong."

Brooke blinked innocently, "But Lucas… it's pink!"

"She hates pink!" Lucas smiled triumphantly.

"I guess I can't get it for her then," Brooke waited for the smug smile to settle on his face before she continued slyly, "The green one was really cute too."

"What are you watching?" Lucas abruptly asked, trying to push any image of Haley and a… thing out of his mind.

Brooke let out a throaty laugh, "The episode of 'Heroes' from last night. I wanted to watch it with P. Sawyer but she didn't answer her phone and her web cam is covered."

Lucas coughed and decided to mention that he was just at her house, "Peyton likes this show?"

"Oh no… but I know if she gives it a chance she will." Brooke was confident that she's get Peyton hooked and then she's have a buddy to watch it with.

Luke's eyebrows knitted, "Actually I think Haley watches this show too… I've heard her talking about it."

Brooke squealed. "I'm going to call her and P. Sawyer right now! We have to have a sleepover and we can have a 'Heroes' season one marathon for Peyton to catch up."

Lucas reached over and stilled her hand, "Haley is tutoring, at least I think she is and Peyton's not home."

"How do you know she isn't home?"

"Oh… well you said you called her and she didn't pick up right? I figured that meant she wasn't home."

Brooke shrugged, "She could still be home. But since Haley's busy I'll just call them later or talk to them at school about it tomorrow."

Brooke laid down next to Luke and stared at the ceiling, "I wonder where she is."

* * *

"Hey Tim."

"What's up my brotha?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You do know that you're white, Tim, right?"

"I know that man," Nathan could hear Tim's pout over the phone. "What's wrong with you?"

Nathan shook his head and said shortly, "Dan… look I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Sorry" Nathan hesitated until that picture of him and his father on his dresser caught his eye, "is your brother still dealing?"

"Why?"

"Cuz, I need to tear it up against Cove City next week."

Baffled, Tim asked him, "So how is getting high going to help you?"

Nathan sat on the edge of his bed, and bent over to pick up the weight that was tucked under the edge, "I don't need weed Tim. I need performance enhancers. Look just tell your brother that I'm going to be on the floor for forty minutes and I need to be in a different gear."

Tim hesitated; he knew how much Dan pushed Nathan, but even knowing that he didn't want Nathan to something on an impulse and screw things up, "Are you sure about this Nate?"

"Yeah, I am. Just tell him, he'll know what he needs to get."

Tim agreed, "Fine I'll tell Rick when he gets home from the party he went to."

"Good… and thanks Tim."

"Don't thank me. I don't want any part of this." Tim hung up the phone before Nathan could reply.

Nathan was still staring at the picture of himself and Dan, until he got so sick of looking at it that he threw his phone, causing the frame to break and knocking some of his trophies down. He didn't notice that when he threw the phone the cover slipped off the back and the battery fell out.

* * *

"Nathan?" Haley called out as she walked into the house.

Nothing.

Haley bit her lip; he probably ended up going back home. Pulling out her phone she dialed his number, wanting to say goodnight.

Haley pulled the phone back and frowned when it went straight to voicemail. It almost never went straight to voicemail.

Picking up her back she started up the stairs, _phone probably died or something._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**RedRoom323: **I'm all caught up on all the stories by you that I've started! Luckily you have a ton so I'll be reading 'The Invisible' soon. (I love that it's completed so I don't have to wait. I am NOT patient :p so it's great). I've never watched the movie so I'm not really sure what's going to happen but I'm sure it'll be awesome. coughupdatecought ;)

Dan is a control freak and sucks a lot, but he is partially a product of his environment. Not saying that is the only reason, but Keith turned out normal, but if you think about it Nathan could have _become_ him. He is being raised by Dan tthe way Royal raised Dan… luckily Nathan got out before it got too far.

Glad you enjoy all the Naley cuteness and the story :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing

**luvnaley23: **Peyton really is trying to do the right thing, she's a good person. beams Naley _are_ love. Glad you enjoyed the dinner and Dan. Even though he ruined the cuteness.

Thanks! :)

**Drama4zashely-Naley:** See below review about Dan, lol. You're a Peyton fan right? (I'm assuming you are because you suggested the Paley friendship scenes) If so I'm glad there is a Peyton fan who is sticking with the story. The story isn't really doing her any favors right now so I think some of them will probably be dropping the story before they find out what happens.

Thanks for the review :)

**Jess 2303: **Dan is bad now… Dan always invokes weird feelings in me. On one hand I think that he is evil and on the other I do think he has moments of real regret or longing. On the show even after he killed Keith there were moments when I felt bad for him until I had to remind myself that he was bad. I totally blame Paul Johansen for that though. (Hint to the Dan situation ;)- )

Glad you enjoyed the dinner. And Peyton is trying to do the right thing, she's just a little messed up right now.

Nathan really should tell the truth, but you have to remember that he doesn't even know about Peyton. He thinks that Mike and Tim are the only ones who know about the bet, and they called it off. Peyton is the wild card in the story. Lucas has feeling for her. Brooke doesn't know that Peyton's in love with her boyfriend. Nathan doesn't know what Peyton thinks happened. Haley and Peyton aren't close, so Peyton really has no loyalty to her, Peyton is not acting like herself, etc.

Thanks for reading and the review. Hope everything goes okay with your surgery

**Colviper8: **Hey thanks for taking the time to read and review. I actually saw that I have an author alert from you and recognized your name so I am planning on reading it tonight or tomorrow. I'm excited to see what your story is about. I'll be sure to review to let you know. :)

**LuvNaley:** Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Naley: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I really appreciate it.

**xxktnxx:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**LiasonFan2:** I think you were telling me that if Leyton ends up together that it would suck, but by the way you phrased it I'm not sure. Since you wrote 'make no mistake whether you put Leyton together or not, yes that would suck' So did you mean that even if Leyton end up apart it would suck? And what would suck? The story? Leyton? Because it kinda sounds like you are saying that the story is going to suck no matter what. And if you do mean Leyton, then yes if they end up together then you, as a Brucas fan, would think that it sucks but the Leyton fans who have been reading the story would enjoy it. Really, there is no way to please everyone so I'm going to stick with the ending that I planned out from the start.

Since you didn't specify I'm not sure which parts you find contrived or off balanced, so I can't really comment on that.

I do disagree that I'm trying to write too much and not focusing on the actual story. This _is_ the story. What is happening now has consequences that are revealed later on in the story. I am adding some things that I think are fun, but only if I don't think it takes away from the story.

You have issues with Haley and Peyton; lol but what popped into my head when I read that is at least you don't have issues with all six of them. ;)

Thanks for reading and taking time to review (not sure if you are even going to read this since you didn't read the last two chapters that were up when you left this review) and for being honest about what you thought. Sorry about the long response.

**Loving Naley: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter

**Felicity: **Thanks :)

**naley19:** Thanks for the review! :)

**moneecue82: ** Hey! Thanks for reading and the review. The next flash-forward will be soon and I promise some (well at least one) of the questions will be answered soon.

**Marty: **Thanks! Glad you like it

* * *


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Really… I am so... SO sorry it took me so long to post this update. I've broken my left wrist a couple times and when I use it too much I still feel a lot of pain and the brace doesn't help that much. Every time I went to type it up this chapter I had about 5 minutes of good writing time in before the pain came back. So I took a little break from the computer and wrote out the chapter plots for a couple other stories. I was able to type this up pretty quickly and the pain hasn't come back so I think it's good to go for a while.**

**Good news for me though, is that I got a little bit more info on that story I was looking for.**

**Brooke is new to Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and their dad died. Their mom is traveling and they live on their own. They fight in some underground fight club type of thing to get extra money. They are friends with Owen and Jake, who are also fighters. Owen hooks up with Rachel. Haley, Rachel, and Peyton are friends but Peyton is obsessed with Lucas. Brooke moves to town and meets Haley in class who introduces her to Rachel. Um, Rachel and Haley insult each other a lot. Peyton isn't that close to them because she's always thinking about Luke. Oh! And Felix is in the story. He has a fight with Lucas where he cheats by wearing brass knuckles. Nate, Owen, and Jake help out Luke. (using lawn chairs and a bat.)**

**LOL I know that seems confusing but Lisa couldn't remember anything else about the story either. (Thanks Lisa for sending me that information!)**

**Anyone who could help with an author's name or the story name it would really be appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

November 29, 2007

"We can't… do this… Nathan," Haley managed to get out through the kiss she was currently sharing with her boyfriend.

Haley had been minding her own business walking down the hall when she felt a hand grasp her arm, right above the elbow. She was herded into an empty classroom and before she could say a word she found herself pressed up against a wall, being kissed senseless.

Nathan mumbled an agreement, while continuing his exploration of her mouth. Giving in Haley melted into his embrace, before she strengthened her resolve and slipped under his arm that had been braced against the wall. Haley pointed a finger at him, "You stay away, I'm already late for tutoring and you have basketball practice."

Nathan smirked and licked his bottom lip, enjoying the taste of her that lingered there.

Almost entranced at the way his tongue glided across his lip Haley froze which allowed Nathan to move closer. Bending down he barely grazed her lips before pulling back, "I'll just kiss you later."

Nathan was to the door when he heard Haley groan in frustration; he smirked and looked over his shoulder, "I totally got you, didn't I?"

Nathan kept walking and smiled when he heard her say behind him, "Okay… you kinda did."

He was still smiling when he arrived in the locker room, even though he was late and would probably get in trouble with Whitey. Being with Haley just made him so happy.

"Heya homey," Tim appeared and held a hand out for Nate.

Nate slapped his hand, "You do know you're white right?"

"What else would I be?" Tim shrugged and pulled a small packet of pills out of his pocket he slipped them into Nathan's hand. "Are you sure about this?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You have met my dad haven't you?"

Tim nodded, understanding the pressure that Nathan was under. "Okay… if you are sure. Here's the deal, Rick told me that these are basically amphetamines. They're like steroids on speed or speed on steroids… some shit like that. You gotta be careful Nathan."

"Whatever… I just need to be jacked up for Cove City next week," still Nathan looked at the packet doubtfully and slipped it into his gym bag without taking one.

Tim nodded and started walking to the gym when Nathan called out, "Wait! Tim, um… thanks man."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with these boys?"

Nathan ignored the voice and continued playing even though he heard his dad berating Whitey behind him. Lucas grabbed the rebound and shot him a look. Nathan merely shook his head and clapped his hands, indicating that that he wanted the ball.

They managed to ignore Dan until he moved from Whitey to the players.

"Williams you're playing like a cripple! Roberts your defense is…."

And so it continued, Whitey was telling Dan to leave and Dan was ignoring him. Some of the team members started shooting Nathan dirty looks like it was his fault. So in that respect he guessed he was lucky that Dan turned his attention to him.

"Nathan! Your conditioning is crap! And you are too weak inside. You've been spending too much time with that slut and-."

"Hey!" Both Lucas and Nathan yelled at the same time.

Dan turned and gave Lucas a disgusted look. "You two are sharing her now? Oh Nathan, why did you have to start slumming?

Lucas moved before Nathan had a chance, his fist flying and catching Dan on the cheek. Jake ran up and pulled Lucas back. Grabbing hold of the opportunity Nathan lunged forward to fill the void left by Lucas only to find himself pulled back by Tim and Mike.

The guys on the team who had moved up from JV stood in shock at Dan's display, not used to seeing anything like it. This was their star player's _dad_... they aren't supposed to act like that. The rest of the team had seen Dan in action before and this didn't even faze them.

Dan just stood there with a smirk and his face and let out a light chuckle.

"Practice is over! Hit the showers. And Danny if you come back to my gym I'll have security escort you out." Whitey yelled.

Dan shrugged slightly and strolled out of the gym, uncaring of the mayhem he caused.

Nathan shrugged his friends off him and walked into the locker room.

* * *

_Oh come on!_ Nathan thought as he turned his car onto Haley's street. He watched as Jake walked out of her house holding some type of file. Fuck he knew that Haley was only helping him with something but did he always have to be around?

Jake didn't seem to notice Nathan, just got in his car and drove off. Nathan pulled into the spot that Jake had previously occupied and his lips turned sardonically as he thought about the hidden meaning in that.

Getting out of the car he walked into her house, smiling a little when he saw her laying on the couch her legs hanging over the arm, flipping through the channels. Trying to be quiet he edged closer to the arm of the chair and jumped over it ending up on her, straddling her hips.

Haley did what any normal girl would do when a man jumped on her.

She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haley stopped screaming when she saw that it was her boyfriend on her who couldn't stop laughing. Trying to calm her racing heart, she breathed deep before yelling, "Nathan Scott! That was mean! How could you scare me like that, you know how 

I get. Now you are going to have to stay the night. I didn't even notice that you came in. When did that happened? Nathan! Stop laughing!"

Nathan managed to calm down and move their bodies so that she was now resting on him. "I just got here, I couldn't help it, you were just lying here."

A snicker escaped and Haley eyed him narrowly. "I'm going to get you back. You do realize that right?"

Nathan shrugged, "Do you worst."

Haley grabbed the controller, "You know what this means…. time for 'Grey's Anatomy'."

Nathan groaned, "All that angst."

Haley merely smiled and snuggled closer.

As they watched the show Haley noticed that Nathan seemed to be more distracted than usually. As much as he complained about the show she knew that he tended to get sucked in, but she could tell that tonight his mind was wandering. She bit lip, wondering if she should try to find out.

Nathan looked down at her and saw that she was worriedly watching him; shaking his head he let her know he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him.

So they watched the show, although neither were paying much attention. One was consumed by the thoughts in his head and the other was worried.

After the show was over they turned off the TV and were just lying in each other's arms.

Eventually Haley spoke up, "You know I'm here for you if you want to talk right?"

"I know… I guess I just can't right now."

Nathan pulled her closer, running a hand down her back. He wanted to tell her, but she didn't need to get involved in all of his problems. She had enough things going on without him adding to it.

* * *

November 30, 2007

Haley stood at the edge of the court, it was her first game cheering and she was surprised at how calm she was. She had messed up a couple times, but Brooke had been surprisingly nice about it. Peyton had laughed and whispered that it wouldn't last. The cheer nazi would be back soon enough.

Yay.

She couldn't wait.

"Let's go Nathan!" Haley jumped up when she saw that Nathan was open and Lucas was about to pass the ball to him.

But really, cheering for her boyfriend was fun. Being on the sidelines she was up close now and she didn't miss a thing.

Nathan got the ball and started dribbling, looking for the shot or an open man.

Haley watched, enthralled in his movements. No matter how many times she saw him in a game the power that his body held, the grace of his movements, and the utter beauty of him captivated her.

The game was close but the Ravens were up by three, and there were only 21 seconds left in the game. If the Ravens made a shot it would clinch the game for them.

Nathan faked his defender and took a shot. The Ravens were up by five with 11 seconds. Time winded down and the game was quickly over.

"You did it!" Haley jumped into Nathan's arms after the game was over and he twirled her around.

Holding her tightly Nathan buried his head in her hair, enjoying the feel over her in his arms. Looking over her shoulder he saw Dan staring at them, trademark smirk firmly in place.

Nathan pulled away, "I'm going to go take a shower are you going to wait for me or are you going to the party now?"

"She's with us Hot Shot," Brooke walked by with Peyton and grabbing Haley by the arm.

Laughing she turned around and blew Nathan a kiss, "See you at the party baby."

* * *

The Ravens had arrived. Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Mike, and some of the Rivercourt guys walked through the front door, commanding the attention of the party-goers.

Ignoring the loud cheering Nathan began to search the party for Haley, eventually he caught sight of her. She was sitting on the couch next to Brooke. Obviously Peyton had already had her share of the alcohol since she was passed out on the couch next to them, a red plastic cup dangling from her hand.

Nathan nudged Lucas and pointed to the girls and they walked over.

Brooke had obviously said something funny because Haley had her head thrown back and she was laughing. Her hair was a waterfall, cascading down her back.

Nathan paused and just stared at her. _God, my girl is gorgeous._

Nathan continued walking and picked up Haley when he reached her. Setting her on his lap he brushed his lips against her neck.

"Is she okay?" Lucas squinted at Peyton, and squatting down carefully took her face into her hands.

Brooke nodded, "She's fine, she just drank too much."

Lucas shook his head, "She might have been drugged again."

Rolling her eyes Brooke told him, "She was not, she made all her own drinks and I was with her, nobody put anything in it. She just needs to sleep it off."

Lucas nodded, but still looked uncertain and worried.

Brooke bounced up and wrapped herself around him, "Let's go upstairs."

Lucas shook his head, "Even if she's just drunk I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone."

"She's not; Naley is right next to her."

Both turned to the couple who were in there own world, unaware of the conversation taking place next to them. Haley had her hands under his shirt and he was tracing circles on her leg, bared by her skirt.

Brooke smirked, "Maybe we better stay."

Looking disgusted Lucas nodded, "Let's go sit on the other couch. I don't want to get too close to them."

"Who knows maybe if we're lucky we'll get a free show."

"Brooke!"

* * *

A couple hours later and the four were standing in the kitchen; Brooke had finally got Lucas to agree to leave Peyton since the couch was only one room over.

"What is everyone doing for Christmas break?" Brooke asked curiously.

Lucas smiled at Haley, "Keith and I are going to visit my mom in Italy, it's Haley's present to us."

"Part of his present," Haley interjected. "You know my buddy is going to get something more than that."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Okay, big spender. My parents are flying me to Aspen for a week. What about you Nate?"

Nathan made a face, "Grandparents will probably come down."

Since Haley was in front of him with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist she couldn't see his, "You didn't tell me they were coming, it's nice that you get to spend time with them."

"Tutor Girl?"

Haley shrugged, "My parents are supposed to come home, but who knows if they really going to happen." Slightly depressed at the thought, Haley turned to Nathan. "Are you ready to go?"

Looking uncomfortable he told her, "I'm sorry Haley, I told the guys that I'd hang with them tonight."

Though she was disappointed Haley thought she hid it pretty well, "That's okay. I'll just get a ride home and see you later."

"Look if I don't stay late then I'll come by after."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it babe, I'm going to sleep as soon as I get there. You stay and have fun with your friends."

"Okay… if you're sure."

Haley smiled up at him, "I am." She turned to Brooke and Lucas. "Are you guys leaving soon?"

Lucas shrugged and looked at Brooke, "Probably an hour or so."

Haley bit her lip, "I'll just ask someone else."

"Hales… I can just bail. The guys won't mind."

"No Nathan, I want you to stay and have fun." Haley saw that Jake was walking past the kitchen, "I'll just ask Jake."

Haley took off after Jake, leaving Nathan with a scowl on his face. A few minutes later she came back smiling. "Jake's about to leave so he's going to drive me home." Haley got a good look at Nathan's face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

Haley looked unconvinced but Jake was waiting for her so she gave Nathan a quick kiss and left. Nathan mumbled a goodbye to the couple standing next to him, grabbed his drink and left to go find his friends.

"Is Nathan jealous of Jake?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think he is… he did _not_ look happy."

"Whatever… let's go back to the living room. We should check on Peyton anyways." He noticed that Brooke was looking at him strangely and he smiled reassuringly at her.

Brooke silently followed him, slightly unnerved at how concerned he was over Peyton. Brushing the feeling away she settled down on Luke's lap next to Peyton.

* * *

December 5, 2007

Nathan should be happy, practice had been going well and the team was ready for the game on Friday. He should be happy but… his dad was still giving him shit about the game and anything else he could think of.

He was so damn tired of it. He wanted to win the game tomorrow, but even more than that he wanted to beat his dad's record. Just once he wanted his dad to admit that he was better than him.

The bag of drugs was sitting on the nightstand next to the edge of the bed that Nathan was sitting on. Nathan stared at the bag of pills, still undecided about whether or not he was going to use them. He wanted to take one, but so far he hadn't. He really wanted the boost on his game, but every time he opened the bag he thought about Haley. She wouldn't understand or approve and he didn't want to disappoint her.

But… the game was only two days away. If he was going to use them he would have to do it now.

Reaching over he opened the bag and pulled out one of the pills. Rolling it between his fingers he thought about what he should do…. what he was going to do

* * *

December 6, 2007

"Haley!"

She turned around and smiled at the boy walking to her, "Hey Jake. Practice get out already?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well did you need something? I'm supposed to meet Nathan here but if practice is already out I'll just go there."

"I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Walk with me?"

Jake started explaining what was going on, but Haley soon interrupted him.

"Shoot, sorry Jake I left my phone in the tutor center. I'm just going to run back and get it. Wait for me here?"

Jake nodded, and watched as she ran down the corridor towards the tutor center. As soon as she rounded the corner he heard Nathan speak from behind him.

"Why are you always with my girl?"

Jake stifled a sigh and turned around. "Look man, we're just friends. We have been since before you two even got together."

"And I bet that just eats you up doesn't it asshole? That you were there first but she still choose me?"

Speaking slowly Jake enunciated, "Ju-st…Fri-ends."

"Don't give me that shit; I know you are after her. Don't deny it man, you'll always calling or hanging around. Needing _help_. Some lame ass excuse to get her to talk to you."

"Nate, I'm not going to do this with you. You're obviously heated, but whatever this is? It's not worth it to me."

Jake was walking away when he felt a hand tightly gripping his shoulder whipping him around.

Nathan started whaling on him, Jake fought back but it was like a dark force was possessing Nathan.

Small hands grabbed his arm, before he could hit Jake again.

Nathan lowered his arm, breathing heavily as he watched Haley. She was staring at him, looking horrified at what he had done.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**xxktnxx-**Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**Drama4zashley-Naley-** Nathan being jealous does get old after a while, because there is obviously nothing going on. I tried not to overplay it. But sometimes there is something really sexy about a dominating, jealous man. Mmm Nathan… sorry off topic ;) I'm glad you like the Brucas. I'm really trying to handle the triangle with Peyton right.

Thanks for the compliment dude! :)

**AJE33192-**Sorry about the lack of Naley, the chapter was pretty much just setting up for the next couple of chapters. Naley closer is never a bad thing! Two more chapters then we jump to the future, but it won't be where we left off. Sorry :(

Thanks for the review

**nickcheer-**not really sure what you are trying to get across, but thanks for reading and reviewing.

**luvnaley23-**Thanks for the review. Good guess on who was watching Haley at Jakes. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Colviper8-**Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**RedRoom323-**Thanks! Dan will be assy for a while longer, but hopefully Nathan will be able to forget about what his dad wants and concentrate on what he wants. I'm glad you liked the Luke and Nathan interaction. I know they haven't had much in the story so far, mostly it's been alluded to. I'm glad you like the Jaley interaction. I always thought they'd be good friends, they are both so nice.

'The Invisible' was awesome. LOL. But now I'm really waiting for you to write and update for 'Cruel Intentions', 'You Want What You Can't Have', 'Whatever It Takes' etc… I'm really looking forward to an update on 'Twilight'

Thanks for reading and the review Em!

**naley19-** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Naley-** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**Loving Naley-** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**LuvNaley-** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**Marta-** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**Felicity-** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait

**b.freeman-**Thanks I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry if I freaked you out with the flash forward scene. Let me just say that I'm a total Naley fan and I hate Pathan. :D

Sorry for the long wait on an update. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

**anon-** I can't help it you made me laugh. Rachel isn't even in this story so I'm assuming you are talking about my other story 'Tangled Web'? I'm not trying to throw Peyton under a bus, and if you don't like Brucas I can't do anything about that. I'm not going to change my story because of what you are telling me.

If everyone gets mad (which I don't think will happen) there is nothing I can do about that.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

**Jess2303-**Hey Jess, I'm glad the surgery along with the recovery is going well. Sorry if jealous Nathan got tedious; it was all setting up for what happened at the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one.

But hey possessive Nathan is pretty hot ;)

Thanks for reading and the review.

How is your story going?

**NaleyIsLove23-** Awww thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Sorry for the long wait. Can't tell you right now about why Nathan was kissing Peyton. :( Sorry.

**preenad**-Thanks! I'm glad you luv it. Sorry about the long wait.

**cyke93-**Thanks! LOL pretty good speculations. There is a bit more too it but you did guess the gist of it.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Sorry for another long wait on the updates, I've had my little cousin (well she's 14) staying with me for the last week and I've been trying to take her out and show her a good time. We're actually going to head out and watch 'Mamma Mia' in a couple hours, which is going to be fabulous.**

**If I'm reading any of your stories and I haven't reviewed the latest chapter, it's coming. I'm going to catch up before the movie.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/messaging. You're support and interest is great. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

December 6, 2007

Jake was walking away when he felt a hand tightly gripping his shoulder whipping him around.

Nathan started whaling on him, Jake fought back but it was like a dark force was possessing Nathan.

Small hands grabbed his arm, before he could hit Jake again.

Nathan lowered his arm, breathing heavily as he watched Haley. She was staring at him, looking horrified at what he had done.

"Haley…." Nathan trailed off, not liking the look in her eyes. Haley's head turned and he followed her gaze to Jake, who propped up against the wall trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Nathan reached for her, but she dodged his hands. His arms dropped limply to his sides, and he silently stared at her.

Haley pulled a tissue out of her purse and walked over to Jake and handed it to him.

Jakes took it gratefully, shaking his head in disgust all he wanted to do was leave but he wasn't sure if he should leave Haley alone with Nathan when he was acting like this.

Noticing Jake's wary gaze and correctly interpreting it, Nathan's anger quickly grew. Who did this guy think he was? Like he would ever hurt Haley.

Fuming, he watched Haley shake her head at something Jake said. Haley walked back to Nathan, and Jake started walking away but did throw a couple worried glances over his shoulder.

His anger simmering, Nathan waited until Haley was standing directly in front of him.

Beating him to the punch Haley spoke quietly. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Nathan ran a hand over his head, "I don't know, I didn't mean to hit him. I was just talking to him Hales, letting him know that he didn't fool me."

"Fool you?" Still Haley spoke in the same quiet voice.

"He's after you Haley… that's why he's always coming up with excuses to be around you. Why you always need to 'help' him."

"That's what this is about?" Haley yelled. "You couldn't be more wrong! I can't believe that you hit him for no good reason. And even if it had been true, I thought you trusted me!"

"I do trust you, and it's him I don't trust!" Nathan yelled back, his anger boiling over. Why couldn't she understand that he was just looking out for her… for them?

"And you had no reason, no reason at all to not trust him," Haley got quiet again, then softly continued. "You shouldn't have done this Nathan…"

"Haley, look-."

"No you look, you did something really stupid and I can't be around you right now." Haley turned and walked away, muttering, "I can't believe he did this… of all the stupid asinine moves that he could pull…"

Nathan watched her walking around, his anger at the situation visually palpable. All he wanted was to make sure that Haley stayed with him and now he was the bad guy. He figured he should give her some time to get over her upset, so walked in the opposite direction of Haley instead of following her like he really wanted.

* * *

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," Haley told Jake. When she had arrived home she had called him.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried that the fight is going to come back and bite me in the ass with the whole custody thing. If the judge finds out what happened, he might decided that I'm not responsible enough to take care of Jenny," Jake sighed and on his end pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing at the sharp pain that resulted.

"Jake, I'm sure no one will know. Only the three of us were there and we aren't going to say anything. Nathan wouldn't either; it might get him in trouble too."

"Um, are you guys okay?"

Haley shifted on the couch awkwardly, they hadn't done anything wrong but it didn't feel right to her to discuss this with him. Even though she was pissed at Nathan it felt wrong now that she knew how he felt about Jake. "Everything is going to work out Jake, um... I'm going to go I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you."

"I'll be fine, bye Haley."

"Good, okay… bye."

Haley hung up, and settled back on the couch. She was worn out from everything that happened that day.

Haley had been sitting alone for about fifteen minutes when she heard the front door open. Tensing because she thought it might be Nathan; Haley sat still on the couch waiting for whoever entered her house to find her.

"Hales… you okay buddy?"

Her body released its tension as soon as she heard his voice. Haley opened her eyes, "I'm okay Lucas. What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Brooke?"

"I did until I got a phone call saying that you probably needed me."

"Nathan called you?"

Lucas shook his head, eyeing her with concern, "Jake called me." Sitting down next to her on the couch he put and arm over her shoulders, holding her close to him. "What happened?"

Haley explained to Lucas about the fight and what Nathan had told her after.

Lucas shook his head, "Brooke was right."

"About what?" Haley was confused about what Brooke had to do with this.

"During the party last week she mentioned that Nathan was jealous of Jake," Lucas explained. "Haley… I know that Nathan shouldn't have gotten into it with Jake, but you have been spending a lot of time with Jake. Are you completely sure that he doesn't have some sort of feelings for you?"

Haley nodded emphatically, "I'm sure, Jake just needed a friend and I've tried to be there for him and help him with some stuff."

"What does he need help with?"

"I can't tell you Lucas, it's not my secret to tell. And that is the problem; I haven't been able to talk about this with Nathan. If I had told him what was going on before he probably would have understood and none of this would have happened."

"Don't do that Haley, it's not your fault that Nathan overreacted and hit Jake."

"But you do think that he was owed some sort of explanation before right?"

Lucas stayed silent, giving Haley her answer.

Haley stood up and started pacing. "I don't even know why I'm so concerned. I should be mad… but I can't help being worried about him."

"You care about him; I'm not surprised that you are worried. Add to that the fact that you are a naturally caring person…"

Haley leaned against the mantle and got lost in her thoughts. They stayed together in a comfortable silence until Haley broke it by softly asking him, "Do you ever think about what it was like before you joined the team?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss parts of it, but I don't regret where we are now." Haley smiled at his use of _we_, but the serious look didn't leave her eyes. "Haley what's going on? Why are you thinking about this?"

"If you really think about it Lucas, we've only been in this world for two months. A flicker of time, a moment in the millions of moments that will make up our life, but so much has changed. We've changed… I would like to think for the better…"

Lucas got up and stooped down to meet Haley's eyes, lightly gripping her forearms. "Haley you're still the same person, you just like some different things now and care about more people."

"I see myself differently! Today, after the fight, I just wanted to tell him that it didn't matter because I was afraid that if I pushed it, if I let him see how upset it made me, it would break us up! I was never like that before, I would say whatever I wanted, do whatever I wanted. Now I have this person… this person that I want and think about so much… it's like I'm losing a piece of myself to be with him and I don't care. I'll lose that piece if it means that I can have him."

Lucas was shocked that Haley felt this way, both about herself and about Nathan. He knew she really liked him, but he didn't realize that she had actually fallen in love with him. Lucas cursed himself for being so preoccupied about his own life that he didn't notice what Haley feeling.

"Haley…. I'm sorry. I didn't notice-."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Don't be lame Luke, this is hardly you fault. You have your own life." Haley put her arms around Lucas and they held each other for awhile.

Lucas pulled back, "I understand why you are worried, but you're in love Hales. When you love someone else you give a piece of yourself away. You're no longer concerned for only yourself; you have someone else's goals, desires, and happiness to think about. That's the way it should be."

Haley smiled a little, thinking Lucas must be going through the same thing. "You're really falling for Brooke aren't you?"

If Haley hadn't been thinking about her own problems she would have noticed the guilt that flashed through Luke's eyes. Briefly Lucas said, "Brooke's great."

"She really is… you guys seem really happy."

"You and Nathan seem really happy too. Talk to him okay?"

"Tomorrow…"

* * *

December 7, 2007

Haley bit her lip and speeded up, trying to catch Nathan before he entered the gym. For some reason she hadn't been able to find him before now. If she didn't know better she would think that he was avoiding her. Ignoring the knot forming in her stomach at that thought she called out, "Nathan… wait!"

Nathan turned around, no emotion flickering on his usually expressive face. "What is it Haley?"

Taken aback by the dull tone in his voice, Haley hesitated. She managed to get her point across, "I just wanted to talk."

"Well I wanted to talk yesterday, and you walked away. Now I have a game and you want to talk? Forget it. We'll talk later… not now"

"Nathan!"

"I said not now Haley."

"What are you acting like this?"

"Because I can, alright? People are mean and life's a bitch. Now I have a game to win and 43 points to make. On the other side of the wall there are people just waiting to eat me alive, and if I'm not perfect that is what is going to happen."

Nathan turned and walked away as Haley watched in shock.

* * *

Nathan went straight to his locker and after opening it he just stood there. He couldn't believe that he just talked to Haley that way. It was like he heard what he was saying and he hated it but he couldn't stop.

He pulled out the bag of pills that Tim gave him. There were two left, and he only had to take one for the game.

Nathan's fist closed around the two pills and he thought back to the night before. He had been working out in their home gym, fighting the urge to go see Haley when Dan walked in. Almost immediately he had started harassing Nathan about living up to the Scott name. Of course Dan had been quick to point out that Nathan would never been as good as him.

Scowling Nathan relaxed his fist and swallowed both pills, pushing Haley to the corner of his mind. He would fix things with her as soon as he showed Dan who was the better player.

Biting her lip, Haley watched as Nathan slammed the ball into the net. There were only a couple minutes left in the fourth quarter and Nathan had just hit 41 points. There was no doubt that he was playing well, but she thought that there was something wrong with him. There was something in the way he was moving, the way he was acting…

Nathan stole the ball and dribbled to the hoop; he made another basket but was called for the charge.

"What's he doing?" Haley breathed out, not bothering to cheer. Unhappy with the call Nathan had started yelling at the referee. Tim had to pull him back and Whitey called a time out.

"I don't know what's in your head Scott, but you do that again and I don't care how many points you have I'll move you so far down the bench you'll be lucky to play in the next three games!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, but kept quiet as he drank some Gatorade.

Whitey blew his whistle and Tim yelled out, "Come on fellas, let's go! Defense on Three."

"One! Two! Three! Defense!"

The team ran back to the court and Lucas asked Nathan "You okay man?"

"Just give me the ball and I'll be okay two points from now."

Nathan breathed heavily and waited for the game to resume. He was almost there, he could hear the crowd chanting his name and he stole a look at Haley. She looked a little blurry but when he blinked she didn't clear up.

Shaking his head Nathan brought his attention back to the game. Lucas inbounded the ball to him. Nathan quickly made a basket, and brought his total for the night to 43 points. Instead of the jubilation he expected to feel when he beat Dan's record he was empty, like he still had something to prove.

The game was basically over, there was only thirty seconds left in the quarter and The Ravens were up by 24 points.

Still… Nathan felt that he still need to keep on scoring, wondering which number he had to hit to get that feeling he was waiting for.

Tim passed the ball to Nathan and he tried to find the basket but his vision started to close up and he was unable to focus on any fixed point. Holding on tightly to the ball he tried to think, but everything went black.

Gasps were heard through the gym when Nathan fell to the floor.

Peyton tried to hold her back, but Haley ran out to the court where everyone was gathering around Nathan.

Haley moved to get closer but was stopped by Lucas, "Hales… you got to give them room to work on him."

So Haley stood back, watching as a stretcher came in and following it out to the parking lot. When she tried to get in the back, she was nudged back and shot an incredulous look by Dan.

Without a word to anyone she ran back into the gym and got her bag.

SHIT

She didn't have her keys or her car.

Haley rolled her eyes and started running to her house. It was quicker than calling a cab or waiting for the game to end and finding someone to drive her.

Haley reached her house faster than usual, breathless. Wasting no times she quickly found her keys and left for the hospital. Before she reached her destination she remembered that Deb working alone at the café. As much as she wanted to see Nathan… needed to see him. His mother probably needed him more.

Making a U-Turn Haley headed towards the café.

* * *

Nathan woke to bright lights and the sound of beeps. Trying to remember what happened he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital.

"Take it easy son. You're going to be okay Nate. Can you hear me?"

Clearing his throat, he roughly coughed out a "Yeah." He heart pounded and he realized that Dan actually seemed to be concerned over him.

Dan continued talking, "You collapsed during the game. I'm sorry Nate; I shouldn't have been pushing you so hard. We'll cut back on that."

Before Nathan could answer that surprising comment a doctor walked up to them. "Glad you see you're wake Nathan. How are you feeling?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Well you were severely dehydrated, so we had to put you in ice packs to lower your temperature. It was very, very high."

Nathan nodded, showing he understood.

"Now I have to ask you some questions about what kind of supplements you were taking."

Dan looked at Nathan with realization dawning on his face.

"Uh… Benzedrine? Mephedrine?" Nathan shook his head, " Anabolic steroids? Anadrol? Dianabol?" Nathan looked at his hands and shook his head no. The truth was that he didn't know what he was taking, but he couldn't admit that he actually took pills. He was too ashamed to admit what he did and maybe if he kept quiet they would just let it go. "What about Ecstasy? Cocaine? Uh... Speed?"

Before he could answer Dan spoke up "Doc he's just an athlete, not a junkie okay? Back off."

"Can I talk to you in the hallway Mr. Scott?"

Dan reassuringly told Nathan before he followed the doctor out of the room. "Don't worry son I'll take care of this.

Nathan listened to them speaking in the hall.

"While the early results are showing that you son is going to be fine physically, they also tell me that he's taking some kind of amphetamine."

Nathan winced when he heard Dan's cold voice say, "Then they are mistaken."

"Mr. Scott you'd be surprised at how many of these cases we get. These kids are under a lot of pressure to perform and while I would hope that this is an isolated case, it could also be indicative of a more serious problem."

Nathan closed his eyes when he heard Dan's voice grow even frostier, "I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I know my son and if he says he's clean then he is. So before you go and label him an addict, taking away his future, you better make sure those results are 100 percent accurate, you are looking at a lawsuit. Are we clear?"

Nathan didn't hear anything else, but assumed that the doctor gave in. Everyone eventually does. Opening his eyes he looked around the sterile room and felt even more alone, _I've got to get out of here._

* * *

Haley rushed into the café, startling Deb. "I'm so sorry, I would have been here sooner but I only remembered just now that you were working tonight. I was on my way to the hospital and had to turn around. I'm sure you want to go but can you tell me how he is before you leave?"

Deb slipped the pill bottle into her apron pocket, making sure Haley didn't see it. Casually she rose an eyebrow, "How who is?"

"Nathan, didn't Dan call you?"

Deb shook her head, "What happened?"

"He collapsed during the game, look I don't know anything else. You should get to the hospital."

Haley rummaged beneath the counter for her purse, handing it to Deb. "Thank you Haley."

"Call me when you…." Haley trailed off. Deb was already gone.

Haley looked around the empty café and decided to close early.

* * *

"Where's my son?" Deb barked out at Dan, who was standing by the elevators sticking some quarters into the payphone.

"He's find Deb, I was just calling you."

"A little late Dan! How long have you been here?"

"I'm sorry I was a little focused on making sure that my son was okay. Don't overreact."

"My son almost dies and he tells me I'm overreacting," Deb huffed out. "Forget it, where is he?"

Dan led the way to a closed off bed, but when he pulled back the curtain the bed was empty.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you aren't with Nathan or Haley."

Lucas shook his head, "I wanted to be there, but I think that his parents and Haley are enough. I don't want to crowd him or be around my jackass of a father. Keith called me, told me that he talked to Dan and that Nathan is okay. That's enough. For now." She pulled him closer, and they lay intertwined with one another on the bed. "I just want to hold you for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Haley had managed to close the café in record time, and like yesterday was pacing. But this time she was in her room, speaking into her cell phone.

"Hey it's me again. I know I've been calling you a lot, but I'm really worried about you. Just call…." Haley voice trailed off when she saw the tall figure standing in her darkened doorway."

"Jerk never bothered to call you?" He joked weakly.

Haley unfroze and darted forward to help him move onto the bed.

"No one answered the door…"

"How are you?" Haley rubbed a comfortably up and down his back.

With his voice cracking Nathan answered, "Not so good… I know I messed up and I know it."

"Nathan…"

"Hales I know I have a lot to explain and I will. Now if you want or in the morning but can I just stay with you tonight?"

Haley got up and walked to the door, shutting it. Giving him his answer without words.

* * *

AN.2: I know there was a serious lack of Naley talk, but it's coming in the next chapter. Then in chapter 25 it's another flash forward chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**xxktnxx:** Thanks for taking time to read and review! :)

**RedRoom323:** I have a thing for jealous Nathan so while he might pop his head up again, it'll be nothing like this whole Jake thing. I'm glad you could see why Nathan was worried. And yeah, the pill thing worked out pretty much the same. Haley's reaction wasn't what you expected right? LOL

Thanks for the kind words about my wrist, it's feeling much better now.

Thanks Em! :)

**unomega: **Thanks! I'm so happy you are into the story. You want spoilers, lol. Hmmm, not sure what to reveal sorry. :(

**luvnaley23:** 'Wow! Nathan is off his freaking rocker.' I snorted LOL. I wouldn't be too worried about Naley; I firmly believe that they can work through anything. Glad you enjoyed the Naley fluff and jealous Nathan. Thanks! :)

**Drama4zashley-Naley:** Haley pointed out the same thing, LOL. I don't really think Nathan doesn't trust Haley. It's just that he can't believe that someone wouldn't want her since he does so much. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**preenad: **Thanks for taking time to read and review! :)

**LuvNaley: **Thanks for taking time to read and review! :)

**Marta: **Thanks for taking time to read and review! :)

**NaleyIsLove23:** Naley is awesome! I'm so glad you enjoyed jealous Nathan. Haley was a pussycat, lol. Really she should have been more upset. Typing with a sore wrist sucks, lol. It feels much better right now. Thanks! :)

**Colviper8: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks! :)

**b.freeman:** yeah the drugs and the jealously mixed together turned out to be bad. And exactly Nathan would do anything for Haley :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Heee, I recognize your name. It's on my list of fics to start, and I'm starting your story next as soon as I catch up with my updates. So I'm excited to see what you've come up with, the summary was really interesting.

**iluvnaley: **Thanks! I'm glad that you think it's good.

**Naley:** Pills are gone, just like on the show it was a one game thing. Thanks for taking the time to read and review :)

**naley19: **Honestly I think Nathan is jealous of Jake because Jakes spends so much time with Haley and he doesn't think that it's possible _not_ to like her. A lot of projecting. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Carrie: **Thanks for taking time to read and review! :)

**Jess2303: **I'm sure that you'll be glad to know that Nathan's jealous is pretty much done with. Except for the odd moment here and there :) Thanks for taking the time to read and review Jess :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**I know, I really suck for taking so long to get this update out. I'm sure no one care why so I'm not going to make excuses, just promise that I'll really try not to have such long periods between updates. I'm working on the next chapter to 'Sliding Doors' right now. i don't know if I'll finish tonight because I'm getting a headache, but as soon as I update my other two stories I'll write the next chapter for this. The next chapter is going to be the flash forward chapter. The last one, I think. I don't have anymore planned but I might change my mind later on. **

**Thanks for everyone who's read/reviewed/sent message. I appreciate your continued support of the story even though it's been months since I update. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

December 20

"Don't walk away from me Nathan!"

He stopped with his foot on the first step leading up the stair and closed his eyes. Exhaling softly he turned and faced his irate mother. "What?" he snapped out.

Though she tried to stop it, Deb felt her face twist as she heard the way Nathan spoke to her. Ever since Nathan had had his little trouble with drugs she had made sure that she could be home, canceling all of her business appointments and hiring a manager for Karen's café. She did feel a little guilty about not keeping the commitment she made to Karen, but she knew that Karen would understand that her child should come first. Karen did have Lucas, after all. And she still went in for a couple of hours in the morning while Nathan was at school to make sure that everything was going the way it should, and that would have to be enough to satisfy Karen. Deb made a mental note to remember to get a hold of Karen and let her know what was going on. _Maybe after Christmas… I don't want to ruin Lucas and Keith's trip to see her._

The only problem with her plan to be there for Nathan was that it wasn't g out the way she thought it would. Or specifically Nathan wasn't behaving the way she thought he should. Her sweet little boy had grown into an angry young man that she was unable to reach and she had no idea how to change that.

No matter what kind of approach she took Nathan rebuffed her attempts. Nothing seemed to sway him from the anger he had towards her. When he wasn't rejecting what she was offering to him, he was out to all hours of the night. Doing god knows what, with who she didn't know. It seemed like she didn't know anything about him. He was probably out partying his life away, just as his father had those few months of college when they had first got together.

Deb hid her darkening thoughts with a thoroughly composed face. _God… is Nathan turning into Dan? This… whatever it is… it has to be Dan's influence. He's the only one who's been around for the last couple of months. It wasn't supposed to be like this… I wasn't going to be one of those moms. One that didn't understand her kids, one who is the outsider in her family. But… but it was so easy just go and forget everything here…. forget Dan… forget the problems we had. I had to go off and have an affair... affairs… At least Nathan has no idea about those. He would be even worse than he is now. Even though I don't know how it can get worse. He doesn't even care that I'm here, that I'm trying. When he is here he just mopes around the house thing about that girl. That Haley._

At first Deb had been happy that Nathan had gotten involved with Haley. She seemed like such a nice girl, a good influence on her son. But her opinion of Haley had changed drastically since the night he had collapsed. Nathan refused to discuss Haley with her so Deb assumed that Haley hadn't reacted well. She hadn't proved to be very loyal. _Little brat…. playing games with my son._

Deb broke out of her reverie when two fingers snapped in her face. Looking up she saw her son's annoyed face. Clearing her throat and fighting to keep the emotion from clogging her throat Deb coolly told Nathan, "Your father is going to be late tonight so I thought we could go out to dinner."

"No."

With that Nathan turned to walk up the stairs.

"That wasn't a request Nathan."

Nathan rolled his eyes and kept walking, "I said no, I'm going to be busy."

Deb bit her tongue, arguing with Nathan even more wasn't going to do anything but cause him to act out against her even more.

Deb watched as Nathan climbed the stairs waiting until he had reached the head of the staircase before she whirled around and made her way to the den.

She needed a drink.

It was the only way she could forget that this was all her fault.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief that he managed to get away from his mother, Nathan rounded the corner at the head of the stairs. Nathan quickly made his way to his room and pulled out his phone.

After dialing he impatiently waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey it's me…. can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Great I'll be right there," Nathan grinned and quickly snatched up his keys and bounded down the stairs. In less than a minute from handing up the phone he was on his way.

**Flashback to December 6**

_Nathan shifted in the bed and sleepily moved his hand around trying to find Haley. _

_His movements stilled as he remembered the events of the previous day. Well he had to hand it to himself… he was one colossal fuckup. _

_Cracking open his eyes he peered through the thin slit that formed, trying to figure out where Haley ones. He needed to talk to her, god did he need to and want to; it felt like it had been weeks since their last conversation. Their last real conversation where he had not felt like he was holding back from her. Even before the drugs he hadn't told her that he didn't like that Jake was hanging around her. Damn… he was an idiot. Why hadn't he told her? Now… he wanted to tell her everything and just hope that she would listen. But even wanted to talk to her, he was nervous… nervous about whether she would listen. Last night he had been hurting and Haley wasn't the type of person to turn away someone because she was pissed at them. Today all bets were off and he wasn't ready to face her yet. If he didn't face her he still had hope, but if she rejected him than he had nothing left to hold onto. And it might be cowardly but he wasn't ready to give up hope yet._

_Opening his eyes a little wider he saw that she was sitting on the lounge next to the window, and when shifted his gaze he saw that she was looking at the leaves blowing off the tree and into the wind._

_Even thought he was starting to feel like a bigger moron, Nathan stayed quiet while he berated himself. He wasn't used to being nervous about talking to a girl. It wasn't something that happened to him often._

_Grimacing, Nathan prepared himself before he slowly sat up, drawing Haley's attention to him. He took in her unsmiling face and felt his heart clench at the sight of her closed off face. Surely if she had forgiven him she would look happier to see him awake… right?_

"_Good morn-in-g," Nathan said, coughing at the broken way he was speaking._

"_Morning," Haley quietly answered back._

_Even though not even a minute passed it seemed like an eternity as they sat on opposite sides of the room._

_Before Nathan could say anything, Haley asked him, "Are you feeling okay? Not too beat up from last night?"_

_Nathan took a quick survey of how he was feeling and answered, "Not too bad, a little weak and sore but that's it."_

_He watched as she closed her eyes briefly before opening them and sending him a relieved smile._

"_Good," Haley said before her tone hardened and she continued, "We need to talk."_

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"I'm sorry Brooke, I don't know where he is," Haley told her friend over the phone. Lucas had been missing since school had let out and Brooke was starting to worry, correction way past starting and on her way to being hysterical. This was the fifth call she had gotten in the last hour and she was mentally bashing her best friend. What was the matter with Lucas? He needed to tell Brooke the truth. Putting it off was driving Brooke insane.

Brooke sighed, her irritation coming over the phone lines clearly. "Come on Tutor Girl, you have to know where he is. He _is _your best friend."

Haley snorted, "What does that mean? That I'm his mother and he has to check in with me? I don't think so. Do you always know where your best friend is?"

"Actually…. P. Sawyer isn't answering her phone right now either. What is going on with our best friends Tutor Girl?" Brooke sighed heavily, if possible sounding even more pissed.

_Yikes… calmer isn't always good. Brooke is going to tear off the head of whoever she sees first. Thank god that won't be me, _Haley thought as she stirred in macaroni noodles for her dinner.

"Since you were useless in helping me find my Broody I'm going to go out and find him myself. Later!"

Before Haley could say a word, Brooke had hung up the phone and she was listening to the dial tone. Haley rolled her eyes as she set the phone on the counter next to the stove.

Thinking again Haley picked up the phone and quickly dialed, "Hey loser, what are you doing? You need to go see Brooke and tell her what is going on. I know you didn't want to do it this way, but just blurting it out will be better than making her wait. Trust me Luke… tell her."

Haley clicked the off button and set the phone down again, she really hoped that Lucas took her advice. Telling Brooke would be the easiest thing to do, and best for all parties involved.

Left alone with her thoughts Haley mind flashed to where it usually went to when she was undistracted.

Nathan

**Flashback to December 6**

_Haley finished explaining to Nathan why she had been spending so much time with Jake. She had called him before Nathan woke up and cleared it with him. It was a big secret to tell so she wanted to at try and make sure it was alright with him. Thank god he hadn't minded because she would have told regardless of what he said. She knew it wasn't her place to tell but it had caused too many problems between the Nathan and her. Knowing that… she couldn't… wouldn't keep the secret from Nathan any longer. _

_She didn't know where the two of them were going but wherever it was; they could at least be honest doing it. That's why she had insisted on telling Nathan about Jenny, even though he had claimed that he trusted her and didn't need her to tell him._

"_So know do you understand why I was helping him? How could I not?"_

"_I understand Haley… and I'm sure that he really did need your help. That ex of his sounds like a real piece of work and yeah, he couldn't do it all on his own. But even though that is probably true, why does that mean he doesn't like you?" Nathan said stubbornly, unwilling to admit that he might have been wrong about his teammate. _

_Haley puffed out a frustrated breath, for peat's sake she wasn't some goddess. She was just normal girl… plain Haley James, Tutor Girl. Guys didn't chase after her, they never had. She would have noticed that. But why didn't Nathan get that? Jake wasn't planning something. She was smart, everyone knew that, and that is why Jake needed her. "He just doesn't, Nathan I think I would know. We're just friends, alright?"_

_Nathan still looked reluctant to agree but still said, "Alright, if you say so." Nathan coughed into his hand before looking up and sighing. "But this doesn't mean that you forgive me about the fight does it?"_

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Brooke was pacing in her room so much that she was wearing down the carpet in front of her closet.

She couldn't help it though, for the last couple of weeks Lucas has been acting so distant and wouldn't tell her what was going on. The day after Nathan had collapsed she had found out that her parents had decided to leave her here over Christmas break. Something about it being too boring for her since it was just going to be a bunch of businessmen. Brooke was used to having her parent's abandon her so it wasn't that big of a deal, but she had barely managed to tell Lucas later that day before he rushed out, mumbling something about work.

Brooke couldn't help but wonder what she did to make him run out on her. She wasn't going to ask him to stay in Tree Hill and spend the holiday with her. She knew how much he missed his mom and she wouldn't take that away from him. He had to know that. So was she being too clingy? Was she boring him?

Oh my god….

Brooke rushed to her full length mirror and studied herself carefully. It did look like she had gained a couple pounds… too many Christmas cookies. Brooke looked over at the brightly decorated tin on her bedside table and scowled. Damn that Haley James and her… niceness. No more cookies Brooke resolved, sucking in her stomach a little and standing up straighter. Hopefully she wouldn't need them much longer, once she figured out why Lucas was avoiding her. Brooke had been gobbling those down ever since Lucas had started pulling down his disappearing act. _That was a reaction, not a cause_, Brooke reasoned.

It was weird… the way that he was avoiding her. During school everything was normal… like it had been when they first started dating but otherwise? Nada. And she was getting damn sick of it.

_Who does he think he is? I'm Brooke Davis! I could have any guy I want. Probably have had every guy I've wanted, _Brooke smirked at the thought. _I'm going to find his ass and he's going to have to answer some questions._

Brooke scowled at her phone and pressed hard on the number 2. Bringing the phone up to her ear she listened to the phone ring before going straight to voicemail.

Brooke let out a short scream of frustration before she pressed hard on the number three.

And again, straight to voicemail.

What the fuck?

Where was Peyton? Even weirder than Lucas avoiding her was Peyton. Who had been acting distant for even longer than Lucas and Brooke was starting to think that Peyton was pissed at her.

_What did I do?_

Unable to figure it out, Brooke sat down in the middle of her room and burst into tears. She brought her knees up and rested her head on them. Brooke tried not to cry but couldn't stop. She also couldn't stem the burning question in her mind. Why everyone was leaving her?

* * *

Nathan arrived at the house and pulled into the driveway. He sat behind the wheel for a moment and tried to calm down. He didn't want to go in while he was so mad.

He hated these confrontations with his mother. He just wished she would leave again. Then he would only have to deal with Dan.

But that wasn't going to happen, ever since she had decided that he was important she had been up his ass trying to bond and he wasn't having it. No way was she going to be able to walk back into his life like she never left him with his father.

Left him… left them…. so she could go be with her lover. Or should he say lovers? Both fit.

Nathan's hands tightened on the steering wheel, she didn't know that he knew about her affairs but he wasn't stupid. He knew why Dan got harder on him the first time Deb had taken off for a whole summer. When she came back he had been happy, but then she left again. Left when things go too tough for her to deal with.

That was when he stopped caring. He wasn't going to spend his time trying to please someone who didn't care about him. And Deb proved that she didn't.

Dan might be the biggest asshole on the planet and there were times that Nathan could swear that he hated his father…. But at the same time Dan had never left him. That alone made him better than Deb.

And ever since Nathan had gotten home the day after he collapsed Dan had been… nicer, for lack of a better word… he hadn't pushed him or tried to get him to get Lucas off the team. He had actually been encouraging.

He could be setting himself up for failure, but if he was going to put his trust into one of his parents it was going to be the one that stayed.

Nathan sighed and tilted his head back to lie on the headrest.

**Flashback to December 6**

"_You're wrong… I do forgive you," Haley corrected him._

_Nathan felt the hope rise within him and waited for her to continue._

_Haley shook her head saying, "But Nathan you can't go around hitting people every time they piss you off."_

"_I know I overreacted and I'm sorry… but I can't promise you that I'm never going to hit a guy because of you again."_

"_Nathan I-"_

_Nathan stood up and stared down at her, "Please, before you say anything let me get this out okay?" Haley nodded and Nathan continued, "I wish I could say that and mean it, but that's not who I am. I react… sometimes not in the right way. I… it's…. look Hales I could tell you that I'm not going to and mean it but I don't think I could keep the promise…. I don't want to lie to you again. Okay? I just want us to be honest with each other."_

"_And I appreciate the honestly Nathan, I really… really do. You don't know how much it means to me that you are doing that. But Nathan look at what happened with Jake, you guys fought for no reason and if you had just showed a little restraint then it never would have happened. Everything would have been okay!" Haley voice rose as she continued talking. "Do you know what could have happened? You guys could have gotten caught by a teacher or something. Jake is trying to get custody of his daughter and we could have screwed that up for him. We could have cost his little girl the only parent that cares about her! Or let's just forget about them for a second what about you? What if you guys were caught and got kicked off the basketball team! Did you think about that?"_

_What Haley said about Jenny only have one parent care about her struck a nerve in him and he felt sick at the thought. He really could have taken her only parent away from her, could have taken her away from Jake. However he feels about Jake, he never meant for something like that to happen. But if he was honest with himself, he could admit that even though he felt like shit over what had happened… what he instigated with Jake… he couldn't say that if the situation had been exactly the same that he wouldn't do the same damn thing. _

_Nathan kept silent and watched as Haley visibly tried to calm herself down. Even though she had forgiven him it obviously still bothered her that he started the fight with Jake. He just didn't know what to say to make it better._

_When Haley was able to speak in an even tone she continued talking, staring at Nathan determined face. "Just show a little restraint okay? Please Nathan." She said the last tiredly and Nathan felt another rush of remorse go through him. He had put her through so much and he was lucky that she was still willing to see him much less try to work things out with him._

_Nathan walked over to where she was sitting down. Kneeling in front of her he took her hand, "you don't see what I see Haley." She tried to interrupt him, but he tightened his hold on her hand stilling her comments. "You don't, so you don't see why guys would be interested in you. Trust me they are, and why wouldn't they be? Seriously Haley you're… the best."_

_Nathan grabbed her other hand and brought them both to his lips, "Look Hales, I can't promise I won't ever be physical with someone who is threatening what is important to me. I won't promise that. But I do promise to try, okay? I promise to try and think things through or talk to you before I do something that we both might regret."_

_Haley smiled a little and leaned down so her head was resting against Nathan's over their enclosed hands. _

"_What is happening to us?" _

_Nathan just shook his head and edged closer to her, "Something wonderful."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Lucas reached over and pressed the doorbell and rolled onto the heels of his feet while he waited for the door to be answered.

He hadn't been sure that he would be able to make it over tonight so he hadn't called earlier to make sure that she was home.

He had changed his mind when he had gotten Haley's message. He hadn't been around much the last couple of weeks, but she had sounded adamant that he needed to tell Brooke and he was going to trust his best friend on this.

Lucas fidgeted restlessly, he hadn't planned on telling her tonight but now that he decided to he didn't want to put it off any longer.

Lucas felt bad for the past couple of weeks, he had planned on telling Brooke earlier but things hadn't worked as he planned. He knew that Brooke had been suspicious but he hadn't wanted to bring it up so he left it in her hands. It was actually a surprise that Brooke lasted this long.

She wasn't known for her patience. Lucas smirked at his thought. That was an understatement if there ever was one.

The door opened suddenly and he was face to face with Brooke's tear stained face.

Lucas saw how swollen her eyes were and winced.

This was his fault. He had done this. He hadn't meant to, but it didn't change the fact that it did. The guilt over the pain he caused her coursed through his body and he opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what. Probably some lame platitude. He had a gift with words, but he had a feeling it wouldn't work this time.

Brooke face crumpled when she saw who was at her door and she threw herself into his arms.

Lucas closed his eyes and leaned down, wrapping his arms solidly around her, doing his best to comfort her.

* * *

Haley carefully scooped a piece of noodle into her spoon and lifted it to her mouth so she could taste it.

Just like she suspected… too much mac and not enough cheese. Nathan liked a lot of cheese.

Crossing to the island work table she started grating more cheese, wanting it to get dinner finished before Nathan arrived.

**Flashback to December 6**

_Nathan stood up and pulled her with him, "I'm still a little tired, let's go back to bed."_

_Haley allowed him to pull her up and waited until they were on the before she reminded him. "We still have one more thing to talk about."_

_Nathan grimaced, "me passing out last night?"_

"_Yeah and maybe what caused you to pass out? I really want to understand why you thought it would be a good idea to take drugs."_

_Nathan looked down at their joined hands for a moment before he looked up and told her, "Look it's not that I wanted to take the drugs. I didn't, and I swear that I never have before. It was only going to be a onetime thing. I just needed a boost, an edge to show my dad what I could do. He was really pushing me Hales."_

_In her two sides warred. One that understood why Nathan felt he needed to prove to his father that he could be as good, if not better than expected of him. The other side just really wanted to smack Nathan and tell him what an idiot he was for taking that chance. In the end, understanding won._

"_Hey… Nathan I get it okay? I really do. Just please don't do them again. You're lucky you just passed out. Someone worse could have happened. Yo-you could have di-e-ed." Haley's voice broke on the last word and tears fill her eyes, tears that she had been holding back since the day before when she had first seen him collapse on the court._

"_Oh no… no hey Hales. I'm okay… and this is a promise I can make okay? I'll never take anything again."_

_Haley nodded and covered her face with her hands, unable to stem the worry that had been filling her since the night before. _

_Nathan reached over and pulled her into his lap. They sat together for a while before he heard her mumble out, "You didn't need the pills anyways, you're better than your father could ever hope to be."_

_Nathan smiled slightly and shook his head, it was a nice sentiment but it wasn't like she had ever seen Dan play._

**End Flashback**

Haley finished grating the cheese but before she could take it to the pan she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

Loving the familiar feel she leaned back and settled into his arms.

Nathan burying his head into her neck before breathed in her fresh scent.

Haley shivered slightly at the contact, "So what happened Nathan? I thought you were going to stay home tonight? Wrap all those Christmas presents."

Nathan heaved a heavy breath before pulling away and going to sit on the stood at the island. He hated it when reality intruded on his moments with Haley.

"My mom was bugging me again. Wanting to hang out," Nathan snorted at the thought.

Haley looked at him with sympathy, she knew how he felt about his mother and even though she thought everyone deserved a second chance she wouldn't be advocating one with Deb to Nathan. Not after she abandoned him "I'm sorry baby… is there anything you can do?"

"Nothing, it seems like she is going to be around for awhile. Between her and Dan I don't know whether I'm coming or going." Nathan played with the spoon that was stuck in some chocolate mixture Haley had on the counter. "I just need a break."

Haley pressed her lips together and stayed silent as she dumped the cheese into the pan on the stove and stirred it.

Finally she turned around. "Do you remember when I told you that I got emancipated because my parents were never around and it was easier?"

Nathan caught on quickly, "Yeah, but my parents are still around. It's a different situation than yours."

Haley nodded, "That's true, but there are certain situations that allow for a minor to get 'divorced' from his parents. I'm sure with all the stuff that your parents pull that they've done something that qualifies you for emancipation."

Nathan felt the hope fluttering in his chest. He could be free… away from his parents. Nathan looked up and smiled at her, "you think?"

"Wouldn't hurt to check," Haley snorted when Nathan stood up. "Easy tiger, it can wait until after we eat. I need some of my Mac and Cheese."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but still smiled when he mumbled, "Food of five year olds."

"Hey!" Haley flicked a half-cooked noodle at Nathan, and smirked when it landed on his clean white shirt. "Oops?"

Nathan looked down and back up before smiling at her, "Yeah…oops."

Before she knew it she had a glob of brownie mix hitting her cheek. "Nathan Royal Scott!"

"Hey you started it," Nathan laughed as he moved around the island, trying to avoid the oncoming Haley.

Haley nodded thoughtfully, still following him. "You're right I did…. now I'm going to finish it!"

Haley lunged for a bowl on the counter, and quickly moved to an offense position as Nathan tried to defend himself.

Ten minutes later Haley had the refrigerator door open and was using it to shield her from Nathan, who was hiding behind the island.

"Nathan? Truce okay?"

"I don't believe you, where's your flag of surrender?" Nathan laughed.

"I don't have a white flag babe and even if I did I'm not surrendering. I'm calling this a draw, and think about it I have more ammunition then you do."

Nathan grimaced into the empty bowl on resting next to him. "Yeah sure fine."

Slowly Nathan stood up and peeked over the counter. He saw Haley head pop out from behind the door.

Both carefully moved closer to the midpoint between them.

They were a mess.

Nathan saw the chocolate streaking through her hair and smirked.

Even with the truce he had to be the winner.

Distracted by his handiwork he didn't notice Haley bringing up a hand and smearing a pink substance all over his head.

Nathan blinked, "Nice… thanks Hales."

Haley smirked and raised her crossed fingers. "Ask Lucas… I always win."

Before Nathan could retaliate against her they heard a male voice coming from the door calling out, "What the hell happened in here?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**RedRoom323:** I hate it when they fight too… I don't think I write it very well, which is another reason why this chapter took so long. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter even though the NH was minimal. Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**NaleyIsLove23:** Sorry for the long wait. And thanks for the complement! I always thought that Jake and Haley would be great friends. They are both really nice people. Flash-forward is next chapter and should be up soon! Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**xxktnxx: **Yeah Nathan was an ass, but I thought it fit with the way he reacted on the actual show. Even thought situation is different. Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**Drama4zashley-Naley: **I can tell you that Nathan won't be fighting with Jake anymore. He still suspects that Jake likes Haley but he isn't going to risk pissing her off by flying off the handle again. Thanks for taking time to read and review :) And sorry about the long wait.

**luvnaley23:** I'm so glad you enjoyed the Laley conversation. It's my favorite friendship on the show. I love jealous Nathan too… lol but I don't want to overdo it so it isn't going to be a big thing anymore… or at least for a good long while. Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**nickcheer:** I'm so sorry for the long wait. But Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**: **Thanks for taking time to read and review and I'm sorry about the long wait for a update.

**Naley19: **Thanks! Sorry about the long wait for an update but Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**Jess2303:** Thanks Jess! Sorry about the long wait for an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**Marta: **Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**LuvNaley: **Thanks for taking time to read and review :)

**othgirl346:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry about the long wait for an update. And I'd loved to tell you who Lucas picks but it's a big part of the story and I don't want to ruin it.

* * *


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**So about a month to update right? Not bad, I guess. No I know it sucks, I've had horrible time getting back in the cycle of writing. This chapter didn't take that long though. It was the update on 'Sliding Doors' that was stalling me, so guys I promise, really promise that I'll update faster.**

**So this is another flash forward chapter, it's short but I never make these long so that shouldn't be a surprise.**

**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read/review/send message. It's wonderful to hear from you guys. :)**

Chapter Twenty-Five

March 8, 2008

She moved back until she hit the wall, once reaching it she let her body slide down. Now sitting against the wall, she stared at the box on the counter. She had bought it two days ago, but still hadn't worked up the courage to take the test.

Not that putting it off would make a difference, but it would let her pretend that everything was normal for a while.

Well as normal as things got in Tree Hill.

Edging closer to the counter she picked up the box and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of thought she was standing at the counter, the box was once again tucked inside the drawer… hidden and pushed out of her mind.

Done fixing her hair she moved the curl covering her eye back and tucked it behind her ear. Taking a deep breath she made her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Haley, are you here?" Nathan closed the door and started up the stairs. Tonight was Haley's surprise party and he wanted to make sure that perfect. There was an empty building with space available not far from Karen's café and he had been working for weeks with Lucas to get it ready. They had started the renovation early, making sure that Haley wouldn't get suspicious with both of them missing for long periods of time. He was pretty proud of the planning and foresight he had put into the party.

Now the only job he had left was to make sure that Haley was there on time. She deserved a night of fun. Especially after everything that had happened with Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke.

Haley still wasn't over it.

Nathan thought the whole situation sucked, but really it didn't affect him much so he wasn't upset like Haley was. _Her big heart just gets her in trouble sometimes, _Nathan thought, realizing that his lack of interest in things that didn't affect him was good for something.

Nathan reached her doorway and stood there for a moment, Haley was walking out of the bathroom. It looked like she had done something special with her hair for their date.

She was so fucking beautiful.

"Nathan!" Haley said, blush coloring her cheeks a little, "I didn't hear you come in…" She waved a nervous hand, gesturing to the bathroom. "I was just getting ready for our date."

Nathan moved closer and wrapped and arm around her, grinning he pulling on a lock of hair. Letting go it moved back into place, "cool."

"It's just curls." Haley shrugged, "What are you doing here so early? I thought you and Luke were planning basketball for a while longer."

"I decided to come back early. I still need to shower."

Haley looked at her watch, "Oh well… if you are ready soon, maybe we should try to get an earlier reservation."

'No!" Nathan lowered his voice to a more normal tone. "I mean, I don't that'll work… they were really booked."

Haley raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh... um okay."

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

Haley danced with Lucas, leaning her head back she softly told him, "thanks for helping Nathan throw me this party."

Lucas nodded and tightened his grip on her, in an equally soft voice he replied, "Hales… I know you're still mad at me bu-."

Haley interrupted with slight shake of her head, "I'm not mad at you Lucas. I'm disappointed, but regardless of that, you are still my best friend and I'm still on your side. I just wish…" Haley trailed off, not wanting to go into what happened once again.

"I know… me too."

Haley looked around, but knew that Brooke wouldn't be there. "Did Peyton come?"

"No." Lucas pulled at the neck of his shirt awkwardly. "Nathan told her not to." Unable to read her expression, Lucas hurried on with his explanation, "I think he wanted to avoid any awkwardness, and before… well she was already invited so he had to tell her."

Determined not to get drawn into that conversation again, Haley choose the safer of the two comments she could make, "he's been planning this that long then?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah… Haley… I know I haven't always been very supportive, but I want you to know that… I'm happy for you guys. Okay? I know he really loves you and that's all I want for you."

Lucas pulled her up and hugged her, her feet dangling.

Nathan stood across the room watching them, they might not be back to where they were yet but he knew that nothing could hold down Lucas and Haley for long.

His attention was grabbed when he heard a noise coming from the stairs leading the room. A few seconds later a very drunk Peyton Sawyer was stumbling off the stairs and into the table next to it.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Glancing at Lucas and Haley Nathan saw that they were still engrossed in their conversation. They were no longer dancing but standing closely together, gripping hands and talking intensely.

Glad to see them distracted he made his way to Peyton to see if he could stop her before she ruined the party.

* * *

_Last call for flight 1892 to New York_

Hearing the announcement she stopped pulling at the curl sticking to her wet cheek. Brooke ran her hands over her face one final time before she drew a deep breath and stood up.

Making her way to the gate, she gave her ticket to the attendant and entered the tunnel. Once she was settled in the plane she looked out her window.

Trying not to cry even more, she pulled out the letter. Reading it again to make sure it this was really happening she smiled slightly.

Looking out the window she softly said, "Goodbye Tree Hill."

She didn't know if or when she would be back.

* * *

"Get off me!" Peyton yelled.

"Stop! Come on Peyton!"

"No! I was invited, if my so called best friend hadn't-."

"Shut up, man Peyton… take responsibility for you own actions." Nathan told her, thoroughly annoyed at the scene she was causing.

"You shut up, unless you want me to tell Haley the real reason why you started dating her," Peyton drunkenly hissed at Nathan.

Nathan froze, unsure of what she meant.

Lucas glanced up at him, confused. He had his arms wrapped around Peyton's waist, trying to carry her downstairs. But for someone so skinny, she sure was strong.

All three looked over at Haley when she spoke. "What is she talking about?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

AN.2. So you know guys, I'm starting to think that these flash forwards are evil. LOL. I don't reveal much and I do feel like you guys are probably ending up with more questions than answers. So unless something changes my mind, this will be that last flash forward in the story.

And these scenes will be fleshed out more when they hit present time.

Peyton fans… guys I'm sorry. I know it looks really, _really_ bad for her. But I promise you guys, I'm not throwing her under a bus. This was always the plan and gah… I'm just sorry guys.

BTW. Tonight's episode of OTH…super cute right? I love CMM for giving us rain kisses and Always & Forever, etc... Nathan looked so freaking hot, and Joy is totally awesome… she looked so gorgeous and I loved her singing, the song Karen's Cafe has grown on me (I thought it was... weird the first time I heard it). The rest of the show was just kinda there for me though. Big drama for LP, and Brooke doing… I dunno whatever…. I just didn't care much.

I'm toying with an idea I've had for a fic ever since I heard about what this eppy would be about. But it would be ridiculous to start yet another one…. right?

* * *

**bfreeman:** Thanks man! Sorry for another long wait, but it's nice to hear that people actually missed the story.

I'm so happy you enjoy the way I write Naley. I do suffer a lot of second doubt on them. LOL, I love them so much I want to do them justice. I'm sure you get what happened with LPB, lol I haven't been subtle about it.

The Pathan kiss was ew right? Lol, I bet it's confusing to think about how they go from this flash forward to the way they were in the one that was before this.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review dude

Also did you know your name doesn't show up when you type it in the main document? I had to take out the period to allow it to be visible.

**luvnaley23: **I'm glad you enjoyed the food fight! Thanks!

**NaleyIsLove23:** Hope the flash forward didn't disappoint you. I'm so happy you thought it was worth the wait and enjoyed the food fight. Thanks for reading and the review

**DeanLove2169: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Marta: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Drama4zashley-Naley: Oh** yay! Thanks for saying it was worth the wait. LOL it was a really long one. LOL MyNathan is such jealous man. I can't help it. Thanks for reading and reviewing dude!

**Lou: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Jess2303:** I'm glad you enjoyed all the flashbacks, Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**chechinou: **ah well, it's not that minor. But yes Lucas has feeling for Peyton and is still drawn to her right now. He doesn't feel sorry for her. The only question is, is his feelings for her just a left over from his longtime crush on her, or is he still in love with her? I can't really answer that here, because that would be giving away to much, but he doesn't feel sorry for her. He is torn between Peyton and Brooke. I think it would be easier on him if he did feel sorry for Peyton, because then he wouldn't be drawn to her.

Long answer lol, sorry.

**Rice:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**RedRoom323: **Thanks Em! Glad you enjoyed the flashbacks and the food fight. I'm glad I updated too, lol. And really it was thanks to your little kick in the booty. So really everyone who's ready should thank you too. ;)

**naley19:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed all the Naley!

**virgo4rmga: **LOL, well since you hate them I'm sorry that you'll have to endure any of the LP parts. I vaguely remember that couple from The OC. They didn't leave any lasting impression, other than the fact that they kinda sucked. Haley has mentioned the fact that she was emancipated awhile back. I can't remember the exact chapter, but it was during her and Nathan's date. I want to say between chapter 15-18.


End file.
